Salvation:  Take My Breath Away
by Michelle Heath
Summary: Story #4 in the "Salvation" series.  The ongoing lives of the "Extrordinary Eight": Sam/Steve, Caroline/Danny, Kono/Tony, Lana/Chin.
1. Chapter 1

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 19, 2011**

**A/N: Here is the fourth installment in the "Salvation" series as you all requested. For my new readers, you might want to read, "Her Salvation", "His Salvation", and "Their Salvation: Trouble In Paradise. Again.", before reading this story. To **_**all**_** my readers, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my stories and for sending me encouraging private messages and suggestions. According to the "traffic" reports I've reviewed on , a great many people have been reading my stories, for which I am very grateful, and I would dearly love to hear from all of you. I try to incorporate readers' suggestions into my storylines, but I cannot do that if I don't hear from you! Again, thank you for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this story! Michelle**

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, darling, you can ask me anything. What is it?"

"Well, Caroline's parents told me I could call them 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa', and I, . . I wanted to know if it would be okay with you if I called Caroline, 'Mom'?"

(Rachel sees the uncertainty warring with hopefulness on her young daughter's face and her heart simply melts. Grace Williams has been through a lot of heartache in her very short life and her mother has absolutely no desire to be the cause of any more; at least, not intentionally. Putting down the book she was reading, Rachel walks over to the couch where her daughter is sitting, sits down next to her, and takes both of Grace's small hands in hers. Smiling lovingly at Grace, Rachel gently brushes a lock of blonde hair away from her child's face and allows her hand to linger gently on her cheek.)

"Don't you think you should ask Caroline that question, darling?"

"I wanted to ask you first. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and, if it makes you sad, I won't say anything."

"Grace, you have not hurt my feelings in the slightest. I know you love me very, very much just as I do you, but I know that you love Caroline, too. Darling, your father and I both love you very much and we want you to be happy; if calling Caroline 'Mom' makes you happy, and she doesn't mind, it will be perfectly all right with me."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't, you know, call Stan, 'Dad', and I don't want to hurt his feelings, either."

"Stan asked you to call him 'Stan' instead of 'Dad', Grace, so I don't think he'll be the least bit upset. I am so proud of you, Grace, for thinking of other people's feelings. You're growing up, my darling, entirely too fast. Before your father and I know it, you'll be going off to college, and then getting married and having your own children, and, . . Well, that has nothing to do with your question, does it? Yes, Grace, it will be okay with me if you call Caroline 'Mom', but you must make sure that it is okay with her."

"I will, Mommy, I promise! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, darling."

(Hugging her mother tightly, Grace "dances" up the stairs on her way to her room leaving Rachel touching her cheek where her daughter kissed her; a wistful expression on her face. . .

Standing on the balcony of their hotel suite, Caroline Williams smiles as she watches two children chasing one another playfully on the street below. Her smile widens considerably as she feels her husband's strong arms slide around her waist and the solid muscles of his chest as he pulls her back against him. This is their first full day in the beautiful Italian city of Verona, Italy, and Caroline couldn't be any happier; she's in one of the most romantic cities on Earth, the city that William Shakespeare designated as the home of his title characters, Romeo and Juliet, with _her_ Romeo, and they're going to be able to spend two entire weeks here. She is just about to ask Danny what he'd like to do this morning when he answers her unspoken question by kissing her neck just below her jaw line and pulling her bottom closer so that she can have no doubt as to what he wants to do. Caroline cannot help the laughter that bubbles up inside her and it only grows louder when she turns in her husband's arms to face him and sees the slightly disgruntled look on his face.)

"Something funny, Caroline?"

"No. Absolutely not, Romeo. I'm just . . I'm just incredibly happy. I am so not laughing at your, um, at you. Frankly, I'm astounded that your . . that you want to . . . God, Danny, you're . . .Amazing."

"Better. So?"

"Can we at least order some breakfast from Room Service, please? I'm usually at my best when I have a little energy."

"Okay. Breakfast first. . . And you're pretty amazing yourself, Gorgeous."

"I love you, Danny."

(The waters off the coast of Oahu are full of all kinds of exotic and interesting sea creatures, and Kono and Tony Montgomery are having themselves a great time exploring a reef. Through his diving mask, Tony watches his wife as she gracefully swims from one place to another around the reef and he smiles around his regulator at the beautiful vision before him. Swimming up behind Kono as she is "playing" with a school of Kikapapu, Raccoon Butterfly fish which are a dusky yellow with broad and narrow black stripes, Tony grabs his wife's hand, pulls her to him, and pulls his regulator out of his mouth. Immediately knowing what he's up to, Kono pulls out her regulator and leans in to kiss Tony. If anyone had told her just a few, short months ago that she would be this deliriously happy she would have laughed in their face. . .

Steve McGarrett carefully lays the scuba tank he's just finished checking down on the deck and straightens his tall, muscled body to his full height as he looks out over the multi-hued waters of the Pacific. The sun shines brilliantly in an azure sky that is dotted with fat, fluffy white clouds, a gentle breeze is blowing, and the water is perfect for diving. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Steve takes a moment to simply enjoy the peaceful calm surrounding him after the turmoil of the past few months. A slight sound gets his attention, and he turns around in time to watch his wife emerge from the cabin and step out onto the deck. Samantha McGarrett is an extremely beautiful woman; tall and shapely with honey-gold hair that looks like spun silk and cascades to the middle of her back and around her shoulders, sun-kissed skin, full, sensuous lips the colors of summer berries, and emerald green eyes that sparkle with life. Her barely there, pale yellow bikini hugs her lush curves like a second skin, and Steve's pulse rate accelerates quickly and he feels a tightening low in his body when a slow smile spreads across her face as she slowly walks toward him. Quite simply, she takes his breath away.)


	2. Chapter 2

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 19, 2011**

(Sam is not immune to the sight of her husband as she walks gracefully toward him. Dusky blue swim trunks ride low on Steve's hips just below his six-pack abs and the muscles ripple in his shoulders, arms and back as he turns fully toward her. Her breath hitches as she watches the sexy, little grin that drives her crazy appear on his face and the heat in his eyes that, at this particular moment, appear to be sea-green causes her heart to skip a beat. Steve has been standing perfectly still as Sam's been slowly walking toward him, but, once she is within his reach, his hand shoots out, grabs her wrist, and he jerks her up against his rock-hard chest. Her head falls back so that she is looking up into his beautiful eyes and the grin that was on his face fades as he stares down into the pure desire in Sam's eyes. The warmth quickly spreading through Sam has absolutely nothing to do with the sun in the sky above, but everything to do with the man standing before her. Steve's arms go around her and his mouth descends upon hers as her arms automatically slide around his neck. He kisses her to within an inch of her life and, by the time he lifts his head, her knees are so weak that his arms are the only reason she's still able to stand. Her voice is breathy as she tries to catch her breath.)

"Steve, we _cannot_ do this right now!"

"I know."

"Then why did you just kiss me like _that_?"

"'Couldn't help myself. _You drive me insane, Sam_. If I live to be a hundred, I will _never, ever_ be able to get enough of you."

"Me, too. . . Steve?"

"Yeah, Beautiful?"

"There's a full moon tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking . ."

"Venice."

"Yeah."

"You, me, a sailboat in the middle of the Pacific, and a full moon? Sounds like a plan, Beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it, Sailor."

(Kono and Tony make their presence known by tossing their flippers onto the deck climbing up the aft ladder. With the promise of all kinds of wonderful things to come in his eyes, Steve moves to help them with their tanks as Sam throws a couple of towels in their direction.)

"This was an awesome idea, Sam! Thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome. I just wish Lana and Chin could have come, too."

"Lana doesn't know how to dive, so Chin's keeping her in shallow water until she learns."

"Lana swims like a fish, K. Chin just wanted to be alone with her today. They left Caroline's and Danny's reception not five minutes after you guys did yesterday."

"And speaking of that, we were expecting the two of you to come back to the reception."

"Yeah, well, we thought the reception had probably wound down by the time we left the airport, and Sam was tired, so we just went home,"

"We didn't stay too long ourselves. Kono was _tired_, too."

(Sam and Kono exchange a look before rolling their eyes and heading toward the ladder leading down to the galley.)

"Why don't you guys stow those empty tanks and get a couple of more ready so we can all four go back down after lunch?"

"On it, Beautiful."

(Steve's and Tony's eyes track their wives as the two young women gracefully make their way across the deck and disappear down the ladder to the galley. As soon as Sam and Kono disappear from their view, Steve and Tony both realize, at virtually the same time, that they have silly, little grins on their faces. Glancing at one another, they instantly wipe the "goofy" smiles off their faces as their expressions are ones that no self-respecting SEAL would be caught dead with; let alone in the presence of another SEAL. Without another word, they get to work switching the regulators from the empty tanks to full ones.

Down below, Sam and Kono are efficiently putting together shrimp and crab salads for lunch and, for the first time in weeks, they're completely relaxed.)

"Okay, Sam, give. I'm dying to know where Caroline and Danny went on their honeymoon, so where'd you fly them?"

"Actually, Kono, I didn't fly them anywhere. Steve and I sent them to Verona, Italy for their honeymoon."

"Oh my God, Italy?"

"Yeah. You know, the whole Romeo and Juliet thing? We both called in a few favors from friends, and Aunt Libby and Uncle Mike helped, too."

"You're an amazing person, Samantha McGarrett."

"Not really. I just. . . I wanted them to have a really special honeymoon."

"I'm pretty sure you achieved your goal."

"I hope so, Kono. . . So, have you and Tony been house hunting, yet?"

"Actually, we have. We have a few more to look at, but we've found one we really like. It's not too far your house."

"Well, tell me about it, Kono. Is it on the water?"

"Unfortunately, no, but that's okay. It has three bedrooms, two and-a-half baths, great room, formal dining room, huge kitchen with a breakfast alcove, really big backyard, and the landscaping is beautiful. We're already pre-qualified for a home loan, and it's in our price range."

"Sounds wonderful. If you really like this house, why are you even thinking about looking at any others?"

"You know, that's a good question. I think Tony and I need to talk about this. But, right now, I'm starving; let's eat!"

"You go get the guys and I'll get the plates."

(After lunch, the two couples spend the afternoon diving and return to the marina around four-thirty in the afternoon. Kono and Tony, who are meeting one of Tony's SEALs, Dean Dodd and his wife Lisa, for dinner, leave the marina as soon as they've helped clean and store the diving equipment and refill all the air tanks. Sam and Steve, anticipating their romantic evening on the boat, split up; Sam to go back to their house and get some things they'll need for an overnight excursion, and Steve to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner and breakfast. It's been years since they went sailing for a week in Venice, Italy, but they both well remember the trip and are both looking forward to spending the night out on the ocean; just the two of them.)


	3. Chapter 3

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 20, 2011**

(By the time Sam gets back to the marina, Steve has the groceries stowed away and the boat ready to go. As soon as Sam's on board, they head out into open waters; both of them very much enjoying the wind on their faces. Steve, handling the wheel and steering them away from the island, grins appreciatively as he watches Sam move about to adjust the sails. All is right with his world, and he intends to take full advantage of the fact that he and Sam are going to be completely alone, miles out on the ocean, for the next several hours. Once they reach the place where he wants to anchor for the night, they secure the boat and then head down to the galley. Steve pulls the steaks he had marinating out of the small refrigerator and locates the tongs while Sam opens a bottle of wine.)

"Mike really did a great job of modifying this boat. Putting a small, built-in grill in a slide out cabinet on the deck was pure genius."

"Actually, he got the idea for the grill from my father. Dad did the same thing with the sailboat he and Mom had and he helped Uncle Mike modify this boat when they first bought it."

"Yeah? They make any other modifications to this boat?"

"A few. . Are we really going to discuss the sailboat, Steve?"

"Good point. I'm going put the steaks on the grill now."

"Good idea. I'm right behind you with the wine."

(And as the sun slowly drops in the sky, Sam and Steve sit on the deck and simply enjoy watching the sun set as the steaks cook and they drink their wine. Watching Steve as he leans over to flip the steaks, Sam feels a rush of desire run through her and she's having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. . . .

Unfortunately, Lisa and Dean Dodd had to cancel their dinner plans with Kono and Tony because their babysitter cancelled on them. Kono genuinely likes Lisa and Dean and is disappointed that they won't be having dinner with them, but remembers her conversation with Sam earlier in the day and decides to discuss the house with Tony over dinner)

"Tony, I was talking to Sam earlier and I told her about the house we found that we both liked so much; the one that's not too far from their place? Anyway, Sam pointed out that, if we both really like that house and it's in our price range, why are we going to look at other properties? I mean, I know we're supposed to meet the real estate agent tomorrow and look at a few more houses, but . . "

"But you really don't want to, do you, K?"

"No, and I don't think you do, either."

"How about we call the agent first thing in the morning and make an offer?"

"I love you."

"Me, too, Babe."

(By the time Sam and Steve have cleaned up from dinner and stowed the dishes, the sun has almost set. Taking another bottle of wine up to the deck, Sam and Steve pull out the surprisingly soft deck pad and secure it to the bow deck. Another trip below and several pillows and a huge, lightweight blanket added to the deck pad make for a very comfortable place from which to watch the sun sink below the horizon. Leaning back against the pillows with one arm around Sam's bronzed shoulders, Steve picks up her left hand and interlaces her fingers with his.)

"This, Beautiful, is my idea of Heaven."

"Anywhere is Heaven to me as long as we're together, but, I've got to admit, this is pretty spectacular."

"Spectacular doesn't _begin_ to cover it."

(But Steve and Sam are talking about two completely different things: she's taking about the brilliant sunset they've just seen, and he's talking about her natural beauty. Sam turns her head so that her eyes lock with his and the heat she sees there causes all her senses to go on high alert. The sun finally drops below the horizon and stars begin to appear in a sky that is rapidly turning into black velvet. The moon, large and full, rises in the night sky and casts soft light down onto the ocean. Sam slowly rises to her feet, reaches up and unties the strap around her neck, and then the one behind her back which are holding up her bikini top, and the tiny scrap of material falls to the deck. Steve's eyes are now blazing with fiery passion and his entire body is beginning to tighten with the familiar feeling of lust and love, and passion that only Sam can ignite in him, but when she shoves the tiny scrap of material from her hips, he grabs her wrist and jerks her back down to the softness of the deck pad and into his arms. Steve's mouth immediately fuses to Sam's and his hands are all over her eager body. Sam's hands run over his muscular arms and shoulders and then down his strong back until she encounters the top of his swim trunks. Hooking two fingers in the waistband, she begins to tug on the trunks until he shifts enough to allow her to pull them all the way down and toss them to the deck. Reaching down, Sam wraps her fingers around the hot, hard silk of Steve's erection and a smile of pure, female satisfaction slowly forms on her lips when she hears the hiss of his indrawn breath as well as the low moan of pleasure that escapes him. She starts to kiss her way from his mouth to his neck and down to his chest, but Steve has other ideas, and grabs Sam's arms, pulls her up his body, and rolls her beneath him in one, swift movement. Reclaiming her mouth in a hot, wet kiss that makes her head spin, he enters her with one, smooth thrust that has her arching up and off the deck pad and into the solid steel of his body. Not even giving her time to take a deep breath, Steve begins to move inside Sam in a steadily increasing rhythm that soon has her breath coming in short, raspy gasps. Her nails rake his shoulders and back as she meets his every thrust; straining to reach the pinnacle of bliss she knows is waiting. Steve knows Sam's body well and he realizes that she is very, very close to going over the edge. Tearing his mouth from hers, he shifts slightly and his mouth latches onto her breast and when he gently bites down on her nipple, she explodes around him. The spasms wracking her body are too much and Steve erupts inside of her. Many long minutes later, Steve shifts off of Sam and pulls her body close to his on the deck pad. Reaching down, he pulls the blanket up and over both of them and gently kisses his wife's forehead as she lies, boneless and spent, inside the strong circle of his arms.)


	4. Chapter 4

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 21, 2011**

"Steve?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we just stay out here on the water, please?"

"The plan's to spend the night out here, Sam."

"I meant, can we just stay out here from now on?"

(Steve laughs as he presses another kiss to the top of Sam's head which is lying on his chest.)

"We'd run out of food and water eventually, Sam."

"Not if we just sailed from place to place."

"Sam . . ."

"We could sail all over the world, stay as long as we like, and . ."

"Sam . . ."

"We could make love all night, every night out here on the deck."

"And when it rains?"

"Then we'll make love all night, every night in the master cabin."

"Sam . . ."

"I know, I know. It was just a thought."

"And a wonderful thought it was, too, Beautiful. Maybe, one day, we can make it happen."

"Really?"

"If that's what you want, Sweetheart."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Baby."

(Sam's voice has been getting softer with every word she's said, and Steve realizes that she's fallen asleep. Pulling her closer, Steve looks up at the stars in the night sky and thanks God for Sam, for their family and friends, and for the fact that they have all come through the trials and tribulations of the past few months more or less in one piece. He also prays that he and Sam will someday have the children they both want. Although they really haven't talked about it recently, Steve is still saddened by the loss of their child, and he knows that Sam is, as well. The gentle rise and fall of the boat as it rides the water soon lulls Steve into a relaxed sleep . . .

Kono Kalakaua Montgomery is blissfully happy. She is married to a seriously "hot" man who worships the ground she walks on, they're about to buy a house they both really like, and all is right with her world. Pushing herself up and off her husband's muscular chest, Kono props on one elbow as she gazes down into Tony's beautiful blue eyes.)

"You're okay with the house thing, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it, K. Having second thoughts?"

"No, I just don't want you to agree to make an offer on the house if you'd rather continue looking. I mean, I want out marriage to be a partnership, Tony; give and take, and I don't want either of us to be doing all giving and not taking."

"Kono, the house is perfect; it's exactly what we talked about wanting. I know it's not on the water, but we'll be close enough to Sam and Steve that we can 'crash' their beach access. I pretty sure they won't mind. And, just so you know, I completely agree with you, and, if I start to feel that one of us is getting more than our fair share in either the 'give' or 'take' department, I'll talk to you about it, okay?"

"'Kay. . .Tony?"

"Yeah, K?"

"We've agreed that we want children, but we've never really talked about +-_when_ we want to start our family."

"Well, Darlin', I'm a very selfish man sometimes, and I'd like to have you all to my self for a while. I was thinking maybe we could start trying in . . A year or so?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. . . Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like give or take right now?"

"Well, K, the way I see it, we both win either way."

"I definitely like the way you think."

(And Kono shifts so that she is straddling her husband's muscular form and leans over to kiss him in a way that leaves absolutely no doubt as to her intentions. . . .

Lana Palea and Chin Ho Kelly are sitting on a quiet section of beach not far from Lana's apartment simply enjoying the beautiful, full moon. Lana looks beautiful in the moonlight, and Chin, usually the most calm and level-headed one in the bunch, is more than a little unsure of himself. The very fact that the two of them don't have to keep up a steady conversation in order to be comfortable with each other is a little, well, unsettling. Lana, it seems, has the uncanny ability to pick up on Chin's mood, sometimes before he does, and it scares the Hell out of him. He's in serious, _serious_ trouble here and he knows it, but deciders to throw caution to the wind and forge onward, anyway.)

"I'm falling in love with you."

"Think so?"

"No. I _know_ so."

"What have you done with the _real_ Chin Ho Kelly, 'cause he doesn't usually jump off cliffs without looking first."

"No, Lana, I don't, but . . .it is what it is. I'm falling in love with you and there isn't a damned thing I can do about it _and_ I don't want to do anything about it except keep falling."

(The comfortable mood is instantly gone and Lana jumps up and starts nervously walking down the beach. Confused, and somewhat fearful, Chin gets to his feet and follows her. When he catches up to her, he is shocked at the depth of anxiety he sees on her face. Catching her arm, he stops her forward motion and turns her to face him.)

"Lana, I . . . "

"Don't, Chin! . . . I'm sorry, but I just can't do this right now! Please take me home."

"Hold on, Lana, let me . . ."

"Chin! Please . . . Just take me home, please!"

(And being the gentleman that he is, Chin does exactly that. When they reach Lana's apartment, she is out of the car, up the stairs and into her apartment before he can blink. Feeling like he's just been hit with a ballistic missile, Chin gets back in his car and drives slowly home while trying to figure out what the Hell just happened.)


	5. Chapter 5

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 21, 2011**

**A/N: A tremendously big "Thank You" to Moonjat54 for suggesting a totally awesome plot for this story! Of course, if you are at all familiar with my writing, you know there will probably be several different plots in this story, but the one Jat gave me is really, really great! Hope you all enjoy! Michelle**

(Chin is about two blocks from Lana's apartment when he pulls over and parks. Lana's behavior is completely out of character, and Chin is totally baffled as to the cause of her sudden personality change. He's also worried. In the time, short though it may be, that he's known Lana Palea, he's never seen her act the way she did not five minutes ago with him. Lana is a kind, considerate person who always tries to do whatever she can to make others more comfortable. Her choice of profession as a registered nurse speaks volumes about her caring disposition. Tonight, Chin saw fear in Lana, and that concerns him a great deal. An inner debate rages within him as he tries to decide what to do. Part of him wants to turn around, go back to Lana's apartment and try to find out what's wrong, but the other part is saying he should give Lana some space; wait until she's ready to tell him what's wrong. The cop in him wins out, however, and Chin decides that he should at least call her and make sure she's okay. Her cellular phone goes straight to voice mail and her answering machine picks up when he calls her apartment.)

"Lana . . I don't know what's wrong but I'm worried. Please pick up the phone . . . Come on, Lana, if you don't pick up, I'm coming back over there."

"I'm fine, Chin. . . I . . I just need a little space. I had a really bad day at work today, okay?"

"Talk to me about it; maybe I can help. I can at least listen. Look, I'm only a couple of blocks away, so I'll .. ."

"No! . . Please, Chin, I just need some time to myself. I'll call you tomorrow, all right?"

(And she hangs up before he can say another word. Chin is still worried, and he has a strong suspicion that there's more to this than a bad day at work. He can't, however, do anything else about it tonight, so he heads on home although he's still concerned. . . .

Sam is awakened the next morning by the sensation of Steve nuzzling her neck and she turns over to find him _right there_. It's still dark, but the blackness of the night sky has lightened and Sam knows it won't be long until the sun rises. No words are necessary between them as Steve leans forward and kisses Sam so sweetly that it nearly makes her cry. The kiss turns to one of fire, however, and he slips inside her with one fluid motion. Their lovemaking is slow and they each take their time touching, and exploring the other's body, and sneaking in soft kisses, and when, neither of them can take it any longer, they move together in perfect harmony to reach the blissful paradise of their own making. They find that paradise just as the sun begins to rise and hold each other tightly, safe and secure in their love for one another as they watch the beautiful gift of God; the beginning of another day.)

"Wow. Making love as the sun sets and again as it rises is really . . Amazing, Sailor."

"Making love with you is amazing anytime, Beautiful."

"There is that. . . I love you so much it scares me sometimes, Steve. If anything ever happened to you , . ."

"Don't go there, Sam. We've been through a lot in the past few months, and we'll probably go through a lot more in our lifetimes, but we'll be okay as long as we have each other."

"Yeah, we will. . . Hey, I just thought of something, Today's Monday."

"All day long."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work today?"

"Told the Governor I'd be coming in late today."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah."

"Did you give her a reason?"

"Yeah. I told her I wanted to spend the day with a very beautiful woman."

"Steve, you didn't!"

"I did. Want to know what she said?"

"I'm not sure."

(Steve just laughs and pulls Sam closer to him while planting a quick kiss on her nose.)

"She said, 'You've earned it, Commander. I'm sure you and Sam will have a perfectly wonderful day.'"

"You are the most amazing man, Steve McGarrett."

"I am a _most fortunate_ man, Sam, because you're in my life."

"I'd say we were _both_ pretty fortunate, Steve. I wish we could stay here forever."

"I know, Sweetheart, but . . ."

"I know. . . How about I go make us some breakfast and then we go diving?"

"How about you go make us some breakfast while I stow our "bed", then we'll go try out the one in the master cabin, _then_ we go diving?"

"No wonder you're such an awesome SEAL; you always plan the perfect ops."

(Kono, the only one currently in the Hawaii Five-0 offices, has just finished reviewing her reports on their last case and suddenly realizes that she's actually caught up for a change. Danny's on his honeymoon, Steve's spending the day with Sam, and Chin hasn't arrived yet, so Kono calls Tony at the base.)

"Hey, handsome. You busy?"

"Not at the moment. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I just got caught up, Steve and Danny aren't here, and Chin hasn't come in yet, so I thought I'd call you and see if you wanted me to call the real estate agent."

"Actually, K, I've already called her. She's taking our offer to the owner this morning; said we should hear something no later than this afternoon."

"Really?"

"Really. Since we've been pre-approved for the loan, all we'll have to do is schedule the closing if they accept our offer. The agent said that could happen as early as the next few days."

"Oh my God, Tony! If that happens, we can move in this coming weekend!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What if they don't accept our offer or come back with a counter offer?"

"Then we'll counter their counter. Honey, we'll get the house."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just am."

"You drive me crazy sometimes!"

"Only sometimes?"

"Okay, _all_ the time."

"Better. I'll call you when I hear something. I love you, K."

"Love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIX **

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 23, 2011**

(When Chin comes into the office, Kono has just hung up from talking with Tony and has a beautiful smile on her face. Even though his thoughts are on Lana and what happened the night before, Chin cannot help but smile at the expression on his cousin's face. Stepping into her office, he grins at her.)

"Something's got you in a good mood this morning."

"I'm just incredibly happy, Cuz. I just talked to Tony and he told me our real estate agent's taking our offer on the house we want to the owner this morning. Hopefully, we'll get an answer by this afternoon."

"You're really incredibly happy, aren't you, Kono?"

"Yeah, Chin, I am. I never dreamed I could be this happy."

"You know, when you first started seeing Tony, I had my doubts. When you two decided to get married so quickly, I thought you were making a big mistake. I'm glad I was so completely wrong. I'm happy for you, Cuz, and I'm sure you'll get the house."

"Why is it you men are always so sure about things?"

"It's a guy thing."

"Guy thing. Whatever. Listen, if they do accept our offer, there's a possibility we might be able to move in this coming weekend. Will you and Lana be able to help us move?"

(Kono doesn't miss the immediate shadow that crosses Chin's face, and she knows him well enough to understand that something is wrong. Taking a step toward him, she gently touches his arm.)

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I screwed up last night, Kono, with Lana."

"What'd you do?"

"I told her I was falling in love with her."

"Oh. . She run?"

"Like a rabbit."

"What'd she say?"

"That she couldn't deal with it right then. She said she needed some time and would call me today."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"You didn't see the expression on her face, Kono. She was scared to death."

"Scared?"

"Scared."

"You caught her off guard, Chin, this will be okay. Lana will realize what an amazing man you are and she'll be falling all over herself to tell you she loves you, too."

"There's more to this than how she feels about me, Kono. She was scared of something more than her feelings for me."

"Then call her and see if you can get her to talk to you."

"No. She said she'd call me. I don't want to make her feel like I'm pushing."

"What _are_ you going to do?"

"I don't know. Listen, I'm going to go catch up on my reports and make sure Danny's are done. I'll talk to you later, and, Kono? I hope you guys get the house."

(Kono watches her cousin walk to his office with a slump to his shoulders, and she quickly decides that, if he's not going to do anything about the situation with Lana, she is. Walking back to her desk, Kono sits down and begins to type on her keyboard; a thoughtful expression on her face as she works. A couple of hours later, Kono has learned that Lana Palea is clean as a whistle, apparently well-liked by her co-workers, volunteers with children who are cancer survivors, and her finances are clean, as well. Breathing a sigh of relief that Chin's lady has no criminal background, Kono decides that Lana's reaction to what Chin said to her was simply a case of nerves. She's just about to go see if her cousin wants to have lunch with her when her phone rings. Caller I.D. identifies Tony's name and number.)

"Hey."

"Hey. Can you take the afternoon off, day after tomorrow?"

"Want to play hooky from the base and meet me for some seriously hot sex?"

"We can do that; right after we close on our new house."

"Oh my God! They took our offer?"

"Yep. Didn't even come back with a counter."

"Yes! I absolutely can take the afternoon off on Wednesday."

"You haven't even asked Steve, yet, K."

"He won't have a problem; promise."

"Okay, then. I call the real estate agent back and tell her to go ahead and schedule the closing. Love you, Babe."

"Love you, too, Tony."

(Apparently, Kono was talking a lot louder than she thought as Chin, a grin on his face, appears in the door to her office.)

"I take it you got the house?"

"We close on Wednesday. So, can you help us move this weekend?"

"'Course I can. You think I'd let my favorite cousin move into her first house without me?"

"Thanks, Cuz. . . . Chin, I've been thinking. I think Lana just has a case of nerves. Falling in love with someone's a big deal, you know, and I think you hit her with it before she was really ready. I'm sure that, now that she's had time to calm down and think about it, things will be fine."

"I hope so, Kono, but I have this nagging feeling that there's more going on with her than I know."

"It will be okay, Chin. Lana will come around, and, if she doesn't, I'll . . ."

"If she doesn't, I'll be fine."

"I'm here for you, Cuz. Always will be."

"I know. . . Okay, if you're going to move this weekend, we have work to do. Why don't you call the utility companies and schedule the cut off dates at your apartment and the cut on dates at the new house, and I'll see if I can recruit any of the family to help out."

"Sounds like a plan."

(Kono watches Chin as he walks back toward his office with his cellular phone to his ear with a pensive expression on her face. That Chin really cares about Lana is obvious, and, regardless of what he says, Kono knows that he will be terribly hurt if this doesn't work out with her. Saying a quick prayer that all will be well with her cousin, Kono starts calling the utility companies.)


	7. Chapter 7

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 23, 2011**

(After spending the morning diving, Sam and Steve have a quick lunch and head for the marina. It doesn't take them long to secure the boat and refill the air tanks, and they get back to their house around two o'clock. Steve changes quickly and heads in to work after kissing Sam goodbye. Once there, he finds there is absolutely nothing for him to do as, between them, Kono and Chin have completed and reviewed everyone's reports, including his. Kono is on the phone in her office talking with the power company and Chin brings Steve up to speed on the situation with the Montgomery's house.)

"So, if all goes well, they can move in this coming weekend. Hope you and Sam didn't have anything planned, Brah."

"We didn't, and we'd be happy to help Kono and Tony move. Between us and the SEAL team, we ought to have everything out of Kono's apartment in no time."

"Then we have to get everything out of Tony's apartment."

"Forgot they still had two apartments. Still, it should take us long."

(Kono, having walked into the hallway to join them, hears the last bit of their conversation.)

"Thanks, Steve, we really appreciate you and Sam agreeing to help up move. I, um, also need Wednesday afternoon off it that's okay."

"That when you're closing?

"Supposed to."

"Shouldn't be a problem, Kono,"

"Thanks, Boss! Okay everything is scheduled to be turned off at both apartments and on at the house this Saturday, so we should be set, and we will feed everybody."

"Too bad Caroline and Danny are on their honeymoon and are going to miss all the fun."

"I'm pretty sure they're having way more fun than we're going to, Boss."

(Chin gets a call from another of his and Kono's cousins and steps into his office to take it. As soon as he's out of earshot, Kono fills Steve in on what's going on with Lana and the fact that she ran some background checks and found nothing. )

"I can't believe you went behind Chin's back and did that."

"Hey, you'd have done the same thing if you'd been here. Chin seems to think there's more going on with Lana than just a bad case of nerves and you know his gut feelings are pretty much head on."

"Well, if you didn't find anything, there's not much we can do. Besides, it's not our business even if he is your cousin."

"Steve . . ."

"Kono, when you started seeing Tony, you didn't want Chin and Danny to stick their noses in your business, so keep yours out of his."

"I hate it when something comes back to bite me."

(Steve shoots her a knowing grin and heads into his office so he can check in with the Governor. Kono, still worried about her cousin but knowing there's nothing more she can do, walks back into her office and starts making a list of things she and Tony need to do before they can move. . . .

Chin finishes his conversation with his relative and sits back in his chair thinking about the situation with Lana. It's getting close to three o'clock in the afternoon and, although Lana is working a six a.m. to six p.m. shift, she hasn't called him as she usually does. He's on the verge of calling and leaving a message on her cellular phone voice mail when her number pops up on his phone.)

"Hey. How's your day?"

"Long. How's yours?"

"Long. . . Lana, I . . ."

"Chin. I'm sorry I freaked out last night. I really did have a rotten day at work yesterday. I got pulled out of the regular S.I.C.U. into the Pediatric I.C.U., and one of the kids I've been volunteering with was admitted. His cancer came back and . . . He died three hours after admission."

"God, Lana, why didn't you tell me? We could have skipped going out to dinner and . . . "

"It's okay, Chin. Kevin isn't the first patient I've lost and he certainly won't be the last. I guess his death hit me a little harder than usual because I've spent a lot of time with him outside the hospital."

"Still . . . Lana, I so do not want to screw things up with you. If what I said last night scared you, . . . "

"Chin . . . It's okay, really."

"So, can we have dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Why don't you pick me up around seven?"

"It's a date."

(Chin, feeling a lot better than he has all day, steps into Kono's office and gives her a brief version of his conversation with Lana. They both feel fairly confident that she was upset due to the little boy's death, and that is the only reason she reacted the way she did the night before. Glad that Lana and Chin are, seemingly, back on track, Kono, starts straightening up her desk so she can leave for the day. . .

Lana and Chin have dinner at a small, quiet restaurant that specializes in Italian cuisine and, per Chin's request, are sitting at a secluded table in a back corner. Lana appears to be more relaxed than she was the previous evening, and Chin feels relieved.)

"I'm so sorry about last night."

"I'm sorry about Kevin. I know how much those kids mean to you."

"They do. Chin, about what you said last night. . . "

"Lana, you don't have to . . ."

"I'm falling for you, too."

"Wow."

(But before they can discuss their relationship any further, Chin's cellular phone rings. It's Kono asking him to meet her and Steve at the scene of a shooting involving a retired Department of Corrections Officer who is a personal friend of the Governor's. Within minutes, Chin has taken Lana home and is on his way to the crime scene. . . .

Lana, disappointed that their evening was cut short, changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top, pours herself a glass of wine, and settles on the sofa to channel surf. She is just getting interested in an old western when her phone rings. Not bothering to look at the caller I.D., she picks up the phone and says, "Hello". It only takes a moment for her full attention to be focused on the phone call and her blood to run cold. Long after the caller delivers their message and hangs up, Lana stares at the phone in horror. The fear she experienced the night before, after another, similar phone call, returns in full force and she begins to tremble.)


	8. Chapter 8

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 23, 2011**

(Kono and Steve are already at the crime scene when Chin gets there and he quickly locates them in the bedroom of George Gatney, a retired Captain with the Hawaii Department of Corrections and personal friend of Gov. Pat Jameson. There is a great deal of blood in the bedroom and throughout the house but no body. Steve brings Chin up to date.)

"H.P.D. got a call about an hour ago reporting shots fired at this location. This is what the district car found when they got here. Evidence techs are on the way. You and Kono start talking to the neighbors; I'm going to go talk to the woman who called it in,"

(And for the next few hours, the three Five-0 task force members talk to anyone and everyone who lives close to the Gatney house. Once they've completed their canvass of the neighbors and the evidence techs have completed their job, there's nothing more to be done until they run the fingerprints found in the house. Steve sends both Kono and Chin home before heading there himself. Sam has already gone to bed but, even though Steve makes no noise when he enters their bedroom, she wakes up and smiles at him sleepily.)

"Hey."

"Hey, Beautiful."

"You look tired, Steve."

"I am tired. I've got a personal friend of the Governor's missing and blood all over his house. A lot of the neighbors heard gunshots, but that's all; no yelling or screaming, no thuds or bumps, no cars, nothing. We're running prints now, but that's about all we've got at this point."

"I'm sure you're doing everything you can. Come to bed, Steve. You can't do your job properly if you're exhausted."

"Yeah, Sam, I know, but there's something really weird going on here."

"Isn't there always? Come. To. Bed."

"Yes, Ma'am."

(And Steve sheds his clothes, slips in beside Sam and pulls her close, and falls into a deep sleep holding her close. . .

The steady ringing of Steve's cellular phone awakens both him and Sam just as the sun is beginning to rise, and he snatches it off his bedside table.)

"McGarrett."

"All the prints in the house belong to George Gatney."

"All of them?"

"All of them. and it's his blood in the house. The lab says the amount of blood found at the house wasn't enough to cause his death, but he's probably seriously injured. This is starting to look like a professional job, Steve."

"Yea, Chin. I agree. Okay. The guy was Captain of the Guard at Kulani Correctional Facility in Hilo and worked for H.P.D, before that. He's bound to have enemies out there. You and Kono start running background checks on him, his financial records, any complaints filed against him both at Kulani and at H.P.D., and start looking into any threats he may have received. I'll be there in thirty."

(Steve ends the call and places his phone back on the table. When he turns over, he finds that Sam is already getting out of the bed and reaching for an oversized tee shirt. The sight of Sam's nude body hits him hard, but he forces himself to head straight for the shower; a cold one. . . .

Ten minutes later, Steve comes downstairs to find that Sam has bacon and eggs ready and is just laying some buttered toast on two plates. He smiles at his wife's efficiency as he pours himself a cup of coffee and joins her at the table."

"No hits on the prints?"

"There all Gatney's, Sam, and the lab said the blood's his, too, although there's not enough of it to confirm he was killed."

"This isn't an ordinary assault, Steve."

"Yeah, that's what Chin and I are thinking, too. Damn it, why can't anything ever be easy?"

"If it were easy you'd hate it, Steve, and you know it."

"Living on the sailboat is starting to sound better and better."

(Sam laughs at Steve's dark frown and slightly petulant tone of voice and picks up their empty plates to carry them to the sink. Steve follows her with their coffee cups and, after sitting them down on the counter, pulls Sam into his arms and kisses her with enough passion to make her light-headed. When he lets her go, _she_ has a frown on her face and a petulant tone in her voice.)

"You've got to stop _doing that_ when you don't have time to do anything about it, Steve."

"I kind of like keeping you on your toes, Beautiful."

"On my back's more like it. . . Go. Catch your bad guys."

"Call you later. I love you, Sam."

"Love you, too."

(Kono and Chin are both deep into looking into every aspect of George Gatney's life when Steve gets to the office and quickly bring him up to speed.)

"George Gatney's about as clean as they come, Steve. Nothing unusual in his financial records, exemplary record with both H.P.D. and the Department of Corrections. In fact, he received several citations and awards with both agencies. There were a total of four complaints filed against him while he was with the Department of Corrections, all by inmates who were constantly in isolation for rules violations, and he was cleared in all four cases. Kono's got the personal information."

"He married his high school sweetheart and they were married twenty-seven years before she died three years ago of ovarian cancer. They didn't have any children, and there are no other relatives according to all his employment records. He retired from the Department of Corrections fourteen months ago and, from what I've been able to find out so far, spends most of his time deep-sea fishing. His house and truck are both paid for and so is his boat. He's pretty much a model citizen."

"Then why would someone want to harm or kidnap him?"

"Good question, Boss."

"I'm going to talk to the Governor and see if she can shed some light on this. Keep digging."


	9. Chapter 9

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINE **

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 24, 2011**

(Steve doesn't have to wait long once he reaches the Governor's office and is shown into her private office within a few minutes of his arrival. The Governor, looking slightly tired and obviously concerned, walks around her desk and gestures to a sitting area where Steve sits on the edge of a chair and she settles herself comfortably on the sofa. The concern in her eyes is evident, but Steve is well aware that she doesn't want him to "sugar coat" anything.)

"How is your wife, Commander?"

"Sam's fine, Governor, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. Take care of that young lady, she's very special."

"I know she is. I'd be lost without her."

"Glad you realize that. Now, tell me what's going on with George Gatney."

"As you know, H.P.D. received several calls last night reporting shots fired at Mr. Gatney's address. The first call came in at 9:17 p.m. and the first unit arrived at 9:23. The front door was standing open and the officers entered the residence. They found blood spattered in the walls and ceiling in Mr. Gatney's bedroom, but no body. The rest of the house had been ransacked as if the perp was looking for something. Robbery doesn't appear to have been the motive as two flat screen televisions, expensive DVD players, a high-end stereo system, and several other items of value were undisturbed. We've run background and financials on George Gatney and nothing unusual turned up. All of his neighbors speak very highly of him and said he was an excellent neighbor. The only prints found in the house belonged to Mr. Gatney, and there were no footprints found outside the house. The lock had not been jimmied, so either the door was unlocked or he let the perp into the house. We're reviewing video from all traffic and security cameras in the area right now, and we're also running his home and cellular phone records."

"Well, I see that you're being your usual thorough self. I suppose that you have some questions you'd like to ask me."

"Yes, Ma'am. How long have you known Mr. Gatney and how did the two of you become acquainted."

"George and I met soon after my husband and I began dating when we were Juniors in high school. George and my husband were both on the football team and Allen introduced us after one of the games. We've remained friends ever since."

"When was the last time you saw or spoke with Mr. Gatney?"

"Allen and I had dinner with him two weeks ago."

"Did you notice anything about Mr. Gatney that seemed odd or caused you any concern?"

"No. When George's wife, Marie, died three years ago, he became withdrawn, but, lately, he's been more like his old self. He was perfectly fine when I saw him two weeks ago."

"Governor, I know this is going to be difficult for you, but I have to ask."

"If there's a possibility that George could have become mixed up in something illegal?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Anything's possible, Cmdr. McGarrett, but George Gatney is as good as they come. I've known the man since I was seventeen years old, and I can promise you that there's never even been a hint of anything illegal or immoral concerning George. There were four complaints filed against him during his years with the Department of Corrections, but he was completely cleared of all allegations. I'm sure you already knew that, but let me assure you that George is not a criminal."

"All right. I'll need to speak with your husband."

"I had already anticipated that. Allen will make himself available to you at any time."

"Thank you, Governor."

"Steve, my husband and I consider George Gatney a close, life-long friend. Find him; quickly."

"We will, Governor."

(Steve's frustration level is slowly rising as he heads back to the Five-0 offices. Everything they've found and everyone they've talked to about George Gatney sings the man's praises; almost as if he were a saint, but the way they found his house suggests that his abduction and the search of his house were done by a professional which leads Steve to believe that Gatney was involved in something really bad. Walking into the office, he finds Chin at the smart table reviewing footage from the traffic and security cams in and around Gatney's neighborhood.)

"How's the Governor?"

"Concerned. Find anything?"

"Nothing yet, but there's quite a bit of footage to review. Kono's on the phone with the warden at Kulani now."

"We're missing something, Chin."

"Yeah, I've got the same feeling."

(Kono walks out to join them.)

"The warden at Kulani has been there for fifteen years and said George Gatney was an outstanding Corrections Officer. He said that any of the staff would have done anything for the man, and that even most of the inmates liked him. He sounded totally shocked when I told him Gatney was missing."

"Damn. Okay, let's keep looking. Maybe we'll get lucky and find something on this video footage."

(For the next little while, the three continue to scan the video images and their frustration is mounting. After half an hour, Steve's cellular phone rings and a small smile touches his face as he looks at the caller I.D.)

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Where are you with the case, Sailor?"

"No where. We're reviewing footage from the traffic and security cams in the area around Gatney's house now, but we haven't found anything so far."

"Hang in there, Steve, something will turn up. Just wanted to let you know that I'm having lunch at the O Club with Aunt Libby. Uncle Mike's playing golf with some old friends of his, so we're going to spend the afternoon shopping."

"Tell my mother-in-law I'm ready for some more of her pot roast and that I love her, please."

"Think I'll reverse the order of your request, Steve. She'll think you just love her because of her cooking."

"That's part of it, but the real reason I love her is because she loves you."

"Damn, you're good,"

"Yeah, I am. Have fun, Sam."

(The brief conversation with Sam is all it takes to "recharge" Steve's batteries, and he doesn't really mind continuing the mind-numbing task of review frame after frame after frame of the video.)


	10. Chapter 10

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 23, 2011**

(After Sam and Libby have placed their orders and the server has brought their iced teas, Libby leans back and takes a good long look at her adopted daughter with an assessing eye. Sam, knowing Libby quite well, realizes that there's more to Libby's lunch and shopping invitation than just spending the afternoon together. With a little smile playing around her mouth, Sam sits back and lets Libby know that she's on to her.)

"All right, Aunt Libby, what's on your mind?"

"You are, Sam. We really haven't had a chance to talk, just the two of us, since we all got back from Germany. First there was that nasty business with those arms dealers, and then Caroline's and Danny's wedding, and . . I'm worried about you, Sweetheart."

"I'm fine."

"You certainly look good. Of course, I'm positive my son-in-law has a great deal to do with that, and I know Steve would die before he let anyone hurt you, but, sometimes, you need your mother."

(In spite of herself, Sam's eyes become misty and she impulsively leans over and takes Libby's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.)

"You're right, Aunt Libby, sometimes, you do. I honestly don't know what I would have done when Mom and Dad were killed if it hadn't of been for you and Uncle Mike. I don't know what I'd do without you now."

"We're here for you, Sweetheart, always."

"I know, and I'm so very, very blessed to have you in my life. When . . . When I lost the baby, . . . You'll never know how much your sharing what happened with your miscarriages meant. I know it was terribly painful for you and Uncle Mike both to relive those experiences, and it took a lot for you to do it."

"Two of my children were hurting, Sam, and I wanted to try and help ease your pain."

"You did. You helped Steve and me both more than you'll ever know."

"Sam, have you and Steve talked about trying again?"

"Not really. As you said, so much has been going on since we got back, and now Steve has another high-priority case, and . . ."

"Talk to him, Sam."

"I will."

"Samantha, talk to your husband. He lost a child, too. You need each other now more than ever. Don't let this just . . . Fade away."

(Now, actual tears are forming in Sam's eyes and she is struggling mightily to maintain her composure.)

"It still hurts, Aunt Libby! I didn't even know I was pregnant, so, logically, I shouldn't be this upset, but I am. I. . . I don't want to hurt Steve anymore than he already is by bringing it back up."

"Of course, you are, Sweetheart, but don't you think that, if you're still hurting, so is Steve? I won't lie to you, Sam. The two of you still have a long way to go before you can accept what happened and move on, but _not_ talking about it isn't going to help either of you. The doctors said there's no reason you can't have children if you want to, so the only thing holding you back is you. Talk to Steve."

"I will; promise."

"Good, Mike and I are looking forward to having as many little Ninjas running around as you and Steve and Caroline and Danny see fit to give us."

"'Little Ninja's?"

"Well, dear, between a SEAL, a police detective, an FA/18 pilot, and a Radar Intercept Officer, what else would they be?"

(And just like that, Sam's mood turns from one of sorrow to one of amusement.)

"You're incorrigible!"

"That may be but you love me, anyway."

"That I do. . . . You know, when Grace asked if she could call you and Uncle Mike 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa' it got me thinking. If . . . When Steve and I do have children, they're going to wonder why I call you 'Aunt Libby' and 'Uncle Mike'. Would you mind if I called you 'Mom' and 'Dad' instead?"

(And _now_ it's Libby's turn to tear up. Her eyes filled with love, she leans over and kisses Sam's cheek.)

"Oh, Sweetheart, nothing would make us any happier!"

"I love you,. . Mom."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart."

(Libby pulls herself together, and the two women have a perfectly delightful lunch. Just before they leave the Officer's Club, Libby excuses herself to go to the Ladies' room and calls her husband. She tears up, once again, when she hears the tears in Mike's voice after she relates Sam's request to him.)

"We _finally_ have both our girls, Libby."

"Indeed we do, Mike, and Sam is going to talk to Steve."

"I'm glad, Honey. I know that's been bothering you since we got back from Germany. They'll work it out, Libby, they'll be fine."

"Of course, they will. Steve McGarrett would do anything for Sam. That man loves our daughter more than anyone or anything else in the world."

"'Course he does. SEALs don't do anything half-way."

"No, you don't. Life is wonderful, Mike, and I'm so thankful to have you in mine."

"I love you, too, Libby."

(Libby returns to the table, signs their tab, and ushers Sam out the door. While they are standing at the entrance to the O Club waiting for the valet to bring Sam's car around, Sam's curiosity gets the better of her.)

"What exactly is it we're going shopping for, Au . . Mom?"

"A house warming gift for Kono and Tony, dear. Have you seen their new house, yet?"

"Well, no, but I will on Saturday. Steve and I are helping them move in."

"Really? I suppose Chin and Lana and Tony's sweet SEALs will be helping, too. I imagine you're all going to be starving by the time you're finished. Tell Kono that Mike and I will also help them move, and I'll cook dinner for everyone."

(Laughter gets the better of Sam and she has a hard time not laughing out loud.)

"I'll tell her, but, Mom, please don't let Steve, or Dad, for that matter, hear you use the word _sweet_, in relation to SEALs."

"Samantha, I've been married to a SEAL for thirty-five years. I perfectly understand all that 'He-man' posturing they're famous for, but a SEAL can be just as sweet as any other man. They just don't want to admit it."


	11. Chapter 11

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 24, 2011**

(Steve's frustration has returned with a vengeance as they are _still_ reviewing footage from the traffic and security cams, and _still_ haven't found anything useful. Rubbing both hands down his face, he puts his hands on his hips and starts pacing. On his second pass in front of the smart table, he notices Kono squinting at the flat screen.)

"Kono, what?"

"Hang on . . . There it is again."

"There what is again?"

"Dark blue van. It's been down the main road that leads to Gatney's house twice in the space of fifteen minutes."

"Could be someone going to and from someone else's house, Cuz."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Let's see if it shows up again."

(And for the next several minutes, the three watch intently. Twenty minutes later, the dark blue van appears yet again. Slightly excited because maybe, just maybe, they finally have a lead, the three straighten up and look at one another hopefully for just a moment. Chin quickly enters some data into the computer and the split screen videos begin to rewind at a very fast rate.)

"There wasn't a clear shot of the license plates in any of those three shots. I'm going back an hour and see if we can pick it up again on this monitor, and continuing the video on the monitor closest to Kono. Hopefully, we'll find it again and can get a plate number."

"Good. I'm going to call the Governor's husband and set-up a time for him to come in for an interview."

(But there is no need for Steve to make that call as the gentleman in question walks into the Hawaii Five-0 offices at that precise moment.)

"My wife said you wanted to speak with me, Cmdr. McGarrett."

"Yes, Mr. Jameson. If you'll come with me, Sir, we'll just go into my office. . . Let me know if you guys find anything."

(Steve speaks with the Governor's husband for about half an hour and Kono and Chin continue to review the video footage. When Mr. Jameson leaves, Steve joins Kono and Chin.)

"Mr. Jameson didn't give me anything that will help us. You guys find the van again?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, there's still no clear shot of the license plates and the windows are all tinted so we can't identify anyone inside. It came back _from _the direction of Gatney's house at 9:21 p.m.; four minutes after H.P.D. got the first call about shots being fired and two minutes before the first unit got there. I pulled up footage from the traffic cams leading away from Gatney's house based on the van's last known location. It shows up one more time on the same road about a mile from Gatney's and then nothing. This is our perp, Steve."

"Yeah. Problem is, we have no way of identifying either the van or whoever was in it."

"What know, Boss?"

"The Hell if I know, Kono. Okay, nobody's as clean as George Gatney seems to be. Let's go back over his background and financial data, and let's expand the search; include Marie Gatney's information, as well."

"On it, Boss."

(Puzzled beyond words, Steve goes into his office, sits down in his chair, props his feet up on his desk, puts his hands behind his head, and stares at the ceiling. This lasts for all of about three minutes until he realizes that, if Danny were there, he would make some smart-assed comment about Steve goofing off. _That's_ all it takes for Steve's feet to hit the floor with a loud thud, and his tall, muscular body to be pacing in front of his desk. Then Steve realizes that just the _thought_ of his new brother-in-law caused him to get out of a perfectly comfortable chair and his legendary dark frown is fully upon his face. Steve's annoyance quickly fades, however, when he reluctantly admits, if only to himself, that he wishes Danny were here because they can, quite frankly, use all the help they can get and Danny, if nothing else, really is a very good detective. Something about this case hasn't felt right since Steve first stepped through the door at George Gatney's house the night of his disappearance and it's driving Steve crazy that he can't figure out what that something is. He's just about to go back out to the smart table when Kono, a grim expression on her face, comes to the door of his office.)

"H.P.D. just found the van, Boss."

"How do you know it's the one we're looking for, Kono?"

"Because George Gatney's body is inside."

"Damn it!"

**A/N: Sorry this one's a little short, but it's one of those situations where I needed to end it here for dramatic effect! Hope you all like the story so far. I promise there's more "good stuff" on the way, and, Jat, I'm laying the groundwork to bring in your plot idea! Michelle**


	12. Chapter 12

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 25, 2011**

(Within a matter of minutes, Steve, Kono, and Chin are on their way to an isolated industrial area of Honolulu where H.P.D. located the van. When they arrive, they find the evidence techs are just arrived and are beginning to process the scene. The body of George Gatney is lying on the floor in the back of the van. He has been shot four times and there are multiple large gashes on his body indicating that he was also stabbed. There are also no license plates on the van. There is no doubt that the victim is George Gatney, and Steve experiences a sinking feeling as he pulls out his cellular phone to call the Governor. Walking a little distance away from the scene, he hits the speed dial designated for Gov. Jameson and takes a deep breath as he waits for the Governor to come on the line.)

"What do you have, Commander?"

"Governor, we've located George Gatney. I'm sorry, Ma'am, but he's dead."

(A long silence ensues, and Steve isn't sure if the Governor is still there or not.)

"Governor?"

"I'm here, Commander. Please tell me what you know."

"Not much at the moment. We've just arrived at the scene and made a positive I.D. As soon as I have more information, I'll call you back. . I'm sorry for your loss, Governor."

"Thank you, Commander. Please keep me informed of your progress."

"Yes, Ma'am."

(Returning to the van, Steve finds that Kono and Chin haven't had much luck in finding any evidence.)

"How'd she take it?"

"As well as could be expected. Got anything?"

"Nothing so far. There doesn't appear to be any prints on the interior of the van, but they're still looking. We're running the VIN number of the van now."

"I don't think there can be any doubt that this was a professional hit, Steve. No prints at the house or in the van, tags removed from the van, no trace evidence anywhere, Gatney's house being ransacked; they were looking for something and Gatney either wouldn't or couldn't give it to them."

"You want to be the one to tell the Governor her friend might have been dirty, Chin?"

"Not me, Brah."

(Kono's cellular phone rings and she takes the call. After an extremely brief conversation, she ends the call.)

"The van's registered to a rental agency near the airport, Boss."

"Okay. Chin, stay here and see if anything turns up. Kono, let's go see if we can find out who rented that van."

(Leaving Chin to oversee the evidence techs, Steve and Kono take the Camaro and head toward Honolulu International and the car rental agency. When they get there, Steve stands back and watches while Kono identifies both of them as Five-0 to the man behind the counter and asks him who rented the van. Steve immediately realizes that the man's whole demeanor changes and he is trying to hide something. From the glance Kono sends his way, he knows that she has picked up on it, too. Glancing at the man's nametag, Kono gives him a beautiful smile and tries to coerce him sweetly.)

"Pete, I'm sure you understand that we really need this information and I'm sure you want your boss to know that you cooperated with us, so tell me, who rented this van."

"Uh, well, let me just check my records . . . Here it is. The van was rented four days ago by a woman. Brenda Starr. Said she was moving and needed to get some furniture out of storage."

"And Brenda Starr's address?"

"Um, well, she paid cash for a weeks' rental. I, uh, I don't really have an address."

"You do realize that obstructing a criminal investigation carries a seriously heavy penalty, right, Pete?

"I'm not obstructing anything. Just telling you what I know."

"Can you describe this woman?"

"About your height and weight, dark hair, native Hawaiian."

"So, you're saying _I_ could have rented the van?"

"Look, it gets real busy in here sometimes. She paid cash; I didn't pay that much attention."

(Steve has had enough and reaches across the counter, grabs the man by the front of his shirt, and hauls him forward so Steve can get right in his face. Kono, seeing _the look_ on Steve's face, wisely steps back and watches her boss work. Pete looks scared to death as well he should.)

"You'd better start paying attention! We're investigating a kidnapping and murder, and the van you rented to this woman was used to transport the victim. Now, you're going to get the security camera footage for the day and time the woman was in here, and then we're all going back to our office where you're going to answer all of our questions in detail. Got it?"

"Ye . . .Yes, Sir."

"Good. Kono, help Pete get that tape."

(Shortly thereafter, Kono and Steve put Pete in one of their interview rooms and Steve begins to question him while Kono runs the video footage. Chin gets back to the office just as Steve joins Kono at the smart table and the two men look at her expectantly.)

"The security cameras in that place are really old-school, Boss. The images are grainy and unfocused. I've done everything I can to enhance the images, but they're still pretty bad. Okay, here's what I found.. . . The woman is about my height and weight, has dark hair, and is a native Hawaiian just as Pete said. There were five other people there at the same time renting vehicles, and Pete was the only person working the counter. She paid cash and filled out the rental agreement that we brought back with us, he gave her the keys, and she left. I've run the information on the form and, as you might expect, it's all bogus. I'm running her enhanced image through facial recognition now."

"Good job, Kono. Chin, come up with anything else on the van?"

"No. This guy's good; doesn't leave any prints or trace anywhere. Had Gatney's body sent to Max for autopsy. So, are we going to hold the guy from the rental car agency?"

"No. He knows more than he's telling us, but I get the feeling he's more scared of whoever killed Gatney than he is of us. We're going to cut him loose and put a tail on him."


	13. Chapter 13

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 27, 2011**

(With a round-the-clock tail in place on Pete, and Gatney's autopsy in progress, Steve, Kono, and Chin go over the financial and background information on Marie Gatney. She appears to be as clean as her husband; an elementary school teacher for twenty-five years until her retirement, volunteer tutor for special needs children, and well-liked by everyone who knew her, the woman never had so much as a parking ticket in her entire life. The three Five-0 members look at one another as the stand on three different sides of the smart table as if asking, "What do we do now?" Finally, Steve glances out the window and is somewhat surprised to see that it is quite dark. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he turns back to Kono and Chin while running a hand through his hair in frustration.)

"Okay, it's almost nine o'clock and we're no further in this investigation than when we started. Max is going to call me when he finishes Gatney's autopsy and H.P.D. will notify us if our boy, Pete, does anything funny. I think we all need a break. Go home; spend some time with Tony and Lana. Maybe we just need to clear our heads so we can get a better perspective on things."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Boss. Oh, and Steve? Am I still going to be able to take the afternoon off on Wednesday?"

"As far as I know, Kono. Hopefully, we'll be able to figure this out soon."

"Yeah. I have a feeling the Governor isn't going to be patient on this one."

"I'd say you're feeling is dead on, Chin. Gatney was a personal friend of the Governor and her husband. She wants answers yesterday. Okay, go be with your significant others; we all need a little down time. I'll call you if I get anything."

(Kono is out the door in record time but Chin sticks his head in Steve's office before he leaves. Steve, frustration written all over his face, is sitting at his desk hunched over some reports.)

"Hey, there's a drop-dead gorgeous woman at your house who's probably dying to jump your bones. "

(Looking up, Steve's face instantly transforms from frustration to a grin and he realizes that he's been caught.)

"Yeah, there is. Okay, I'm going, too. . . . Just wish we could catch a break in this case."

"We will, but going over the same information we've already been over four times isn't going to give you the answer. Go home, spend some time with your wife, Brah. You'll have a whole new outlook on things."

"Yeah, okay. I'll call you if I get anything from Max. Goodnight, Chin."

(Chin heads on out and Steve isn't far behind. On the drive home, Steve's mind is racing with everything, or rather lack of anything, they have on the case so far. He feels like he's missing something, but can't quite put his finger on what that something is, and it's really very annoying. When he walks into his kitchen, however, and sees Sam pulling something out of the oven, he quickly forgets all about the case. Whatever it is Sam has cooked for dinner smells heavenly, and Steve fully intends to devote his full and complete attention to dinner and then Sam, and not necessarily in that order. Snagging her around the waist, Steve pulls her to him and kisses her sweetly.)

"Hey, Beautiful, what's for dinner?"

"Pot roast. It may not be Mom's, but I think you'll like it."

"You're an awesome cook, Sam, I'm sure I'll love it. . . 'Mom'?"

"Yeah. I decided it was about time."

"I know it made Libby very happy."

"It did."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Sit down and eat; I didn't go to all this trouble to make you pot roast just to let it go to waste."

"Yes, Ma'am."

(Sam opens a bottle of wine and pours them both a glass while Steve puts roast, potatoes, green beans and corn on two plates and carries them to the table. When they're both seated, Steve takes a bite of the roast and immediately closes his eyes in total and complete happiness. The food literally melts in his mouth and he sends up a quick prayer of thanks, once again, for Sam.)

"So, Sailor, is mine anywhere nearly as good as Mom's pot roast?"

"Sam, this is way better than Libby's pot roast."

"Wow. Don't let her hear you say that."

"Not to worry. I'm not about to cut my nose off to spite my face, but this is really, really good."

"Glad you like it. Now, how are things going with the case?"

(Steve brings Sam up to date and they're both quiet as they think over the developments and try to come up with some ideas. Finally, Steve glances over at Sam and sees the small frown on her face as she is thinking, and he decides that he does not want to spend the time he has with Sam discussing or even thinking about the case. Reaching over, Steve takes Sam's hand in his, brings it to his lips, and kisses her hand softly; lingeringly. Looking up into Steve's beautiful eyes, Sam sees the love and desire there, and wastes no time enlisting Steve's help to get the kitchen squared away. In a matter of minutes, they have put away the leftovers, cleaned up, started the dishwasher, and are headed upstairs to their bedroom. As soon as Sam steps across the threshold into their bedroom, Steve grabs her wrist and hauls her body up flush with his. She doesn't have time to say a word as his mouth crashes down on hers and his tongue invades her mouth; dancing with hers as his hands slowly run up and down her body. Sam is on the very same page as Steve, and she begins to pull and tug until she works the bottom of the shirt out of his pants and pulls it up and over his head forcing him to break the kiss. The mere sight of Steve's bare, muscled chest, arms, and shoulders makes Sam's pulse rate accelerate and her breath hitches as he reclaims her mouth with his. Steve's hands haven't been idle, and he pulls Sam's shirt up and is just about to break away from her and pull it over her head when his cellular phone rings. Cursing, Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls out the offending phone, kissing Sam quickly on the nose before answering.)


	14. Chapter 14

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 27, 2011**

**A/N: A thousand apologies! This chapter posted incorrectly **_**four**_** different times! Something is definitely going on with the document manager on this site! Anyway, I can only hope that it posts correctly on this, the fifth, try! Enjoy! Michelle**

"McGarrett . . . . . That's it? . . . . Yeah, okay, Max. Thanks for calling."

"Well?"

"Max finished the autopsy on George Gatney. Cause of death was exsanguination. Gatney died very slowly; a combination of the gunshot wounds and the stab wounds. Max says he's seen this before; it's a method sometimes used to extract information from victims."

"Well, you said you thought this was done by professionals. Looks like you were right."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't tell us a damned thing about what Gatney was into or why he was killed. They were looking for something, Sam, and, when they didn't find it at his house, they tortured him in an effort to get him to tell them where it was. Question is, what is it they're looking for?"

"You know, Steve, when you first told me about this woman who rented the van, something jumped out in my brain, but I couldn't quite figure it out. Now I know; it's her name – Brenda Starr."

"What about it?"

"Brenda Starr was the title character in a comic strip about an investigative reporter. It was created in 1940 and was just discontinued in January of this year. She was a strong, positive woman who accomplished a great deal all on her own."

"Where are you going with this, Sam?"

"I'm not really sure. I just think it's weird that the woman who rented the van would use the name 'Brenda Starr'. Maybe she's the one behind all this."

"Sam, really?"

"Well, anything's possible, Steve. Don't discount my theory just because you think it's silly. Stranger things have been known to happen."

"Okay, Sam, I'll keep your theory in mind. . . I'm going to call H.P.D. and see if our boy Pete is behaving himself."

"You do that. Just don't take too long; I'd like to get back to what we were doing before Max called."

"Yeah, Beautiful, I'm right there with you."

(Steve makes the call in record time and, when he turns away from the window where he's been standing looking out into the night while talking to H.P.D., he nearly swallows his tongue. Sam, having rid herself of all her clothes, is reclining in the middle of their bed with a small smile playing around her lips and an expression in her eyes that leaves no doubt that she wants her husband very badly. Tossing his cellular phone on his bedside table, Steve wastes no time in divesting himself of his remaining clothes and joining Sam. He has her in his arms and is kissing her passionately before she can blink, and she kisses him back with just as much enthusiasm. Her hand slowly moves down between them to find the hot, silky steel that never ceases to amaze her, and she wraps her cool fingers around him making Steve gasp against her mouth. One of his hands finds its way to Sam's breast, and it's her turn to gasp when he kneads it with his large hand and brushes his thumb across her nipple. Unable to wait any longer, Sam wraps her legs around his waist as she guides him to her entrance and moans loudly when he slips inside her. For some unknown reason, they are both possessed with a sense of urgency, and they both move rapidly toward release. Long minutes later, Steve moves to shift up and off of Sam, but she tightens her arms around him to keep him exactly where he is. Glancing down at her face, he is somewhat surprised to see tears in her beautiful, emerald green eyes.)

"Hey, what's wrong, Sweetheart? Did I hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me, Steve. Making love with you is the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not. Not really, anyway. . . . We. . We need to talk, Steve. About the baby."

"Sam . . ."

"We really haven't talked about what happened since we've been back from Germany. I'm still hurting, and I know you must be hurting, too. God, Steve, I'm so, so sorry that I've been so caught up in my own pain that I haven't thought about yours!"

"Sam, Baby, you're the most important thing in the world to me. If I could go back in time and change what happened, I would in a heartbeat, but neither of us can change the past. What we can do is try to move on from this. When you're ready, we'll try again, Sweetheart, only this time, we'll be very careful and make sure we do it right."

"I would rather die than hurt you, Steve; I love you so much! I wish I could take your pain away. Tell me how I can make this up to you."

"Baby, there's nothing to make up. It is what it is, Sam. We'll always remember the baby we lost, but we can't let that stop us from moving on with our lives; we can't let it keep us from having the children we both want one day."

"I so do not deserve you."

"That's where you're wrong, Sam. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"I don't know, Sailor. The way I see it, I'm with the one man I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. Laugh if you want to, but I truly believe that we were born for one another."

"I'm not going to laugh, Sam. I happen to agree with you. Remember the 'dream' I had when I was shot?"

"Yeah, I do. Okay, then, I can't promise you that I won't . . . lose it sometimes when I think about the baby we lost, but I will promise you that I will do everything within my power to make you the happiest man on the planet, and that I will always, always be here for you, Steve."

"I _am_ the happiest man on the planet, and I know you'll always be here for me, Sam, just as I'll always be here for you. I love you, Sam, with everything I have in me and then some."

"I love you, too, Steve. I always will."


	15. Chapter 15

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 27, 2011**

(Steve is awakened by the extremely loud, extremely annoying sound of the alarm clock going off the next morning. Opening one eye enough to locate the clock and shut off the alarm, Steve frowns when he sees that it's 0430. After turning off the alarm, Steve rolls over to pull Sam close and snuggle, but Sam's not there; she's walking toward the shower. Then, it hits him and he groans out loud.)

"You go back on Active Duty today, don't you, Sam?"

"Yep, and, once again, I have to fly CQs today, Steve, so I'll probably be late."

"Damn."

(Leaning her head around the bathroom door, Sam can't help but laugh.)

"This conversation is eerily similar to one we had a while back, Sailor. Is it going to end the same way that one did?"

"With me making you breakfast? Absolutely. You know I don't like being in the house after you've left for the base."

(Sam's laughter rings out brightly as she shuts the bathroom door.)

"You are _so_ wrapped!"

(Steve's grin is genuine as he climbs out of bed, pulls on a pair of jeans, and heads downstairs to the kitchen. He is, indeed, totally wrapped around his wife's little finger and he doesn't give a damn who knows it because he knows she's wrapped around his, as well. By the time Sam gets downstairs, dressed in her flight suit and with her hair in a French braid, Steve has breakfast ready. Sam gets them both coffee while Steve slides the omelets onto two plates, adds bacon, and sits the plates on the table beside glasses of orange juice. Sam catches his face between her hands before he can straighten up and plants a huge kiss on his mouth,)

"Thank you for cooking breakfast, Sailor."

"You're welcome. . . I've been thinking, Sam, about what you said about the name the woman who rented the van used. You just might be onto something with your theory that a woman's behind Gatney's murder. At least, it's worth looking into."

"Wow, and here I was sure you thought I was just being silly."

"Trust me, Sweetheart, I will never, ever think you're being silly about anything, and . . . I had other things on my mind last night when you brought this name thing up."

"No kidding. Okay, you're forgiven. Got to run. I love you, Sailor."

"Love you, too, Beautiful. Have a great day,"

"You, too. Hope you get a break in the case."

(It doesn't take Steve long to take a shower, get dressed, and head to the office because he really _doesn't_ like being in the house after Sam has left for the base. He calls Kono on the way in and asks her to run the name "Brenda Starr" through NCIC, the National Crime Information Center, a centralized data base for tracking criminally related information, and see if anything pops. When he walks into the office, Kono and Chin are standing at the smart table looking over some information.

"Hey, got anything?"

"As a matter of fact . . . we know who 'Brenda Starr' really is, Boss. Her name's Callie Newton. Her record's fairly long and includes prostitution, numbers running, and a couple of busts for possession. She got out of Kailua Community Prison three weeks ago after serving eighteen months for cocaine possession. I've got a call in to her Parole Officer right now. And, Boss, you might find this interesting, when she was in Kailua; Callie Newton was the editor of the prison newspaper. She had access to a computer although she wasn't supposed to have internet access. Prison officials are checking on that now."

"Good work, Kono. Chin, anything from H.P.D. on the tail we put on Pete?"

"Nothing, Steve. He went home after we cut him loose yesterday, stayed there all night, and went to work this morning. He's at the rental car agency right now."

"He knows something. . . . Okay, I've got to call the Governor and give her an update. Kono, stay on top of Newton's Parole Officer and stay in touch with the people at the prison. We need to know if Newton checked in regularly after her release and if there's any way she could have gotten access to the internet while she was still in there, and, if she did, I want to know what sites she visited or who she sent email to or received it from. Chin, as soon as I finish my call to the Governor, I think we'll take a ride out to see Pete."

(Steve steps into his office to talk to Gov. Jameson and Chin wanders into his office to make a phone call of his own. Kono, checking to see if anything new has come in from NCIC on Callie Newton's know associates, casts a worried look in Chin's direction. He's down and Kono knows it has something to do with Lana, but, unless he's willing to talk to her about it, she understands that there's nothing she can do but be there for him if he needs her. . . .

As Steve and Chin are driving to the rental car agency, Steve, who also has noticed that Chin is not his usual self, is having an inner debate as to whether or not to say anything. A quick glance at Chin's face, however, makes up Steve's mind.)

"Hey, something wrong?"

"What? . . Uh, no, I'm good."

"You're not good."

"I'm good."

"Chin, you're not good. What's wrong? Something with the case?"

"No. . . I did something really stupid the other night and I've probably totally screwed things up with Lana."

"What'd you do?"

"I told her I was falling in love with her."

(In spite of the fact that Chin seems to be somewhat depressed, a grin spreads slowly across Steve's handsome face.)

"That's awesome, Chin."

"Yeah, well, Lana didn't think so."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Steve, I'm not kidding. I told her and she literally got up and walked away."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, Chin. Have you tried to talk to her since?"

"We had dinner together the next night and she told me she was just upset because she had lost a patient that day. A little boy she had been volunteering with outside the hospital. I got the call to meet you guys at Gatney's house just as we were finishing dinner and took her home. When I called her yesterday morning, I asked her if she'd like to have a late dinner last night. She said she had to be at work early this morning and wanted a rain check, so I didn't get to see her at all yesterday."

"Okay, so call her. Maybe she just needs some time to adjust."

"I don't know, Steve. She's been acting totally different since I told her how I felt."

"It'll be okay, Chin. Lana's an awesome person and she really seems to care about you."

"I hope so."

"Hey, have you forgotten that it took me _years_ to get Sam to marry me? Be patient, Brah, it'll all work out."


	16. Chapter 16

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 27, 2011**

(The minute Steve and Chin step through the door at the rental car agency and Pete realizes that they are there, he tenses up considerably. There is only one other person in the office at the moment, and Steve and Chin wait until the customer gets his keys and leaves before they approach the counter. Pete looks around nervously as he waits for one of them to speak. Steve lets him "stew" for a minute before explaining the reason for their visit.)

"Hello, Pete."

"What do you want?"

"We have a few more questions about the woman who rented the van from you."

"I told you everything yesterday and you've got the security camera footage. I don't know anything else, so just leave me alone."

"Can't do that, Pete. I think you know more about the woman who rented that van than you're telling us. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and tell us what you know?"

"Look, I really need this job, and you're going to get me fired."

"Answer our questions and we're out of here. Now, Callie Newton is the real name of the woman who rented the van from you. She has a long history of prostitution and drug convictions, and she's only been out of prison for three weeks. She comes in here and rents a van from you that was used to transport a kidnapping and murder victim's body, and you're acting way too scared, Pete. How do you know Callie Newton?"

(The young man looks like he's about to pee in his pants, but Steve and Chin both realize that he's close to the breaking point.)

"Look, man, if I tell you what I know, you've got to promise to protect me."

"Protect you from who?"

"My cousin was Callie Newton's cell mate at Kailua. She introduced Callie to me about a month ago when I went to see her. Said Callie was getting out soon and might need a ride. We sell rental cars when they reach a certain mileage, so she asked me about what kinds of vehicles we might have coming up for sale. I told her I'd put a list together and send it to her in a few days. She told me to email it to somebody at the prison and she'd get it. Four days ago, Callie came in and wanted to rent a van. When she filled out the rental agreement with the phony name, I told her I couldn't rent her the van unless I had the correct information. She said . . . She said my cousin would have an "accident" in the prison kitchen if I didn't rent the van to her. She also said I'd better keep my mouth shut or I'd have an "accident" of my own."

"What's your cousin's name?"

"Karen . . .Karen White."

"Who was it Callie wanted you to email the list to at the prison?"

"Somebody named Charles Chapman; he runs the kitchen at the prison. She gave me his personal email address."

"You still have it?"

"Yeah."

(Chin is immediately on his cellular phone to Kono giving her the information they've obtained from Pete and making sure she calls the warden at Kailua and gets Karen White put into protective custody immediately. He also tells her to get the warden to, unobtrusively, keep an eye on Charles Chapman until further notice. He then turns back to Steve and Pete in time to hear Steve tell Pete that they've had him under surveillance since the day before.)

"The people following you are H.P.D. We've had a tail on you since you left our office last night. They'll continue to follow you to make sure nobody harms you. We've notified the warden at the prison and your cousin is being taken into protective custody, as well, so you don't have to worry about her. You think of anything else you think might help us, you call me. Understand?"

"Yes."

(Steve and Chin get back into the Camaro and head back to their office. Kono calls them shortly after they leave the rental car agency.)

"Karen White's in protective custody and the warden's going to post two guards in the kitchen area to keep an eye on Charles Chapman. He said he does this sometimes in different areas of the prison if he's gotten wind of the inmates planning something, so Chapman won't suspect anything out of the ordinary. I've also gotten Chapman's address and I'm working on getting a judge to issue a search warrant for his house; specifically for his computer. Callie Newton's Parole Officer called back. She checked in twice after her release, but missed her third, scheduled check-in two days ago. The address she gave the Parole Officer was for an apartment in one of the seedier sections of town. Already got a search warrant."

"Atta girl! What's the address; we'll meet you there."

(Kono gives them the address and they tell her they'll meet her there in twenty minutes. When they get there, they meet Kono and several units from H.P.D. about two blocks away. They carefully approach the apartment building and are soon inside the unit that Callie Newton rented. There is no sign of the woman, and it doesn't look as if anyone's been in the apartment in several days. The manager tells them that Callie Newton moved out two days ago and didn't leave a forwarding address. They find nothing in Newton's apartment and their excitement at finally having a solid lead begins to dissipate. The only thing that keeps the three Five-0 members from begin totally "bummed out" is the fact that they still have a request in for a search warrant for Charles Chapman's house and computer. After making sure that the H.P.D. evidence techs are going to go over Newton's apartment carefully, they head back to their office.)


	17. Chapter 17

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 29, 2011**

(They still haven't heard from the Judge's office regarding the search warrant for Charles Chapman's house and computer by the time they reach the office, and that fact only adds to their frustration. Since it's getting close to lunch time, Steve decides they should go eat at an outdoor café located between their office and Chapman's house. Once they've gotten their food and are eating, Steve throws Sam's theory out on the table.)

"Did either of you pick up on the name the woman used to rent the van?"

"Brenda Starr? What about it?"

"It seems, Kono, that Brenda Starr was the name of a fictional comic strip character. She was an investigative reporter and managed to do a lot of things all by herself. The comic strip ran from 1940 until January of this year."

"Wow, Boss, who knew you were such a . . a . . Fountain of information?"

(In spite of the fact that he's extremely frustrated with the case, Steve laughs at the puzzled looks on Kono's and Chin's faces.)

"Actually, Sam brought it to my attention. Seems the comic strip Brenda Starr was extremely resourceful, had a brain like a steel trap, and usually accomplished what she set out to do. Sam seems to think that maybe whoever's behind Gatney's murder is a woman."

"Sam may be on to something. Smart lady you married, Boss."

"And I'm thankful for her every day. . . So, what do you guys think about Sam's theory?"

"Hey, at this point, I'm not going to discount _any_ theory."

(Kono's cellular phone rings and a smile appears on her face as she listens to what the caller has to say.)

"Got the search warrant for Chapman's house and computer. An H.P.D. unit will meet us there as soon as they can go by the courthouse and pick it up. Should take them about twenty or thirty minutes."

"Okay, that gives us time to finish lunch."

(As it turns out, Steve, Kono, and Chin have to wait for about ten minutes before the H.P.D. unit shows up with the search warrant. Once they get there, however, along with a group of evidence techs, they waste no time in going inside and starting their search. Chin sits down at the desktop computer and starts searching through the hard drive. An hour later, they have found absolutely nothing relating Charles Chapman and Carrie Newton at all. Chin, however, has found Chapman's official email address for the prison, and also thinks there's an external hard drive somewhere.)

"Looks like Mr. Chapman's got an external hard drive somewhere. There's evidence on the hard drive on his desk top of file erasure, but the internal programming's showing some 'ghosts'."

"Ghosts? You mean files that were on the hard drive but have been erased?"

"Yeah, Kono. Whenever you save a file to your internal hard drive and then erase it, you really haven't erased it. If you what you're doing, you can go into the programming and pull the file back up. When you move a file to an external hard drive, it leaves trace patterns on the internal hard drive until that area of the drive is written over."

"Can you pull up what _was_ on the internal hard drive that's been erased?"

"Doubt it. I really need to get my hands on the external hard drive."

"Chapman's probably got that with him. Okay, maybe it's time we had a little talk with Charles Chapman. Kono, call the prison and find out what his work hours are and then get a search warrant for any and all computer equipment he owns including peripherals."

"Are we really going to wait on another search warrant, Steve?"

"What do you think, Chin?"

(They leave Chapman's apartment and split up; Kono back to the office to continue checking into Chapman's background, and Steve and Chin to the prison to talk to the man, . .

Lana Palea is exhausted and she's only halfway through her shift at the hospital. She hasn't slept well the past two nights because of the mysterious phone calls she's been getting, and she's scared to death. Never, in a million years, would she have thought that someone from her distant past would come back to haunt her. She's been toying with the idea of telling Chin what's going on, but doesn't really want to bring him into the situation. What happened when she was eighteen years old was embarrassing enough at the time, and she really doesn't want Chin to know just how stupid she was back then, She's more than halfway in love with Chin, and she doesn't want to screw her chances up with him; especially since he told her how he felt about her. Sighing heavily, Lana tries to push her misery aside and get back to work. . .

Steve and Chin, after first checking in with the Warden and determining that Chapman has an excellent work record, go down to the prison's kitchen to speak with him. Chapman is the kitchen supervisor and has his own office which makes things very convenient; especially since Steve is in no mood to be played with,. Chapman is about Chin's age, six feet tall, muscular, has dark hair, and a perpetual sneer on his face that immediately sets both Steve's and Chin's teeth on edge. His demeanor is condescending and his attitude is very flippant.)

"I'm Cmdr. Steve McGarrett and this is Det. Chin Ho Kelly of Hawaii Five-0."

"I know who you are, Commander. The warden called and said you were coming to see me."

"Then you also know why we're here,"

"Can't say as I do. I can't possibly imagine why Five-0 would want to talk to me. I run the kitchen here. Someone complain to you about our food?"

(Steve really wants to wipe the smile off the man's face with his fist, but manages to control himself. His gut is telling him that Charles Chapman is definitely involved in Gatney's murder up to his eyeballs, and one look at Chin's face tells him that Chin thinks so, too,)

"Let's stop playing games, Mr. Chapman. We know that you gave a former inmate, Callie Newton, your personal email address. Last time I checked, that was against prison rules, so we've already got you on at least one violation. I'm sure, if we dig a little more, we'll be able to come up with more."

"What is it you want?"

"I want to know how you're involved in George Gatney's murder."

"Yeah, I read about that in the paper. Gatney was a nice guy, too bad about what happened."

**A/N: Okay, the computer stuff isn't exactly accurate, but it's that "dramatic license thing again! Michelle**


	18. Chapter 18

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 29, 2011**

(Steve and Chin don't get much out of Charles Chapman at all. He steadfastly denies having any knowledge of George Gatney except what he knew of him while Gatney was still working at the prison. Chapman also flatly denies having an external hard drive and offers to allow Steve and Chin to search his office at the prison and his car. They do so and find exactly nothing. Since they've already searched his house from top to bottom and found nothing, they have no choice but to back off. Chin glances over several times during the drive back to their office and sees a dark frown on Steve's face, and he is experiencing the same frustration.)

"Chapman's involved in Gatney's murder, Steve. I'd bet my next paycheck on it."'

"Yeah, he is. Okay, so we've been through his house and personal computer and didn't find anything. We didn't find anything in his office at the prison or in his car, so where the Hell is the external hard drive?"

"My guess is it's with Callie Newton, wherever she is."

"Yeah. Call Kono and see if anything's come back on the BOLO on Newton, and then call H.P.D. and put a tail on Chapman."

"What about Pete? You still want a tail on him, as well?"

"You bet I do."

"Never thought I'd say this but . . ."

"I know. I wish Danny was here, too. 'Course, you tell him I said that and I'll have to kill you."

"No worries, Brah, I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders."

(Kono lets Steve know that Gov. Jameson is waiting for him in his office as soon as they get back, and tells him she has something on Charles Chapman as soon as he's through with the Governor. He wastes no time in going into his office and finds the Governor sitting very patiently in one of the chairs in front of his desk.)

"Gov. Jameson."

"Cmdr. McGarrett. Any new developments?"

"No, Ma'am, none to speak of, but we're still digging."

"Do you have any idea when Dr. Bergman will be releasing George's body? He has no family, so my husband and I will be planning the funeral. I'd like to have some idea of when we might be able to schedule the service."

"I'll make sure your office is notified as soon the body's released, Governor."

"Please do, Commander."

"Was there something else, Governor?"

"Yes . . . I'm sure you're doing everything you can to find the person or persons who killed George, but I want to make sure you understand that I want the people responsible brought to justice as quickly as possible. George Gatney was a good man; an honest man who devoted his entire life to public service. He deserves better than to be locked away in some cold case file."

"Governor, I promise you, we will find his killer."

(The expression in the Governor's eyes when she glances directly at Steve is one of deep sorrow and loss. Seeing this strong woman so distraught only strengthens Steve's resolve to solve this case. After asking him to keep her informed of their progress, the Governor takes her leave. Steve walks back out to the smart table where Kono and Chin are watching the Governor's retreating back.)

"She's taking this really hard."

"Yeah, Kono, she is. She and her husband had been friends of George Gatney's for a long time. . . "

"I've run background and financials on Charles Chapman and found something interesting. He's a trust fund baby. His father started a very successful technology company, Geotech Industries, in the early eighties. They do 3-D imaging of strategic geographical locations for the military and then help design assault scenarios based on the changing terrain in combat zones which can be instantly transmitted to GPS and missile guidance systems. They're also involved with weapons development in an exclusive contract with the Canadian Air Force. Chapman's family is worth millions."

"What the Hell is he doing working as a prison kitchen Supervisor?"

"That's where it gets really interesting. Chapman's parents, Robert and Ellen, got married when they were Seniors in high school so their oldest child, Michael, would be legitimate. Two years later, their second child, Melissa, came along. Charles, or Charlie, as he prefers to be called, came along _twelve_ years after that. Both Michael and Melissa were outstanding students and both graduated Suma Cum Laude from Harvard with degrees in Engineering and Finance respectively, and both immediately went to work for Geotech. Charlie was a different story altogether. He was an average student through high school and showed absolutely no desire to attend any college, let alone Harvard. He and his father had a 'falling out' his Senior year, and dear old Dad laid down an ultimatum; either Charlie enrolled at Harvard or Dad would cut him off financially. Charlie had inherited some money from his grandparents, so he basically told Dad to shove it. Charlie also had a girlfriend who didn't exactly meet with his family's approval. She became pregnant during their Senior year and dropped out of school to have the baby. At her parent's insistence, she gave the baby up for adoption, with the complete support and agreement of Charlie's parents, and her parents shipped her off to boarding school in France after the baby was born."

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Well, duh, Chin. As soon as Charlie graduated from high school, he took the money his grandparents left him, flew to France, and enrolled in culinary school. He was hoping to find his girlfriend, but apparently never did. After graduating from Ecole du Cordon Bleu in Paris, Chapman moved back to the states and opened a restaurant in Manhattan. He did quite well for several years until his father called in some favors and basically put him out of business. Six years ago, after his restaurant went out of business, Chapman moved to Hawaii and went to work for the Department of Corrections as the kitchen Supervisor at the prison and he's been there ever since. I haven't been able to find anything on the girlfriend, including her name, or anything about the baby's adoption, but I'm still digging."

"Wow, talk about your 'Peyton Place'."

"Yeah, and you think _we_ have a dysfunctional family, Cuz!"


	19. Chapter 19

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 29, 2011**

"Good work, Kono. Stay on top of trying to learn the girlfriend's name and the details of the baby's adoption. Sounds like two good reasons Chapman might have a grudge. I'd also like more background on his family if you can find anything. Chin, see what you can find out about Geotech Industries. If they work exclusively for the military, there's a good chance there could be some classified information floating around out there and _that's_ what whoever killed George Gatney is looking for. I'm going to call some of my Navy contacts and see if I can get a line on exactly what it is Geotech does for the Canadian Air Force."

(They all three head into their offices to carry out their individual tasks, and the next several hours pass quietly. All three of them are awaiting return phone calls, which they probably won't get until the next day, and it's after six o'clock, so Steve sends Kono and Chin home with instructions to relax and "recharge" their brains. Chin, having called Lana earlier and gotten her to agree to go out to dinner with him, is most anxious to get out of the office.

When Lana opens the door to her apartment to let him in, Chin immediately notices the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. It's obvious that she hasn't been sleeping, and Chin is really worried; especially when the feeble attempt she makes at a smile looks more tortured than welcoming.)

"Hey, Chin, come on in. I just need to grab my purse and we can go."

"Please tell me what's wrong, Lana."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just. . Tired. I've been working a lot of overtime the past few days, and I'm still not over Kevin's death. I just need to get some sleep and I'll be fine."

(The whole time she's been talking she's been nervously walking from the door to the kitchen counter where her purse is lying, to the end table by the couch to turn on the lamp, and back to the door. Chin gently grasps her shoulders, forcing her to stop, and places a hand under her chin to tilt her face up so she has no choice but to look him in the eye.)

"Lana, tell me what's going on with you. You're obviously not sleeping, you're so antsy you're about to jump out of your skin, and you're exhausted. What. Is. Wrong?"

(For a moment, Lana just looks at him as if she's going to argue with him, but her emotions get the best of her and her eyes pool with tears before her shoulders slump and she caves. Chin pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly as her sobs become louder and deeper.)

"I . . I don't know what to do, Chin! I'm . . . I don't want to lose you.!"

"Hey, I'm right here, Lana. I'm not going anywhere. Come here, let's sit down and then you can tell me what's got you so upset.. . . . Now, talk to me, Lana."

(She takes the tissue Chin has plucked from the box on her coffee table, dabs at her eyes, and makes a valiant effort to stem the flow of her tears. Taking a deep breath, Lana forces herself to look him in the eye and tell him what has her so upset.)

"When I was in the eighth grade, I went to a dance with an older boy; a friend of my cousin's. He. . . He was a Senior. If my parents had of known how old he was, I would have been grounded for life. They weren't really happy about me going to this dance in the first place, but my cousin talked them into letting me go by saying we'd be double-dating with him and his girlfriend. This boy, Jake, had seen me hanging out with my cousin and wanted to go out with me even though he was eighteen and I was only fourteen, so he asked my cousin to help him get a date with me. Of course, I thought it was amazing that a Senior actually wanted to date me, so I was beyond excited when my parents finally said I could go to the dance with him. We rode to the dance with my cousin and his girlfriend, and, when we first got there I was the happiest girl at the dance. . . Then, about an hour later, Jake talked me into going for a walk. When. . . When we got far enough away from the gym so no one could hear anything over the band, . . . He . . He . ."

(Chin's gut is in a knot as he knows what's coming, and anger shoots through him at the thought of anyone touching Lana inappropriately. He tightens his hold on her hands as she struggles to get the words out.)

"He started kissing me and his hands were . . all over me, and . . I tried to push him away . . but he . . he was too . . strong. . . I tried to . . .scream but he put . . . his hand over my mouth, and . . ."

(She looks up at him, tears spilling down her face, and the pain in her voice rips his heart in two.)

"He raped me, Chin. . . Afterwards . . . He just laughed at me and said it was . . all my fault for being a . . . tease. He said, . . .He said that, if I told anyone, he'd . . . kill my cousin, and then my parents . . . For weeks I worried that I might be pregnant, but, thank God, I wasn't. . .His father was in the Army and was transferred not long after the dance."

(Lana literally collapses and Chin holds her very tightly in an attempt to let her know that she's safe. The raw fury that has been building inside of him at what happened to Lana has nearly reached an explosive point, but he knows that he will, most likely, frighten her more than she already is if he allows his anger to boil over. Gently wiping the tears from her face, he does his best to remain calm and try to comfort her.)

"I'm so sorry, Honey. You must have been scared to death."

"I. . I still am. He called me, Chin."

"What? When?"

"Two days ago, and then again, last night after you brought home."


	20. Chapter 20

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 30, 2011**

(The expression on Chin's face is incredulous as he looks at Lana's tear-stained face. Fresh anger surges through him at the thought of the vile, despicable man who dared to hurt Lana calling and threatening her again. Chin's voice, however, is calm and controlled when he speaks to her.)

"Tell me exactly what he said."

"The first time he called, he said, 'Hello, Lana.', and then he just hung up. The second time he called, he said, . . ."

"What, Honey, what did he say?"

"He said, . .'I know where you live, where you work, and who you're seeing."

"And you're sure it's the same man?"

"I will never forget his voice as long as I live. . He's come back, and he's going to . . . To . . ."

"He isn't going to do anything, Lana! He _will not_ hurt you again; I won't let him! Pack a bag; you're going to be staying with me for a while."

"I can't ask you to . ."

"You're not asking. Please, Lana, go pack a bag."

(And when she reluctantly goes into her bedroom to do as he asked, Chin pulls out his cellular phone to call Steve. . .

Sam and Steve have just sat down to dinner when Steve's cellular phone rings. Seeing Chin's name and number on the caller I.D., Steve quickly answers in the hope that there's been a break in the Gatney case. As he listens to what Chin is saying, however, his expression changes and, by the time he ends the call, he is frowning fiercely.)

"Steve?"

"Dinner's going to have to wait, Sam. I need you to go with me to Chin's."

"What's wrong?"

"Lana. She finally told Chin why she's been acting strangely for the past couple of days. It's not good, Sam."

"Let's go."

(By the time Sam and Steve reach Chin's, Steve has explained exactly what's going on with Lana, and Sam is just as furious as he is. Neither of them are the least bit surprised to see Tony's truck sitting in front of Chin's house, and find Kono sitting next to Lana on the couch while Chin and Tony are standing in the kitchen talking. Sam immediately takes a seat on the other side of Lana while Steve joins the two men in the kitchen. Chin looks like a very angry, caged tiger, and Steve is profoundly glad that all that anger is not directed at him.)

"She tell you anything else?"

"No, but she hasn't really stopped crying since she first told me. I'm hoping that she'll feel more comfortable talking to Kono and Sam. Maybe they can get some more specific details out of her. I've already got a tap on her phone, and I've notified the head of Security at the hospital. She's going to be staying here for the time being."

"Do we have any idea who this 'Jake' guy is?"

"No, I don't even have a physical description. . . Yet."

"Chin, we'll find this guy, but the last thing Lana needs right now is you going off the deep end."

"You going to stand there and tell me you wouldn't feel exactly the same way if it was Sam?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you that 'cause it would be a lie and we all know it. I am going to tell you, again, that Lana needs you to be you're usual calm, in control self right now. She's been living with the horror of what happened when she was fourteen for a long time, and now this bastard's back and threatening her. She _does not_ need you getting stupid on top of everything else!"

(For just a moment, Chin looks like he wants to hit something or someone, but finally realizes that what Steve is saying to him is true and he blows out a heavy sigh as the anger quickly leaves him. Steve sees the helplessness and frustration in Chin's eyes and feels a wave of compassion for the other man.)

"Yeah, okay, Steve."

"Okay. Let's see if Kono and Sam can get anything else out of Lana like this guy's last name and a description. As soon as we have that, we can run background on him and find out what he's been up to all these years. In the meantime, we'll keep an eye on Lana. I know you'd feel more comfortable with Kono watching her, but we need her on the Gatney case. I'll call H.P.D. and get them to assign a female officer to be with Lana when you can't and I'll get them to make sure the district car keeps a close eye on your place until further notice."

"Okay, but, Steve, if this bastard comes anywhere near her, I can't promise you that I won't . . "

"You do what you have to do, Chin, but I know you. . . You'll follow the letter of the law because you don't want this guy to have any opportunity to get off on a technicality. We do this by the book."

"By the book."

(The three men glance toward the living room couch where Sam and Kono are doing their best to comfort and support Lana while also trying to extract information from her that will help them track down the guy who's making her life total Hell. The abject misery Chin sees in her eyes when she lifts her head and turns toward Sam rips his heart out and he silently vows that he will capture the man responsible for Lana's pain and make sure that justice is served. In the space of the last hour, Chin has come to realize that he isn't falling in love with Lana; he already _is_ in love with her and will do anything to take her pain away permanently.)


	21. Chapter 21

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: March 30, 2011**

(A couple of hours later, Kono and Tony get back to Kono's apartment and Kono warms up their dinner. Both of them are very quiet as they each contemplate the events of the evening. Sam and Kono were able to get a last name and physical description out of Lana, but not much else. The stress of the last few days and lack of sleep finally caught up with Lana and, after assuring her that she can call either of them at any time, Sam and Kono got her comfortably settled in Chin's room and she was fast asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Tony is well aware that his wife is extremely upset by what happened to Lana all those years ago and the fact that it is now directly affecting not only Lana, but Chin, as well. He knows Kono well enough to realize that she is experiencing an impotent fury at the man who hurt Lana as well as her inability to do anything concrete to help either Lana or Chin at the moment. Wanting to erase the frown from her beautiful face, he walks up behind her as she is stirring spaghetti sauce at the stove, slips his arms around her waist, and kisses the side of her neck.)

"Hey, you guys have an amazing track record with catching bad guys, and you'll catch this pervert who's bothering Lana in no time."

"How has she lived with what happened to her all these years, Tony? How has she managed to keep from going insane?"

"She's a tough lady, K."

"_Fourteen years old_, Tony! God, if something like that had happened to _me_ at that age I would have. . . I think I would have lost my mind."

"You know, K, I'm more than a little curious about this cousin of hers. I mean, he had to have some idea that his buddy, Jake, was a total creep. Why in Hell would he not only allow Lana to go out with him but set them up?"

"That's a good question. I'm going to talk to Lana again after she's had a chance to get some rest. Maybe now that she's staying with Chin and has round-the-clock police protection she won't be too scared to fill in some of the blanks."

"You know he's in love with her, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I think she's in love with him, too, but this is a mighty big 'white elephant' that's standing between them."

"They'll work through it if they really love each other."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"How would _you_ feel? I mean, if it were me?"

(_That_ catches him off guard, and he takes his time in formulating his answer. Turning Kono around in his arms so that she is facing him, Tony reaches up and gently touches the side of his wife's face.)

"I'd track the bastard down and kill him, K. No questions asked."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, and that's what worries me the most. If we do manage to find this guy, and Chin gets wind of his location before the rest of us, I'm afraid he's going to do something really bad."

"Do you trust your cousin?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then stop worrying. Do you really believe that Chin would do anything that would jeopardize his chance to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves?"

"You saw him, Tony, he's furious! He wants this guy badly!"

"Sure he does, Kono, but, again, he's not going to do something stupid. You have to have a little faith in the man."

(Kono is quiet for several minutes as she thinks over everything Tony just said. Tony's eyes reflect the absolute certainty that Chin will do the right thing in this situation, and Kono is reassured by her husband's belief in Chin. Mustering a small smile, she goes up on her toes and gives him a quick kiss before shooing him over to the cabinet to get some plates and glasses. . .

Sam is already in bed, propped up by pillows with a book in front of her, when Steve comes out of the bathroom and slips into bed beside her. Her eyes are not on the book but are focused on a spot on the wall above their chest of drawers and Steve knows she is deep in thought.)

"You okay, Beautiful?"

"What? . . Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Why now?"

"Why now what?"

"Why, after all these years, did this Jake character show up again at this particular point in time?"

"That's . . . A really good question."

"Where's he been? What's he been doing? When he called the second time, he said, 'I know where you live, where you work, and who you're seeing.' How long's he been watching her, and why would he mention who she's been seeing?"

"Whoa, Sam, slow down. Those are all good questions, but it's late and we're both tired. . . Lana's safe for now and, hopefully, she'll be able to get some sleep tonight."

"You need to find this guy, Steve, quickly. No woman should have to live in constant fear like Lana's been doing for the past few days!"

"I agree with you, Sam, and we'll find this guy as quickly as we can."

"Damn him! How could anyone in their right mind rape a fourteen year old child?"

"Sam. . . "

"I'm just . . . I'm having a really hard time wrapping my head around this, Steve. I'd like nothing better right now that to put my hands around that bastard's throat and squeeze really, really hard!"

"I know, Sweetheart."


	22. Chapter 22

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 2, 2011**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. That thing called "life" has been messing with me lately, and I've been asleep by 8:00 p.m. every night! Spring is a hectic time of year for me! I will do my best to update more often. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. Jat, hope you'll soon be able to see how your plot is tying into all this. Michelle**

(Chin leans in the door of his bedroom and watches Lana as she sleeps. In just a few, short hours, his world has been turned upside down, and he can't begin to imagine the agony that Lana has been going through. At least now he knows what's going on with Lana and they have arranged for her to have round-the-clock protection. And, they have a full name and description of the man who's been making her life miserable. In her sleep, Lana looks more peaceful than she has in days and Chin makes a silent vow that he will find Jake and make sure he never hurts Lana, or anyone else, again. . .

The next morning, Chin arrives later than usual to work; his expression haunted. Kono is in her office reviewing some information on the Gatney case that has just come in, so Steve walks into Chin's office and sits on the corner of his desk.)

"Lana okay?"

"As okay as she can be at this point. She woke up _screaming_ at two o'clock this morning; had a nightmare about that bastard, Jake. Took me forever to get her calmed down enough for her to go back to sleep. She went to work this morning although I tried to talk her out of it."

"Work is good, Chin; it'll help keep her mind off things."

"I want this guy, Steve, badly!"

"I know you do, and we _will_ get him. If it's any consolation, Sam didn't sleep too well last night, either. She was furious when we left your place, and she told me she'd like to wrap her hands around this guy's throat and squeeze. She tossed and turned most of the night. You, on the other hand, didn't get any sleep at all, did you?"

"Not really, but I'm good."

"Why don't you sack out in here for a while?'

"Steve, we're in the middle of the Gatney case, and, with Danny gone, you need me."

"Yeah, Chin, I do, but I need you on your 'A' game, and you can't be if you're exhausted. I'm going to go help Kono look at what just came in; you use that couch over there, and that's an order."

(And Steve heads out the door of Chin's office before the other man can argue with him. When Steve walks into Kono's office, she glances up from the flat screen monitor on her desk and looks toward Chin's office.)

"Is he okay?"

"He will be once he gets a little sleep. Lana had a nightmare and he was up most of the night."

"If I could get my hands on that bastard, . . ."

"You and Sam both."

"We need to catch this guy, Steve."

"We will, but, right now, we need to figure out who killed George Gatney. Once we have his killer behind bars, we'll go after the creep who attacked Lana.. . . What've we got?"

"Nothing more on Chapman or his girlfriend or the adoption. I did get some more background information on Chapman's family, though. Apparently, Charles Chapman hasn't had any contact with his family since moving to Hawaii six years ago. His father is still the President and CEO of Geotech Industries, his mother is one of the leading members of polite society in New York City and the Hamptons where they have a summer home, and his brother and sister are still with the company. I called a friend of mine with the NYPD and asked him to do some digging. He said that the New York Chapmans do not discuss Charlie at all, and all the articles that have been written about them in business and society columns include information about the father, mother, and older brother and sister only. It's as if they've written Charlie off and consider him "dead", Steve."

"Keep digging, Kono. My gut's telling me Charles Chapman is definitely involved in George Gatney's murder, and I want to know where Callie Newton is and how she's connected to Chapman. And, while you're putting 'feelers' out there, see if you can dig up anything on Lana Palea's cousin; the one who set her up with Jake Anderson."

(Lana Palea is more relaxed than she has been in days and she feels like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders now that she's told Chin about the phone calls from her past. Not even the sight of the female police officer dressed in scrubs hovering about causes her any additional stress. She knows that there is a tap on her home and cellular phones and that Chin is going to do everything he can to put an end to her torment. She is actually having a good day at work, and a patient she was very concerned about has improved enough to be discharged from S.I.C.U. and moved to a regular room out on the floor. She has just come back from giving report on to the nurses on the floor when the unit secretary tells her a doctor is on the phone and holding for her to change some orders on one of her patients. Lana picks up an extension and answers the phone, and she hears the voice that puts fear into her heart.)

"You've acquired a shadow, Lana. Why is that? Don't you want to see me again, Lana? Don't you want to renew our acquaintance? I do, and your shadow _will not_ stop me. Neither will your boyfriend. When I'm ready, no one will keep me from getting to you. Think about that, Lana. I can get to you anytime I want to."

(The caller hangs up and Lana, the blood having drained from her face, drops the receiver to the floor and stares at it in horror. The officer assigned to Lana notices this immediately and rushes over. In a matter of minutes, she has Lana seated in a less public area, has gotten the gist of the conversation out of her and is placing a call to the Five-0 offices.)


	23. Chapter 23

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 3, 2011**

(Chin has managed to get a couple of hours of sleep when the call from the officer assigned to Lana comes in. Steve happens to answer the phone and tells the officer to keep Lana in her supervisor's office and keep everyone away from her until he and Chin can get there. Sticking his head in Kono's door, Steve tells her what's going on and to call him if she gets anything and then tells Chin to come with him. He waits until they are in the car and on their way to the hospital before he brings Chin up to date, and is glad he did when there's no wall for Chin to put his fist through as Steve relates the details of the phone call to him. When they reach the hospital, they go straight upstairs to S.I.C.U. and into the supervisor's office. Although she is quite calm and even offers them a small smile when they walk through the door, Lana is quite pale and it's obvious the call got to her. Chin goes straight to her and she stands up and walks straight into his arms.)

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it just . . . It threw me a little, but I'm really okay."

"Okay, first of all, I don't care what this guy says, he's not getting to you. Secondly, Kono's running background and financials on him right now, so we should be able to track him down soon. Now, since he knows you have an officer assigned to you, he probably knows you stayed at Chin's last night. We have a couple of options here; one, we can make arrangements for you to stay here with round-the-clock police protection, or we can move you to a safe house until we catch this guy."

"If he's watching me, won't he see me leave the hospital and follow us to the safe house?"

"No because we can find a female police officer who resembles you, put her in a beach hoodie and sunglasses, and send here out of here with Chin so Anderson will think it's you. After they leave, Kono and I will get you out of here and to the real safe house."

"But, that would mean that I wouldn't be able to see Chin until you catch this guy."

"You're not going to be able to see much of him either way, Lana. If you decide to stay here, we'll still go with the decoy so he'll _think_ you've left, but Chin won't be able to come here and see you because you can bet this guy's watching every move either one of you makes. Frankly, I think it would be better if you stayed here. In addition to the regular hospital security, there are H.P.D. officers in and out of here every day, so a few more roaming around isn't going to attract attention."

(_Now_ Lana looks really stressed and so does Chin. He speaks up, however, and tries to convince her to listen to Steve.)

"Steve's right, Lana. As hard as it's going to be on both of us, this is the only way to keep you safe. I promise you we'll do everything we can to get this guy as quickly as possible."

(At the thought that, in addition to everything else, she's not going to be able to spend much time with Chin until this guy is caught, Lana's lower lip starts trembling and tears begin to slide down her face. Chin can't stand it and pulls her to him and holds her tightly.)

"This is the only way we can keep you safe, Lana. I'm going to go talk with the hospital Administrator and get Kono to find a female officer who resembles you. You guys can hang out until the end of Lana's shift; that's when we're going to have to run the decoy op."

"What about the Gatney case, Steve?"

"Kono and I will handle things until it's time to move the decoy to a safe house. You need to stay with Lana."

(Steve leaves the two of them alone in the Supervisor's office and heads to the Administrator's office. After spending about half an hour with that gentleman, Steve goes back to S.I.C.U. long enough to tell Chin and Lana that everything's set up and that the Administrator's given Lana one of the VIP suites reserved for high-profile patients although, as far as the rest of the hospital staff are concerned, there is no one in the suite. Only the hospital's security officers, the H.P.D. officers assigned to Lana, and, and Five-0 will know that she's there. Telling them he and Kono will be back when it's time to move the decoy, he leaves them alone in the very nicely appointed suite. When Steve is finally out the door, Chin turns to see Lana standing in the middle of the room looking like a lost, little girl. She's pale and trembling slightly, and her eyes are haunted. Walking over to her, Chin takes her in his arms and holds her tightly while she cries out all her anger, frustration, and fear. When she has calmed down somewhat, he moves them so they are sitting side by side on the very comfortable sofa.)

"I know this is really hard for you, Lana, but I need you to tell me every, single thing you can remember about Jake Anderson. We need to figure out why, after all this time, he's decided to come back into your life."

"I don't know what else I can tell you, Chin. As I said, he was eighteen and I was fourteen. He and my cousin, David Maxwell, were friends and he told David he really wanted to go out with me. When this dance came up, he asked David to set us up. At first, my parents were totally opposed to me going out with this guy, but David convinced them Jake was okay and said he and his date would be with us the whole time. David also told them Jake was only a sophomore. After we'd been at the dance for about an hour, Jake suggested we take a walk and that's when he . . ."

"Did Jake Anderson have a reputation as a . ."

"Rapist?"

"Lana . . "

"I'm sorry . . . I . . I have no idea why he's come back, Chin. None at all. . . God, I just want this nightmare to end!"

"It will, Honey, I promise."

"Chin? Can we just spend the time we have together _not_ talking about Jake Anderson? Please?"

"We need as much information about this guy as you can give us, Lana."

"And I understand that, and I promise you that I will talk to Steve or Kono, or whoever after you've gone. . . I just want you to hold me right now, please?"

(And Chin, completely unable to push the issue with Lana in such an emotional state, pulls her close and holds her tightly; knowing their time together, at least for the foreseeable future, is very short, indeed.)


	24. Chapter 24

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 3, 2011**

(When Steve gets back to the office, Kono tells him she's found a female officer who resembles Lana and that said officer, Kim Peters, is going to go to the hospital a couple of hours before the end of Lana's shift, dressed as a visitor and wearing a blonde wig, and will then change into scrubs identical to those Lana wore to work that morning, arrange her hair in the same style as Lana's, and get Lana's sunglasses and purse from her before she leaves. Off. Peters will also take some clothes and personal items to Lana when she goes to the hospital. Relieved that, so far, things are falling into place, Steve calls Chin and relays the information. Kono then tells him what she's come up on both the Gatney investigation and Jake Anderson.)

"I got something back on Charlie Chapman's girlfriend. Her name's Claire _Anderson_. _She's Jake Anderson's sister._"

"Kono, are you telling me that Charlie Chapman's girlfriend is the sister of the guy who raped Lana?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"And that's not all. Lana's cousin, David Maxwell? The girl he was dating at the time of Lana's rape is none other than Callie Newton."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah."

(At the hospital, Lana has calmed down enough to talk to Chin.)

"Chin, I'm sorry. I know you're all doing everything you can to find Jake Anderson, and I haven't been much help so far."

"You're scared, Honey, and I'm sure talking about this guy only increases your fear. I'm not going to push you on this."

"I know you won't, but . . The sooner you catch him, the sooner things can get back to normal. . . . My cousin, David, spent a lot of time at my house because my father was an engineer with an international construction company and was away a good bit of the time. David took care of the yard work and fixed things around the house for my mother. Sometimes, he brought a friend with him and that's how I met Jake Anderson. He started helping David with the yard work. I'd known him about two months when he asked me to go to the dance with him. A few of my friends had older sisters who knew him and they were all dying to go out with him. I never, ever heard anything bad about him. I thought he was totally wonderful . . . right up until the moment he raped me."

"What about your cousin, Lana? How did he react to what happened?"

"He didn't know; no one did."

"No one knew what happened to you?"

"There are only three people who know what happened that night, Chin; me, Jake Anderson, and you. I never told anyone about what happened until I told you the other night. I couldn't; I was too ashamed."

"Oh, Honey, you have nothing to be ashamed of! Jake Anderson _raped_ you, Lana!"

"I was only fourteen, Chin, and Jake Anderson was the first boy I ever went out with. I was scared to death that he would hurt David or my parents if I told anyone, and I was worried that I could be pregnant! And, . . . I was ashamed that I'd been stupid enough to allow it to happen."

"Lana, you didn't _allow_ anything to happen."

"I realized that when I was older, Chin, but when I was fourteen, I thought everyone would blame me. I never told David what happened, and, as I told you the other night, Jake's father was a Major in the U.S. Army, and they moved to Japan a few months after the dance. I never saw or heard from him again until a few days ago, and neither did David as far as I know."

"Where's your cousin, David, now?"

"He died of a drug overdose three years ago when was in his fourth year of medical school at Harvard. He started taking 'uppers' to keep up with his studies, and then he had to take 'downers' in order to be able to sleep, and , one day. . He just didn't wake up."

"You were close to David, weren't you?"

"He was like a brother to me. When he died . . . Well, it was rough; for a long time."

"I'm sorry, Lana. Listen, we'll get as much information about Jake Anderson as we can by running the background and financial checks on him. Thank you for sharing that with me. I know this isn't easy for you, but I really appreciate you trusting me enough to talk to me."

(Lana looks him directly in the eye, takes a deep breath, and decides it's time to tell him how she really feels.)

"If I can't trust you, who can I trust? . . . I love you, Chin."

(At this particular moment, it doesn't matter they are standing in a VIP suite at the hospital where Lana works, or that there's a dangerous rapist calling and threatening Lana, or that they're each very worried about the other . . . The only thing that matters at this particular moment in time, is that Lana has just professed her love for Chin just as he did for her a few nights before on the beach. Taking the few steps necessary to close the gap between them, Chin slides one arm around her waist and gently touches the side of her face with his other hand as he looks into her eyes before kissing her oh so sweetly. When he lifts his head from hers, he sees the tiniest of smiles playing around her mouth.)

"My timing could probably have been better."

"Your timing doesn't matter; your feelings do. I love you, too. And, Lana? We _will_ catch Jake Anderson and it _will_ happen soon. I think you and I need to spend some time together, without interruptions, to figure . . 'us' out and we can't do that until we get this guy out of the picture."

"Well, then, if you have any more questions for me, let me know. The sooner you and I get to spend some uninterrupted time together the better. I have about a million vacation days I can use, and I can think of any better way to use them."


	25. Chapter 25

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 4, 2011**

(The stunned expression on Steve's face is priceless. Kono has just told him that George Gatney's murder is somehow related to Lana Palea's rape, or vice versa, and he's having a hard time comprehending it all.)

"Okay, we need to get as much information on Jake Anderson, Claire Anderson, and David Maxwell as possible, and we need it yesterday."

"I'm already running them through NCIC and every other source available. I can tell you that David Maxwell died three years ago, so there's not much chance that he's tied to Gatney's murder."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did David Maxwell die?"

"Drug overdose, but not the kind you're thinking. He was in medical school at Harvard and starting taking 'uppers' to study and 'downers' to sleep. Coroner ruled it an accidental overdose."

"Okay, but we still need to know everything about him from day one up to the day he died. And I want the same thing on Clair and Jake Anderson."

"On it, Boss."

(Steve is still trying to wrap his brain around the connections between the two cases when his cellular phone rings. A quick glance at the caller I.D. tells him it's Sam.)

"Hey, Beautiful, how's your day?"

"Getting worse by the minute. How's yours?"

"Getting weirder by the minute. What's wrong, Sam?"

"Remember that kid fresh out of flight school they assigned to me when I first started my assignment at Pearl?"

"Ens. Todd? Yeah, what about him?"

"He's back, and Capt. Henderson assigned him to me. Seems he totally blew it when he got out to the Forrestal, and since that was my last carrier assignment and I know both the CAG and the Captain, the powers that be thought I could straighten him out."

"You can handle him, Sam."

"You don't understand, Steve. The kid got caught in a really bad thunderstorm on his second night CAP. The plane was struck by lightening, and all the electrical systems went dead. They lost the navigation, radar, and communications systems, and the pilot was basically flying by the seat of his pants. He needed his RIO to help him find the carrier and the flight deck visually, and Todd just . . Shut down. He froze. They were lucky to have made the trap. He's been through the mandatory psych evals, and now they're ready to send him up again. With me."

"Because they know you're good enough to handle him, Sam."

"Are you listening to what I'm saying to you, Steve? This kid's shell shocked! He could shut down again AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT! I DO NOT want to be in the middle of the Pacific, at night, in a storm, with no instruments trying to trap and have my RIO LOSE IT!"

"You're really wound up about this, aren't you, Sam?"

"Oh my God, am I talking to a brick wall here?"

"Sam, you're a damned good pilot and everyone knows it. The Brass obviously thinks Ens. Todd is salvageable, and they obviously think y*you can do the salvaging or they wouldn't have assigned him to you. You can handle this, Sweetheart. I have no doubt whatsoever that you'll have the kid straightened out in no time."

"Know what? Just forget I said anything. . . Anything new on the case?"

"As a matter of fact. . . Do you remember Lana telling us about her cousin, David Maxwell?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, at the time Lana was raped by Jake Anderson, her cousin David was dating Callie Newton, the woman who rented the van used to transport George Gatney's body, and, Charlie Chapman, the guy who runs the kitchen at the prison where Callie did eighteen months for possession, was dating Claire Anderson, Jake's sister, at the same time."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"So where are Callie Newton, Claire Anderson, and David Maxwell now?"

"David Maxwell is dead; died three years ago. We still have a BOLO out on Callie Newton, and Kono's trying to find Claire Anderson right now. And you should know that Lana got another call from Jake Anderson at the hospital. He told her he knew she had an officer assigned to her for protection and that he was going to get to her so they could 'get together' again. Lana's staying at the hospital in a VIP suite and we're using a decoy to make Anderson think we're moving her to a safe house. In fact, Kono and I are going to have to head over to the hospital in a little while."

"You're not going to be home tonight, are you, Steve?"

"I hope so, Beautiful, I'm just not sure when. . . . Sam, are you still there?"

"Yeah, Sailor, I'm here."

(Steve hears something in Sam's voice that concerns him.)

"You're really worried about having Todd as your RIO, aren't you?"

"Yes, Steve, I really am. We're supposed to be wheels up in forty-five to fly some touch and go's, and do you know where Ens. Todd is right now?"

"Where?"

"He's in the men's room _throwing up_! I know this because Lt. Monroe, my XO, made it a point to come into my office about three minutes ago and tell me. There's nothing I can do for this kid if his brain's messed up, Steve, and, if I really need him when we get upstairs, I'm afraid he's not going to be any good to me."

"Then get him up there and find out, Sam, and if he really is messed up, ground him."

"Yeah. . . Steve . . ."

"Baby, I know you don't want to ruin this kid's career, but, if he can't handle it, he needs to be grounded now; before he gets into a combat situation and gets himself and his pilot killed. If he can't cut it, you have to do it, Sam."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I was so bitchy just now. I just don't want to be the one who boots him out of the Navy."

"Gotta do what you gotta do, Sam. . . . I love you."

"I know you do. I just wish you were going to be home tonight when I get there; I have a feeling I'm going to need a hug. Love you, Steve."


	26. Chapter 26

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 4, 2011**

(Still concerned about the worry he heard in Sam's voice, Steve hits the end button on his cellular phone and shoves it in his pocket. He looks up to find Kono "sliding" something onto the flat screen monitors. Five pictures pop up; two women and three men, and Steve, correctly, assumes they are photos of Callie Newton, Claire Anderson, David Maxwell, Jake Anderson, and Charlie Chapman Stepping closer to the largest monitor, Kono points out each person as she brings Steve up to date. She starts by pointing to the picture of the woman who was on the security footage at the rental car agency.)

"This is Calinda Mae Newton, AKA, Callie Newton. She's an only child of an upper-middle class family. Her mother was a legal secretary and her father was an accountant, and they moved to San Francisco shortly after Callie graduated from high school because her father was offered a partnership with a prestigious accounting firm there. Her parents were killed two years later during a home invasion/robbery by members of a local gang. Callie was attending UCLA and was in Los Angeles at the time of the robbery. Although the S.F.P.D. had several suspects, they were unable to gather enough evidence to convict anyone of the Newton's murders. Callie dropped off the map after her parents were killed until she turned up back here in Honolulu and was arrested for cocaine possession for which she served eighteen months. .

Next we have Claire Anderson, Jake Anderson's sister. Their father walked out on them when Jake was two and Claire was three weeks old. Their mother got a job as a waitress at a truck stop and made ends meet by working as a prostitute after her shift ended in the restaurant. She left her kids with which ever of the other waitresses wasn't working at the time. When they were six and four, respectively, their mother was arrested for stabbing a truck driver to death after he refused to pay for her 'services'. She was convicted of second degree murder and was sentenced to forty-five years. There were no other family members, so Claire and Jake were put into foster homes. Their mother was killed in a fight with another inmate at the prison a year after her conviction. Claire and Jake finally ended up with Major and Mrs. Carl Anderson as foster children and the Andersons adopted them when they were nine and seven. Claire met Charlie Chapman when they were in the ninth grade, they started dating, and were inseparable until she became pregnant their Senior year and her parents sent her to boarding school in France after the baby was born and put up for adoption. Since Claire and Charlie were both still minors when the baby was born, their parents signed the release papers putting the baby up for adoption. The day Claire turned twenty-one, she packed up and left the boarding school and went to Paris looking for Charlie, only . . ."

"Only Charlie was already back in the States."

"Yeah, and Claire was killed in a traffic accident in Paris shortly after she left the boarding school. Jake Anderson, unlike his sister, was a problem child almost from the time his mother was sent to prison. He was constantly picking fights and getting into trouble at school, and was involved in some misdemeanor vandalism incidents through middle school. Maj. Anderson, however, apparently threatened to send Jake to military school if he didn't straighten up, and that, seemingly, got his attention because for the next four years, Jake was a model citizen on the surface. We now know that it was during that time that he raped Lana and did God only knows what else and managed not to get caught."

(Before continuing, Kono sends Steve a look that lets him know that his is definitely NOT going to like what she has to say next.)

"After graduating from high school, Jake Anderson enlisted in the U.S. Army where he remained for six years until he was dishonorably discharged after being involved in a bar fight off-post in which a man was killed. Although the authorities didn't have enough evidence or witnesses to charge Anderson with manslaughter, he had been written up for minor offenses enough times that his C.O. had had enough. Steve, the last four years he was in the Army, Jake Anderson was Delta Force. Once he was discharged, he, too, dropped off the map until he called Lana a few days ago. I've tried to get information on exactly what ops he may have been involved with while in Delta, but they're all classified."

(The wheels are beginning to turn and Steve, now knowing that Jake Anderson was Special Forces, is positive that he is George Gatney's killer. They had already decided that the murder was committed by a professional, and it doesn't get much more professional than someone trained by the U.S. Government. The question is, why was Gatney killed?)

"We need to connect the dots, Kono. . . Where's the information on Charlie Chapman's family?"

"Right here. What are you looking for, Steve?"

"Chapman's brother and sister . . . Here it is; Michael and Melissa Chapman both graduated from Harvard, David Maxwell was in his fourth year of medical school; again, at Harvard. I bet, if we contact the Cambridge, Massachusetts Police Department and get them to take a picture of Callie Newton over the to campus, we'll get some hits."

"You think Newton was in Cambridge sometime after she went under the radar and before she resurfaced here."

"Yeah, Kono, I do."

"Why?"

"Callie Newton and David Maxwell dated all through high school. After her parents were killed, she might have gone looking for him because she had no family and she and David had been close at one time. . . We need to know what Jake Anderson was involved with when he was with Delta. Get in touch with the Cambridge Police Department and the University Police Department at Harvard. Get them pictures of Callie Newton and ask them to canvass the campus. I'm going to call my father-in-law and see if he can get us some more information on Jake Anderson."


	27. Chapter 27

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN **

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 5, 2011**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of them, and I appreciate you taking the time to read my work. Michelle**

(Leaving Kono to make the calls to the Cambridge P.D. the University, Steve steps into his office and pulls out his cellular phone to call his father-in-law. Mike answers on the second ring.)

"Hello, Son, what can I do for you?"

"Now, what makes you think I'm calling because I want something, Mike?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay, then. Sam told Libby you were working on a high-priority case, so I figured we wouldn't be hearing from you for a while unless you needed by help with something."

"Mike, I don't want you to think that's the only reason I'd call you, 'cause it's not."

"I know that, Steve, but since you've already told me you need my help, tell me what I can do for you."

"I need information about a former Delta Force member. Name's Jake Anderson and he's a suspect in a murder we're working on. I need to know what ops he was on while in Delta or anything you can get me on him, and I need it yesterday."

"You know all Special Forces ops are classified, but I'll make a couple of phone calls and see what I can find out. I'll call you when I get something.

"Thanks, Mike, I really appreciate your help. Tell Libby 'hello' and that I love her."

"I'll pass it on, but Sam's already put in your request for Libby's pot roast. (Mike lowers his voice.) Don't tell my wife, but Sam's is just as good."

"Yeah, Mike, I've already figured that out, but I don't want to upset Libby."

(Steve hangs up just as Kono walks to the door of his office and steps inside.)

"Photos of Callie Newton have been sent to Massachusetts, Boss, and they've promised to call me ASAP if anyone recognizes her."

"Okay. Let's head over to the hospital; it's about time to move the decoy to the safe house."

(When Kono and Steve reach the hospital, they find Off. Kim Peters already in the VIP suite with Lana and Chin. Off. Peters is dressed in the same type of scrubs as Lana and has arranged her hair in the same style. Lana has given the officer her purse and sunglasses, and a lightweight, hooded sweater that Lana had stashed in her locker. The two women look enough alike to pass for sisters, and Steve feels confident that whoever is watching the hospital will believe that it is Lana who will be leaving in the next few minutes. Steve brings them up to date and gently tries to make sure that Lana understands they aren't just dealing with a rapist, but possibly a murderer, as well. The moment of Lana's and Chin's parting is difficult for both of them and Steve, Kono, and Kim Peters step outside the suite to give them some privacy. Steve also makes sure the extra security guards the hospital Administrator promised him are in place as well as the H.P.D. officers standing at the entrance to the hall containing the VIP suites. Finally, Chin, looking a little rough around the edges, emerges into the hallway, another female H.P.D. officer assigned to stay in the suite with Lana steps inside, and the door closes. When they reach the doors leading out of the hospital, Chin slips an arm around Kim Peters' waist to make it look realistic, and the two of them and Kono and Steve, get into an unmarked, dark blue SUV and head out to the safe house. . . .

Sam, gnawing her lower lip worriedly, knocks on the door to Capt. Henderson's office, and, receiving permission to enter, goes in and walks up to his desk. When her C.O. glances up at her, Sam is positive he knows why she's there, and he doesn't disappoint her.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, although I'm fairly certain I know why you're here, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, Lt. Monroe just informed me that Ens. Todd is in the men's room throwing up. We're supposed to be wheels up in thirty-five minutes to fly out to the Forrestal for some touch and go's, but, if Ens. Todd is ill, perhaps I should reassign another RIO for this exercise."

"Commander, we both know why Ens. Todd is in the men's room throwing up and it has nothing to do with him being ill. (He sighs heavily). The boy's been through Hell. What he experienced the night of that storm is something very few aviators ever go through even after many years of flying. If we don't get him back upstairs as soon as possible, chances are he'll never fly again. Now, I know you've been over his file, so you know that he was one of the top three students in his class at Pensacola. Ens. Todd has a great deal of potential, and we need to give him every possible opportunity to develop that potential before we write him off. Sam, you're the best pilot I've got; if you can't snap him out of this, I don't know who can. I need you to get him in the air and help him get over this fear that's eating him alive."

"I'll do my best, Sir."

"I know you will, Commander. And, Sam? If he can't cut it, I expect you to tell me. As difficult as it would be for me to ground the boy permanently, we can't have a RIO up there who can't do the job. Go run your pre-flight, Commander, and report back to me as soon as you're back on the deck."

"Aye, aye, Sir."


	28. Chapter 28

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 5, 2011**

(While they are en route to the safe house, Kono, who's sitting in the front passenger seat while Steve drives and Chin and Kim Peters are in the back seat, has been checking for any additional information that may have come in on her laptop.)

"Finally got some information back on David Maxwell. He was never in any trouble with any law enforcement agency, and was apparently well-liked by everyone who knew him. He was on either the 'A' or 'A/B' Honor Roll every year he attended school from Kindergarten through graduation from high school, and he carried nothing lower than a 3.98 throughout four years of college and three and a half years of medical school. He volunteered with the Big Brothers program from ninth grade through his Senior year of high school, and then volunteered at a free clinic in Cambridge while in college and medical school. There doesn't appear to be anything even the slightest bit suspect in his background or that of his family and their financials are clean. He was attending Harvard on a full scholarship."

"At least one member of that happy, little group seems to have had a reasonably normal upbringing."

"Yeah, until he was found dead of an overdose."

(Steve's cellular phone rings about this time, and the caller I.D. indicates that it's Mike Thrasher.)

"Hey, Mike. Found anything?"

"Yes and no. Jake Anderson was definitely an operator and most of the assignments he was given were more undercover drug buys and trying to pin down the location of known terrorists than actual combat missions. I've got a couple of friends of mine at the Pentagon doing some more digging, but I can tell you right now that this guy's bad news, Steve, of the worst kind. I'm reading some reports Adm. Canton faxed to me right now, and I want you all to be extremely careful. From what I can tell so far, this guy didn't just learn how to kill efficiently; he _lived to kill_. One quote I'm looking at from one of his training officers says, 'Specialist Anderson seems to take unwarranted joy in taking a human life. I am recommending that he be required to undergo further psychological testing before he is assigned any further missions; covert or otherwise.' In other words, Steve, his training officer didn't trust him not to ignore the rules of engagement in combat situations. He was afraid Anderson would start killing not only enemy combatants, but innocent civilians just for the sheer pleasure of it. I'll keep digging and call you when I have more information."

"Thanks, Mike, I really appreciate it, and, don't worry, we'll all be on our toes."

(Steve hands up and shares the information from his father-in-law with the others in the car. Glancing in the rear view mirror, Steve sees that Chin's anxiety level has ramped up several notches and Kono's expression indicates that she's right there with him. Praying that they can get this guy, and soon, Steve continues to the safe house. . .

Lana, utterly and completely miserable now that Chin's gone and she doesn't know when she'll be able to see him again, starts thinking about what Steve told her just before they left. That Jake Anderson could be, and most likely is, a cold-blooded killer doesn't surprise her in the least. She can vividly remember exactly what he said to her, and how he said it, the night he raped her and then threatened to kill both her cousin, David, and her parents if she told anyone what he'd done to her. The thought of having him anywhere near her, let alone touching her, makes Lana's skin crawl and she shivers as fear crawls up her spine. Since they want Anderson to think she's been taken to a safe house, Lana will not even be able to work again or volunteer with the children who are cancer survivors until they catch him, and this only adds to her feelings of isolation. The VIP suite she is occupying is very luxurious, even for a hospital, and she is grateful that the hospital Administrator allowed her to use it, but she's beginning to feel like she's, well, in jail, and her anger is beginning to rise. . .

Sam is on her final approach to the U.S.S. Forrestal for her first "touch and go" of the day and she is tense. Throughout their pre-flight and take off procedures from Pearl, Ens. Todd answered her woodenly and Sam had no trouble whatsoever hearing the fear in his voice when he responded to radio traffic from either her, the tower, or the other planes joining them for this exercise. Sam radios the Forrestal that she is ready to begin her first pass, receives permission from the Air Boss to proceed, and begins her descent. Ens. Todd begins to announce their rate of descent and his voice gets louder and more stressed every five hundred feet. Sam grits her teeth and sends up a prayer asking forgiveness for what she's thinking at the moment and proceeds to execute the maneuver. By the time she has completed the required number of passes and trapped on the deck so her plane can be refueled, she is ready to hit something or someone. As she is climbing out of the cockpit, one of the deck crew informs her that the Captain and the CAG want to see her in CIC immediately. Telling Ens. Todd to go to the Pilot's Ready Room and get some coffee, Sam grimly makes her way to CIC. . .

Having reached the safe house and made sure the house and grounds are secure, Steve, Kono, Chin, and Kim Peters settle themselves inside. Chin's mood improves slightly when he sees the computer equipment that has been installed at the house, and he wastes no time in logging on to the secure network and checking for any new information that may have come in on either Callie Newton or Jake Anderson. Unfortunately, there is nothing new on either of them, and Chin's frustration is obvious. Steve can understand how he feels as it was not so long ago that he was in the same boat when Dimitri Kasavich was trying to kill him and Sam.)


	29. Chapter 29

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 6, 2011**

(When Sam reaches the CIC, she sees the ship's C.O., Capt. Adam Baker, and the CAG, (Commander Air Group), Capt. Chad Deavers, bent over a tactical table in deep discussion. Walking over to one side of the table, Sam stands at attention. Both men look up and offer her welcoming smiles.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett reporting as ordered, Sir."

"At ease, Commander. Good to have you on board again."

"Thank you, Capt. Baker, it's good to be back on the Forrestal."

"Looks like marriage is agreeing with you, Commander, congratulations."

"Yes, Sir, it most definitely is, and thank you."

"About time you married that young man, Athena. He's been trying to get a wedding ring on your finger for years."

"It's there now, CAG, and I couldn't be happier."

"Guess that means there's no chance we'll be getting you back on board on a more permanent basis then."

"No, Sir, at least, not for the foreseeable future, anyway."

"That's a shame. . . What do you think, Athena? Is the kid gonna make it?"

"Hard to say, Sir. While the experience he had during that storm was unnerving and I'm sure it would have probably scared the Hell out of me, too, I'm just not sure Ens. Todd's going to be able to bounce back from this."

"Let me put it another way, Commander. Would you fly with him in a combat situation?"

"No, Sir, not at this point in time. You heard him on the radio during the exercise, CAG; he was scared to death. The tension in that cockpit was so thick I'm not sure a K-Bar knife could have cut it."

(The two senior officers look at one another and then back at Sam with grim expressions. Capt. Deavers, the CAG, seems to be weighing something in his mind as he glances out to the flight deck and then back at Sam. For several long minutes, the man appears to be lost in thought, but finally speaks up,)

"I don't have to tell you that you're his last chance, Athena. I've spoken with Capt. Henderson at Pearl and we've decided that we cannot afford to allow Ens. Todd to remain on Active Flight Status if he can't handle it. I don't like putting undue pressure on any of my pilots, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to in this case. Ens. Todd has until the end of the week. If, in your opinion, he's not ready to resume his duties as a RIO by Friday, he's out."

"Sir, that's three days away. I'm not sure that's going to be enough time."

"It's going to have to be, Commander. We've already given Ens. Todd longer to work through this than we give most RIOs. Do what you can."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

(As she makes her way down to the pilots' Ready Room, Sam doesn't know if she's more pissed, stressed, or regretful, but, one thing's for sure; she is NOT in a good mood. . . .

Chin is going to stay at the safe house overnight in an effort to convince whoever may be watching that it is, in fact, Lana who was escorted there from the hospital. Steve and Kono are getting ready to leave and head back to the office, and both of them can see that Chin is definitely not in a good mood. Steve tries to reassure him that they'll catch Jake Anderson as quickly as possible, but Chin is still not happy. The only saving grace is that he can at least talk to Lana on the phone, and that's what he's doing when Steve and Kono leave the house and head back to the office. Kono is quiet and Steve knows it's because she's worried about her cousin.)

"I hate this! Just when things are really starting to work out for Chin, this happens."

"He'll be fine, Kono."

"Well, of course, he will. I just wish Jake Anderson had left Lana the Hell alone."

"You guys still closing on your house tomorrow?"

"We're supposed to, but I can call and reschedule it if you need me to."

"No, go ahead and close. Chin's going to be out of the safe house for a while tomorrow, so we'll do whatever needs to be done."

(As soon as Sam has landed at Pearl and concluded her post-flight, she heads straight for Capt. Henderson's office. Her C.O. was notified when she landed and is expecting her.)

"Well, Commander, how'd it go today?"

"Ens. Todd made no obvious errors, Sir, but he's a long way from being ready to fly in combat."

"I've spoken with Capt. Deavers; he told me he had passed on our deadline to you."

"Yes, Sir, he did. Capt. Henderson, I've basically been given three days to try to get Ens. Todd straightened out. As I told Capt. Deavers, that's not a lot of time, Sir."

"But that's all the time we can give you, Commander, I'm sorry."

"Sir, is Ens. Todd aware of just how precarious a position he's in right now?"

"I'm sure he has a good idea, but, no, no one has given him a specific deadline."

"Then I'd like your permission to do just that, Captain. Perhaps, if he realizes that his career as a RIO is on the line, he might be more willing to put his fear on the shelf, Sir."

"By all means, talk to him if you think it will do any good. . . I know we're asking a lot of you, Sam, but we wouldn't have given you this assignment if we didn't think you could handle it. And, I don't want you to think that, if you don't succeed, it's going to reflect negatively on you in any way."

"That thought never crossed my mind, Sir. I just don't want to be the one who puts a stop to Ens. Todd's ability to fly."

"And you won't be if it comes to that, Sam. Ens. Todd will be the responsible for that."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, I have something else to share with you that I believe will lift your spirits somewhat."

"Oh? What would that be, Sir?"


	30. Chapter 30

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 6, 2011**

(Steve and Kono spend some time reviewing information and checking for anything new that might have come in. Kono also calls both the Cambridge P.D. and the Harvard University P.D. to see if they've had any luck with Callie Newton's picture. So far, they have nothing. Since Kono and Tony had planned to go out to dinner, Tony shows up at the Five-0 offices about forty-five minutes after Kono and Steve get back and can tell that they're having a bad day by the looks on their faces. Kissing his wife on the cheek as he walks in, Tony asks if there are any new developments in the case while Kono wrinkles her nose.)

"Nothing new since I talked to you this afternoon. It's almost like we've hit a brick wall. What is that smell?"

"Something will turn up. At least you guys have a chance to catch this guy. Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, on the other hand, is in a no-win situation."

(Steve's head snaps up at Tony's comment and he shoots him a questioning look.)

"What?"

"You know what's going on with Ens. Todd, the RIO they assigned to her, right?"

"Yeah, I talked to Sam this morning. How'd he do today?"

"I don't know for sure, but scuttle butt at the base says she met with the CAG on the Forrestal and then with Capt. Henderson as soon as she landed back at Pearl."

"Who's scuttle butt?"

"Not who, Kono, what. 'Scuttle butt' is gossip that makes it's way around a military base."

"Oh. Can't you people ever speak English?"

"Now you sound like Danny. . . What else, Lieutenant?"

"That your wife has exactly three days to get Ens. Todd's head out of his six or he's grounded; permanently."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and Cmdr. McGarrett is none too happy about it, either. Hey, Boss, why don't you two have dinner with me and K? Might cheer her up and I'm sure you and K could use a break from this case."

"That's not a bad idea. Tell you what, let me call the Governor and give her an update and then I'll call Sam. (Steve points to Tony's BDUs.) Uh, you are going to change before dinner, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? Kono would kill me if I took her out to dinner dressed like this."

"No, I would not. I probably wouldn't sit with you, but I definitely wouldn't kill you. And tell Sam she has plenty of time, Steve, 'cause you, (and she pokes her finger in Tony's chest), _stink_! What'd you guys do today, crawl around in a septic tank?"

(Tony shoots Steve a grin knowing that a fellow SEAL will understand.)

"Actually, K, we did. 'Camp Swampy'."

"Ewwww! Go home and get in the shower Right. Now!"

"Yes, Ma'am.

(After Tony leaves, Kono notices the grin on Steve's face and looks at him with a strange expression on her face.)

"They didn't _really_ crawl around in a septic tank, did they?"

"Almost. 'Camp Swampy' is an area of the base specifically designed to simulate various conditions in which SEAL teams may need to insert for covert ops. One particular area is a pond that, well, let's just say it's full of all kinds of interesting, and disgusting, things. "

"I will never, as long as I live, understand why you guys _love_ this stuff."

(Steve just smirks at her as he goes into his office to call first the Governor and then his wife. The conversation with the Governor is brief and he truly regrets that he has nothing much to tell her. The conversation with Sam is nearly as brief and much more worrisome.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett."

"Hey, Beautiful. Your day get any better?"

"Not really. In fact, it's about to get worse. Ens. Todd will be here in about three minutes so we can have a little talk."

"I won't keep you then. Just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with Kono and Tony tonight."

"Sure; just as long as there's a bar wherever we go, I'll be just fine."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. I've been given an impossible assignment."

"Hey, I'm here, Sam. Always will be."

"I know. I love you, Steve, don't know what I'd do without you. What time are we going to dinner?"

"Couple of hours, probably. Tony spent the day at 'Camp Swampy' and Kono sent him home to take a shower and change clothes."

"Ah. Okay then, I'll call you when I leave the base and we can figure it out from there."

"'Kay, and, Sam? Whichever way this thing with Todd goes? You can't let it get to you, Sweetheart."

"Yeah, I know. Call you in a little while. Love you."

"Love you, too, Beautiful."

(Steve sticks his head in Kono's office and tells her he and Sam are good to go for dinner as soon as everyone's cleaned up and ready to go. . .

Sam is working on a written report of the day's exercises when Ens. Todd, looking slightly irritated, knocks on the door of her office. Asking him to come in and take a seat, Sam looks at him with an appraising eye.)

"Do you know why I asked you to come see me, Ensign?"

"Probably because you, like everyone else, wants to tell me what a waste of your time I am."

"You're wrong. I do not consider you to be a waste of my time. I want to help you overcome your fears so that you can continue to fly. But I can't help you if you won't let me."

"How can you help me, Ma'am? I don't even know how to help myself? I'm fine as long as I'm on the ground, but as soon as I get in that cockpit I start shaking like a leaf. _I almost died during that storm!_"

"Ensign, I'm not going to sit here and tell you that you won't ever have to go through anything like that again because we both know it would be a lie. Every time we go up there's a chance that we won't be coming back down; that's a risk every aviator takes. What you have to decide is whether or not you _want_ to continue to fly. Do you?"

"Yes, Commander, I do."

"Okay, then, I'll do everything I possibly can to help you, but you're going to have to work with me. The first thing you need to do is get rid of that chip on your shoulder."


	31. Chapter 31

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 6, 2011**

(Steve has just checked in with both Chin and Lana and been assured that everything is fine at both the safe house and the hospital, although they are both miserable and it comes through in their voices, and is about to put his cellular phone back in his pocket when it rings and Sam's caller I.D. pops up.)

"Hey, Beautiful, you leaving the base?"

"Yes, thank God. Where are we going for dinner?"

"Don't know yet. Let me ask Kono and I'll call you back."

"Okay. I'm going home, taking a very hot shower, and getting into some more comfortable clothes, and would you _please_ come and get me? I really, _really_ need one of your hugs right now."

"I'll be there before you know it, Sweetheart. In fact, I might even get there in time to join you in the shower."

"Oh, no, you don't. If you join me in the shower, we so won't be going to dinner, and I'm starving."

"Spoil sport."

"Ass."

"You love my ass."

(And _finally_, Steve accomplishes what he set out to do which is to make Sam laugh.)

"Yes I do, Sailor. Okay, then, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too, Sam."

(A small grin still on his face, Steve walks into Kono's office just as she is ending a call on her cellular phone and looks up at him with a grin of her own.)

"My husband is clean and sweet-smelling once again."

"Glad to hear it, Kono, but I wouldn't let him know you said he was 'sweet-smelling'."

"It's that SEAL thing again, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it you guys think that, just because you're SEALs, you have to be macho he-men all the time?"

"Because we're SEALs."

"Know what? I'm just going to let it go."

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"Don't know. We hadn't really made plans to go anywhere in particular."

"Somebody's got to make a decision. How about the O Club?"

"Works for me."

"Sam and I will meet you there in . . forty-five minutes."

(An hour later, the two couples are seated at the O Club and have just placed their dinner orders. Their server returns a moment later with beers for Steve and Tony, a vodka and pineapple juice for Kono, and Jack on the rocks for Sam. Steve was immediately aware of just how stressed Sam is when she placed her drink order because she usually drinks only white wine. He knows that, when she orders anything stronger, she has just about reached ++the end of her rope. The events of the past few days have taken a heavy toll on all of them, and this is the first time they've actually had a minute to truly relax. Sam got the hug she requested, and several more, once Steve got home, but the expression on her face tells him that she could still use the comfort of his touch. Reaching over, he takes her hand in his and squeezes it gently; his eyes communicating how much he loves her and that he's there for her no matter what. Tony brings them back to the here and now.)

"So, K tells me you've accounted for all the bad boys and girls except Callie Newton and Jake Anderson, and that those two seem to have disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"We'll find them; it might take us a little while, but we'll find them."

"I know you will, Boss, you guys are really good at what you do. I'm sure you'll have this guy behind bars in no time."

"Count on it. So, you guys are closing tomorrow and moving in this weekend?"

"That's the plan. "Course, if you need K tomorrow afternoon, we can reschedule the closing."

"Thanks, Tony, but you don't have to do that. Chin's going to be at the office for a while and we should be fine while Kono's gone. "

"You sure, Boss? Don't get me wrong, I, . . .We, really appreciate it, but, you know, I wouldn't want the Governor getting the wrong idea."

"Don't worry about the Governor. She's fully aware of what's going on with both the case and your closing, and she understands that we're all human and that our personal lives can't come to a halt because we have a case. She's good with this; promise."

(Sam has been quiet throughout this exchange, but offers a small, if somewhat reserved smile to the others at the table.)

"You guys are lucky that you work for such a flexible and understanding individual as Gov. Jameson. You can at least discuss things with her, whereas the only choice Tony and I really get is whether or not to put the 'Sir' at the beginning or end of the sentence."

"You're really having a hard time with this new RIO, aren't you, Sam?"

"Yeah, Kono, I am. I completely get his fear and why he has it, but I'm not sure what I can do to help him. I took him up two different times today, and both times he came really close to locking up on me, and we hadn't even started the exercises yet. His attitude's pretty bad, too. I found out that Ens. James Todd is a fourth generation Naval Academy graduate, and his father and grandfather are also former Naval aviators; both pilots. He's already in his family's bad graces because he's a RIO and not a pilot, and now this. I've been given three days to get him straightened out, and I honestly don't know if I can make this happen."

"Just do your best, Sweetheart; that's all anyone can ask of you."

"We're talking about his career here, Steve!"

"What will happen to Ens. Todd if he's grounded, Sam?"

"Well, Kono, he'll probably be assigned to a desk job in Flight Operations or, . . . I don't know, but his family isn't going to be happy if he's grounded, and neither is he."

"At least he'll still be in the Navy."

"Not much consolation to a family with a long and proud history of Naval Aviators, Tony."


	32. Chapter 32

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 7, 2011**

(Throughout Sam's remarks, Kono's facial expression has been changing and her tone of voice is thoughtful when she speaks.)

"Do you guys see an underlying theme among all of our . . . 'Problem Children'?"

"What 'underlying theme', K?"

"All of them, including Ens. Todd, come from either troubled backgrounds or families who have high expectations for them. If you stop and think about it, none of these people have really had much of a choice in deciding what _they_ want out of their lives; they've either been abandoned or were expected to live up to the expectations of others. Even David Maxwell, who probably had the most 'normal' upbringing of any of them, felt so pressured to succeed that he ended up killing himself with an accidental overdose."

"You know, Kono, now that I think about it, you're right."

"But that doesn't excuse the criminal behavior, Steve, and, what Dad found out about Jake Anderson's penchant for killing for the sheer pleasure of it is evidence that he, at least, was a bad seed from the beginning."

"Okay, Sam, I'll give you that one, but I think Kono's right; these other kids really didn't have much of a choice and that's not fair to them."

"Life isn't always fair, Sailor, but I see what you mean. Maybe, if these kids had been allowed to make choices for themselves, things might have turned out differently. Take Claire Anderson and Charlie Chapman, for example. If they had been allowed to get married and keep their baby, maybe Claire wouldn't have died in Paris and Charlie would have been a successful chef with restaurants all over the country."

"Exactly, Sam, and Callie Newton might have never gotten into the whole drug scene and spent eighteen months in prison. And she and David might have ended up getting married and she would have been there for him when he started to stress out about grades. He could have turned to Callie instead of drugs."

"Wow, K, you've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you, Babe?"

"Well, yeah, I have. I've been over the information we've received on all the people involved in this case several times, and . . . I just think that, with the exception of Jake Anderson, the rest of them really didn't have much choice in the way their lives turned out.,"

"Maybe, but no one forced Callie Newton to stick a needle in her arm or sell cocaine to others, Kono."

"I realize that, Sam, but maybe she wouldn't have done it if she hadn't of felt so alone after her parents were killed and David was all the way across the country at Harvard. . . . I'm not really sure what I'm trying to get at here, I just . . . I feel sorry for them."

"Because you're a good person, Kono, and I, for one, am glad that you're my friend. And you're right, maybe if those kids had of had a friend like you when they were growing up, they would have turned out differently."

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad we're friends, too."

(Lana has just finished dinner, picking at her food half-heartedly really, when Chin calls. They are using two cellular phones that Steve got them when they moved the decoy to the safe house so that they could have private conversations without being picked up and taped by the tap on Lana's cellular phone. Her mood brightens considerably even as she answers.)

"Hey, handsome."

"Hey. How're you doing?"

"Going slowly and quietly crazy."

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Off. Carter and I are going to be engaged in a seriously cut-throat game of Gin Rummy with the winner getting to pick the DVD we watch after the game. You?"

"Peters and I are going to play poker. Loser has to cook breakfast in the morning."

"Aren't we a fine pair? . . . I miss you, Chin."

"Miss you, too, Honey. Lana, we're doing everything we can to find Jake Anderson and put him away as quickly as possible."

"I know you are. I just wish _something_ would happen. This waiting's driving me insane! I can't work, I can't spend time with the kids I volunteer with, and, most importantly, I can't be with you!"

"Hey, we _will_ get this guy, and, when we do, I'm going to ask Steve for some time off. We'll go somewhere for a few days; just the two of us."

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know. Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm, I'll need to think about that. Any place in particular you'd like to go?"

"I don't care where we go. The only thing I care about is that the two of us get to spend a few days alone with no phones, pagers, or anything else that would allow us to be interrupted."

"Sounds like Heaven."

"Listen, I want to check and see if anything has come in on NCIC, so I'll call you later before you go to bed, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lana."

(Sitting in a truck in a wooded area near the safe house, a lone man with a pair of binoculars waits and watches. So far, all of the drapes and window blinds have been closed and he has been unable to see who is inside and what they're doing. However, patience is something he has in abundance, and he is more than willing to wait for just the right time to make his move. He hasn't come this far to screw things up now, so he sits back, gets as comfortable in the close confines of the truck's cab, and waits; his hand caressing the sniper rifle lying on the seat next to him.)


	33. Chapter 33

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 7, 2011**

(Throughout dinner, Sam thinks about what Kono had to say about the people involved in their case, and she comes to the conclusion that maybe she's taking the wrong approach with Ens. Todd. Maybe the key to helping him overcome his fear is to increase his sense of self-worth; make him want to succeed because it's what _he_ wants and not just to appease his family. Deciding that she needs to change tactics and how she's going to do that, she starts feeling much better about the situation. Granted, she still has only three days to accomplish her task, but, now that she has a better idea of how to do it, she's much more optimistic. By the time they've finished dinner, Sam is actually much more light-hearted than she's been in a couple of days. She also has some news to share with Steve, but she wants to do it privately and she doesn't want to do it while he's in the middle of such a high priority case. The McGarretts and the Montgomerys part company outside the O Club, and Tony and Kono decide to drive by their new house before heading home. Tony parks across and slightly down the street from the house and takes Kono's hand in his.)

"You know, Babe, you are one, totally awesome human being."

"Wow, what brought that on?"

"I knew it anyway, but, listening to you tonight talking about those kids made me realize just what a caring person you really are. I also realized that, when we have kids of our own, you're going to be an amazing mother. I love you so much, Kono, and I am so blessed that you married me."

"I'd say we're both very blessed, Tony. And, for the record, I know you're going to be an incredible father to our children. You are so very precious to me; I honestly think I'd stop breathing if anything ever happened to you."

"Hey, the idea was to come out here and enjoy looking at our first house; not go all gloom and doom."

"I know. I just, you know, get scared sometimes when I think about how happy I am."

"Why, Babe?"

"Because life has a funny way of turning the tables on you sometimes."

"K, anything could happen to either one of us at any time. What we need to focus on is enjoying every, single moment we have together; not the 'what ifs'. Okay?"

"Okay. Let's go home and have some dessert."

"We don't have anything for dessert at home."

"Wanna bet?"

(Steve "saw" the wheels turning in Sam's head during dinner and he knows that she's found some sort of peace in the situation with Ens. Todd. Although he's dying to ask her what she's thinking, he knows she'll tell him when she's ready, so he forces himself to exercise some patience; not one of his strong suits. When they get home, they take a blanket, a bottle of wine, and some glasses down to the beach and just enjoy the peace and calm of the beautiful night. His patience pays off and Sam soon tells him what's on her mind.)

"Kono made a lot of sense tonight when she was talking about those kids not having a lot of choices in their lives. Made me reevaluate my thinking on what to do with Todd."

"Yeah? How?"

"After I found out about his family history, I went back and reread his file. He attended a high school that placed emphasis on engineering, science, and technology, and his B.S. from the Academy is in Aeronautical Engineering. In fact, his Senior year at the Academy, he submitted a new engine design for combat fighters to the D.O.D. Having a Master's in Aeronautical Engineering myself, I understand that it's important to know how to fly a fighter, but . . ."

"But you don't actually have to fly one in order to design one."

"Exactly. I looked up the design he submitted. The kid's a genius, Steve. He could make an invaluable contribution to the Navy simply by designing new planes, and he could make a fortune in the private sector if he chose to go that route. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow and see if I can 'feel him out' about this. If he really can't overcome this fear he has of being in the air, maybe I can give him an alternative that will make him a whole lot happier and keep his family off his back at the same time."

"Sounds like a plan, Beautiful, and, speaking of plans, I'm thinking about one that involves you, me, and our bed. You game?"

"Are you kidding? I _love _your plans; especially ones that involve the two of us and our bed!"

(Sitting in a dive of a bar in a back corner booth, Callie Newton sips on a glass of whiskey and glances around nervously. The cellular phone she was given lies on the table in front of her silently. Just out of prison after an eighteen month sentence for cocaine possession, she now finds herself involved in a murder, and she's both furious and scared to death at the same time. When she got the call from Jake Anderson asking for her help, she agreed because they had known each other all those years ago and his reason for asking struck a chord inside of her. Now, she's in way more trouble than she ever wanted to be in and Jake has seemingly disappeared. Tears fill her eyes as she thinks about David Maxwell and remembers how good it was between them. She desperately wishes that things could have turned out differently for them, but wishes, for people like Callie, are like promises; empty lies. Picking up the silent phone, Callie stares at it as if trying to make it ring by sheer force of will. If she still had any of the money Jake gave her, she'd get the Hell out of Hawaii, but she stupidly spent most of it on drugs and now only has enough to get by for a few more days. Tossing back the rest of the whiskey in the glass, Callie leaves the bar and heads for the seedy motel where she is staying.)


	34. Chapter 34

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 7, 2011**

(Kono wakes up the following morning and stretches like a cat. It's just beginning to get light outside, but she slept like a baby and the reason is lying right next to her. A smile playing on her lips, she turns toward her sleeping husband and slides her hand across his trim waist and over his muscled back. He doesn't move a muscle, his breathing doesn't change, and his eyes don't open, but his voice is clear, strong, and sexy.)

"Careful, I'm a highly trained SEAL, and, as such, subject to have extremely strong reactions when provoked."

"Well, let me provoke you some more then."

(But before she can so much as blink, Tony has flipped her over so that she is flat on her back and pinned to the mattress by her husband's muscular body. Looking down at her with a feral grin on his handsome face, Tony drops soft kisses along her jaw line.)

"On second thought, 'provoke' is the wrong word to describe what you do to me. _Inflame_ is more accurate."

"Yeah, I'd say 'inflame' pretty much describes what you do to me, too. So, now that we've agreed that we're both all 'hot and bothered', what are you going to do about it?"

"This." (and he nibbles on her neck just below her ear.)

"And this." (this time he runs his tongue along her bottom lip.)

"And this." (and now he gently bites her lip.)

(And Kono can't stand it anymore and, wrenching her hands free of the loose hold he has on wrists, grabs his head and pulls his mouth down to hers and kisses him soundly. . .

Sam is distracted all during breakfast and Steve, knowing that she's thinking about what she's going to say to James Todd, clears the table and puts their plates in the dishwasher before she even realizes what he's done. Once she does realize it, she looks up at him apologetically.)

"I am so sorry! You should have said something, Steve."

"It's okay, Sam, you've got a lot on your mind this morning."

"So do you! Last night was nice, and we all needed a break, but you still have this case, and the Governor still wants answers, and poor Lana's still hidden away in the hospital."

"And you still have an officer under your command who's having some serious problems right now."

"Are our lives ever going to be less . . Complicated?"

"One day, and then we'll probably go crazy because we don't have anything interesting to do."

"That's where you're wrong, Sailor. Trust me, we will _always_ have something interesting to do; we'll just have to make sure we always have somewhere private to do it."

"I stand corrected."

(And he does, indeed, stand up, pulls Sam into his arms, and kisses her to the point her knees are weak by the time he lifts his mouth from hers. When she can speak, she playfully punches him on the arm and shoots him a somewhat irritated frown.)

"Damn it, Steve, why do you always do that right before I have to leave for the base?"

"Can't help myself, Beautiful."

"I had a thought, Steve. Lana must be going stir crazy in that suite at the hospital. I know there's an H.P.D. officer with her twenty-four/seven, but she needs to see a friendly face."

"I appreciate that, Sam, but none of us can go to the hospital without attracting attention. Anderson thinks she's in the safe house; I don't want him to have any reason to believe otherwise."

"I get that. That's why I thought Mom could pay a visit to a sick friend."

(A slow grin appears on Steve's face as he looks down into Sam's face and he drops a quick kiss on her nose.)

"I think that's an outstanding idea, Sam, and I'm sure Lana will be more than happy to see Libby. I'll call the detail at the hospital and let them know she'll be dropping by. Just let me know when she's going so I can give them a heads up."

"I'll call her on the way to the base and get her to call you. I have to be wheels up as soon as I get there and then I'm going to have another talk with Ens. Todd. Love you."

"Love you, too, Sweetheart."

(Once Sam has explained the situation to Libby, that sweet lady immediately agrees to go see Lana and promises to call Steve a little later. Sam reaches the base, runs her pre-flight, and she and Ens. Todd take off to head out to the Forrestal. They're going to be flying some simulated dog fights with four other planes from Pearl and a squadron of fighters from the Forrestal, and Sam is praying that Todd can keep it together until they have a chance to talk. . . .

Callie Newton is in a very bad way; she's scared to death that she's gotten in way over her head with Jake Anderson, she's nearly out of money and hasn't heard from Jake, and she has maybe two more hits before she's out of drugs. Staring at the cellular phone lying on the scratched and scarred table beside the bed, she debates whether or not she should try calling Jake again. She's already left three messages on his voice mail and she is well aware of the fact that he has a violent temper. She doesn't want to anger him, but she's fast running out of options. . . .

Frustration begins to gnaw at Jake Anderson as he drives away from the safe house as the sun begins to rise. He can't afford to have anyone spot his truck and call in a report of a suspicious vehicle to the police and he needs to get some sleep, but he also wants to get his hands on Lana Palea. Turning on his cellular phone, he sees there are three messages from Callie Newton, and a sadistic smile forms on his face. He may not be able to get to Lana right now, but he can certainly get his hands on Callie and do whatever he wants to her as long as he gives her drug money. Hoping to take the edge off his frustration, he pushes the speed dial for the phone he gave Callie.)


	35. Chapter 35

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 7, 2011**

(Steve's cellular phone rings as he's driving to the office and a quick look at the caller I.D. indicates it's his mother-in-law. Thinking that the woman is nothing if not prompt, he answers the call,)

"Good morning, Libby."

"Good morning, Steve. I'll be going over to the hospital around ten o'clock."

"I'll let the detail know, and thank you, Libby. I know Lana will appreciate seeing you."

"You, dear, are in a great deal of trouble. I cannot believe that you left that poor, sweet child in that hospital with only strangers for company!"

"Uh, Libby, we're trying to keep her safe, here."

"Yes, yes, I realize that, dear, but she must be terrified. After all, she's not a SEAL, or a detective, or a Naval officer, and she's not used to all this cloak and dagger stuff the rest of you seem to live for. And, according to Sam, she can't even see her young man right now, either. Now, I will be making regular visits to my 'sick friend' until you catch this mad man, so you find him and you do it quickly, Son."

(Steve can't help but smile at Libby's chastising tone and choice of words and decides that the best thing for him to do is be the completely obedient son-in-law.)

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And you make sure your people at that hospital know I'm going to be there on a regular basis. I do not want to be 'frisked' or searched, or whatever you call it these days every time I go up there."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You can also let them know that I will be spending more than just a few minutes here and there with Lana, so they are not to 'rush' me out."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And tell my daughter that, should you not have this horrible man in custody by Saturday, she will be responsible for feeding all of you after you move those sweet children into their house."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, then, I'm glad we could reach an understanding about this. Now you be careful and take care of yourself, Steve. I do love you and I would be very unhappy if you got yourself hurt."

"Yes, Ma'am. And, Libby? I love you, too."

(And for a good three or four minutes after ending the call, Steve has a smile on his face. It's times like this when he truly appreciates the fact that he is married to a drop-dead gorgeous, exceedingly smart, sexy as Hell, and totally compassionate woman, has family and true friends who are there in good times and bad, and has really awesome in-laws in Libby and Mike Thrasher. . .

Callie Newton paces nervously in the seedy hotel room as she waits for Jake Anderson to arrive. He finally returned her call and told her he was on his way to the hotel. He also told her that she'd better be waiting when he got there because it was time for some "fun and games", and that terrifies Callie even more. To that end, she carefully cuts a thin line of cocaine and snorts it quickly. She has just finished putting the drug paraphernalia away when Jake Anderson throws open the door to the motel room, walks in, and slams it behind him. One look at Callie is all it takes for him to know that she's high, and that knowledge infuriates him. Roughly grabbing her arm, he jerks her up out of the chair she was sitting in and gets right in her face. Although the drugs are rushing through her system, Callie still experiences a strong wave of fear at the anger in Jake's eyes. His voice is low and rough and that scares her more than his yelling. Bringing his free hand up to touch the side of her face, he smiles at her just before he backhands her so hard she would have fallen but for his hand gripping his arm."

"You stupid bitch, I told you to stay clean while you were working for me! Now I'm going to have to show you what happens to people who don't do what I tell them."

"Ple . . please, Jake. I just . . just did a . . a little. I was . . scared. I haven't . . heard from you in two days!"

"Are you scared now, Callie? 'Cause you should be. When I'm through with you, you'll never disobey me again. If you do, I'll kill you!"

"You . . you need me, Jake. You said so."

"You did what I needed you to do. I was going to let you help me again, but I can do what I need to do without you. Don't make the mistake of crossing me again, Callie."

(And Jake Anderson proceeds to beat Callie until her body is nothing but one, massive lump of pain and then he rapes her. Before he falls asleep, he takes her into the bathroom and chains her to the plumbing fixtures under the sink. Sitting on the cold, tile floor with her clothes torn and her body bruised and bloody, Callie closes her eyes and tries to picture David Maxwell's face. She finds, however, that the years and the drugs have robbed her of the ability to see her love's face, and silent tears slide down her face as she realizes that doesn't even have this small comfort anymore. .

Steve and Kono are looking over some information that has just come in from the Cambridge, Massachusetts Police Department when Chin walks into the Five-0 offices. Although he greets them with a small smile, they both realize that he's anxious to find Jake Anderson and get this over with. Taking a deep breath, Kono begins to brief both Steve and Chin on the information she just received.)


	36. Chapter 36

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 8, 2011**

"Just got this in from the Cambridge P.D. They've coordinated with the Harvard University campus police and they've been showing pictures of Callie Newton, Charlie Chapman, and Jake Anderson all over both the city and the campus. You were right, Steve, they've gotten several hits. Apparently, Callie spent a good bit of time in Cambridge on several occasions after her parents were killed, but she wasn't the only one. Jake Anderson was there, too, and his visits coincided with Callie's."

"What about Charlie Chapman?"

"As far as they can tell, Charlie was never in Cambridge or on campus. David Maxwell had an apartment off campus and that's where Callie stayed when she was in town, and here's something interesting. One of Maxwell's neighbors identified Jake Anderson as someone she saw leaving David Maxwell's apartment the night he died."

(Chin lets out a low whistle at this information, and Steve's expression changes to a frown.)

"Do we have the autopsy report on David Maxwell?"

"No, but I've already requested a copy from the Cambridge P.D. as well as the case file on the investigation into his death."

"Good girl."

"You're thinking maybe David Maxwell's suicide wasn't a suicide after all?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, Chin. Question is, why would Jake Anderson want to kill David Maxwell?"

(Sam walks into the Officers' Mess on board the U.S.S. Forrestal, grabs a salad and a bottle of water, and heads to the table where her RIO is sitting having his lunch.)

"Mind if I join you, Ensign?"

"Um, no, Ma'am."

"You did well this morning, Ens. Todd. I know you were uncomfortable, but you kept your wits about you and did your job."

"Thank you, Commander, but 'uncomfortable' is a very mild description of what I was feeling. "

"I took a look at your record yesterday, Ensign, and I found something very interesting. I have an idea I'd like to run by you, but I don't want you to feel obligated to act on my proposal."

"Kind of hard to act on it until I know what it is, Ma'am. What did you have in mind?"

"I reviewed the engine design you submitted to the D.O.D. when you were at the Naval Academy. It was quite good. In fact, other than a couple of minor things that could be easily fixed, it was outstanding. Have you ever thought about designing new planes for the Navy?"

"You mean, designing them and not actually flying?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Actually, Cmdr. McGarrett, I'd rather be sitting in front of a computer designing aircraft, but. . . "

"But your family expects you to be sitting in a cockpit."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What if I told you that I may have a way of getting you in front of that computer and your family off your back?"

"Commander, if you could accomplish that miracle, . . Well, Ma'am, it would make my life a whole lot easier."

"Okay, then, here's what I have in mind."

(And Sam proceeds to explain her idea to the young man in great deal. By the time they make their way back up to the flight deck, Ens. Todd looks a great deal more relaxed and actually has a small smile on his face. . .

Steve and Chin are in Chin's office when Kono sticks her head in the door to tell them the reports are in from the Cambridge P.D. on David Maxwell's death. They walk out to the smart table as she is "sliding" crime scene photos onto the monitor.)

"The Cambridge P.D. got a call around eleven a.m. from a Dr. William Theodore, one of David's professors. Seems that David was an excellent student, never missed class, was usually early, but didn't show up that morning for a mid-term exam. Dr. Theodore got worried about him and called his home and cellular numbers, didn't get an answer, so he called 911 and asked the police to send a unit by to check on David. When the unit got to his apartment, they got his landlady to let them in and found his body lying on the floor by his computer desk in the living room. The only prints found in the apartment belonged to David, and there was an open bottle of seconal sitting next to the computer. The prescription was in David's name, and, according to the label, had been filled the day before; there were only three pills left in the bottle and the prescription had been written for thirty. There was also a quart sized bottle of Vodka sitting on the table which was nearly empty and a glass with David's prints on it lying on the floor next to his body. The coroner ruled his death as a suicide as there were no obvious signs of a struggle, no defensive wounds on the body, and the drugs and alcohol were in plain sight."

"Why would David Maxwell commit suicide? He was about to graduate from a prestigious medical school with a nearly perfect GPA, he'd already been accepted at four different well-respected hospitals, including Johns Hopkins, for his internship. . . Why would he kill himself?"

(Steve's question gets Kono's and Chin's attention and they all realize that this case goes much deeper than they had first thought. Frowning darkly, Steve crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the numerous crime scene photos on the monitor.)

"Kono, pull up the close ups of Maxwell's body. . . The coroner's report stated there were no obvious signs of a struggle, right?"

"Yeah."

"What does it say about that bruise on his forehead?"

"Hang on . . . 'contusion on the forehead was, in all probability, sustained when the victim fell after lapsing into a seconal-induced coma and struck his head on the corner of the computer table.'"

"Or when someone held his head his head back in order to pour seconal-laced Vodka down his throat."


	37. Chapter 37

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 10, 2011**

"What are you thinking, Steve?"

"I'm thinking that Jake Anderson took advantage of the fact that David Maxwell was probably up late studying and had taken the prescribed dosage of Seconal. He was starting to get drowsy, Jake Anderson showed up, and then forced him to drink a glass of Vodka in which he'd dissolved the rest of the Seconal. What does the coroner's report say about Maxwell's blood alcohol level and any barbiturates in his system, Kono?"

"His blood alcohol level was almost twice the legal limit, and there was enough Seconal in his system to have killed him _without_ the addition of the alcohol which, apparently, sped up the process."

"Jake Anderson murdered David Maxwell"

"Why, Steve? If Jake Anderson were going to kill anyone, I would have thought if would be Charlie Chapman. After all, Chapman was the father of Clair Anderson's baby; not David Maxwell."

"I don't know, Chin, but I'm positive that Anderson killed David Maxwell and George Gatney. What I really want to know is how Jake Anderson and Callie Newton are connected to George Gatney."

"I've been thinking about that, too, Boss, and I'm going to go back and dig a little deeper into both George and Marie Gatney's backgrounds. There's got to be something we've missed that ties Anderson to Gatney."

"I think you're right, Kono. You take Marie, Chin, you take George, and I'm going have another talk with the Governor."

"Careful, Steve, the Governor's already anxious because we haven't caught Gatney's killer yet. She might not like you pouring salt into an open wound."

"The Governor wants this case solved, Chin, and she gave it to us. She knows that we'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Kono, let me know when you need to leave for your closing; I'll finish up what you're doing."

(The Governor's secretary tells Steve to go right in when he arrives at her office and he finds Gov. Jameson gazing out a window when he steps into her private office. He quickly brings her up to speed on the case.)

"And that's where we are right now, Governor. We're digging further into both Marie and George Gatney's backgrounds, but I need to ask you some more questions. I need you to think back. Is there anything, anything at all, that you can think of in either George or Marie's backgrounds that could have possibly connected them with Jake or Claire Anderson, David Maxwell, Callie Newton, or Charlie Chapman?"

"No. After we graduated from high school, I went to the University of Hawaii and my husband and George attended Stanford. I completed my law degree at Richardson and Allen obtained his at Stanford. George received his Masters in Criminal Justice from Stanford, returned to Hawaii, and applied to the Honolulu P.D. My husband went to work for Hartmann, Corbett, & Wilson and I believe George may have done some investigative work for them for time to time."

"What kind of investigative work, Governor?"

"I'm not sure, Commander. My husband could better answer that question. . . . Ellen? Would you get my husband on the phone, please? . . You think something George might have done for Allen's firm is the reason he was killed?"

"I don't know, Ma'am, but I need to know everything about George Gatney that I can in order to catchr the person who murdered him."

(Steve speaks to Allen Jameson and gets the information he needs regarding the cases George Gatney investigated for Mr. Jameson's law firm. One of them sticks out, and he is eager to get back to his office to check it out. When he gets there, he finds that Kono was unable to find anything on Marie Gatney and has already left for the closing. Chin is in the middle of researching George Gatney's background again when Steve gets there.)

"Hey, I haven't found anything that would connect Gatney to Anderson yet, Steve."

"I have. George Gatney did some investigative work for Allen Jameson's law firm. One of the cases was an adoption; he was investigating potential adoptive parents for the firm's client: Maj. Carl Anderson."

"George Gatney was involved in the adoption of Claire Anderson's and Charlie Chapman's baby."

"Bingo."

(By the time Sam and Ens. Todd land back at Pearl they are both much more relaxed and actually in very good moods as Sam's squadron won both simulated dog fights with the fighters from the Forrestal. As soon as Sam completes her post-flight, she receives orders to report to Capt. Henderson's office. Since she had left a written proposal for her plan on his desk prior to taking off for the Forrestal that morning, she's fairly certain that her C.O. wants to know how things went and if Ens. Todd is open to Sam's suggestion.)

"Come in, Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett. How'd it go today?"

"Well, Sir. We won engagements. The Forrestal's CAG isn't very happy right now."

"What a shame. How did Ens. Todd do today, Commander?"

"Exceptionally well, Sir. The morning exercises were a little . . Tense, but he came through the afternoon's brilliantly."

"I'm assuming that's after you discussed your idea with him?"

"Yes, Sir. Ens. Todd was extremely . . Relieved once I'd explained what I had in mind. I believe you'll find his transfer request on your desk first thing in the morning."

"I knew I could count on you to resolve this situation, Commander. Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome, Sir. I'm just glad I could find a solution that was in everyone's best interest."


	38. Chapter 38

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT **

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 10, 2011**

"The adoption of Clair's and Charlie's baby was handled by Allen Jameson's law firm. Although Mr. Jameson was not involved, George Gatney did a background investigation on two different couples who were being considered as the adoptive parents. Maj. and Mrs. Anderson made the final decision on which couple got the baby with the full blessings of Charlie Chapman's parents. Mr. Jameson is working on getting us the specifics right now. Problem is, because it was a closed adoption in that neither Claire nor Charlie was ever told who the adoptive parents were and, because they were both minors at the time and their parents signed the consent papers, there's going to be some legal red tape to get through in order to get Gatney's notes on the investigation."

"Okay, Steve, granted this connects George Gatney to the Anderson family, but, if it was a closed adoption, how would Jake Anderson even know which law firm handled the adoption let alone specifically which employees of that firm were involved?"

"I don't know, Chin, but he found out somehow. Anything on the BOLOs on Anderson or Callie Newton?"

"Nothing. They've gone off the map, and, with Anderson being former Delta, it would be hard for them to stay hidden indefinitely."

"Unfortunately, you're right. The good news is I know how to think like Anderson."

"Okay, then, Boy Wonder, where is he?"

"Wow. You really sounded like Danny just then."

(Sam is in her office working on reports when there's a knock on her door. Looking up, she sees Ens. Todd standing outside her office with a relaxed smile on his face. Offering him a smile in return, Sam invites him in and waves toward one of the chairs in front of her desk. Ens. Todd does step inside Sam's office, but opts to stand in front of her desk instead of taking a seat.)

"I won't keep you but a minute, Commander. I just stopped in to let you know I dropped off my transfer request with Capt. Henderson. Hopefully, you'll only have to put up with me a few more days at the most, Ma'am."

"I haven't had to 'put up' with anything, Ensign. It's been a bit of a challenge, but I like challenges. The important thing is that we found a way to work things out in a manner that will benefit everyone. Have you told your family, yet?"

"Not yet, Ma'am, I wanted to wait until my request had been approved before I told them anything."

"Ordinarily, I'd say waiting would be in your best interest, Ensign, but I feel fairly confident in saying there won't be a problem with this request."

"I . . I want to thank you Cmdr. McGarrett. I'm not sure what I would've done if you hadn't of stepped in."

"I didn't do anything, Ensign, other than make a suggestion, and I'm sure you'd have thought of it on your own; eventually."

"All the same, Commander, I just want you to know that I'm grateful for your intervention, and, since you kept me in the air, my family shouldn't have a problem with my transfer."

"Glad to hear it, Ensign. We still have a few days of flying together left. What do you say we make them really good ones? Capt. Henderson was pleased that we won both engagements today, and he'll be even happier if we win the remaining one scheduled for this week."

"I'll do my best, Cmdr. McGarrett."

"I'm sure you will, Ensign."

(Kono and Tony, having just closed on their house and with keys in hand, drive over to their property unable to wait any longer. Obviously, the house is empty and there are no utilities on yet, but Tony has a surprise for his wife. When they get there and the garage door starts to open as soon as Tony hits the button on the garage door opener, a beautiful smile bursts over Kono's face. By the time the door has closed again, they're both out of the car and Kono is unlocking the door from the garage into the house with her key. She steps into the short hallway from the garage to the kitchen before she realizes that her husband is not right behind her. Turning around, she sees him carrying a large blanket and a picnic basket into the house.)

"What's all that?"

"I thought we could have a late lunch in our new house; just the two of us."

"You . . . Wow."

"Come on, help me spread this blanket out on the floor in the great room. I have something in mind for dessert that I think you're really going to like."

(But Kono stops him as he's walking from the kitchen into the great room and slides both arms around his neck. Looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, she's totally lost.)

"I love you, Tony. You are absolutely the most amazing man. I can't believe you thought of this,"

"Love you, too, Babe, and I wanted to do something to celebrate our first house; just the two of us."

"It's perfect, and I _love_ your idea about dessert."

"Thought you would."

"I do have to go back to the office, though. We may have a lead on the case."

"Well, then, let's eat."

"Tony, could we just skip lunch and go straight to dessert?"

"Yes, Ma'am, anything you want."

(Steve and Chin are still waiting to hear from Allen Jameson, but they haven't been sitting around on their hands. They've both been looking further into Maj. and Mrs. Anderson and the Chapmans in the hopes of finding something that will help them connect the dots. Steve also calls Charlie and asks him to come in to the Five-0 office for a little talk. Charlie is at first suspicious, but once Steve explains some things, he promises to be there as soon as he leaves the prison for the day.)


	39. Chapter 39

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE **

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 11, 2011**

(By the time Kono gets back to the office, glowing like sunshine, Steve and Chin still haven't heard anything more about George Gatney's investigation into the potential adoptive parents, but are expecting Charlie Chapman any minute. They take one look at Kono and exchange knowing grins; much to her extreme embarrassment. It doesn't help matters much when Chin hands Steve a twenty dollar bill and Steve accepts it with a smug expression on his face.)

"Told 'ya."

"What? Are your two making bets on me now?"

"Yeah, Cuz, and I lost."

"If the bet is what I think it was," (and she plucks the twenty from Steve's hand causing him to frown and Chin to laugh), "I think I should be the one who wins the money."

"Hey!"

"That'll teach you both to stop making bets that sixteen year olds are way too mature to make."

"If Danny was here. . . "

"If Danny was here, Steve, he would have probably been the instigator. I'm surprised at you two."

(Any rebuttal from either Steve or Chin, however, is not possible as Charlie Chapman walks into their office at that particular moment, all playfulness immediately disappears from all three Five-0 members as Steve asks Charlie to sit on one of the chairs in the main room and he and Chin prop against the smart table while Kono takes a seat opposite Charlie.)

"Thank you for coming in, Charlie. We've uncovered some information in our investigation that relates directly to you, and we have a few more questions."

"About?"

"The adoption of the baby Claire Anderson gave birth to your Senior year in high school."

(Charlie's face switches from suspicious to sad in a heartbeat and he is obviously struggling to maintain control of his emotions before he speaks.)

"Our daughter. I never saw her. Claire only saw her for just a moment when she was born; she never even got to hold her."

"Charlie, I'm sorry for what happened back then. I can see that it still upsets you a great deal, and . . ."

"Upsets me? Upsets me? You don't have any children, do you, Commander?"

(And just like that, pain crosses Steve's face as he thinks of the baby he and Sam lost not so long ago.)

"No, Charlie, I don't, but I do know how it feels to lose a baby. I know this is hard for you, but we need answers and, right now, you're the only one who can help us."

(Charlie Chapman looks at Steve with a narrow-eyed gaze for several long moments, as if sizing him up, and finally nods his head slowly as he realizes that Steve just said _he_ knew what if felt like to lose a baby.)

"All right, Cmdr. McGarrett, what is it you want to know?"

Did anyone other than the Andersons and your parents know what law firm handled the adoption or the names of the adoptive parents?"

"You're kidding me, right? The Major and my father never said a word to me or Claire either one. The first we knew of the adoption was when they took the baby out of the delivery room and I heard Claire screaming. They wouldn't let me see Claire and even put a security guard on her door to keep me out. When she was well enough to leave the hospital, they drove her straight to the airport and she and her mother flew to France. By the time I was able to get to Paris, she had transferred to another boarding school and no one would tell me where she was. The next time I saw her face it was in a Parisian newspaper; a story about the accident that killed her. I flew back here for the funeral, but Maj. Anderson made sure he had security guards at the church and cemetery to keep me away from that, too. I never even got to take flowers to Claire's grave until the Major was transferred back to the mainland a few years after she died."

(Charlie's story is so moving that Kono is on the verge of tears, and Steve and Chin both look empathetic regarding the man's pain. That Charlie dearly loved Claire Anderson is obvious and Steve hates that he has to put him through this, but he doesn't have a choice. Inside, Steve bristles at the thought of anyone trying to keep him away from Sam, and his determination to catch Jake Anderson strengthens. )

"Charlie, before going to work for the Department of Corrections, George Gatney did some investigative work from time to time for a law firm here in Honolulu. This same law firm handled the adoption of your daughter for the Andersons. We think Jake Anderson killed George Gatney and that is has something to do with the adoption."

"What? Why would Jake care about what happened to my daughter?"

"We don't know, but your daughter is also Jake's niece. Do you remember Lana Palea?"

"Yeah, she was a few years behind us. Jake took her to a dance at school."

"Jake Anderson raped her the night of that dance. In the past few weeks, he's been calling Lana and threatening her."

(Charlie's face pales considerably.)

"Jake's in Hawaii?"

"We think so and we think Callie Newton is with him."

"Jake Anderson is pure evil, Commander McGarrett. Claire was scared to death of him and he was her own brother. I hope you have Lana well hidden because, if Jake's here and looking for here, he'll find her."

"No, Charlie, he won't. . . . What do you know about David Maxwell's death?"

"Just that they said he killed himself, but David wanted be a doctor more than anything else in the world. He would have never deliberately taken a drug overdose."

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking, too. We believe that Jake Anderson also murdered David. We just don't know why. Can you think of any reason Jake might have hated David enough to want to kill him?"

"No. . . This is all so surreal. And Callie . . . God, I thought I was helping her clean up when she got out of prison. David was my friend. I . . I wanted to help Callie since I couldn't help him. And now you're telling me that she's with Jake. . . . What the Hell is going on here?"

"We don't know yet, Charlie, but we're going to find out. I'd like to place you under protection until we find Jake Anderson."

"You think he'll come after me?"

"Let's just say, I don't want to take any unnecessary chances."


	40. Chapter 40

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 11, 2011**

**A/N: Sorry, guys, but I was unable to load this chapter until 7:45 p.m. after trying all day! Apparently, the site was not letting anyone sign on because they were doing maintenance. Thank you all so much for reading. Your reviews mean the world to me! Michelle**

(It takes a little talking, but Steve finally convinces Charlie Chapman to allow them to set him up in a safe house with police protection for the time being. After assuring Charlie that he will have the Governor call the warden at the prison and explain what's going on, they have him escorted to a safe house by some plain-clothes officers Steve, Kono, and Chin take a few minutes to "digest" their conversation with Charlie. Although he was unable to provide any more in formation than they already had, they all agree that Charlie has no culpability in George Gatney's death; Charlie Chapman is as much as victim as George and David Maxwell. . . .

As the sun begins to set, Callie Newton begins to get scared once again. She has been chained in the motel bathroom all day long, and was only able to +catch a few hours sleep here and there when Jake finally woke up and left to go out for a while in the early afternoon. Callie has managed to use a towel in the bathroom to clean herself up as much as possible, and, although her body is bruised and sore and she is a little weak from not having eaten in almost twenty-four hours, she knows that Jake will be back soon and she had better be ready for him. Staring at the ravaged reflection in the cracked mirror above the sink, Callie sees the lone tear that slowly slides down her face. Closing her eyes, she sends up a silent prayer begging for release for the living Hell that has become her life. . . .

Chin heads back to the safe house where the decoy officer is staying, and Steve tells Kono she might as well head on home, as well, as they have done all they can until they get a lead on the whereabouts of either Callie Newton or Jake Anderson or they get the investigative notes from the law firm. Steve isn't far behind Kono, and thinks about the case all the way home. Although they've made some progress in the case, they still haven't eliminated the threat to Lana nor have they apprehended George Gatney's killer. Steve is convinced they are one in the same person: Jake Anderson. Now, all he has to do is prove it and do it quickly. Frustration eats at Steve as he drives toward his house and only lightens when he turns into the driveway to see Sam's black Porsche already there. When he walks into their bedroom, he stops cold; Sam's flight suit is lying on the floor, followed by her underwear, and then her bra, and the lady herself is just disappearing into the bathroom where he hears the shower running. It takes Steve less than thirty seconds to divest himself of his clothes and join his wife. . .

When Chin arrives at the safe house, Off. Kim Peters tells him that it's been quiet all day and the units watching the perimeter haven't reported any unusual activity. Chin brings her up to speed on the developments in the case and then checks the computer to see if anything's come in since he left his office. Finding nothing, he and Off. Peters, who, as it turns out, is quite a good cook, sit down to a great dinner with two of the officers assigned to the safe house. . . .

By the time she hears the motel room door open, Callie Newton has pulled herself together enough to present her "tough" drug addict façade to Jake Anderson. She schools her features into a look of sheer boredom and waits for Jake to open the door and unlock her shackles. She doesn't have to wait long. When Jake Anderson throws open the bathroom door, he finds Callie sitting on the edge of the tub looking bored. Jake notices that she has cleaned herself up and that there are only a few bruises on her face and they're faint; nothing a little make up won't cover up. Unlocking Callie's restraints, Jake tells her to take a shower and really clean up; he has something for her to do and she needs to look her best. . . .

Sam feels Steve's strong arms slide around her waist and pull her back against the solid wall of his body as hot, steamy water beats down on them both. She smiles and emits a low groan of sheer pleasure when she feels his teeth gently nip the tender skin where her neck and shoulder meet. Turning in his arms, Sam lifts her head to kiss him and stops when she takes a good look at him. Steve looks tired and discouraged, and Sam is genuinely concerned.)

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm better now that I'm holding you."

"Anything new on the case?"

"Yeah, but the more information we get, the weirder it gets, Sam."

"Hey, you'll figure this out, Steve. In the meantime, why don't you let me take your mind off things for a little while?"

**A/N: Although the traffic stats for this story indicate there have been a lot of hits, I haven't received that many reviews lately. To my faithful friends, thank you so much for your kind words. If more of you would tell me how you'd like to see this story develop, I will do my best to add in your suggestions! Michelle**


	41. Chapter 41

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 12, 2011**

(Once Callie has showered, washed, dried, and styled her hair, put on a form-flattering mini-dress and heels, and applied just enough make up to cover her bruises and make her more attractive, she steps out of the bathroom to find Jake Anderson propped against the headboard of one of the two beds in the room drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. She stands uncertainly at the foot of the bed and waits for him to tell her what it is he wants. Jake makes stand there a very long time as he slowly looks her up and down and makes her turn slowly around several times before telling her to sit in one of the chairs at the scratched table in the corner.)

"I'm going to drop you off at a bar and I want you to find a table in a back corner and stay there. A friend of mine's coming in there later. I want you to entertain him until I get there."

"Wh . . who . . How will . I know him?

"He'll know you. . . . And, Callie? You'd better be there when he gets there. If you're a good girl and do as you're told, I might even give you a reward."

(After dinner, Chin steps into the bedroom he's using at the safe house and calls Lana.)

"Hi, handsome. Have a good day?"

"No, because I haven't been able to see you in what seems like forever, and this is the first chance I've had to call you all day."

"Well, hey, I've missed you, too. Libby and Mike Thrasher came by. Actually, they brought in take-out from my favorite restaurant and some DVDs. They also told me a few stories about Sam's and Caroline's teenage years. Next time you need anything out of either one of them, just let me know. I've got enough on both of them to last for a while."

"I'm glad you had some company other than you protection detail, and I'm glad it was the Thrashers. They're very special people."

"Yes, they are, and I'm grateful they came by, but I want to see _you_, Chin! Any idea when I might be able to get out of here and back to my life:"

"Lana, Honey, I know this isn't easy for you. It's not easy for me, either, but you need to stay right where you are until we catch Jake Anderson. We have reason to believe he killed not only George Gatney, but David Maxwell, as well."

"Why?"

"That's what we're still trying to figure out. I promise you that we're doing everything we can to find Jake Anderson, and _we will find him._"

"I know you are, Chin, I just . . . You grew up in a family of cops. You were with the H.P.D. and now you're with Five-0. You're used to this kind of thing, but I'm not. I'm . . . I'm not sure if I can deal with this kind of stress on a regular basis."

"What are you saying, Lana?"

"I . . I'm not sure."

"Honey, listen to me. This kind of thing doesn't happen every day. Once we catch Jake Anders, and, again, _WE WILL CATCH HIM_, this will all be over and we can go back to our everyday lives without the threat of someone harming you."

"Okay, say you do catch Jake Anderson and remove that threat. What happens when some drug dealer or terrorist, or God only know who gets mad because Five-0 is investigating them and they decide to take out on your loved ones?

"That's not going to happen, Lana."

"Can you promise me that it won't?"

(There is a very long silence between them.)\

"See? You can't promise that something like this won't ever happen again if we . . ."

"If we what?"

"If we continue seeing each other."

"Lana . . ."

"Listen to me, Chin! Sam and Kono and Caroline are all trained in how to take care of themselves! They don't need Steve or Tony or Danny to do it for them! I'm not!"

"You could be."

"I . . I can't talk about this right now. It's late and I'm exhausted. I need to get some sleep and so do you, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

(And before Chin can say another word, Lana ends the call. For several long minutes, Chin sits on the side of the bed and stares at the phone in his hand; his heart crumbling into a million pieces. Finally, he gets up and walks out onto the porch where he stands looking out into the dark night. From a hillside a little distance from the safe house, Jake Anderson sits in his truck and stares at Chin's form through the scope of his sniper rifle. If he could be certain that Lana was inside the house, he would not hesitate to pull the trigger and go get her.

Sam, wearing one of Steve's button downs and nothing else, is pulling a pan of baked chicken and rice out of the oven when Steve wearing a pair of cutoffs, comes bouncing into the kitchen with a silly little grin on his face. The grin, however, turns into a small frown because Sam straightened up just before he's fully around the corner. He quickly regains his smile, though, because, even with the sleeves rolled up, his shirt swallows his wife's trim form and she looks totally adorable. He changes direction to the refrigerator and pulls out a bowl of salad and a bottle of wine and sets them down on the table. Once that's done, he grabs silverware, napkins, and two wine glasses and sits down just as Sam does, too.)

"Feeling better, Sailor?"

"Well, _that_ was a silly question."

"Yeah, you're right, it was. So, catch me up on the case."


	42. Chapter 42

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 12, 2011**

(Sam and Steve are just beginning to clear the table when her cellular phone rings and Chin's name and number pop up on the caller I.D. Somewhat puzzled as to why Chin would be calling her and not Steve, Sam answers the call with a small frown on her face.)

"Hey, Chin."

"Sam. I need you to do me a favor, please."

'Sure, if I can. What's up?"

"I just talked to Lana. She . . She's scared to death, she's tired of being cooped up in that suite at the hospital, and . . ."

"And what, Chin? What's wrong?"

(Steve, overhearing Sam's end of the conversation, stops what he's doing and moves to stand in front of her with a questions frown on his face. Sam holds up a hand to him asking him to wait.)

"She's talking like she doesn't want to see me any more."

"Hey, come on, as soon as you guys catch Jake Anderson, there won't be any more of a threat to Lana. Everything will be back to normal."

"That's what I told her, and she asked me if I could promise her that something like this wouldn't ever happen again."

"Oh . . . What did you tell her?"

"What could I tell her, Sam? She's right. Families of law enforcement officers are always at risk for retaliatory strikes by criminals. She said you and Kono and Caroline were all trained in how to protect yourselves and she wasn't. I told her she could be, too, but she said she was tired and didn't want to talk about it any more tonight. I know your Mom's been to see Lana, and both she and your Dad spent the evening with her, but I need you to talk to her Sam, in person. Maybe if you talk to her, and explain about self-defense courses, . . Maybe she'll listen. I know Steve will have to approve your visit, but I wanted to check with you first and see if you'd agree to go."

"Of course I'll go to see Lana, Chin. And forget self-defense classes; Kono, Caroline, and I can teach her everything she needs to know."

"Thanks, Sam, I knew you'd be willing to help. I . . . I love her. I do not want to lose her."

"And you won't if I can help it."

"Guess you'd better let me talk to Steve before I get you in trouble with your husband."

"_That_ is so not going to happen, but hold on,"

(But before handing her cellular phone to Steve, Sam gives him a look that tells him he's better not give either Chin or her a hard time. Raising an eyebrow at her, Steve takes the phone and talks to Chin. In just a few moments, the expression on Steve's face changes to one of concern. After assuring Chin that Sam can go to the hospital to see Lana, after all, her parents are visiting a "sick friend of the family", so it should be okay, Steve hands the phone back to Sam so she can let Chin know what time Lana should expect her the next day. When Sam finally ends the call, she, none-too-gently, places her phone down on the kitchen counter and swings around to face Steve with anger on her face.)

"If you don't catch the son-of-a-bitch who's single-handedly destroying the lives of people I've grown to love, I swear I will . . ."

"Easy, Beautiful, I'm right there with you, and I promise you; we will catch Jake Anderson and it will be soon."

"It had damned well better be soon, Steve! Lana's talking about breaking it off with Chin!"

"I got that, Sam."

"Did you also get that he _loves_ her? If she walks away, it will kill him!"

"Sam."

"I am so sick and tired of every damned twisted, sick bastard on the planet coming here and screwing around with people's lives!"

"Sam."

"If I could get my hands on Jake Anderson you wouldn't have to worry about him hurting Lana or anyone else ever again!"

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Baby, I'm not the enemy; we're on the same side here."

(And, once she realizes that Steve's right, the anger rushes out of Sam and she goes into her husbands warm, strong arms and allows him to hold her tightly.)

"I'm sorry, Steve, I really am. If I'm this frustrated, I can't begin to imagine what you and Chin and Kono are feeling."

"It's okay, Sam. One of the reasons I love you is your caring nature. Talk to Lana tomorrow. Like Chin, I'm pretty sure you can get through to her."

(Callie Newton sits in a back corner booth of the bar for what seems like hours waiting for Jake's "friend" to show up. She's starting to fear that the man won't come and then Jake will blame her when a clean-cut Hawaiian man enters the bar dressed in a polo shirt and neatly pressed khaki slacks and looks around until he spots her. He walks slowly toward her and stops in front of the booth. Looking up into his handsome face, Callie invites the man to sit down. Something about his attractive features reminds her of David, and sadness rushes through her even as she forces a smile. . . .

Checking his watch, Jake Anderson realizes that he will have to leave now if he's going to meet his contact at the bar. Things are not going according to plan and that irritates him more than he wants to admit. If Callie hasn't done exactly what he told her, he's going to kill her. While having her help will make carrying out his plan easier, he can complete it without her; especially since he now has a new "partner".)


	43. Chapter 43

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 13, 2011**

(When Jake Anderson arrives at the bar, he is gratified to see his new associate sitting in the booth with Callie in the back of the bar. Sliding into the booth next to Callie and across from the other man, Jake casts a threatening glare in Callie's direction before smiling at the other man.)

"Glad you could make it. Callie been keeping you entertained?"

"You're late."

"Had something I had to take care of. Do you have the information I asked for?"

"She's not there."

"Where the Hell is she?"

"Don't know. Only Five-0 knows her actual location."

"Well, can't you find out?"

"I said, only Five-0 knows where she is."

"All right. Keep your eyes and ears open. Call me if you hear anything."

"You just hold up your end of our bargain."

"No worries, brah. I always follow through on my commitments. See that you do the same."

(The man glares at Anderson for a moment before casting a pitying look at Callie and walking out of the bar. Jake, unhappy that his well-laid plans have been disrupted, stands up, grabs Callie's arm and practically snatches her out of the booth and the bar. Shoving her into his truck, Jake drives to the motel where they're staying and shoves Callie into the room hard enough to send her sprawling on the floor. She realizes that he is not happy and knows that he will probably beat and rape her again, but, surprisingly, she isn't afraid. A strange sense of calm overtakes Callie as she slowly gets up off the floor and faces Jake.

The man is in a mean mood and he decides to take his frustration out on the nearest "punching bag"; Callie. The fact that she is standing almost defiantly in front of him showing absolutely no fear whatsoever only serves to infuriate him Deciding to make her wait and wonder when he's going to touch her, he takes the top off a bottle of whiskey and walks around and around Callie drinking huge gulps of the alcohol. . .

The shrill sound of Steve's cellular phone cuts through the pitch blackness of the night and awakens both him and Sam at nearly the same time. Glancing at the time as well as the caller, Steve sees that's it is two-thirty in the morning and realizes that something major has happened. Snagging his phone from the bedside table, he quickly answers it as Sam, too, realizes what time it is and knows that a call to either one of them at this early hour.)

"McGarrett. . . . Which hospital? . . . . . I'll be there in twenty."

"Steve?"

"H.P.D. found Callie Newton, or what was left of her, in an alley behind a bar near the airport. She'd been severely beaten and barely breathing when they found her. She's on her way to the hospital right now; they don't know if she's going to make it."

"Which hospital?"

"Lana's hospital."

(Sam immediately gets out of bed, grabs her ready bag out of the closet and starts throwing toiletries and underwear into it while pulling on jeans and a tee shirt. Steve, pulling on his pants, sends her a questioning look.)

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"I wasn't going to be able to go see Lana until late this afternoon after I got off duty. I'm going to the hospital now and I can go to the base from there."

"Sam, it's two-thirty in the morning. Don't you think Lana's asleep right now? Where are you going to hang out?"

"Yeah, Lana's probably asleep right now, but she's in a VIP suite, right? I'm pretty sure there'll be a couch I can sack out on in the suite, and I can talk to Lana while I'm getting ready for work. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's going to be upset when she finds out about Callie Newton. A friendly face might make it easier for her."

(Steve can't find fault with her logic, but a slow grin spreads across his face as another thought hits him. Taking the few steps necessary to reach Sam, Steve slides his arms around her waist and pulls her to him.)

"You don't want to be here after I leave, do you, Beautiful?"

"No, Steve, I don't. This house is way to empty when you're not here."

"Love you, too, Sam."

(Because Sam has to report for duty in a few hours, they take both her Porsche and Steve's truck to the hospital. When they arrive, Sam heads up to Lana's suite while Steve heads into the Emergency Room where he finds Kono standing at the nurses' station watching doctors and nurses working over a woman's still form in one of the trauma bays. Bloody clothing is lying on the floor and a team of medical personnel are working at a furious pace.)

"Talk to me, Kono."

"A homeless guy was searching through the alley behind a bar near the airport for food and found Callie Newton, unconscious and bleeding, buried under a pile of garbage. He got scares and ran and an H.P.D. unit on routine patrol saw him when he came out of the alley. He led them to where he found her and they called EMS."

"How bad is she?"

"Don't know. They just got here with her about three minutes before you did."

"Chin know?"

"Yeah. H.P.D. called him. I talked to the officers who found her and they verified there was no sign of anyone else in the alley. I sent the homeless guy downtown with another unit and they're holding him until one of us gets down there to question him. The officers who found Callie have gone to get some coffee, but they'll be back in a few minutes. I figured you'd want to talk to them and then have them accompany one of us to that bar to talk to the manager."

"Good girl. Okay, one of us needs to interview the homeless guy, one of us needs to talk to the bar manager, and one of us needs to stay here and keep an eye on Callie. Call Chin and tell him to head to H.P.D. and then get them to send additional officer here for security. I'm going out to that bar and talk to the manager."

"Guess that means I get Callie."

"Yeah. I'm thinking she'll be more likely to talk to a woman after the Hell Anderson's apparently put her through."


	44. Chapter 44

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 13, 2011**

**A/N: A thousand apologies for the horrible grammar, spelling, and a few missing words from the last chapter. I don't know what they're doing on this site but it is apparently taking forever for new chapters to post, and then they aren't fully posting! I went back and checked and everything is correct in my document, so I don't know what to say except, "Sorry!" Michelle**

(Sam knocks on the door to the suite Lana is occupying and is admitted by the police officer inside who has been given a "heads up" by Steve. Surprisingly, Lana is awake and standing in the door from the seating area to the room where she is sleeping. She appears pale and drawn, but a wan smile appears on her face when she sees Sam. Putting her bag and flight suit down on a chair, Sam walks toward Lana and gives her a quick hug. The two women then sit down and the police officer steps just outside the door to the suite to give them some privacy.)

"Thanks for coming, Sam, but you really didn't have to come see me at this time of the morning."

"Yes, I did. You're family, Lana, and family sticks together. I assume you know they found Callie Newton,"

"Yeah. The officer told me a little while ago. How is she?"

"I don't know. She's in the Emergency Room and I'm sure they're doing everything for her they can."

"It's so hard for me to wrap my head around what happened to Callie. She was a really sweet, decent person when I knew her in high school, and I was positive she and David Maxwell were going to get married as soon as he finished medical school. Then her parents were killed and David died, and I guess she just couldn't handle it."

"I think there's been a lot of unfortunate tragedy in the lives of the people you knew from high school. I'm so sorry, Lana."

"For what?"

"For what happened to you when you were fourteen, for what happened to your friends, and for what's happening to you now."

"None of it's your fault, Sam."

"No, but I care about every, single person in my family, and I don't like to see any of them hurt."

(Lana isn't stupid and she catches the double-meaning in Sam's words and expression. Sighing heavily, she stands up and begins to pace in the small space in front of the couch on which Sam is sitting.)

"You've talked to Chin."

"Yes."

"He told you that I . . . Hinted that we shouldn't see each other any more."

"Yes."

"I'm scared, Sam! Jake Anderson raped me in high school, he's apparently killed two people I know and a third person who was a friend of the Governor's. At the very least, he's badly beaten Callie Newton and she may not make it, and he's threatened me."

"And you know that Steve and Kono and Chin are doing everything they can to find him and put him away."

"Yeah, Sam, I do know that, and I know they're very good at what they do, but . . ."

"But?"

"What if they can't find him? Or, what it they do catch him, but some other nut comes along and doesn't like Five-0 investigating him and comes after their families? You and Kono and Caroline know how to take care of yourselves, but I don't have a clue!"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lana, that's a possibility; but there's also a possibility that you could be hurt or even killed at any time. You could be in an accident on your way to or from work or going to the grocery store, for that matter. What if some nut managed to get a gun into the hospital somehow and started shooting? What if you were at your bank and someone came in to rob it while you were there? What if someone decided to break into your apartment and rob you? The point I'm trying to make, Lana, is that, granted, you have every right to be scared right now, but you cannot allow that fear to take control of your life! Between Kono, Caroline, and me, we can teach you everything you need to know about how to defend yourself or, at the very least, be able to incapacitate an attacker long enough to get away."

"I . . I don't know, Sam."

"I do. You're stronger than you think, Lana. You can do this."

"Sam, I . . "

"Listen to me, Lana! I ran from Steve for years because of fear. I nearly lost the one man I love more than my next breath because I wouldn't allow myself to take a chance. Don't make the same mistake I did because, if you do, you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"You don't pull any punches, do you, Sam?"

"Nope. Why waste time beating around the bush when getting straight to the point solves the problem that much quicker?"

(For several long minutes, Lana looks at Sam as if thinking about everything Sam's had to say. Finally, Lana's expression changes from one of uncertainty to slightly hopeful.)

"You really think you can teach me how to defend myself?"

"Absolutely. In fact, by the time I'm through, Chin will think twice before pissing you off."

(Lana actually laughs at that and Sam is beginning to feel that maybe, just maybe, she's gotten through to the woman.)

"How soon can we start?"

"Just as soon as it's safe for you to get out of here, and, Lana, have a little faith. They'll get Anderson; trust me."

"You sound so sure."

"I am sure. When I'm not happy, my husband isn't happy, and I'm truly pissed right now."


	45. Chapter 45

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 13, 2011**

(It doesn't take Chin long to discover that the homeless man who found Callie Newton didn't see anyone either before or after he went into the alley, and really can't give them any new information. He calls Kono and lets her know the man couldn't give them anything and lets her know he's going to take Jake Anderson's and Callie Newton's pictures by the motels near the area where Callie was found and see if he gets a hit. . .Steve, accompanied by two H.P.D. officers, enters the bar near the alley where Callie was found and locates the manager. The man tells them that he was at another bar he manages several miles away until a few minutes before they got there, but also tells them to feel free to talk with the bartender. After identifying himself, Steve hands the bartender pictures of Callie and Jake Anderson.)

"Have you seen either of these two people in here; maybe earlier tonight?"

"Yeah, they were here. She came in first and sat at a booth in the back. She was here for about an hour before another guy came in and joined her. This guy, (and he points to Jake's picture), came in about an hour after that. They talked for maybe twenty minutes and then they all left."

"What time was this?"

"I don't know. . She got here around eight, the first guy came in around nine, and the other one about ten or a little after."

"What did the second guy look like?"

"Hawaiian, around six one or six two, hundred eighty pounds, maybe in his early to mid-thirties, dark hair, real neat looking. "

"I'm going to have these two officers take you down to headquarters. I want you to sit down with a sketch artist; I need to know what the second guy looked like."

"Hey, my shift isn't over for another hour!"

"Wrong. You're shift is over right now."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me. Gentlemen . . ."

(Steve is walking to his truck when his cellular phone rings and Chin's name and number pop up.) 

"Hey. Our homeless guy give you anything?"

"No, but I decided to take picture of Callie and Anderson to the motels near the bar. Got a hit. I'm at the Sunset Inn a couple of blocks from the bar. Night clerk says they've been staying here about a week; room 104."

"Wait for me in the lobby; I'll be there in two."

(Chin is waiting just outside the lobby when Steve pulls into the parking lot. The two of them pull their weapons and very cautiously approach the door to room 104. The room is dark and there are no vehicles parked in front of or near it. Chin got a passkey from the night clerk and inserts it into the lock as quietly as possible. When the door is unlocked, Steve signals Chin and they throw the door open and step inside. It takes them less than ten seconds to discover two things: the room is empty and there's blood all over the bed, bathroom, and several large towels. There are no clothes or personal items in the room and Steve is fairly certain that, if Anderson was staying there, he's gone for good now. Chin is already on the phone requesting a crime scene unit and Steve calls Kono to check on Callie's condition.)

"Hey, Boss, find anything?"

"Callie and Anderson were at a bar, The Blue Moon, and another man met them there. The bartender's on his way downtown to sit down with a sketch artist. Chin and I are at the Sunset Inn. We've found the room Callie and Anderson have been staying in for the past week. Looks like this is where Anderson attacked Callie before dumping her in that alley. CSU's on the way. How's she doing?"

"She's in surgery. Anderson raped and beat her so badly she has multiple bone fractures and two different skull fractures. They're operating right now trying to relieve the bleeding in her brain."

"What's her prognosis?"

"Not good. If she survives the surgery, she'll be in a medically induced coma until the swelling in her cranial cavity diminishes, and they won't even give me an estimate on how long that could be. Once they do bring her out of the coma, the chances of her having permanent brain damage are extremely high once she regains consciousness, _if_ she regains consciousness, and we haven't even discussed her other injuries yet."

"Damn it! All right, Chin and I will see what pops here; you stay with Callie. There's no sign of Anderson and I'm pretty sure he's not coming back here."

(In the VIP suite where Lana is staying, she has told Sam good night, gone into the bedroom, and just gotten comfortable when her cellular phone rings. Looking at the caller I.D. and seeing "Unknown Caller", she feels fear beginning to settle in her stomach. Quickly opening the bedroom door and stepping back out into the main room, Lana's expression is panic-stricken.)

"It's him! He's calling me again."

"Okay, Ms. Palea, just be calm and answer the phone. Remember, we're listening in and we'll start the trace as soon as you connect with the caller. Try to keep him on the line as long as possible, please"

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lana."

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"You know exactly who this is and you know damned well what I want."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why, darlin', I haven't done anything to you, . . Yet."

"I suppose raping me when I was fourteen doesn't count?"

"You wanted it. You wanted it then and you want it now. Why don't you tell me where you are and I'll come and give you what you want."

"Go to Hell!"

"Now, now, you don't really mean that. You enjoyed what I did to you."

"No, I didn't, you sick bastard! Leave me alone!"

"I will _never_ leave you alone, Lana. I was your first and I'll be your last."

(He hangs up before Lana can reply and it's obvious that the phone call has upset her greatly. She throws her cellular phone on the coffee table as if it were a live rattlesnake, crawls onto the couch, draws her knees up to her chest, and hugs them tightly with her arms while tears flow freely down her face,. Sam does her best to comfort her friend, but there's not much more she can do at this point except hug her.)


	46. Chapter 46

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 14, 2011**

(The officer inside the suite with Lana and Sam receives a phone call within minutes after the call from Jake Anderson ends, and shakes her head at the two young women after listening for several seconds. Although Lana is so upset she doesn't realize what the officer is trying to tell them, Sam gets it; they were unable to find a location for Jack Anderson. The officer casts a pitying look at Lana and then places a call of her own. In just a few moments, she walks over to Sam and hands her the phone.)

"Mrs. McGarrett, your husband would like to speak with you."

"Steve?"

"How's she doing, Sam?"

"How do you think? She was already scared and now. . . "

"Chin and I found the motel room where Callie and Anderson were staying. It's fairly obvious this is where he attacked her but he's gone now. We're going to finish up here and then we'll coming to the hospital."

"How long?"

"I don't know . . An hour, maybe two. I told the officer staying with Lana I was sending a couple of more uniforms up, and Kono's on her way up there, too. Callie's in surgery right now, and there'll be some uniforms outside the surgical unit until they move Callie to S.I.C.U."

"Good. I think it would do Lana a world of good to see Chin right now."

"Yeah. You okay, Beautiful?"

"No, I'm mad as Hell, Steve!"

"Sam . . ."

"Sorry."

"Hang in there, Beautiful, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

(Sam hands the officer's cellular phone back to her and turns back toward Lana. Although she's not crying any longer, Lana appears to be lost in her own thoughts, and Sam is worried about her. All thoughts of trying to sleep go right out the window . . .

Looking out the window of the plane into the darkness, Jake Anderson is silently seething. Apparently, he underestimated Five-0, or, more to the point, he underestimated Steve McGarrett. At least he has eyes and ears in Hawaii and watching out for Lana Palea. He called his contact just before he boarded the plane, in disguise and using falsified identification documents, and told him he'd be gone for a while. Jake hadn't planned to take care of the "favor" for his associate quite so soon, but Five-0 has given him no choice. Since he's already gotten rid of Callie anyway, he might as well get it over with. Settling back into his seat, Jake allows his anger to build and he plots his revenge.

The bartender, pissed off because he had to leave work early, is not being very cooperative with the Police Department's sketch artist and it's taking forever just to get a basic sketch of the man who met with Anderson. Steve also had the waitress who served their table taken downtown and she is working with a sketch artist, as well, but, again, not much progress is being made. The security cameras inside or outside the bar are working, so there's no help there, and they haven't found anyone, other than the waitress and bartender, who even remember seeing Callie, Anderson, and the mystery man. . . .

At the Sunset Inn, forensics teams are dusting for prints, photographing everything, bagging bloody towels and bed clothes to take to the lab, and going through the dumpster to see if they can find anything in the garbage that may give them a lead. Steve, Chin, and a couple of H.P.D. officers are going room to room to see if any of the other people staying at the seedy motel saw or heard anything that might be useful to them, and Steve also has people canvassing the liquor and convenience stores in the area. There's also a detail of H.P.D. officers going over the location where Callie Newton was found and there was a great deal of garbage on top of her, so that's going to take awhile. . .

There's a knock on the door of Lana's suite and Kono slips inside to sit on the other side of Lana from Sam. By this point in time, Lana is dry-eyed and outwardly calm, but she isn't saying much. She doesn't even look up when Kono enters the room and sits down beside her, and _that_ worries both of the other two young women.)

"Steve said he and Chin would be in a couple of hours; maybe less. When they get here, we'll clear out of here so you can have some 'alone time' with Chin."

"Yeah. How's Callie?"

"She's in surgery right now."

"Surgery? Oh my God, what did he do to her?"

"Lana, maybe now isn't the time to . . ."

"Now is the perfect time, Kono! Tell me how badly Callie is hurt!"

"She has multiple broken bones and skull fractures in two different places. They're trying to relieve the pressure on her brain now."

(And, although Kono doesn't go into a great deal of detail regarding Callie Newton's injuries, Lana is a nurse, after all, and she immediately realizes how horribly Jake Anderson beat the poor woman.)

"It's my fault."

"What's your fault, Lana?"

"Callie. It's my fault. Jake Anderson came back here looking for me and I hid. When Jake couldn't get his hands on me, he took it out on poor Callie. It's my fault."

"Lana, Jake Anderson is a rapist and a murderer. What happened to Callie is _not_ your fault! You've done nothing wrong!"

"You're not the reason that mad man came here, Kono! You're not the one he wants! I am. I shouldn't be hiding here; I should be out there where he can find me. Maybe once he has what he wants, he'll leave everyone else alone!"


	47. Chapter 47

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 14, 2011**

(Sam and Kono are both extremely relieved that Steve and Chin show up shortly after Lana's declaration that everything that's happened is her fault. As soon as Chin sets foot inside the suite, Lana is up and in his arms before he knows what hit him. Steve, Sam, and Kono start to step out into the hall, but Lana stops them. Sam and Kono exchange an uneasy glance fearing they know what she's going to say and they aren't disappointed.)

"Wait! . . . I'm not going to hide anymore. I want to go back to my apartment, I want to go back to work, and I want to be back with the kids I volunteer with."

"Lana, that's not such a good idea right now."

"You know what, Steve? I don't really care. I'm tired of being locked up in this damned suite!"

"Lana . . ."

"No, Chin! I don't want to live this way!"

(Frustrated and furious beyond words, Chin grabs Lana by the arm and almost jerks her into the bedroom with a frown on his face and slamming the door behind them. Steve, Sam, and Kono exchange worried looks as they wait in the sitting area.)

"This is so not a good idea."

"Actually, Kono, although I don't like it, it may be necessary."

"Whoa. You did not just say that!"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I did. Sam, how soon can you start working with Lana?"

"As soon as I get off duty this afternoon, Steve, but I'm with Kono. You can't possibly be thinking about using Lana as bait."

"Either one of you got a better idea? Jake Anderson is a former spec ops soldier; he knows all the tricks. We very well may have to resort to using Lana to pull him out from under whatever rock he's crawled beneath."

"Chin will pop a blood vessel."

(And as if to emphasize Kono's statement, they can hear Chin's raised voice through the closed door followed immediately by Lana's.)

"Well, that can't be good."

"Yeah, you're not going to be so good either once my cousin finds out you want to use Lana for bait."

"Again, Kono, you have a better idea?"

"I need caffeine. You two want coffee?"

"Coffee would be good, Sam."

(And Sam disappears to go find them all some coffee. The heated, and somewhat loud, discussion coming from the bedroom continues as Steve and Kono, both looking extremely uncomfortable, wait. Lana and Chin are _still_ in the bedroom arguing at the top of their lungs when Sam comes back and wordlessly hands Steve and Kono coffee cups. Glancing at her watch, she realizes that she's soon going to have to start getting ready for work if she's going to make it to the base on time. Finally, the bedroom door opens and Chin and Lana, both of them looking equally determined and pissed, step out into the outer room. Chin, looking like he wants to hit something, tells them what he and Lana have discussed.)

"She wants to go home."

"Actually, Chin, as much as you're not going to like it, . . ."

"I already know, Steve. Lana has volunteered to be the bait for Anderson. Just for the record, although this may be necessary, I don't like it one damned bit."

"Yeah, Chin, I know, but it may be the only way to get Anderson out in the open."

(In short order, Lana is packing the few personal things she had at the suite and Steve is coordinating with H.P.D. to have officers with her twenty-four/seven, and Kono heads to S.I.C.U. as they have received word that Callie Newton is our of surgery and being moved there; her condition critical. Sam takes a quick shower in the suites bathroom while Lana is getting her things together and is dressed for duty about the same time Lana is ready to go. Chin tells Steve he's going to make sure Lana gets to apartment and everything is secure, and then he'll meet him at the office. Sam starts to walk out of the suite, but Steve grabs her upper arm and pulls her to him.)

"Hang on, Sam."

"What's up?"

"Thank you for coming over here in the middle of the night for Lana."

"I didn't just do it for Lana; I did it for Chin, too. And I really don't like to be at the house when you're not there, Steve, it's way too lonely without you."

(Steve pulls Sam to him and kisses her gently. Sam allows herself to relax into Steve's solid body and enjoys being held by his strong arms for a few moments before she reluctantly pushes away from him with a regretful expression on her beautiful face.)

"I have to go, Sailor, or I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, I know. Be careful, Sam."

"Always am, Steve. Love you."

"I love you, too, Sam."

(Steve heads up to S.I.C.U. and finds Kono at the nurses' station asking about Callie's condition. Steve, glancing through the floor to ceiling glass wall into the room, is shocked at the appearance of the woman lying on the bed. Blood-tinged bandages cover Callie Newton from head to toe, both arms and one leg are in plaster casts, she is receiving blood and I.V. fluids, is on a respirator, and what little of her face he can see is swollen and bruised. Finally, a doctor, dressed in scrubs and looking very concerned, walks out of Callie's room and over to the nurses' station The doctor asks for Callie's chart and a nurse hands it to him addressing him as Dr. Walker. Steve immediately takes advantage of this to get the doctor's attention.)

"Dr. Walker, I'm Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, Hawaii Five-0, and this is Off. Montgomery. We need to ask you some questions about Callie Newton's condition."


	48. Chapter 48

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 16, 2011**

(The doctor narrows his gaze on Steve and his voice has a ring of steel in it when he answers him.)

"Her condition, Commander? Her condition is that she has maybe a twenty percent chance of survival, and, if she does, she will probably have severe brain damage. So, if you're asking me when you can question her about who did this to her, the answer is probably never. Excuse me."

(Walking to the door of Callie's room, Steve gazes at the battered and bruised body of the once pretty young woman and feels a heavy wave of sorrow for the life she could have had sweep through him. Kono walks up next to him and her voice also carries a hint of regret for the choices the young woman made.)

"What now, Boss?"

"Now, Kono, get the hospital to release a statement saying Callie Newton died in surgery. We'll leave H.P.D. officers here to make sure she's protected, but I want Jake Anderson to think she's dead."

"That'll take Callie out of his sights; what about Lana?"

"We're all going to be on top of Lana for the next little while. So much so that it's going to be hard for anyone to get anywhere near her. I have a feeling Anderson's going to lay low for a while. He knows that we know he attacked Callie Newton and killed George Gatney. He's probably also figured out that we know he killed David Maxwell. He's running an E and E right now, but he'll be back. "

"You sound pretty certain about this."

"I am certain, Kono. I think like he does and it's what I'd do if I thought my mission had been compromised."

"You think Anderson's on a mission?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know what or why yet, but I'm damned sure going to try to find out. As soon as you talk to the hospital's public information officer, meet me at the office. I need to get my hands on everything we can find about Jake Anderson, especially his military career. I'm going to call my father-in-law again."

"Good thing he likes you."

"No kidding."

(Mike Thrasher walks into the Five-0 offices carrying his briefcase shortly after Steve gets there, and pulls out a very thick file once he reaches the smart table. Looking his son-in-law squarely in the eye, Mike tosses the file down in front of Steve.)

"Jake Anderson is not human, Steve. Half his file has documentation citing his cold, calculating approach to eliminating enemy targets and the other half is full of complaints and psychological evaluations which eventually led to his being discharged. You may believe that you can think like him and, therefore, beat him, but you can't. No one can. Because Jake Anderson was born with an evil heart and the United States Government taught him how to kill without feeling."

"I have to figure out how to beat him, Mike. I don't have any choice; not if we're going to help Lana."

"All right, then, Son, let's see if we can figure out this guy's weakness."

(Kono gets back to the hospital about half an hour later and finds Steve and Mike Thrasher in Steve's office reading through files and reports; both of them deeply immersed in their task. The expressions on the two men's faces indicate they're both concentrating but also reveal their frustration that they're not making much progress. Wordlessly, Kono joins them and, taking a couple of files from the stack, plops down on Steve's couch and begins to read. When Chin arrives, not looking at all pleased, he finds Steve, Kono, and Mike pacing around or leaning on the smart table and discussing Jake Anderson's military career.)

"There's too many holes in these files, Mike. I need more definitive information; specifics on where he was and what he was doing."

"I'm aware of that, Steve, but there is the little thing called 'National Security' getting in the way here. I've already got a call in to the Pentagon to attempt to get specific reports on Anderson's ops, but there's no guarantee I'll get them."

"Kono, run the men in Anderson's Delta unit. I want to know where they are and if any of them match the description of the guy who met Callie and Anderson in that bar last night."

"Chin, see if the sketch artists have anything yet."

"You want to pull the detail at the safe house?"

"No, let's leave them out there for the time being. If he was watching when we took the decoy out of the hospital, there's a slight chance that Anderson may still think we have Lana hidden away."

"Guess that means I'm going to have to stay out there, too."

"Afraid so."

"Damn it, Steve!"

"Chin, we need to know where Anderson is and, right now, we don't have a lot of options here. H.P.D.'s got plain-clothes officers all over Lana and in the area around her apartment. We've go BOLOs out on Anderson with every possible law enforcement agency, including international ones."

"Anderson's calling all the shots here, Steve. We can't afford to allow him to be in control!"

"He's not in control; he just thinks he is, and that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"You're kidding me, right?"

(Mike, who has been quietly listening to the exchange between Steve and Chin up until now, realizes that things are about to get heated and, knowing what Steve's thinking, decides to attempt to diffuse the potentially volatile situation.)

"If you let Anderson think he has the upper hand, for the time being, he's more likely to become overly confident and then he'll start making mistakes."

"And, when he does, we'll catch him."

"I still don't have to like it."

"None of us like it, Chin, but it is what it is."


	49. Chapter 49

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 16, 2011**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the very kind reviews and for reading! I truly appreciate your input, and I will do my best to incorporate your suggestions into this story. Michelle**

(The sketches created from input by both the bartender and waitress from the bar where Callie and Anderson met the mystery man are basic and vague and could fit any number of men on the island so they're not going to be much help. Steve decides to have H.P.D. take them out and canvass the areas around the bar, motel, and alley anyway. Kono gets a call on her cellular phone and steps outside of Steve's office and into the hallway for a few minutes. When she returns, frustration is written all over her face.)

"The blood found in the motel room was all Callie Newton's and so were all the prints. They got absolutely nothing from the trash at either the motel or the alley, and the glass our mystery man used at the bar had already been washed and reused by the time Callie was found."

(Steve just stares at Kono for a moment with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face before turning toward the window where he stays for a few moments. Finally, he turns back to face Chin, Kono, and Mike, and runs one hand over his face in total frustration.)

"Kono, get you hands on everything you can related to Jake and Claire Anderson, Charlie Chapman, David Maxwell, Callie Newton, and, (and he casts a wary eye toward Chin), Lana Palea; from birth to present. I want to know every time one of them so much as sneezed. Chin, check for anything that might have come in on the BOLOs on Anderson, and, Mike, I need specifics on Anderson's military ops."

(Not a one of them says a word but they all head out of his office to do as he asked. Once he's alone in his office, Steve takes out his cellular phone and calls several of his SEAL buddies to put the word out over the "unofficial" spec ops network that he's looking for information on Anderson. Once that's done, he calls the officer in charge of the detail assigned to Lana and makes sure everything's okay. His next call is to his wife; partly because he wants to see if she can get permission to use the SEAL training facility on base to work with Lana, and partly because he needs her help in centering himself. Sam has always been the only one who was capable of calming him and helping him focus when things have gotten dicey in the past, and, if he's honest, he just needs to hear her voice right now.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett."

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, Sailor. Anything new?"

"Unfortunately, no. Your Dad's here, and he's trying to find a short cut through some red tape. . . Got a minute?"

"Yeah, I've got a meeting in about half an hour, but I'm all yours until then. Actually, I'm all yours period. What's the matter, Steve?"

"This case is making me crazy. We get some new information or think we're making progress and then we end up with another dead end."

"He'll make a mistake sooner or later, Steve, and, when he does, you'll get him."

"Yeah, but is that going to happen before he hurts anyone else? Chin's wound so tight I'm not sure how much longer he's going to be able to keep it together."

"He loves her, Steve."

"I know that, Sam, but I need his head on straight if we're going to catch Anderson."

"He'll be fine."

"You're awfully confident about that."

"Because I know Chin. He will be fine."

"I'll take your word for it. Listen, can you get clearance to use the SEALs training gym to work with Lana? It would make things a lot easier if she was on a secure military base instead of one of the local gyms."

"Shouldn't be too difficult to get permission, but you might want to give the Governor a call and see if she'll call the Base Commander."

"Yeah, couldn't hurt. See what you can do on your end and I'll call the Governor when I hang up with you. "

"And I'll call you back when I talk to my C.O. . . I love you."

"Love you, too. Thanks, Sam."

(Steve calls the Governor and explains what he wants. As soon as he does, she immediately agrees to call the Base Commander and make the request. Sam gets off the phone with Steve and takes the request to her C.O. Capt. Henderson, in turn, contacts the Base Commander's office and, after a few minutes of conversation, hangs up and looks at Sam with a bemused expression on his face. )

"Well, Commander, it would seem that your husband has some friends in high places. The Base Commander has approved the request for you to train Ms. Palea in the SEALs training facility beginning this afternoon. Stop by the Pass Office after your meeting and pick up her temporary credentials."

"Thank you, Sir. I guess the Governor wasted no time in calling the Admiral."

"The Governor didn't call him, Commander. Adm. Harte from Homeland Security did."

"Wow, I guess Gov. Jameson called in the big guns."

(Sam returns to her office and calls Steve back.)

"Hey, Sailor, we're good to go, and I called Tony and he and his team are going to help; they volunteered, all of them."

"That's my team. Hey, Sam? Try not to leave too many bruises on them, please."

(And instantly, the sound of her laughter, even over the phone, causes a great deal of stress to instantly seep out of him.)

"I'll do my best, Steve, but I'm not making any promises. Love you, Sailor."

"Love you, too, Beautiful."


	50. Chapter 50

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 16, 2011**

(A few hours later, Kono sticks her head in Steve's door and waits patiently until he gets off the phone; a frown on his face. )

"Got something, Kono?"

"Not much more than we had; we pretty much know everything there is to know about those six people."

"In other words, we've hit another dead-end."

"Pretty much. . . . Anderson's playing with us, Steve."

"Yeah, he is. I've gotten a couple of responses from the spec ops people; Jake Anderson is not well-liked. One guy was on an op with Anderson a few years ago in Chechnya. They were sent in to determine if the local militia was funneling money to Al Qaeda for weapons and report back; strictly recon. Get in, get the intel, and get out. Anderson ran a big risk of blowing the op by raping a local girl; she was only thirteen. He killed her in order to get out without the locals finding out they'd been there."

"And the guy you talked to did nothing?"

"He didn't know about it until months later when he came across an intel report about the incident, figured out the timing, and put two and two together. Since the girl's family never said anything, it would have been his word against Anderson's. He couldn't prove it happened. He did talk to his C.O. and requested a transfer to a different Delta unit. When the C.O. questioned why, he told him what he suspected, said Anderson was dangerous and he didn't want to put himself in a position where he could be compromised on future ops. Anderson was transferred instead."

"This guy is unbelievable! How many other innocent people has he hurt or killed?"

(Chin walks in looking over reports and stops any response.)

"You are so not going to believe this. . . The Phoenix, Arizona P.D. has a report that Jake Anderson was spotted at the airport about an hour ago, but they can't find him on any of the security footage."

"Then who made the report?"

"A TSA Officer. By the time he had a chance to check the BOLO and report it to P.P.D., Anderson was gone. And, Steve, he swears it was Anderson, but he was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses and his hair was blonde instead of dark."

"He's changing his appearance; standard spec ops procedure. What the Hell is he doing in Phoenix?"

"If that's his final destination. Maybe Phoenix was just a layover. They're going back through all the security footage trying to find him now, and they're not even sure it was him."

"It's him."

'How can you be so sure, Steve?"

"Just am; trust me. . . . Anderson's on the mainland for a reason. We need to find out why he's there. Get the bartender and that waitress from the bar back in here. We need to pin down the identity of our mystery man."

(Several hours later, they are no closer to identifying the man who met Jake Anderson and Callie in the bar than they were and the tension in the office is so thick it could be cut with a knife. On one hand, the fact that Jake Anderson is not in Hawaii, at least for the moment, is a good thing as it means Lana is safe for the time being; on the other, his absence means he's after someone else. Deciding that there isn't much more they can do at the office and knowing that they will all be notified by cellular phone should anything happen they need to know about, Steve decides they should head for the Naval Base; that way, they can check on the progress being made with Lana's self-defense training, Chin can see Lana, Kono can see Tony, and he, he can be with the woman who is the center of his universe. . .

When the Five-0 team arrives at the base and the SEALs' training gym, they hear unrestrained cheering from the inside. They step through the double doors just in time to see Sam literally throw Tony into the air before he hits the mat hard and flat on his back. The SEALs are about evenly split with half of them cheering for Tony and half of them cheering for Sam, and Lana, a small smile playing around her mouth, is watching from her seat in the middle of the SEALs. Steve, Kono, and Chin stop a few feet inside the door and watch the proceedings; Steve with a grin on his face, Kono with a frown on hers, and Chin just keeps glancing at Lana.)

"That'll teach you to accuse me of cheating, Lieutenant!"

"You did cheat, Commander! You took advantage of the fact that the linen cart was on my side of the hallway!"

"Not my fault! You could have cut in front of me!"

"I'm and Officer and a Gentleman, Ma'am!"

"Gentlemen have no place in war, Lieutenant!"

"We were in a hospital, Commander!"

(And Tony manages to kick Sam's legs out from under her, but, before he can move in to pin her to the mat, she deftly rolls away and springs back to her feet facing him; both of them in a fighting stance.)

"Did you or did you not challenge me to a foot race, Lieutenant?"

"I did, Ma'am."

"Then we were in a fight to the finish, Lieutenant!"

(Tony tries to fake a move to her left, but Sam anticipates this and twists out of the way; grabbing his arm and using her body weight as leverage to send him to the mat once again,)

"Do you approach every engagement with this much, um, enthusiasm, Commander?"

"Damned straight! Can't afford not to and neither can you!"

(Tony ducks under the right hook Sam throws his direction and hooks a foot behind her knee. A quick yank sends her to the mat again, but, again, she rolls and comes up with a left jab that catches Tony just under the chin. Sam then rotates and delivers a "flying" kick with both feet to the center of his chest and sends him to the mat yet again. As much as he's enjoying watching his wife more than hold her own against Tony, Steve interrupts them, but there is a huge grin on his face.)

"Hey, Sam, I thought you were going to try not to leave any bruises."

"I was, but then the Lieutenant got all 'macho, he-man' on me and I had to demonstrate why that wasn't a good idea, Steve."

"Hey, Boss, I'll go to war with your wife any day of the week. She's pretty kick-ass!" (and then Tony sees Kono's face and starts to backtrack; fast) "Um, you're pretty kick-ass, too, K."

"Damned right, I am! Care to dance?"

"Um, not sure that would really be fair right now, K. I mean, Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett's not an easy opponent and I'm a little . um , . "

"Worn out? Yeah, I think we can all see that, Tony. Don't worry, I'm sure that no one will tell anyone else that you were beaten by a girl."

"Hey! I was not beaten by a girl!"

"No, Lieutenant, you were beaten by a Naval aviator and that's even worse than being bested by a girl."

"Actually, Commander, I think this should really be called a draw."

"Really? I don't."

(Chin, who has been alternating between laughing at the playful banter between Sam and Tony and the expressions on Steve's and Kono's faces finally speaks up.)

"Have you managed to teach Lana anything?"

"Actually, Chin, we have. Lana . . ."

(And Lana dutifully gets up and walks to the middle of the mat where Sam turns her away from Chin. A smile on her beautiful face, Sam then instructs Chin to grab Lana from behind. When he does, he finds himself flat on his back on the mat with Lana's right forearm on his neck. The effect is somewhat spoiled, however, when Lana immediately jumps up and hugs both Sam and Tony in her excitement at her accomplishment. Shocked, Chin carefully picks himself up as everyone else, including Steve and Kono, can't contain their mirth any longer and the gym erupts into gales of laughter.)


	51. Chapter 51

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 18, 2011**

(After a few minutes of good-natured teasing by his SEALs, Tony sends them all home, and turns to face Lana.)

"You're a natural at this, Lana. In fact, you're catching on a lot quicker than some SEALs I know. Ever think about joining the Navy?"

"No, thank you, I'm very happy being a critical care nurse. I get all the excitement I want in S.I.C.U., but I really do appreciate you and the guys helping me out with this."

"No problem, we're glad to help. You guys don't look quite as tense as you've been looking the last few days. You catch Anderson?"

"No, but we're fairly certain he's back on the mainland, at least for the moment. Phoenix P.D. got a report of a TSA officer sighting him at the airport there this afternoon. "

"You have confirmation it was Anderson, Steve?"

"It was him, Sam."

"Not what I asked."

"No, we do not have one hundred percent positive identification, but it was Anderson."

"Ah, the 'Ninja SEAL' thing again."

"Yes, Sam, the 'Ninja SEAL' thing again."

(The grin on Chin's face as he slips his arm around Lana's waist is devious.)

"Steve called Adm. Harte at Homeland Security and gave him the rundown on Anderson and then asked the Admiral to ramp up Homeland's involvement in locating Anderson as he was former Delta and had been involved in ops that could affect National security. The Admiral said, 'No problem'."

"Wow, Boss, I'm impressed."

"Don't be, Lieutenant, once Adm. Harte reviewed the ops Anderson had been involved with, he was more than ready to help out."

(Lana, who has, until now, been perfectly happy to simply enjoy having Chin's arm around her, speaks up to ask a question.)

"Exactly what does this mean for me, Steve?"

"It means that you're safe, Lana, at least for the time being. We're still doing everything we can to find Anderson, and you're still going to have H.P.D. officers crawling all over you, but I'm pretty sure you and Chin are going to be able to spend some time together over the course of the next few days."

"Just don't practice what Sam and Tony taught you without giving me a 'heads up' first. I really don't want to be back in the hospital."

(And Chin's joking comment breaks through the last little bit of fear inside Lana, and she truly does relax for the first time in days. Kono, very happy to see both Lana and her cousin feeling better, sends a silent look that communicates "Thank You" to Sam.)

"Listen, guys, we're still planning on moving Saturday and there's a ton of food in our fridge that we need to eat, so why don't you all come over to our place for dinner? Between Sam, Lana, and me we can have dinner on the table in no time?"

"Sounds wonderful, Kono! I'm so tired of hospital food I could scream."

"Sam? Steve?"

(Steve sends a questioning glance in Sam's direction and she understands what he's really asking with his eyes. Sending him a look that promises she's going to give him exactly what he wants, and more, later, she nods her head indicating she's game if he is, and he sends a smile back in her direction.)

"We'll be there, Kono."

(By the time Sam and Steve arrive at the Montgomery's apartment, Kono and Lana have already started throwing together an impromptu dinner of Sweet and Sour Braised Pork Chops, Jasmine Rice, Green Beans in White Sauce, and fresh pineapple. Sam immediately joins the in the kitchen while Steve joins Chin and Tony out on the balcony. As soon as Steve steps through the French doors, Chin grudgingly hands Tony a twenty dollar bill with a somewhat sour expression on his face. Steve immediately knows what the bet was and a big grin appears on his face as he takes in Tony's smug expression.)

"Don't either one of you dare let Sam know about this."

"Are you kidding me? She almost whipped my six this afternoon and she was so holding back. If she found out about this, she'd kill me; no questions asked."

"No kidding."

"I would've sworn it would've taken the two of you a couple of hours to get over here."

"Sam figured you and Lana might want to get out of here ASAP after being apart for a few days."

"Remind me to thank her."

(Inside the apartment, the three young women are rapidly pulling a most appetizing dinner together. Lana looks more relaxed and happy than she has in days, but Sam and Kono know that this is just a short, peaceful calm before Jake Anderson returns and, with him, a renewed threat to Lana's safety and well-being. Even though neither of them has voiced their thoughts nor changed their expressions one, tiny bit, Lana voices her concerns as she is, apparently, having the same thought.)

"How long do you think we'll have?"

"Until?"

"Until, Kono, Jake Anderson comes back to Hawaii looking for me again."

"Hey, why don't we just take the evening to relax and enjoy dinner?"

"How long?"

"Hard to say. Could be a few days, maybe a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Hey, you did really well this afternoon, and I agree with Tony; you're a natural at self-defense, Lana."

"Sam, we all know that you can't teach me what I need to know in a few days to stand up to a mad man like Jake Anderson. I mean, I really do appreciate you and Tony, and his SEALs giving up your free time to work with me but, . If Jake really wants me, he'll get me."

(None of them are aware that Steve, Tony, and Chin have stepped back inside the apartment until Chin's voice, strong and clear, responds to Lana's comment.)

"No, Lana, he won't. I swear to you that Jake Anderson will not ever again lay so much as a finger on you."

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing! There's going to be a bit of a gap in the timeline here because I really don't want Caroline and Danny to miss out on the fun and they still have another week on their honeymoon! I truly appreciate each and every review! Michelle**


	52. Chapter 52

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 19, 2011**

(The next several days are extremely quiet for both Five-0 and the U.S. Navy personnel, and none of their group knows whether they should be relieved or not. The entire gang, including Libby and Mike Thrasher and Grace Williams, accompanying her grandparents, helps Kono and Tony move into their new house. When Sam realizes that Kono and Tony are going to be only a few minutes from her and Steve, she is very pleasantly surprised. The house itself is beautiful inside and out, and the landscaping is very nicely done. By the time they have everything moved and Kono has declared she is satisfied with the placement of all their furniture, Libby and Lana have unpacked the kitchenware and have dinner almost ready. Grace is a much-welcomed addition to the group of adults and it has been far too long since any of them have seen her. After everyone except Sam, Steve, Lana, Chin, and Grace and her grandparents have left, Grace walks over to stand between Sam's and Steve's chairs, takes Sam's left hand in both of her small ones, and begins playing with Sam's wedding and engagement rings while looking over at her Grandpa. Knowing that Grace has something on her mind, Sam exchanges a curious look with Steve and then her father before addressing Grace.)

"What's up, Nugget?"

"Well, Grandpa and I were talking earlier, and he said that, since I called him 'Grandpa' and Grandma 'Grandma' and they were your Mom and Dad, and Caroline was your sister I could call you 'Aunt Sam' if I wanted to, and I do, but I won't if you don't want me to 'cause I don't want you to be mad at me."

(Grace has managed to say quite a lot without taking a breath, and she has certainly garnered the attention of every adult in the room; especially Sam whose eyes are suspiciously bright. Pulling the adorable little girl onto her lap, Sam wraps both arms around Grace and hugs her tightly for a moment before pulling back and looking into the little girl's very solemn eyes.)

"Oh, Gracie, I would absolutely love having you call me 'Aunt Sam'."

"Hey, what about me?"

(And Grace turns in Sam's lap so that she can grin up and over at Steve while keeping her arms around Sam's neck.)

"I'll call you 'Uncle Steve', Silly, 'cause you're married to my Aunt Sam, and Mommy said it would be okay if I called Caroline 'Mom', but only if it's okay with her. Do you think it will be okay with her?"

"Yeah, Gracie, I'm pretty sure it will definitely be okay with her."

(Libby Thrasher, who up until the point has been silently watching and listening, clears her throat tellingly and, standing up, walks over and bends down to kiss first Steve and then Sam on the check and then takes Grace's hand in her own.)

"I believe it's time for us to be going, Grace, it's getting late and we need to get plenty of rest if we're going sailing in the morning."

"Can Aunt Sam and Uncle Steve and Kono and Tony, and Lana and Uncle Chin come sailing with us, Grandma?"

"Of course, they can, dear, if they'd like."

(But Lana and Chin, looking forward to some time alone, just the two of them, and Kono and Tony, citing the need to finish unpacking the rest of the boxes, decline the invitation. Sam and Steve, however, have no plans and Grace's expression is pleading, so they agree to go. After hugging and kissing everyone good night, Grace is perfectly content to head off with Libby ad Mike. Lana and Chin are right behind them, and, after helping Kono finish straightening up; the kitchen, Sam and Steve head home, too. .

Once they are finally alone, Tony pulls a chilled bottle of champagne out of the back of the refrigerator and grabs two flutes. Once he has the bottle opened and has poured two glasses, he takes Kono by the hand and pulls her out onto the back deck. Handing her one of the glasses, he kisses her softly.)

"What's all this?"

"It's our first night in our first house, K. I just thought we should, you know, celebrate. Besides, I love the way you look in the moonlight."

"Every time I think I have you figured out, you go and surprise me all over again."

"Get used to it, Babe, I plan to surprise you for the rest of our lives."

"I love surprises. . . I love you."

"Good thing. . ."

(Tony pulls Kono into his arms and kisses her soundly. Without breaking the kiss, he slips one arm under her knees, picks her up, and heads into the house and back to their bedroom. Neither of them is even remotely aware that anyone else exists in the world at the moment . . . Not even the man concealed in the shadows of the trees on the back of their property; the man who is using an intricate infra-red camera to track Tony's progress through the house with his precious burden. Once the man is sure that the Montgomery's aren't going anywhere tonight, he turns off the camera and angrily begins to pace in the small, wooded area where he chose to conceal himself while watching the house. When he saw the real estate agent put up the "sold" sign a few days ago, he was positive he had at least a week to search the house. Showing up here shortly after dark tonight planning to conduct his search, he was in for a shock when he saw the Five-0 team and a bunch of Navy SEALs moving furniture into the house. The man's anger gives way to fear as he realizes that he's not going to be able to find what he was sent to get and he does not want to fail for a second time; the penalty for doing so will be his death.)


	53. Chapter 53

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 20, 2011**

(Bright and early the next morning, Sam and Steve head to the marina to meet Mike, Libby, and Grace at the boat. They had hoped to get there first and have the boat ready, or nearly ready, to go by the time the others got there, but Sam's parents and Grace are already there. In fact, Grace is turning out to be quite the little sailor and Mike is patiently teaching her how rig the sails and run all the engine checks before heading out to open sea. Steve jumps right in and also starts working with Grace and, in no time at all, they are heading out of the marina. Steve is at the wheel with Grace standing on a small step-stool right in front of him and he is showing her how to guide the boat through the narrow channel. Sitting in the lounge area toward the bow with her mother, Sam watches Steve interact with Grace and is suddenly hit with a strong longing to see him with their children. Libby watches Sam as she watches Steve and her heart catches because she knows exactly what's going through Sam's mind. Reaching over to squeeze Sam's hand, Libby sends her daughter a comforting smile.)

"Steve will make a wonderful father one day, Sam, and you, Sweetheart, will be an amazing mother."

"I know, Mom."

"Sam, are you all right?"

"I have dreams sometimes, Mom, about. . About the baby I lost. . . I'm walking in a dark fog and I can hear a baby crying but I can't find it. It's the same dream I had in the hospital in Germany."

"Honey, how often have you been having these dreams?"

"Not often; but when I do have them, they're so. . Real."

"It's a natural part of the grieving process, dear. The dreams will fade in time; especially with Steve there for you."

"Steve doesn't know."

"He doesn't know? . . Sam, are you telling me that you haven't told Steve about these dreams you're having?"

"I can't, Mom. Steve's in the middle of this case and he keeps hitting dead-ends, and he doesn't need me adding to his stress level because of a dream."

"Nor does he need his stress level increased because you were hurting and didn't tell him."

"I can handle it, Mom. "

"I'm sure you can, Sam, but this isn't just about you. Steve lost a child, too. Don't you think he still feels the loss of that child as much as you do? Don't you dare run away from him again!"

"I'm not running from Steve!"

'Yes, Samantha, you are if you don't let him in. If you don't share your grief with him, if you don't let him be there for you, you're as good as running away from him. Anne and Jonathan didn't raise you to run away from adversity and neither did Mike and I. Talk to your husband!"

(And having said her piece, Libby gets up and heads down into the galley leaving Sam sitting in stunned silence. Steve has seen Libby stride angrily across the deck and head down into the galley, and the expression on Sam's face speaks volumes. Asking Mike to take his place at the wheel, Steve makes his way forward until he drops down next to Sam on the cushioned deck bench and slides an arm around her shoulders.)

"Looked like your Mom wasn't too happy when she headed down to the galley. What'd you do to piss her off?"

"It's not what I did, it's what I haven't done."

"Yeah? What?"

(Sam takes a deep breath and looks off toward the ocean for a few moments before turning back to face Steve.)

"I've been having dreams, Steve; the same dream I had in the hospital in Germany, about the baby I heard but couldn't find."

(Instantly, Steve pulls Sam closer and his eyes soften.)

"Sweetheart, why haven't you told me?"

"Because you have this case and I didn't want to upset you over something I'm perfectly capable of handling on my own."

"Sam, I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world; when you're hurting I hurt. Baby, don't ever keep something like this from me because you don't want to upset me. I want to be here for you, Sam, I _need_ to be here for you."

"'Kay, just remember, I need to be here for you, too."

"I know. So, how long have you been having these dreams?"

"Since Germany, but I don't have them every night. Actually, I've only had a few, but I had one last night and Mom picked up on it. She got mad at me because I hadn't told you."

"I know. I love her, too. She said the dreams were a natural part of the grieving process and that they would eventually fade in time, but . . . "

"Sam, Sweetheart, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you. 'Kay?"

'Okay, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the dreams. I just didn't want to add another problem on top of the ones you already have with this case."

"You could never be a problem to me, Sam. Ever."

(Grace has decided that Sam and Steve have been serious long enough and she carefully makes her way to where they are sitting and stands in front of them with her hands on her hips. Both Sam and Steve are struck by how much her expression looks just like one of her father's.)

"Are you two going to sit up here all by yourselves all day? I mean, it's not like you don't live together or anything. Aren't you sick of each other by now?"

"I'm sorry, Gracie, we've been ignoring you, haven't we?"

"Yes, you have, Uncle Steve, and you _promised_ me you were going to explain scuba diving to me, in great detail."

"Yeah, Sailor, you did tell her that. In fact, you told her you were going to teach her how to prep tanks for a dive."

"And Grandpa says we're going to be dropping anchor in about twenty minutes and that you should 'move your sixes.'"

"Yes, Ma'am. Tell the Admiral we'll be right there."

"That's 'Aye, aye, Ma'am' to you, Commander."

(And Grace quickly rejoins her Grandpa while her Aunt Sam bursts into unrestrained laughter at the expression on her Uncle Steve's face. . . .

Lana, her body draped across Chin's can't remember when she's ever felt so content. If it were not for the specter of Jake Anderson hanging over her head, she would say her life had never been more perfect. She's in love with a fabulous man who loves her unconditionally in return, and she has a career and volunteer opportunities which allow her to help others the way she's always wanted. After leaving Kono's and Tony's the night before, Lana and Chin went straight to her apartment so she could throw some things in an overnight bag and then went straight to Chin's. They've been there ever since, and she's feeling more relaxed and peaceful than she has in days; in spite of the fact that Anderson is still out there somewhere and still a threat to her. . . .

After celebrating their first night in their first house properly, Kono and Tony slept in and decide to go out for brunch. Kono is just coming out of the bedroom when she sees Tony standing in the great room looking out into the back yard with a strange expression on his face. It immediately hits her that his expression is one she would expect from him in full SEAL mode than a man looking over his own backyard. Sliding her arms around his waist, she peers out into their backyard, but doesn't see anything out of place.)

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just . . . No. Let's go eat."

(But there's something nagging at Tony that he can't quite shake.)


	54. Chapter 54

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 20, 2011**

**A/N: I sincerely apologize to all my readers: an entire paragraph did not post for Chapter 53, and I cannot get it to post after several attempts. Although it does not really alter the overall story line, the chapter makes much more sense with the paragraph in place! It concerned Steve's response to something Sam said about her mother. However, since they took the site down a week or so ago for maintenance, I have been having problems with new chapters posting correctly. They are correct in my document file on my computer, and I have even tried completely re-typing whole chapters to no avail. Again, I apologize. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! Michelle**

(Grace catches on very quickly to the mechanics of scuba equipment and gives Steve and Mike as good as she gets when they are sending questions her way in rapid-fire order. Sam and Libby struggle to contain their laughter as the two men are obviously becoming frustrated in their attempts to trip the little girl up; not out of any misguided sense of male superiority, but because scuba diving is serious business and they want to make sure Grace understands exactly how everything should be done for safety's sake. Grace is, of course, not quite strong enough to appropriately tighten all the valves on the air tanks because of her age and size, but she has the theory down pat. Mike allows her to ready one of the tanks and he goes behind her to make sure everything is secured properly before it is used. By the time they have two tanks ready to go, both Steve and Mike are more than a little impressed with how quickly Grace has caught on. Her next words, however, scare both of them.)

"When can I go scuba diving, Grandpa?"

"Er, well, Grace knowing how to prep a scuba tank is one thing. Understanding how to actually use one is a different story. You have to learn all about the pressure at different depths, how the manner in which you breathe affects the amount of air in your tank depending on the tank's capacity, what to do in case of emergency when your down there, and a lot of other things before you can actually make a dive."

"More math?" (This said in a somewhat whining tone.)

"Yeah, Grace, more math, but, once you learn how, scuba diving is one of the most exciting things ever. There's a whole different world under the surface, and exploring it can be amazing."

"I know that, Uncle Steve. Listening to you and Aunt Sam talk about it is what made me want to learn. How come everything fun has to mean more math?"

"You're only nine, Nugget. Be patient. If you want to be really good at something, you have to learn how to do it properly. In a couple of years you'll be able to get your dive card."

"How old were you when you learned to dive, Aunt Sam?"

"Um, well, you know that I come from a Navy family, Nugget, and Navy families tend to start their children out on all things water-related fairly early in life."

"How old, Aunt Sam?"

"I learned how to dive when I was eight, Gracie, but I couldn't get my first dive card until I was ten."

(A mutinous expression appears on Grace's little face and Sam starts to feel a little uncomfortable, much to the amusement of her husband and parents,)

"And how old were you when you learned to fly, Aunt Sam?"

"Well, see, Gracie, your Grandpa had a friend who was a fighter pilot and he also had his own plane; a twin engine Cessna, so he used to take me up with him."

"Aunt Sam."

"God, Gracie, I know you're not related to my sister by blood, but I swear you're just as single-mindedly stubborn as she is sometimes!"

(This comment, uttered in frustration, elicits snorts and coughs from Steve and even a giggle from Libby. Mike, knowing Sam very well, makes no sound, but struggles to hide the smile threatening to break forth on his face. A glare from Sam, however, quells the other three adults' amusement . . .For the moment.)

"How old were you when you learned to fly, Aunt Sam, and no fudging!"

"I was nine, but I couldn't get my license until I was seventeen which is the youngest you can legally be licensed as a private pilot in the United States."

"Don't let her fool you, Grace, once Ed taught Sam to fly, she was in the pilot's seat every time his plane went up. Grandma and I were very proud of her."

"I knew it! When did you start taking math classes, Aunt Sam, in Kindergarten?"

"Okay, Nugget, enough. If anyone's going to do much diving today, we need to get started."

"You're absolutely right, dear. You and Steve can continue to answer Grace's questions while your father and I do a little underwater exploring."

"_You're_ going diving, Grandma"

"I may be old enough to be your grandmother, Grace, but I'm not that old."

(And that said, Libby and Mike, who both cut very fine figures in their swimsuits, put on their tanks and go over the side. Once they have completely disappeared from view, Grace straightens up from the side of the boat and turns around to give Sam a look that does not bode well for Sam's peace of mind for the next couple of hours. Steve makes an attempt at an E and E op, but Sam grabs his arm and pulls him back down to the deck as Grace crosses her arms in front of her and starts walking toward them.)

**A/N: Wanted to try and "lighten" things up a little with this chapter since there's been a great deal of darkness and intensity in the story so far. Hope you all enjoyed, and please let me hear from you. Jat, your idea is about to take center stage! Thanks! Michelle**


	55. Chapter 55

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 20, 2011**

(Kono and Tony are sitting at a table in one of the more upscale restaurants in Waikiki enjoying a wonderful brunch when she notices that he seems to be a little distracted. Remembering that he seemed to have something on his mind before they left the house, she decides to question him about it and get whatever it is out of the way so as not to spoil the rest of a perfectly good Sunday afternoon.)

"What is it, Tony? Something was bothering you before we left the house this morning, and it's still on your mind?"

"Not sure I know, K. Can't quite put my finger on it. . . . When I stepped out onto the back deck this morning, I got a sense of . . Something. Kind of like I get when there's a tango close by when I'm on an op."

"Our backyard is not a war zone, Tony."

"I know, but I just can't quite shake the feeling."

"How about we go home and you let me take your mind off this 'something?"

"Now that sounds like a plan."

(And they head home with something definite instead of something vague on their minds. It's mid-afternoon before either of them is capable of moving and then they work on unpacking the remainder of the boxes from the day before. As they put dinner together, Tony, once again, experiences a vague sense of unease as darkness begins to fall. Standing in front of the window above the sink in the kitchen, he gazes out into the backyard; his SEAL training kicking in and his sharp eyes moving over the entire area. He sees absolutely nothing out of place; no strange shadows, no tell-tale movement of branches or bushes, nothing, but he's learned to trust his instincts over the years and, right now, they're screaming that something isn't quite right. . .

After spending the majority of the morning answering, or rather, side-stepping, Grace's never-ending questions, Sam is more than ready to make a dive with Steve. The two of them spend a good deal of time exploring a reef and losing themselves in the beautiful colors and images of the world beneath the ocean. Finally, Steve reluctantly signals Sam that it's time to head up to the surface. Apparently, Libby and Mike have been able to answer the majority of Grace's questions in their absence, although Sam can't possibly imagine Grace having any more questions as she grilled Sam and Steve quite thoroughly while Libby and Mike were diving. When they get home, Sam heads straight for the shower while Steve empties the cooler and puts it outside on the back deck to air dry. When he straightens up and turns to go back inside, the sensation of being watched overtakes him and he is instantly on alert. Slowly turning to look out toward the ocean, Steve stands perfectly still as his eyes scan the beach behind the house. Nothing appears to be out of place, but Steve trusts his instincts and he carefully backs into the house and shuts and locks the door. . . .

Lana is putting leftovers away in the kitchen of her apartment while Chin steps out onto the balcony to get some air. He has just reached the railing and placed both hands on it when there is a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. Instantly, he tenses and his eyes scan the wooded area behind Lana's building. It is almost completely dark, now, and he can't see that far, but nothing appears to be out of place and there is no movement in the bushes. . . .

Sam walks downstairs dressed in a pair of denim cut-off shorts and a tank top, barefoot, and drying her hair with a towel to see Steve standing in the kitchen looking out the window over the sink with his arms crossed over his chest.)

"Thought you were going to join me in the shower when you put the cooler outside, Sailor."

"Sorry, Sam, I got sidetracked."

"So I see. What's so interesting out there that you passed up the opportunity to take a shower with me."

"Nothing. . . Something."

"Come again?"

"I think someone's watching the house, Sam."

(And, just like that, Sam's training kicks in and she is on alert, too. Dropping the towel on the kitchen counter, she joins Steve at the window and does her on scan looking for anything, or anyone, out of place. For several tense minutes, they stand there silently looking over the back of their property, but see nothing out of the ordinary. Finally, Sam relaxes a bit. Steve, however, doesn't move a muscle.)

"I don't see anything out there, Steve."

"Neither do I, Sam, but I damned sure feel it."

"Okay, I believe you. Let's go get them."

"Yeah."

(In less than a minute, both Sam and Steve are armed with nine millimeter Glocks and are easing out of the house using the front door. Steve heads in one direction and Sam heads the opposite way so that they can approach the back of the house from two different directions and, hopefully trap whoever is hiding at the back of the house between them. Many tense minutes pass as they each slowly and carefully make their way around the house looking for any signs of an intruder along the way. There are no footprints in the sand and no broken or bent foliage along the way, and when they meet on the beach behind the house, Steve is extremely aggravated.)

"I swear someone was out here, Sam."

"I believe you, Steve. I trust your instincts. Question is, who was it and where did they go?"


	56. Chapter 56

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 22, 2011**

(Before Steve can respond to Sam's question, his cellular phone rings. Checking the caller I.D., he sees it's Tony.)

"Hey."

"Hey, Boss. . You're going to think I'm crazy, but I think someone's watching our house."

"I don't think you're crazy. Someone was here, too. . . . Hang on, got another call . . . Chin? . . . "

"Someone's in the woods behind Lana's apartment. I haven't seen anyone, but I know they're out there."

"Tony's on the other line telling me someone's watching their house, and someone was on the beach behind our house a little while ago. You two head over here."

"On our way."

"Tony? Chin thinks someone's watching Lana's apartment, too. They're on their way over here."

"Kono and I are on our way."

"We'll be waiting."

(He hangs up and realizes by the look on Sam's face that she knows exactly what's going on and is not pleased. In fact, judging from the expression on her face, Sam is downright pissed. Following her as she makes her way from the beach back to the house, Steve can tell just by the way she's walking that his wife is on the verge of giving her anger free rein, and he's not far behind her. By the time Kono, Tony, Lana, and Chin get to the McGarrett's, Sam is pacing back and forth in the kitchen and Steve can almost see the wheels turning in her head. Kono and Tony, because their house is so close to Sam's and Steve's are there within a matter of minutes. Lana and Chin arrive about fifteen minutes later, and the three couples discuss the fact that they're all, apparently, being watched. Steve opens up the discussion.)

"Jake Anderson has people helping him."

"And I think I know who they are. While Tony and I were on our way over here, I got some information back on Anderson's former Delta teammates. It was a six man team, and all of them, with the exception of their C.O., mustered out of the Army. They've all been identified as mercenaries by the C.I.A., and they've all been spotted in several different areas of the Middle East off and on over the past eighteen months. They've got money and means, and not a damned one of them cares about who they kill just as long as they get paid. Anderson's called in his buddies to help him out."

"Yeah, sounds about right. Okay, we need pictures of these guys, and we need their last known locations."

"Their photos should already be on the Five-0 server, and there should also be information on each of the men coming in from the C.I.A. any minute."

(Chin has already moved to the computer and his fingers are flying over the keyboard. In less than a minute he has pulled up the most recent photographs of Jake Anderson and his five former teammates. Unfortunately, with the exception of Anderson's C.O, Capt. John Ingram, who is still on active duty with the U.S. Army and currently stationed in Bahrain, the photos are at least two years old. None of the men in the pictures is of Hawaiian descent and, while they can eliminate any of Anderson's former teammates as the man who met him and Callie in the bar, they are no farther along in identifying the mystery man. Glancing at the specifics on each man, the group realizes that they are up against some seriously bad-assed people. The fact that these men have access to the newest technology and latest weapons does nothing to ease the anxiety of the three couples. Before anyone can another word, Kono's cellular phones rings and she steps away from the others to take the call. Chin continues to call up information on the McGarrett's computer, and Steve, Sam and Tony are scanning for the most recent locations of the former Delta operatives. When Kono returns to the group, she has a sorrowful expression on her face.)

"That was the hospital. They've discontinued the coma-inducing drugs, but Callie hasn't shown any sign of waking up. The doctor thinks that she's going to remain in a persistent vegetative state indefinitely. There's very minimal activity on her latest EEG.'

"Boss, two of Anderson's former teammates were in Phoenix a week ago. They stayed at one of the motels out by the airport and were only there for three days."

"They didn't go to Phoenix just to sit in a motel for three days. Chin, run their credit cards and see where they were used in Phoenix. I think we just got confirmation that it was definitely Jake Anderson that TSA officer saw."

"Steve, if Anderson's former teammates _are_ watching us, we need to take some extra precautions. For one thing, we all need to stay away from my parents and Gracie for a while, and Lana. . . "

"No. I'm not going back into hiding again! Let Jake Anderson take his best shot. This needs to stop now; before anyone else is hurt or killed!"

"Honey, while it's admirable that you want to stop Anderson from hurting anyone else, you need to . . . "

"Chin Ho Kelly, if you tell me I need to be careful one more time, I'm going to scream! I realize that I'm a primary target for Jake Anderson, but he's hurt or killed enough people, and I have no intention of letting him harm me in any way. I'm not stupid, and, while I may not be able to defend myself as well as Sam or Kono, I'm damned sure mad as Hell about all this, and I can promise you that you're not going to get me to go quietly into some safe house or another suite at the hospital! Understand?"

(Chin isn't the only person in the room looking at Lana with awe, they all are, and Sam and Kono exchange a look that communicates their approval of Lana's new-found courage. Chin is at a complete loss as to what to say as Lana is glaring at him with a "don't you dare contradict me" look in her eyes and he decides it would be in his best interest to back down for the moment. Steve and Tony don't so much as blink but begin to scan the data that is now streaming across the computer screen.)

**A/N: A thousand apologies to you all! I inadvertently said Lana wasn't coming out of the coma instead of Callie. Should be fixed now. Thank you Sirius7 for the "heads up". Michelle**


	57. Chapter 57

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 23, 2011**

(A couple of hours later, the only thing the group at Sam's and Steve's know for sure are the identities of Jake Anderson's former teammates, their capabilities, and the details of their paths of destruction wherever they've been since leaving the U.S. Army. The credit card search Chin ran on the two who were in Phoenix the previous week indicates the two men rented a car and ate several expensive meals in high-dollar restaurants, and that's about it. Contacting the car rental agency did them little good since the car they rented was not equipped with GPS, and there's no way of determining exactly where they went during the three days they were there. Steve contacts the Phoenix P.D. and gives them all the information they have on the two men, as well as the rest of Anderson's Delta Force team, and asks the P.P.D. to keep an eye out for any of them; particularly Jake Anderson. Once that's done, he turns back toward the group at the computer in time to see Sam, her face dark and angry, throw her hands up in frustration as she resumes her pacing.)

"They've just disappeared! Dropped off the face of the Earth. . ." (she rounds on Steve and Tony), "All right, you two, stop thinking like good guys and start thinking like those bastards!"

"Well, yeah, Sam, sort of been trying to do that."

"Not doing a very good job of it, Steve! If these guys are as well-equipped as we think they are, they may be doing more than just watching us. I think we need to sweep both our houses and Lana's apartment for bugs. Might not be a bad idea to cover Chin's, as well. And let me just tell you, Steve, the very idea of any of these people being inside our house, touching our things makes me sick to my stomach. You two are the almighty, all-knowing SEALs, so figure out what the Hell we need to do and let's get it done!"

"Working on it, Sam."

"Well, work faster, Steve . They've probably got infrared scopes or cameras in addition to everything else, and I have no intention of being their nightly entertainment so, the sooner we get rid of these idiots, the happier _you're_ going to be."

(It takes Steve all of three seconds to fully understand the meaning behind Sam's tirade, and, when it does hit him, a tremendously dark and intense frown takes over his face. Kono, Tony, and Chin also catch Sam's meaning and Kono and Tony look at each other in horror as Chin's gaze quickly darts to Lana's face to see if she's figured it out. Just as he's about to breathe a sigh of relief that she hasn't, her expression changes and he knows the second she figures it out.)

"These people can see what we're doing?. . . Like the end of that Bond film where M asks what Bond and the doctor are doing. . . . Oh. My. God!"

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome, Chin. Lana has the right to know these bastards may very well be spying on _every_ aspect of her life."

"I'll kill them! I will kill them with my bare hands! How dare these people invade our homes, our bedrooms, our lives like this?"

"Whoa, Lana, don't get all bent out of shape. We aren't sure they have infrared devices."

"We're not sure they don't! _I'll kill them_!"

(And suddenly Chin knows exactly why Sam deliberately got Lana all pissed off; to take her mind off her fear.)

"We need to talk to Anderson's former C.O., Capt. Ingram. Do we know exactly where he is in Bahrain?"

"No, his specific location was listed as 'classified'."

(Steve pulls out his cellular phone and calls his father-in-law. After a brief conversation in which he explains what's going on and what they need, Steve ends the call and turns back to the group. He is immediately struck by the mixture of anger and determination that is obvious on the faces of the three young women, and the frustration on the faces of Tony and Chin. Anger is beginning to overtake the frustration he, himself, is feeling, and he agrees with Sam; solving this case and taking care of the threat to Lana, to them all, is taking way too long.)

"Mike's calling Adm. Canton at the Pentagon right now and set-up a video conference with Capt. Ingram ASAP."

"I've been thinking, Boss. Anderson's on the mainland so I'm pretty sure his buddies are just going to be 'watching' all of us for the time being. I don't see them doing anything more than that until Anderson gets back to Hawaii. My team's on a seventy-two hour training stand down. How about I get my guys to keep an eye on the guys keeping an eye on us?"

"As much as I appreciate the thought, I can't ask them to give up their down time, Tony."

"_You_ won't be asking, Boss. _I_ will. Besides, you know they're going to be mad as Hell if we don't let them in on this, and, if Mrs. Boss promises to feed them, you won't be able to keep them away."

(Sam, a grin threatening in spite of her anger and the seriousness of the situation, sends a questioning glance Tony's way.)

"'Mrs. Boss'?"

"Well, yeah, when it's me talking about you, but when it's one of the other guys, K's 'Mrs. Boss' and you're 'Mrs. L.C."

''Mrs. L.C.'?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett so everybody else will know _which_ Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett we're talking about."

"You know, Tony, neither one of us is on duty right now. Think you could just try calling me 'Sam'?"

"Sure I could, but 'Mrs. Boss' has kind of a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

(And, just like that, Tony has done his part to diffuse the tension in the room and everyone else is smiling. After making a couple of phone calls, Tony lets them know that, indeed, his SEALs are more than willing to help out and that they'll be in place at both houses and Lana's apartment within the next few minutes. Deciding they've taken all the precautions they can for the time being, they all say goodnight and head to their respective homes.)


	58. Chapter 58

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 23, 2011**

(As soon as Kono, Tony, Lana, and Chin are out the door, Sam heads up the stairs with a determined stride and shedding her clothes on the way. Steve turns toward the stairs after locking the front door just in time to see her tank top hit the stairs followed by her bra and he nearly trips in his haste to follow her pulling off his tee shirt as he goes. Sam obviously could care less who's watching their house or what they can see if they _are_ using specialized equipment, and Steve isn't about to argue with her. By the time he reaches their bedroom, Sam is lying in the middle of their bed wearing nothing but a sultry smile on her lips and an invitation in her eyes. A grin slowly spreads across Steve's face as he steps out of his shorts and joins Sam on the bed pulling her willing body into his strong arms.)

"Thought you weren't going to be anyone's nightly entertainment, Sam?"

"Just yours, Steve. And, if anyone _is_ out there watching us with an infrared scope, they just might learn something new."

(But Steve is no longer in the mood to talk and takes Sam's mouth with his as his hands begin to slowly roam over her soft curves. Her skin feels like warm satin, she tastes like honeyed wine, and she smells faintly of white gardenias; the scent of her favorite perfume. Tension coils low in Steve's body as he trails hot, wet kisses from Sam's mouth down her jaw to her slender neck and finds the sweet spot on her collarbone. Knowing exactly how to drive her totally mad, he gently bites down just hard enough to send an electric tingle through her body and then slowly licks the same spot. One of his hands has found her breast and is slowly kneading the sensitive flesh. When he feels her nails bite into his shoulders and back and hears her breathing become feathery, he allows himself a small smile of pure, masculine pride. Moving his mouth lower, Steve captures her nipple with his teeth and Sam gasps as she arches up off the bed. Steve deftly grasps both her wrists and pins them to the bed while he slides lower down her body until he reaches her feminine core Grasping her hips with both hands, he looks up to find her passion-glazed eyes looking down at him pleadingly and hears her whimpers of need. The moment he touches her, she nearly flies off the bed and her whimpers turn into full-fledged pleas for him to stop torturing her; her fingers tangling in his hair. Knowing that _he and he alone _is responsible for causing this strong, capable woman to completely lose control to the point of begging gives him a feeling of power. Knowing that she is _his and his alone_ and always will be makes him feel very thankful. Knowing that _she loves him more than her own life_ humbles him greatly, and he knows that he would die for her. Hearing her sweet voice nearly sobbing his name in a pleading tone, he knows he can deny her, nor himself, any longer. He swiftly moves back up her body and covers her mouth with his as he slips inside of her welcoming warmth and begins to move slowly; reverently.)

"I love you so much, Sam. I _need_ you so much, Baby.'

"Oh, God, Steve, . . Every . . time with . . you is better . . than. . the last."

"Because . . you're perfection. . personified, Sam."

"No. . . We . . Are."

(Steve's answer is a kiss that is so sweet, yet also so passionate that Sam feels as if she's floating, Sam tightens her arms around him, her nails sinking into the hard muscles of his back as he increases the pace of their lovemaking. Sam meets his every stroke and clings to him tightly; the tension inside her building to an almost painful point until, finally, she explodes into a thousand pieces and hears him hoarsely call her name as he, too, reaches the pinnacle of sweet oblivion. For several long minutes, neither of them is capable of moving and Steve drops sweet, light kisses on Sam's sweat-dampened face and neck. When Steve moves to lift himself up and off of Sam, she tightens her arms around him to keep him right where he is, and he smiles down at her gently running his thumb across her cheek.)

"I love you so much is scares me sometimes, Steve."

"I didn't know I was capable of feeling so deeply about anyone until I met you, Sam, and no one is ever going to come between us or keep us apart. Ever."

(Not long afterwards, Sam and Steve fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The only people watching their house are the two SEALs from Tony's team who are hidden in the shrubbery near the back of the property. Jake Anderson's former teammates have, at least for the time being, disappeared. . .

In Phoenix, Arizona, a young woman walks out the back door of the strip club where she works and down the dark alley to her car. As she is unlocking the door, she is grabbed from behind and a large, sweaty hand covers her mouth. She struggles but a blow to her head causes unconsciousness and she is dumped unceremoniously into the back of a plain, dark van that drives slowly off into the deep, dark night. Glancing into the rear view mirror at the woman's unconscious form, Jake Anderson smiles. Killing her was his part of the deal with his associate in Hawaii, but there was no deadline on when it would happen. Now that Callie's gone. Jake fully intends to take advantage of the opportunity to vent his rage and frustration at not yet having Lana on someone, and the young woman will do nicely. His former teammates are keeping an eye on things in Honolulu, so he can take his time and really enjoy himself, and, thanks to a couple of his buddies checking things out in Phoenix a week earlier, he has the perfect place in which to enjoy his new "acquisition".)


	59. Chapter 59

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 24, 2011**

**A/N: Hope everyone has a Happy Easter. After this chapter, I may not be updating as often as I have been in the past. I have noticed that both traffic, reviews, and private messages for this story have decreased over the past week or so. I apologize to my readers as my writing has obviously not been "up to snuff" of late. I am, therefore, going to take some time to re-evaluate where I might have gone wrong with this story and try to fix it so as to, hopefully, recapture your interests! To my loyal readers and reviewers, thank you so much for your faithfulness. I thank you all so much for your reviews; they mean the world to me! Michelle**

(Holly Kalama slowly awakens to find herself hog-tied and lying on the floorboard in the back of a moving vehicle; probably a van, There is a dirty, smelly rag stuffed in her mouth and her ankles and wrists sting from abrasions made by the ropes binding them. Her head aches horribly and cold, stark fear slithers through her stomach making her nauseous. The jerky motion of the moving vehicle only adds to her discomfort as she is thrown back and forth on the hard, dirty floor. Although Holly didn't see her attacker, she has no doubt as to who is behind her abduction; Derek Kanuha.

A year ago when Holly met Derek at the State House in Honolulu, she thought she had met the perfect man. Derek had recently passed, and been admitted to, the Hawaii State Bar, and just started a new job in the Governor's Officer. Tall, dark, and a very handsome native Hawaiian, Derek Kanuha took Holly's breath away as she watched him from across the room. She had been at the State House for a reception the Governor was hosting for donors to the Hawaii Arts Council; one of which was Holly's father, Jared. President and CEO of a large electronics company, Jared Kalama had brought his only child to the Governor's reception in the hopes of introducing her to some of the more appropriate eligible bachelors of Honolulu's elite. Holly, it seemed, was determined to throw away her life, and social standing, by volunteering all her time with a group of children who had survived various forms of cancer. Although Jared had repeatedly threatened to disown her and cut her off without a penny unless she stopped wasting her time with these little nobodies, Holly continued to defy him. Changing tactics, Jared decided he would engineer a marriage with a socially acceptable young man who would then help him put an end to Holly's defiance. Jared's gamble paid off when Holly showed considerable interest in the up-and-coming Derek Kanuha. It took only a few minutes for Jared to convince Derek that marrying Holly would be extremely advantageous to his future ambitions; especially since Derek indicated he would eventually like to occupy the Governor's Office and Holly's father could provide the money for him to achieve that goal.

Holly was completely swept off her feet by the handsome, charming young man and, within a matter of weeks, they were engaged. Holly's datebook began to be filled with one social function after another leaving her less and less time to volunteer with the children she loved, but it was important that, as his future wife, she support Derek by attending the numerous dinners and parties he was required to attend as a member of the Governor's staff.

It wasn't until she overheard her father and Derek talking in her father's study one afternoon when they thought she was out shopping that she understood just how terribly she'd been betrayed by her own father and the man she loved; the man she _thought_ loved her. Lying on the nasty floor of the van, Holly's mind drifts back to that beautiful, sunlit afternoon when she stood outside the door to her father's study and her world fell apart . . .)

"You're doing very well, Derek. In a few more weeks, you and Holly will be married and, once you are legally my son-in-law, I will turn over Holly's inheritance to you. The only way Holly will have access to any funds will be through either you or me."

"Holly is going to have to learn to obey me, Jared. Particularly if I'm going to have a successful career in politics. You need to understand that I will do whatever I feel necessary to keep her in line, and I will tolerate no interference from anyone; including you."

"I do understand that, Derek. Just make sure that you do not leave any marks that are easily visible. I can give you some suggestions if you like; I kept Holly's mother in line for years yet she always looked radiant."

"I'll keep that in mind, Jared. And, you do understand that, while Holly will be my wife, she won't be the only woman in my life."

"Just make sure the press doesn't learn of your . . . Liaisons."

(It was at that point that Holly had quickly gone to her room, thrown some clothes and some money she had hidden away into a duffel bag, along with a picture of her mother, and fled the house. She managed to get to the mainland and Phoenix, Arizona before her money ran out, and she had no other family or friends, thanks to her father, so she had no choice but to find a job. She couldn't use her real name or social security number for fear that her father and Derek would find her, so she dyed her hair blonde and took a job as a waitress in a topless bar. She had actually begun to think she might have gotten away without being detected. Now, bouncing painfully on the hard floor of the van, Holly knows she was deluding herself. She also knows she will die soon. She now prays that death comes quickly before she suffers a fate worse than death,)


	60. Chapter 60

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 25, 2011**

(For the next few days, Tony's SEALs keep watch on the McGarrett's and Montgomery's houses and Lana's apartment, but there are no further signs of any intruders at any of the three locations. Steve is finally able to speak with Capt. John Ingram, Jake Anderson's former Delta C.O., and the Captain has nothing good to say about any of the five other men. Unfortunately, he cannot give them any information that would shed any light on why Jake Anderson might have wanted to kill George Gatney, David Maxwell, or Callie Newton. He does, however, stress to Steve that Jake Anderson and the other four men are extremely dangerous and the Five-0 team should use all possible caution. H.P.D. conducts electronic sweeps of the Five-0 members' residences, as well as Lana's apartment but find nothing. They have checked in on a regular basis with the Phoenix P.D. but Jake Anderson has not been sighted there nor has he been seen in Hawaii and neither have any of his former teammates. Lana has returned to work, and Callie is still in S.I.C.U. and still unconscious. Chin is worried about Lana's safety, but she refuses to hide away again.

By the time the SEALs' seventy-two hour training stand down is over, they're fairly certain that Anderson's former teammates are no longer watching anyone's house or apartment so there is no need to have the SEALs or H.P.D. watch them, either. Lana returns to work at the hospital, and is shocked by Callie Newton's appearance. The woman is still in a coma, and the doctors don't expect her to ever regain consciousness. The sadness Lana feels at the woman's condition rapidly turns to anger as she remembers who put Callie in S.I.C.U. . . .

The very act of drawing in a breath of air is excruciatingly painful and Holly Kalama can hear the crackling sound of broken ribs as she tries to inhale. Her entire body throbs and aches and she is black and blue from head to toe. Holly comes to and quickly realizes that what she thought was a nightmare is, in fact, a horrible reality. She has lost complete track of time and doesn't know whether she has been held hostage for days or weeks. Her universe consists of a six by six cell with dirt walls on three sides, floor, and ceiling and a heavy, wide wooden door built into the fourth side of the small, rectangular space. A bucket of fetid water sits by the door along side another bucket her captor put there for her personal needs. The only other thing in the claustrophobic space is Holly. Her clothes are torn, bloody, and dirty, and she is covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes, and filth. She hasn't eaten in nearly thirty-six hours, and she is becoming weaker by the minute. Nor has she drunk any of the putrid water in the bucket. Hunger and dehydration are beginning to take their toll on her, and she imagines she can hear her mother's voice calling to her as if from a distance. The voice changes, however, from her mother's clear, sweet one into the harsh, grating one of the man who abducted her. A sharp pain shoots through her head as her limp, dirty hair is yanked hard causing her head to snap up and back. The man is pulling her hair so hard that tears are welling in her eyes and his snarling expression becomes blurry. Holly desperately tries to shut off her mind; take herself out of the moment, but the open-handed slap to her face makes her painfully aware of what she is about to endure yet again.. She forces her mind to drift, to empty of all conscious thought; it is the only way she can live through yet another rape at the hands of the monster Derek Kanuha sent after her. But this time, this time something is different. The man seems to be even more angry, if that's possible, and Holly can't stop the sliver of fear that snakes through her like an icy, cold fog.)

"You're filthy and you stink! You're not worthy of me! Now, I'm gonna' take you upstairs and scrub the filth off of you. You can try and run if you want to, but I'll catch you and I'll kill you when I do, and I know how to kill a person real slowly. I'll make you hurt more than you ever have in your miserable life!"

"Pl . . .Please, wh. . What do you want with me? Why . . Why do you want to hurt me? I don't . . know you!"

"Hurt you? Why, Darlin', I'm going to kill you. Promised an associate of mine I'd take care of a problem for him, and you're the problem. Before I do, though, I'm going to 'play' with you for a while. Now, come on, we're going to get you all nice and clean and then you're going to eat something if I have to shove it down your throat. After that, well, I'm going to take my time and do whatever I want to you, and you can scream as loud as you like; nobody's ever going to hear you."

(The sound of man's maniacal laughter chills Holly to the bone as he roughly grabs her arm and jerks her up the rickety, wooden stairs. . . Once again, Holly hears her mother's gentle voice in her head telling her that she is not alone. Hot tears slide silently down Holly's cheeks as heart breaks into a million pieces. . . .

Lana is in Callie's cubicle in S.I.C.U. changing out a bag of I.V. fluids when a strong hand grasps her wrist. Jumping slightly, Lana immediately looks down to find Callie's eyes open and looking intently up at her. Quickly calling for one of the officers stationed near the door to the unit, Lana takes Callie's hand in both of hers and tries to communicate with the injured woman.)


	61. Chapter 61

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 25, 2011**

"Callie? Callie, it's Lana Palea. Can you hear me? . . . Ellie, page Dr. Martin, STAT! . . .It's all right, Callie, you're safe now."

(But the battered and bruised woman lying in the hospital bed has a look of stark fear in her eyes and her grip on Lana's arm is surprisingly strong. Lana glances up and notices that Callie's heart and respiratory rates have increased, as has her blood pressure, and she throws a look back over her shoulder hoping to see a doctor coming into the room. A loud gasp from Callie draws Lana's attention back to the woman who is obviously struggling to say something. Lana leans down close to the head of the bed so she can hear what Callie is trying to say. Callie's voice is very weak and soft and it's very difficult for Lana to hear her. Just before a doctor and several other nurses arrive in the room, Callie, tears filling her eye, manages to gasp out her message to Lana.)

"Sa . . . Save . . . Emma."

"Save Emma? . . Who's Emma, Callie?. . Callie?"

(But the effort of saying those two words has cost the young woman dearly. Callie Newton has, once again, lapsed into an unconscious state. As soon as Lana has assisted the doctors in Callie's room, she immediately goes to the nurses' station and calls Chin. Within minutes, Steve, Kono, and Chin are standing in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit just outside Callie's room talking with Lana and Callie's physician, Dr. Martin.)

"And 'Save Emma' is all she said, Lana?"

"That's it, Steve. I was changing out her I.V. fluids, she grabbed my wrist, and said, 'Save Emma'. As soon as she got that out, she lapsed back into unconsciousness." 

"Who is 'Emma, and why do we need to save her?"

"I don't know, Kono, but we need to find out. You don't remember seeing the name 'Emma' in any of the background information you got on Lana's friends?"

"No, Steve. I'm positive there was no mention of anyone named 'Emma' in anything I saw. I'll go back over it, though, and also see if I can find any other link to the name 'Emma'. I'll see you guys back at the office."

"And, Lana, you're sure you've never heard the name?"

"No, I have no idea who this 'Emma' could be."

(Steve spends a few more minutes talking with Lana and then he and Chin head back to the Five-0 offices themselves. Both Steve and Chin are quiet during the ride back as they are both distracted by this new bit of information that has only added yet another piece to the ever-growing puzzle of the case. Steve, a dark frown on his handsome face, throws out ideas in the hope that Chin may be able to offer some answers.)

"Who is 'Emma' and why does Callie think she needs saving?"

"Don't know, Brah, but this case is getting more and more complicated. This 'Emma' is obviously very important to Callie or she wouldn't have used what little strength she had to tell Lana about her."

"We don't even know if Callie recognized Lana."

"Lana said Callie was absolutely terrified; made it sound like Emma was going to die if someone didn't save her. You suppose Emma is who Jake Anderson's looking for in Arizona?"

"Maybe. I think we need to contact Adm. Harte at Homeland again and ask him to get some people on the ground in Phoenix. Maybe they can find Jake Anderson, or, at the very least, find out why he went there in the first place."

"Not a bad idea. . . Aren't Danny and Caroline due back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sam and I are picking them up at the airport tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, I hope they had a great time on their honeymoon, 'cause they're coming home to a big mess."

"Yeah, but it'll be good to have Danny back and in on this case, and, if you tell him, or anyone else, for that matter, that I said that, you're fired."

"Of course, I am. To be honest, Steve, I agree with you. We need all the help we can get on this case."

(Sam is trying to finish up some reports in her office when her C.O., Capt. Henderson, steps into her office late in the afternoon. He waves Sam back to her chair when she immediately stands up at his entrance and takes one of the chairs in front of her desk.)

"I wanted to let you know that I've received some information on that matter we were discussing the other day, Commander, and I have some additional information to share with you, as well. I'm sure you're going to have some questions, and I know you're going to want to discuss this with your husband, but I believe you're going to be pleased."

"That sounds a little ominous, Sir."

"Nothing ominous about it, Sam, but you know as well as I do that new orders and change always create . . Concerns."

"That they do, Captain. Maybe you should just tell me what's on your mind, Sir."

(And for the next hour, Capt. Henderson proceeds to do just that. By the time he's finished, Sam is more than just a little bit nervous, and she realizes that she can no longer put off talking to Steve about the possibility Capt. Henderson first told her about a few weeks ago. As she drives home from the base, she tries to decide how to best approach the subject with Steve, but has a million things running through her head and can't decide how to best go about it. Finally, she decides to cook a nice dinner for Steve and stops by the market on her way home; butterflies flitting all around her stomach the entire time she is grocery shopping.)


	62. Chapter 62

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 26, 2011**

(When Steve walks through the front door of their house, he is immediately hit with mouth-watering scents emanating from the kitchen and realizes that he is starving. He heads for the kitchen but comes to an abrupt halt when he reaches the dining room. The table is set with Sam's fine china, crystal, silverware, linen and lace tablecloth and napkins, candles and an arrangement of fresh-cut flowers in a crystal vase. A bottle of champagne is chilling in a silver bucket sitting next to the table. His gaze moves to the kitchen and he sees Sam pulling a bowl of salad out of the refrigerator. She is wearing a straight-cut, spaghetti strap dress of beige silk, matching heeled sandals, her wedding and engagement rings, a gold, serpentine bracelet, and a pair of diamond and pearl earrings which were a wedding present from Steve. Her hair is down around her shoulders and back, but it cascades in loose curls instead of falling straight. Steve instantly knows something's up, but doesn't have a clue as to what, and his curiosity is definitely aroused. . Along with other things. Steve steps into the kitchen just as Sam turns around and he quickly recognizes the uncertainty in her eyes.)

"I think I'm a bit underdressed for dinner."

"Hey, Sailor. You're fine."

"Sam, you look. . Amazing, and I look like . . ."

"You look handsome and sexy and really, _really_ hot."

"Yeah?"

(Sam walks over to him and slides her arms around his neck; tipping her head back to lose herself in his beautiful eyes. Steve's arms automatically go around her slender waist, and he pulls her up against his hard, muscled body.)

"Yeah, you do."

"What's the special occasion?"

"Does there have to be a special occasion for us to have a romantic dinner?"

"No, but that look in your eyes is telling me that this is more than a romantic dinner,"

"Yeah, Steve, it is. I have something to tell you; something that's going to affect both of us. Want me to do it now or after dinner?"

(Although he told Kono he wanted to take her out to dinner earlier in the day, Tony is completely bowled over by his wife's appearance when he gets home. Wearing a mint-green, clingy halter-top dress with white, strappy sandals and her hair in a casual up do, Kono looks beyond beautiful. It takes Tony less than ten minutes to shower and change and they're out the door. Kono is expecting him to take her to the Officer's Club for dinner, but Tony surprises her by taking her to Wolfgang's Steak House in Waikiki. After they're seated and have ordered, Kono looks across the table at her husband and her heart catches at the love she sees in his eyes. He reaches across the table and takes her hand in his gently rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb, and she simply melts.)

"You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and I am so grateful you're my wife."

"You're not about to tell me you're being deployed to the Middle East for an indefinite period of time or something along those lines, are you?"

"'Course not, K. What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. . Taking me out to dinner at a really nice restaurant, handing out compliments. . Makes me wonder if you're about to tell me something I may not want to hear."

"I just thought that since we've both been kind of busy lately, and this case is a little more personal and difficult than usual that you might like to go out, have a nice dinner, and think about something other than bad guys for a little while. And, I love the way you look in candlelight, so I had a selfish motive, as well."

(Lana and Chin are sitting on the couch in her apartment watching a DVD. It's a comedy because neither of them is in the mood for anything serious, but Chin can tell that Lana is still very upset over both Callie's condition and what she told her. Lana soon proves him right.)

"I don't suppose you're any closer to finding out who this Emma is, are you?"

"No, but we will."

"Emma has to have something to do with Jake Anderson. I mean, why else would Callie be scared to death that she was in danger? So, we need to figure out how Jake might know this woman."

"Working on it, Lana, but, without more information, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. . . Hey, I know you're frustrated, we all are, but we'll figure this out eventually, and we'll find Jake Anderson. I promised you there was no way he would ever get anywhere near you again, and I meant what I said."

"I know you did. I just . . . Looking at Callie lying in that bed, seeing the stark fear in her eyes and hearing it in her voice today . . . Jake Anderson needs to be stopped, Chin, before he hurts or kills someone else."

(Steve looks down into Sam's emerald green eyes and realizes that she really is concerned about whatever it is she has to tell him. Reaching up to cup the side of her face with one hand, Steve bends his head and kisses her softly and very sweetly; hoping to put her at ease. The uncertainty, however, is still there when he lifts his head from hers so he decides a direct approach is probably the best.)

"Tell me now, Sam, 'cause, whatever it is, it's obviously got you really bent out of shape, and I hate seeing you upset."

"The D.O.D. has decided to "streamline" things at Pearl, and the current Base Commander is being transferred back to the Pentagon. Capt. Henderson is being promoted to Rear Admiral and is going to be the new Base Commander. He told me today that he's submitted my name for consideration as the new Commander, Air Group at Pearl."

"You'd be a great CAG, but, wouldn't that mean you wouldn't be able to fly anymore?"

"Actually, as part of the "streamlining" process, the D.O.D. wants to combine some positions, so I would still be able to fly and have my own squadron just as I do now. Steve, it would mean that I'd have a lot more paperwork to do, I'd have to go to Washington from time to time, I'd have to put in more hours at the base, and that's another thing, if I become CAG, I'll be second in command at the base as a whole. . . It would mean that there's a good chance that we won't have as much "us" time as we have now."


	63. Chapter 63

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 27, 2011**

(Steve sees that Sam is very torn about the developments in her career, and he completely understands why she is upset. On one hand, if she is selected to be the new CAG at Pearl, it will be a major stepping stone in the advancement of her Naval career and he has absolutely no doubt that she is more than capable of doing the job and doing it well. On the other, the additional responsibilities of the position, coupled with those associated with her continuing to fly and be a squadron commander, the traveling back and forth to the Pentagon which will be necessary, and being second in command of the base will, indeed, require a great deal more of her time, and, therefore, lessen the amount of time they will have to spend together. Sam's anxiety stems from her love for him and the impact this will have on their marriage, but Steve knows that he cannot be selfish, as much as he might want to be, and needs to give Sam his complete support no matter what. Steve allows a huge grin to spread across his face before kissing Sam again; this time much more deeply. When he lifts his head from hers this time, he sees less stress in her expression.)

"Sweetheart, you'll make a great CAG, and, although it will take more of your time, there will still be time for us. There will _always_ be time for us because I won't let it be any other way."

"I love you. Steve. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah. Besides, Capt. Henderson's already submitted your name so it's not like we have a choice here, Sam."

"Hey, just because he submitted my name doesn't mean I'm going to get the job, Steve, you know that."

"How could you not get it, Sam? You're not only the perfect choice, you're the obvious choice. You know the pilots and mechanics at Pearl better than anyone, you've got a great working relationship with most of the ship's Captains and CAGs in the Pacific Fleet, you could run the base blindfolded and with both hands tied behind your back, and everybody loves you."

"God, why was I such an idiot all those years? Why couldn't I see what a precious God had sent me in you?"

"My fault, Sam. If I had told you I loved you as soon as I realized it, things might have been different."

"Hey, Sailor, let's not get into that discussion again. I'm just thankful you didn't give up on me."

"I will never give up on you, Sam. I can't survive without you."

(After a wonderful dinner, Kono and Tony talk a walk on the beach. Watching Kono, shoes in hand, frolicking in the shallow surf with a look of pure delight on her face, Tony's heart catches. He sometimes can't believe that this beautiful, smart, wonderful woman is his and he sends up a quick prayer of thanks for her. Laughing at her as she quickly moves to escape the water, Tony steps forward, grabs her up into his arms, and spins her around and around in the sand. The sound of her tinkling laughter floats over the night air and she wraps her arms tightly around his neck. When he sets her down on her feet, he dips his head and captures her mouth with his in an achingly sweet kiss. By the time he lifts his head from hers, her eyes have darkened and are filled with need.)

"As much as I've enjoyed dinner and walking on the beach, do you suppose we could call it a night?"

"Tired already?" 

"Not hardly."

"Ah. . . Your wish is my command, Mrs. Montgomery. . . I love you, K."

"Then take me home and show me how much."

(Try as he might, Chin has been unable to get Lana's mind off of the events of the day. He is sitting on the edge of her sofa with his elbows propped on his knees as he watches her pace back and forth in front of him; her face a study in concentration.)

"Who is 'Emma', and why is Callie convinced she needs to be saved? We know that Callie spent some time with Jake before he nearly killed her, so either he told her what he was planning or she overheard him talking to someone else; maybe our 'mystery man'. And let's talk about our 'mystery man'. From his description, he doesn't sound like the kind of person Jake usually hangs out with. I mean, the waitress and bartender from that bar said he was clean-cut, neatly dressed, looked more like a doctor or lawyer than a soldier. Question is, what business could he possibly have had with Jake? Why was he meeting with Jake that night and what could Callie possibly have done to cause Jake to beat her nearly to death? "

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Well, duh. I'm sick and tired of living in fear, Chin! I refuse to look over my shoulder every time I set foot out my front door, and I'm mad as Hell that one, pitiful excuse for a human being is causing all this drama in my live! Just give me three minutes alone with him once you catch him. That's all I'll need. I'll make sure the taxpayers don't have to worry about their hard-earned money supporting him for the rest of his miserable life!"

(In spite of his best efforts, a smile breaks forth on Chin's face at the ferociousness in Lana's voice and the fierceness in her expression. Reaching out, he snags her hand and pulls her down onto the couch next to him. Once she's there, he slides an arm around her shoulders and pulls her back with him as he sits back against the cushions.)

"You are an amazing woman and I'm very proud of you for not running and hiding. Don't think we're going to turn you loose on Anderson, though. We'd have a hard time explaining why his body was in a hundred pieces to the Governor."


	64. Chapter 64

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 27, 2011**

(The following morning, Steve is lying on a blanket on their private beach propped up on his elbows watching his wife as she walks out of the water and toward him. The emerald green bikini she's wearing clings to her ripe curves like a second skin, and he feels a stirring low in his body as she gracefully approaches. The wind is blowing her honey-gold hair back from her face, her skin is glowing, and her emerald green eyes are sparkling as she runs the last few feet to the blanket and drops down beside him with laughter in her voice.)

"Are you going to come swimming with me or not, Sailor? All you've done since we came out here is lie on that blanket and watch me."

"That's because the view is beyond spectacular, Beautiful. I could watch you like this forever."

"Well, if you did that, we'd never make love, and _that_ is totally unacceptable."

"You're insatiable, Sam!"

"Where you're concerned? Absolutely! You know, you promised me something you haven't followed through on, Steve."

"And what would that be?"

"You promised that you were going to take me to bed and keep me there for a solid week when we went on our honeymoon. Didn't happen."

(And before she can blink, Steve's hand has snaked out to grasp her wrist and twist her beneath his muscled body. Sam playfully runs her tongue along her upper lip and laughs delightedly when a frown of frustration crosses Steve's face.)

"Careful, Sam, you're playing with fire."

"So are you, Steve. You sure this beach is too public?"

"You a 'closet exhibitionist', Sam?"

"We've never made love on a beach before, Steve. Could be . . . interesting."

"How about I do some research and, once this case is squared away, I take you somewhere where we can make love on the beach, in the ocean, on the roof . . . Wherever you want."

"Hmm. Sounds wonderful. 'Course, we could just take the boat out again. Making love at sunset and then again at sunrise was pretty spectacular. Then, again, making love with you anywhere at any time is spectacular, so it just doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does, Sam. A promise is a promise. I promised you a solid week in bed, and I'll deliver. Eventually."

"Oooo, I can hardly wait. In the meantime, we have a perfectly good bed upstairs. Wanna' dance, Sailor?"

(But before Steve can answer her, his cellular phone rings. The caller I.D. indicates that it's Adm. Harte at Homeland Security, and Steve's expression gets serious as he takes the call. After listening for several minutes and only responding with an occasional "Yes, Sir" or "No, Sir", Steve thanks the Admiral for the update, ends the call, and tosses his cellular phone on the blanket at his feet. Resting his arms on his drawn up knees, Steve looks out at the ocean for several minutes in quiet thought. Sam, seeing the frustration in Steve's body language and expression, moves closer to him and sits on her knees facing him; one hand resting lightly on the back of his neck and the other gently stroking his face.)

"I take it Adm. Harte had nothing positive to report."

"No, he's had four people on the ground in Phoenix for the past eighteen hours, and they can't find a trace of Jake Anderson or any of his former teammates. The guy's a ghost."

"The guy's a former spec ops soldier, Steve, of course he knows how to disappear. You could do the very same thing if you wanted to, and you know it. What about _your_ friends in the black ops community? Heard anything from any of them?"

"No, and that's unusual."

"You will get a break in this case, and it will happen soon. I know patience isn't one of your strong suits, but, this time, you're just going to have to stay calm and wait. Now, about that dance . . ."

(Holly Kalama is numb; at least, her mind is numb. After roughly pulling her up the cellar stairs, Jake Anderson dragged her through several rooms on the lower floor of a very old, very rundown house and up a rickety set of stairs to a bathroom on the second floor. The wallpaper peeling off the walls of the bathroom was faded and yellowed, and the claw foot tub was chipped and stained. Thankfully, the water was hot, and, in spite of what he said about scrubbing her skin from her body, Jake Anderson gave her a bar of soap and a towel and left her alone long enough to thoroughly clean her bruised and battered body and wash her hair. He had also left her some clean underwear, a pair of denim shorts, a pale blue tee shirt, and a pair of sandals in the bathroom. When she has stepped out of the tub, dried off, and dressed in the clean clothes, Holly steps over to the window and looks outside. Her heart immediately sinks as she realizes that the old, dilapidated house is, apparently, in the middle of nowhere. All she can see for miles is stark, barren desert-like landscape, and any hopes of escape completely disappear from her mind. No wonder Jake told her she could scream as long and as loudly as she wanted; there's no one around for miles to hear her.

Forcing her mind to, once again, go blank, Holly steps into the hallway and her arm is immediately grabbed in Jake's vise-like grip. Murmuring his approval of her now clean appearance, he jerks her down the stairs and practically throws her into an old, uncomfortable straight-backed chair at the kitchen table. A foam take-out box of cold chicken and rice sits on the table in front of her and a Styrofoam cup of what appears to be tea sits next to it. Pulling out a very wicked-looking knife, Jake smiles nastily as he instructs Holly to eat every bit of the food in the container. Knowing that she needs to eat if she's going to have any chance of survival at all, Holly mechanically begins to eat.)


	65. Chapter 65

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 27, 2011**

(Giggling like teenagers, Sam and Steve come "flying" down the stairs still getting dressed later in the afternoon. Steve is barefooted and tucking his polo shirt into a pair of khaki pants and Sam is pulling the skirt of a pale yellow sundress down completing the task as she reaches the bottom step. Steve heads into the laundry room seeking a pair of socks while Sam gets down on her hands and knees and looks under the sofa for the heeled sandals she wore the night before.)

"I cannot believe you weren't paying attention to the time!"

"You had just as good a view of the clock as I did, Sam, and I didn't hear you complaining."

"Are you mad? What you were doing, especially that last time, was . . . Never mind . . Are you sure my shoes got left down here last night?"

"You didn't have them on when I carried you upstairs last night so they have to be down here. Have you seen my other brown sock?"

"Steve, you have about fifty pairs of brown socks in about fifty different shades of brown. Which specific shade are you looking for?"

"The mate to this one, and I have maybe, four pairs of brown socks, Sam, not fifty. " (Steve walks into the living room in time to see Sam on her hands and knees and bent over looking under the sofa; her shapely bottom clearly outlined by the material of her dress, and he grins appreciatively.) "Sam, if you want to get to the airport any time soon, you need to get up and let me look for your shoes."

"I'm already down here, and . . . And you call _me_ insatiable. Geez! Fine, look for my shoes, but hurry. We've already got a lot to hit Caroline and Danny with and I don't want to piss either of them off by being late."

"So, you liked that 'thing' I was doing the last time . . .Here are your shoes."

"Thank you, and, yes, Steve, I believe I already told you how much I liked what you were doing, but, if you don't finish getting dressed so we can go, you're not going to get the chance to do it again for a while."

(But Steve knows better and just grins at Sam which only irritates her . . . Or does it?)

"Don't think so, Sam. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get the chance to do it again just as soon as we get home later tonight. . . . Think about that for a while."

"Damn it, Steve, that's not fair!"

"Yeah, it is. Now we both have something to look forward to, Beautiful."

(Sam and Steve finally locate and put on all their clothes and make it to the airport with half an hour to spare before Caroline's and Danny's flight lands. They stroll, hand in hand down the concourse toward the gate laughing and talking and looking at each other like they're the only two people on the planet. So wrapped up in each other are they that they don't even notice the smiles of the people they pass.

When Caroline and Danny walk out of the gate and into the terminal, they find Sam and Steve wrapped in each other's arms, their foreheads touching, and she's blushing at something he's saying to her. Danny, of course, makes a smart-assed comment which earns him a jab in the ribs from his wife.)

"You two do realize that you're in a public place, right? I don't think the immunity the Governor gave you is going to cover lewd and lascivious acts in public."

"Danny! Leave them alone. I think they're cute."

(Sam's blush deepens and Steve just grins as they put a little space between them and Sam hugs her sister. Steve takes one of their carry on bags from Danny and then shakes his hand.)

"Looks like you enjoyed your honeymoon."

"Oh, yeah. What've you guys been up to besides making out like teenagers in public places?"

"That's going to take a while."

"Uh oh. See, Caroline? I told you we should've stayed another week. What's going on?"

"Let's get your bags and get out of here. We'll tell you all about it on the way home."

(By the time they reach Caroline's apartment, Sam and Steve have brought Caroline and Danny up to speed on the events that have transpired in their absence. Caroline is delighted to find that Sam went to the grocery store and stocked their refrigerator and pantry for them so she doesn't have to do that chore, and Danny's furniture has also been moved into the extra bedroom. Steve and Danny have stepped out onto the balcony to discuss the case and Sam helps Caroline unpack their luggage.)

"Poor Lana! She must be scared to death."

"She was, but I think she's more mad than scared now. You should have seen Chin's face when she threw him, Caroline! It was priceless!"

"I'll bet. Now, that I'm back, I'll be glad to help out with her self-defense training."

"Thought you would. She's really been through the ringer the last couple of weeks, Caroline. So has Chin. I really wish they could catch this moron. Don't you dare tell Danny I said so, but I think Steve's relieved he's back. This case is personal in more ways than one, and a pair of fresh eyes will be most welcome."

(Out on the balcony, Steve has gone into much greater detail in explaining things to Danny than he did in the car and Danny is all business as he listens. When Steve is finished, there's not much more Danny can offer in the way of suggestions as it seems Steve, Kono, and Chin have covered the bases quite well. They finish talking and walk back inside about the time Sam and Caroline come out of the bedroom. It's getting late and Steve explains their dinner plans.)

"We're all meeting Libby, Mike, and Gracie at the Officer's Club for dinner. We thought it would probably be better if none of them were at our house until we catch these guys since we're fairly sure Anderson's men have been watching us."

"Not a bad idea. What time are our reservations?"

"We need to leave now or we're going to be late, and you know Mike hates it when anyone's late."

"Yeah. Wouldn't be a good idea to piss off the father-in-law right off the bat."


	66. Chapter 66

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 28, 2011**

(Libby, Mike, and Grace are already at the O Club and sitting at their table when Sam, Steve, Caroline, and Danny get there. Grace's back is to the door and Mike looks up to see his daughters and sons-in-law step into the dining room, leans toward Grace, and says something that has her spinning around in her chair. When she spies her father and Caroline, Grace jumps up and launches herself at Danny with a huge grin on her face. Danny catches his precious daughter n his arms and hugs her tightly. Caroline also hugs Grace tightly and is a little surprised when Grace pulls back and puts her little hand on the side of Caroline's face.)

"I asked Mommy and she said it was okay with her if I called you 'Mom' but I had to ask you first. So, is it okay?"

(Caroline's face is priceless; she instantly tears up and her lower lip begins to tremble. Danny, suddenly finding his vision blurred by moisture, swipes at his eyes as emotion grips him. Libby, too, is teary-eyed as she watches her daughter's reaction to the request from the precious little girl. Steve, seeing the Sam is on the verge of tears herself, reaches out and takes her hand squeezing it gently. Hugging her step-daughter tightly, Caroline pulls back and gives Grace a kiss on the cheek while smiling at her lovingly.)

"I would be honored if you called me 'Mom', Grace; I love you so much!"

"Uncle Steve said it would be okay. I love you, too, Ca . . Mom. It's okay with you, too, isn't it Danno?"

"Absolutely, Grace. . . How did you manage to grow up so much in just two weeks?"

"I've learned all kinds of things while you were on your honeymoon; like, how to rig sails and run engine checks on the boat, and how to get scuba tanks ready for a dive, and I'm learning about how to descend and ascend correctly so I don't get the 'bends', and . . ."

"Whoa! You're learning what?"

"Well, Grandpa said I was part of a Navy family now, and I had to learn how to do all things water safely."

"It's a conspiracy, right? You're all determined to get me in water one way or the other, so you're going to shame me into learning to scuba dive."

"Well, Son, you can either learn or stay topside and be miserable while the rest of us, including your daughter, are having a grand time down below."

"Thanks, Mike."

"Come on, Daddy, scuba diving's fun. Even Grandma and Grandpa went diving the other day. You're not going to let Grandma outdo you, are you?"

(And everyone, including Danny, coughs, snorts, or flat out giggles at Grace's innocent goading of her father. Libby eyes her granddaughter with mock severity.)

"We really have to work on the way you hand out a compliment, young lady. Now, let's place our order; I, for one, am starving and I want to hear all about the honeymoon."

(Caroline and Danny weave a delightful story of their two weeks in Verona, Italy, and Caroline goes out of her way to describe everything in a manner so that Grace is completely enthralled. By the time their desert is served, Grace has run out of questions. It is at this point that Sam decides to share her news although she's fairly certain her father already knows or, at least, has an idea of what's happening at the base.)

"Now that Caroline and Danny are home, I have some news I'd like to share with all of you. The Department of Defense is doing some streamlining and realignments at Pearl. Capt. Henderson is being promoted to Rear Admiral and will be the new base commander, and my name is on the short list to be the new CAG and second in command of the base."

"Wow, Sam, that's great, but I can't believe you give up flying so easily."

"I won't be giving up flying, Caroline. Part of the streamlining process includes having a CAG in the air."

"Oh, man, when are you going to have time to breathe, let alone anything else?"

"Not to worry. I'm fairly organized and I can promise you that I will not let this consume me to the exclusion of all else. Besides, there are a few other names on that short list, so there's no guarantee I'll get the job."

"You'll get it; it would be idiotic to give it to anyone else. Who else is on that short list, anyway?"

"I'm not sure you really want to know, Caroline. The other three people aren't exactly friends of yours."

"Who, Sam?"

"Emmet Caldwell, Paul Bell, and Joel Thorne."

"Joel Thorne! Oh my God, have they lost their minds? If you aren't selected for this, I swear I'm going to put in a transfer request!"

"Whoa! Transfer request?"

"Calm down, Danny. Caroline is not going to request a transfer."

"Of course, she isn't, dear, but whatever is wrong with those three gentlemen?"

"Oh, nothing, Mom, if you can forget about the fact that Emmet Caldwell is an idiot who couldn't find his way out of a paper bag with a map and a flashlight, Paul Bell has every manual, handbook, and instruction guide he's ever read memorized and sees things only in black and white with absolutely no room for gray areas, and Joel Thorne. . . Joel Thorne thinks he's God's gift to women, believes women should be kept in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant and have absolutely no place in the military, let alone fighter jets, and is in daily danger of losing a hand because one of the women he tries to grope just may decide to cut it off for him with a K-Bar knife!"

(Reactions around the table to Caroline's tirade are mixed; Sam is struggling to keep from laughing out loud, both Steve and Danny are frowning slightly, Libby appears confused, Mike looks thoughtful, and Grace's eyes are as big around as saucers. In spite of her amusement, Sam realizes that her sister is genuinely concerned, so she tries to alleviate Caroline's fears.)

"Okay, one, Emmet's actually a nice guy, two, Paul Bell is a chauvinist, but he's not totally stupid, and three, . . . Damn, you pretty much pegged Joel Thorne, but, hey, if he 'accidentally' loses a hand, he'll get a medical discharge and we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"This is so not funny, Sam."

"I didn't say it was, Caroline, but there's nothing we can do about it. There's nothing Capt. Henderson can do about it. It is what it is."


	67. Chapter 67

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 28, 2011**

(After cleaning up and eating every morsel of the food Jake Anderson gave her, Holly Kalama sits quietly at the table with her head down and her eyes focused on the floor as Anderson sits across from her and silently watches her with a malevolent smile on his face. Ever since Jake took her to the bathroom to clean up, Holly has forced herself to remain quiet and compliant in the hope that, if she does exactly what Jake tells her, he will let her live. Holly has decided that she can, she will, endure anything Anderson dishes out because, as long as she is alive, there is a chance she can get away from him.

Jake finally stands up and walks closer to the chair where Holly is sitting. Reaching down, he places his hand under her chin and tilts her face upward so he can take a good look at her. His touch is almost gentle, and, just for a moment, his features lose their harshness and Holly catches a glimpse of pain on his face. Within moments, the harsh, angry expression is back on his face and his hand roughly grips her chin painfully. But the brief moment of his vulnerability has struck a chord with Holly, and she finds herself feeling, of all things, sorry for the man.

He takes her to a room on the second floor of the house, shoves her inside a free-standing cell built of floor-to-ceiling iron bars in the middle of the room, slams and locks the cell door, and abruptly walks out of the room. Holly is so stunned that Anderson does not even attempt to rape or beat her, yet again, that she can do nothing but stare at the closed door for several minutes. Finally, the sound of an engine starting captures her attention and she rushes to the other end of the cell hoping it's close enough to the window to allow her to see outside. She can just make out a van, the one she assumes Anderson used to bring her to this house, heading down a dirt road away from the house. As the realization that Anderson is leaving her inside the cell for God only knows how long sets in, Holly experiences a twinge of panic. Turning around, Holly's eyes really take note of the cell she's locked inside, and her confusion increases. Although it's still a prison, this cell is far more agreeable than the one in the dark, dirty cellar. There is a single bed in one corner of the cell complete with sheets, pillows, and a blanket, a small table and two straight chairs sit opposite the bed and there are a couple of books on the table, as we'll. Her captor, it seems, has decided to take a kinder approach to dealing with her. She doesn't know why, but her mind keeps going back to that moment when Anderson seemed . . Sad and lonely.

The rest of the weekend is quiet, for which they're all quite thankful, and Grace is ecstatic because she left the Officer's Club with Caroline and Danny and got to spend the rest of Saturday night and all day Sunday with them. Lana and Chin are grateful for a couple of days of peace and quiet as are Kono and Tony. Sam and Steve head home from the O club on Saturday night, and Steve does, indeed, get to do that "thing" that Sam really, _really_ likes again; much to her extreme delight. Of course, Sam isn't a selfish person, and she manages to find a way to definitely make Steve's efforts worth his while. All in all, the four Five-0 members and their significant others have time to relax and "recharge their batteries", but all of them are very aware that they still have a case to be solved and a threat to be eliminated. . .

Holly is even more puzzled when Jake Anderson returns a few hours later and brings her something to eat, something hot this time, and allows her to, once again, go to the table in the kitchen to eat. Again, Anderson sits down across from Holly and watches her as she eats. The man looks less angry, less evil, and Holly is having an inner debate with herself as to whether or not to try and talk to him. In spite of what he's done to her, in spite of the fact that she has multiple bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over her body courtesy of this man, in spite of the fact that he has raped her repeatedly, Holly can see through the angry mask the man is hiding behind to the genuine pain reflected in his eyes. This man is hurting and hurting deeply. Something in his past haunts him and could very well be responsible for the man he is now and the evil he is doing. Holly has always felt it her duty to care for people who were hurting for whatever reasons; she even took in and cared for stray animals when she was a child. Something inside of her is pushing her to try and help this man; her tormentor.

Daring to look up at the man's face, Holly finds him looking out the window; staring off into the distance as if he is lost in thought. His face is unguarded, and sorrow is mixed with anger in his expression. Gathering her courage, Holly speaks softly to get his attention.)

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes. . For whatever it was that hurt you so deeply."

"Hurt me? Nothing hurts me."

"Maybe not now, but something hurt you at some point in your life. Something that made you . . ."

"Something that made me what? A rapist, a killer, a lunatic?"

"I was going to say, something that made you lonely, vulnerable."

"Enough! Finish your meal before I change my mind and decide to show you just how 'lonely' I am!"

(Deciding that she has pushed as far as she dares for the time being, Holly does as instructed.)

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and words of encouragement! I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and look forward to hearing from you soon! Michelle**


	68. Chapter 68

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 29, 2011**

(When Holly has finished everything that Jake brought her for dinner, she is somewhat surprised when he tells her to move into the living room and sit on the old, worn-out couch. She notices a small, flat-screen television and a DVD player sitting on the coffee table that she doesn't remember being there earlier. There are also some DVD cases lying on the table and she notices the titles are, well, not exactly what she would have thought a man like Jake Anderson would be interested in watching; they're all chick flicks. She is even more taken aback when Anderson tells her to pick one of the movies and puts it in the DVD player when she hands him the first one she puts her hands on. Picking up the remote, Anderson sits down on the opposite end of the couch from Holly and puts his feet up on the coffee table crossing them at the ankles and looking at the television screen. If she weren't so frightened that this man was either going to rape and beat her again or kill her, Holly would laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

The movie they are watching is "Ghost" with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore and Holly would almost swear that Jake is on the verge of tears as he watches Molly fall apart when Sam is killed. The suspicion that there is something in Jake's past that haunts him; that has turned him into a cruel, cold-blooded killer, takes root in Holly's mind.

When the movie is over, Jake takes her back upstairs and locks her in the few-standing cell before closing the bedroom door and disappearing once again without saying a word. Praying that maybe, just maybe, he's having a change of heart where she is concerned and will eventually let her go, Holly lies down on the bed, removing nothing but the tennis shoes Jake gave her, pulls a blanket over her bruised body to ward off the coolness of the night, and closes her eyes in a silent prayer for salvation. . . .

Standing on the porch of the dilapidated old house staring off into the desert as night falls, Jake Anderson's mind drifts back to a long-ago night, and he hears the woman's sobs as clearly as if she were standing next to him. But that's impossible; she's dead. Emma. He must find Emma; only then will he have any peace. But he can't find Emma until he's taken care of the woman upstairs. He promised his associate he would kill her in exchange for the man's help in finding Lana Palea and Emma. The problem is, the woman upstairs reminds him of _her_ and he doesn't _want_ to kill her any longer. . .

Chin is sitting on one end of Lana's sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Lana's head in his lap as they watch the new Star Trek movie. Who knew Lana was a closet "Trekker"? The truth, however, is that neither one of them have really been paying any attention to the movie as they're both thinking about what Callie Newton said, "Save Emma". Lana nearly gives him a heart attack as she suddenly jerks bolt upright; a stunned expression on her face.)

"Chin! Oh my God, I think I know who 'Emma' is!"

"You think?"

"Yeah, I think. I can't be positive, but I was just lying here thinking about Callie and how different she was back in high school and what a great couple she and David Maxwell were, and then I started thinking about how everyone was convinced that Claire Anderson and Charlie Chapman were going to get married as soon as they graduated, and it hit me. . . Claire and Charlie never had a chance because she got pregnant and their parents forced them to give their baby up for adoption. It nearly killed both of them."

"And I appreciate that they went through a terrible loss, but what does that have to with Emma?"

"Chin, I think Emma is Claire's and Charlie's baby."

**A/N: Apologies for this chapter being a little short, but it's that "dramatic effect" thing again. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate each and every one of you! Michelle**


	69. Chapter 69

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: April 29, 2011**

(Chin just looks at Lana for a few seconds; his face a total blank. She instantly realizes that he doesn't understand what she's saying so she tries to explain her train of thought in more detail.)

"You guys are fairly certain that Jake Anderson, Claire's brother, killed George Gatney. George Gatney did some free-lance investigative work for the law firm that handled the adoption of Claire's and Charlie's baby. Yes?"

"Yes."

"You also think that Jake Anderson killed David Maxwell and made it look like he committed suicide."

"Right again."

"We also know that Jake Anderson was bad news from the word 'go'. He raped me, and God only knows how many other girls he terrorized. His own sister was scared to death of him. Stay with me here. What if, when it became obvious Claire was pregnant, Jake confronted her and threatened to kill Charlie for sleeping with her? What if Claire lied and told Jake Charlie wasn't the baby's father to keep Jake from hurting Charlie?"

"Okay, theoretically, I guess that makes sense, but I still don't see where you're going with this."

"Chin, what if Claire told Jake that David Maxwell was the father of her baby to protect Charlie?"

"Why would she do that? David Maxwell was seeing Callie Newton."

"David and Callie broke up for a while; they'd been apart for about four months when everyone found out Claire was pregnant."

"Again, why would Claire pick David Maxwell? After all, he was supposed to be Claire's friend. Why would she put him in danger knowing Jake would hurt him, maybe even kill him?"

"_That_ I don't know, but while Callie was seeing other people while she and David were apart; he wasn't. Maybe he was just 'handy'."

"Do you know how far-fetched this sounds?"

"You have a better idea? I think Jake Anderson's trying to find his sister's baby and that's why he killed George Gatney. Either Gatney couldn't or wouldn't tell Jake who adopted Claire's and Charlie's baby, Jake didn't believe him so he killed him."

"Adoption records are almost always sealed, Lana. There's virtually no way we're going to be able to find that baby. Besides, why would Jake Anderson care about finding his sister's baby?"

"Maybe he has some twisted sense of honor and feels he has to find his sister's baby; make sure she's okay. . . I don't know, Chin, I just . . . Who else could Emma be?"

"Anybody, Lana, Emma could be anybody."

"You think I've lost my mind, don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't have to; it's written all over your face!"

"I'm just saying that your idea seems kind of . . Out there.. For one thing,, don't you think David would've denied being the father of Claire's baby?"

"Didn't take a real good look at the information you got on Jake, did you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jake Anderson enlisted in the Army and left for basic training two days after graduation, and he kept his nose clean up to that point. Maybe Claire lied and told him David was the father, but Jake decided to keep that information to himself until he could take care of things. Maybe he waited until the Army had trained him to be a killer and then he went after David and killed him but made it look like a suicide."

(Chin looks at Lana for several long moments as he thinks over everything she's said. Finally, he heaves a heavy sigh and runs an agitated hand through his hair before he starts pacing in front of the sofa. When he stops and looks up at her, Lana knows that she may have gotten his attention.)

"Okay. I'll run this by the rest of the troops in the morning; see if we can find anything to lend credence to your theory."

"Well, gee thanks. I really, really appreciate your confidence."

"Hey, don't get mad! I'm just saying . . .'

"You're just saying you think I'm nuts."

"I did not say that!"

"But you're thinking it!"

"No, I'm not. It's just that . . . "

"It's just that what, Chin?"

"You're a nurse, Lana, a very good nurse, but . . ."

"But I'm not a detective. Is that it? You think because I'm not a trained police officer I can't figure out some mad man's motivation?"

"I didn't say that, either."

"No, but you were thinking it!"

"Oh, so all of a sudden you know what I'm thinking?"

"This time, I do!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"You think I'm imagining things."

"I didn't say that."

"You're thinking it!"

"Here we go again! Since you can apparently read minds, why do you try reading Jake Anderson's! If you try really hard, you might just be able to tell us where he is so we can go get him!"

"Well, _that_ was totally uncalled for!"

(And seeing the hurt look on her face and realizing that, for the past few minutes, he's been acting like a child, Chin closes his eyes for a moment, prays for strength and patience, and then takes the few steps necessary to reach her.)

"Yes, it was, and I'm sorry. I think we're both a little testy right now. I didn't mean to make light of your theory, and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

(But Lana is good and pissed and is having none of it. When Chin tries to reach out and touch her arm, she jerks away and backs up a few steps while glaring at him with her arms crossed across her chest. Now Chin's anger rekindles and he crosses his arms and glares right back at her. They stand like that for a few moments until Lana, royally pissed off by this point, storms into her bedroom and slams the door. Chin, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a response, flops back down on the sofa and tries to focus on the DVD. )


	70. Chapter 70

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 1, 2011**

(When Chin "storms" into the office the next morning, there is absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind that he is not a very happy camper. His expression is furious and his every movement is jerky. Steve, Kono, and Danny exchange questioning looks and answering shrugs, and turn back to the smart table and the information they were reviewing when Chin got there. He joins them and, other than saying "Good morning", they wait for him to fill them in on why he's so angry. They don't have to wait long.)

"Lana's got some wild idea about Emma's identity."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She thinks Emma may be Claire Anderson's and Charlie Chapman's baby."

(The other three Five-0 officers look completely thunderstruck at his words and Chin notices the odd expressions on their faces. Steve tells him what they've just learned.)

"We got the information from the law firm that handled the adoption. The baby was adopted by Kate and Michael Baker and they took her back to the mainland. They named her 'Emma'."

"You're kidding me."

"No, Cuz, we're not. She's sixteen years old and lives in Sacramento, California with her parents and younger brother, Andrew."

"This was a closed adoption. How'd you find out who adopted her?"

"The Governor called a Federal Judge who happens to have been a law school classmate of hers and called in a favor. She got the adoption records unsealed on the grounds that the information was vital to an active murder investigation," 

"Okay, Danny, so, has anyone contacted the Bakers?"

"Got a call in to them now."

"We need to tread carefully here as we don't know if they've told Emma she's adopted or not."

"I can appreciate that, Steve, but . . . Damn!"

"You screwed up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Kono, I did."

"How badly?"

"Let me put it this way, Lana stopped talking to me and then slammed the bedroom door in my face about nine-thirty last night, and it's not any better this morning."

"Well, that's just great. What'd you do?"

"I didn't take Lana seriously when she suggested that Emma could be Claire's and Charlie's baby."

"Why not?"

"Because, Danny, Lana's not . . . She doesn't have any experience with . . . "

(Kono's face starts getting angry as she has figured out exactly what Chin did to screw up and she takes a couple of steps closer to him and gets right in his face.)

"You didn't take Lana seriously because she's a woman, she's not in law enforcement, and you thought it was beyond her to have a logical thought."

"Yes. NO! Damn it, Kono, don't you start, too!"

"You did NOT just say that to me!"

"Here we go."

"No wonder Lana's pissed with you! Do you not have any brains in your head?"

"Kono."

"No! You know what? I'm going in my office 'cause if I stay here much longer I'm going to say, or do, something _you'll _regret!"

(Kono almost stomps down the hall and disappears into her office leaving Steve and Danny leaning against the smart table with their arms crossed in front of them and looking at Chin like he was a recalcitrant child. Chin's gaze had followed his cousin as she went to her office and, when he looks back toward Steve and Danny, he is surprised by the twin expressions of chastisement on the two other men's faces.)

"Don't tell me you two agree with her?"

"Yeah, Chin, we do."

"Think you've lost a little perspective on this one, Buddy."

"Perspective, Danny? You're questioning my _perspective_?"

"Well, yeah. You've got a personal stake in this case so I'm not sure you can be objective."

"Oh, so after being gone for two weeks you come back and are all-knowing?"

"Chin, Danny didn't say . . ."

"I know what he said, Steve!"

"Hey! We're not going to solve this thing by fighting with each other! All I'm saying, Chin, is that you're fighting with Lana and that may be clouding your judgment a little."

(The three men look at one another for a few moments and Chin realizes that Danny's probably right.)

"Yeah, okay. And now Kono's pissed with me. You guys got any suggestions?"

"Yeah, grovel."

"Really, really grovel. And I'd start with her."

(Danny is referring to Kono who's walking toward them like a woman on a mission. Before Chin can offer his cousin an apology, however, she brings news of her own.)

"Just got a call from the Phoenix P.D, . . . a waitress in one of the topless bars there went missing a few days ago, and another waitress in the same bar thinks she saw Jake Anderson in the bar the night she disappeared. They're sending a couple of detectives to talk with her as we speak, and I've already notified Homeland Security so they can get their people in on the interview, as well. They're going to call us back as soon as they've conducted the interview. Also talked with Mr. Jameson. His firm's received a call from Kate and Michael Baker's attorney in Sacramento. The Bakers are not happy. Their attorney's petitioning the courts there to prevent any contact with either them or their children, and a temporary order has been issued."

"You're kidding."

"No, Steve, I'm so not kidding. Unless they change their minds, there's a strong possibility we're not going to be able to talk with the Bakers or Emma."

"Do they not understand that Emma could be in danger?"

"According to P.P.D., they've been briefed on the situation and the fact that Jake Anderson was seen at the Phoenix airport, but they're refusing police protection. Emma doesn't know she's adopted and they want to keep it that way."


	71. Chapter 71

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 2, 2011**

(Sam is finishing up some paperwork she needs to get done before lunch as she has to supervise an afternoon training exercise, and she is somewhat caught up in what she's doing. She is unaware that someone is standing in the door to her office until she hears the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking up, she sees Ens. James Todd, wearing a grim expression on his face, and she's instantly gripped by a sense of unease. Doing her best to smile, she invites the Ensign into her office and offers him a chair, but he declines.)

"I only have a minute, Cmdr. McGarrett, but I wanted to say goodbye before I left,"

"Where're you going, Ensign?"

"To Norfolk. I have two weeks' leave before starting my new assignment so I'm going home to see my mom."

"Ah, and then you're headed to the Pentagon."

"No, Ma'am. The U.S.S. Coral Seas."

"What? I thought you were being transferred to the Pentagon; that you were going to design new aircraft for the Navy?"

"I was, Commander, until my father intervened. He felt I would be better equipped to design new aircraft if I actually spent some time in fighters currently used by the Navy. He pulled some strings and proudly presented me with my new orders at dinner last night."

"Your father's here?"

"Yes, Ma'am He flew in three days ago to play golf with Adm. McKay . . And to personally deliver my new orders. I didn't even know he was on the island until yesterday afternoon."

(The fact that the young man's father was on the island for two days before contacting his son is not lost on Sam, and all manner of really bad thoughts about retired Adm. Todd are racing through her mind. Her introspection, however, is interrupted as they young man speaks again.)

"Looks like I'll be on the Coral Seas for eighteen months and then, well, we'll see."

"Ensign, I'm so sorry. I honestly thought we had found a solution to your situation. One that would be agreeable to everyone; including your family."

"I appreciate everything you did for me, Cmdr. McGarrett, I really do. I'm just sorry that you went to all that trouble for nothing."

"I didn't go to any trouble, and it wasn't for nothing, Ensign. I happen to think you're a gifted aeronautical engineer. "

"Thank you, Ma'am. . . . I'm . . I'm glad I had the opportunity to fly with you, Commander. You're an amazing pilot, an amazing Officer, and a totally awesome lady. Goodbye, Ma'am."

(And the Ensign snaps to attention, salutes sharply, and is out the door as soon as Sam returns the salute. Sighing heavily, she returns to her desk and resumes her work on the reports in front of her. Twenty minutes later, another knock on her doorframe gets her attention and she glances up to see an older man in an expensively cut dark blue suit standing in the doorway. She starts to stand up, but the man waves her back to her seat as he walks into her office and stands directly in front of her desk,.)

"Keep your seat, Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett. . . I'm Harrison Todd. I wanted to meet the young woman who was impertinent enough to suggest to my son he need not follow the traditions of his family."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come now, Commander. We both know you're the one who told my son designing fighter jets for the Navy would be much better for him than actually flying them."

"Your son is very gifted, Adm. Todd. The contributions he could make to the Navy as an engineer are invaluable."

"And he may certainly serve in that capacity once he's finished his career as an aviator if that is his desire. But the male members of the Todd family are Naval aviators, first and foremost, and my son will fulfill his obligation to his family's tradition before he does anything else."

"At what cost, Admiral?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"His health and well-being? His career? _His life_?"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Commander! You've known my son a few months; I've known him his entire life and I know what is best for him. James was perfectly happy to do his duty until you came along and put this fool idea into his head about designing fighter jets."

"Why are you here, Admiral?"

"To deliver a message, Commander. If I hear that you've interfered in my son's career again, I will make certain you are transferred to the most remote Naval Station on the planet and never see a fighter again. And I don't give a damn who your father is! Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm trying my best to be courteous, Admiral, because you honorably served as a naval Officer, but _do not walk into my office and threaten me_, Sir! Ens. Todd was an Officer under my command and I think very highly of his ability as an aeronautical engineer. But not everyone is cut out to fly, Sir, and your son is one of those people. Furthermore, your son is an adult, an Officer in the United States Navy, and he is more than capable of making his own decisions. I suggest you back off and allow him to do so! Good day!"

(And retired Adm. Harrison Todd, although infuriated that Sam has turned her back on him, leaves her office. As he is retired, there's not much he can do regardless of his threats and they both know it. However, he does have a few friends at the Pentagon and he decides to give them a call.)


	72. Chapter 72

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 2, 2011**

(Steve is in his office on the phone with the Sacramento P.D. asking them to keep an unobtrusive eye on the Baker family, particularly Emma, until he can convince the parents to accept police protection. He glances out at the smart table and sees Kono standing with her arms crossed and a glare on her face as Chin does his best to apologize. She's having none of it, however, and Steve is actually beginning to feel sorry for Chin. Danny is in his office on the phone with the Attorney General's office trying to figure out a way to get around the temporary injunction issued by a judge in Sacramento. After receiving a promise that the Sacramento P.D. will do their best in looking out for the Bakers, Steve hangs up his desk phone just as his cellular phone rings. Sam's name and number pop up on the caller I.D., and Steve smiles as he answers.)

"Hey, Beautiful. What's up?"

"My blood pressure!"

"Whoa, Sam, you really sound pissed."

"I am pissed! Ens. Todd's father pulled some strings and got his orders changed. He's being assigned to the Coral Seas for the next eighteen months, and his father had the unmitigated gall to walk into my office and _threaten_ me if I attempted to interfere in the Ensign's career again!"

"Okay, Sam, calm down and take a breath, Sweetheart."

"I don't want to calm down! I'm mad as Hell, Steve!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"How dare that man call himself a father! He doesn't care about his son; he only cares about upholding the family tradition!"

"Sam."

"Ens. Todd came by to see me earlier this morning to tell me 'goodbye'. God, Steve, you should've seen him! He looked like. . like a condemned man on his way to the gallows!"

"Sam."

"That kid's going to lose it out there, Steve!"

"Sam."

"His father is going to ruin not only his career, but his life, too!"

"Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"Baby, you've done everything you can."

"Yeah, I know."

"Sam, you're just going to have to trust the CAG on the Coral Seas to recognize what's going on with Ens. Todd and deal with it accordingly. Do you know him?"

"No. In fact, I don't know anybody on the Coral Seas. I'm worried about him, Steve."

"I know you are, Sweetheart, but it's out of your hands now."

(There is silence on Sam's end of the phone for a few seconds, and, when she speaks again, her voice is soft and almost pleading instead of loud and strong as it was during her tirade.)

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Nothing."

"I wish I could be there to give you a hug, too, Sweetheart."

"Oh my God, how do you do that?"

"I know you, Sam, and I love you very much."

"And I love you very much. You're my rock, Steve. . . Anything new on the case?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah."

(Steve catches Sam up on the new developments and she almost goes off onto another rant again when he tells her the Bakers have refused police protection and have a temporary order blocking the Five-0 team, or any other law enforcement officers, from talking to them or their children. Only her desk phone ringing keeps her from going off again on another tirade. Quickly exchanging "I love yous", Sam and Steve hang up and he heads out to the smart table where Kono is, at least, no longer glaring at Chin. Danny walks out of his office to join them and the four discuss where they're at on the case.)

"Okay, the A.G.'s office says we may have a real problem with the Bakers, or, actually, with the laws in California dealing with closed adoptions."

"Emma was adopted in Hawaii, Danny."

"Emma lives in California, Steve."

"Okay, but the adoption was finalized in Hawaii, Danny."

"And she's a legal resident of the state of California, Steve."

"So what is the Attorney General going to do?"

"Which one?"

"Ours, Danny!"

"Don't know. I spent an hour on the phone with the A.G.'s office only to have them tell me this could be a problem."

"What's the California A.G.'s office saying?"

"This could be a problem."

"Is there any way we can get them talking to each other?"

"I'm thinking you need to ask our Governor to call their Governor."

"Really, Danny? You want me to tell the Governor we can't get information we need for a murder investigation from another law enforcement agency?"

"No, Steve, I want you to tell the Governor that we would appreciate her assistance in getting some information vital to this investigation from the California judicial system."

(Kono and Chin look at one another as if to say, "the children are at it again", and Chin barely manages to keep from rolling his eyes. Kono does roll hers as she steps between Steve and Danny and the words she utters strikes terror in the hearts of both men.)

"Now, boys, don't make me have to call your wives."

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah, Danny, I would. Are you two going to behave?"

"I'm good."

"Me, too."

"You sure? 'Cause, (A) we don't have time for this, and, (B) you two are so not crashing at my place when Sam and Caroline kick you out."

"Fine. Would someone please find out if we can legally get around the temporary restraining order the Bakers were granted so that we can talk to them?"

"I'm on it, Steve."

"Thank you, Chin. . . Kono, you wouldn't really call Sam and Caroline and tell them Danny and I were fighting, would you?"

"Actually, Steve, I was thinking about calling Libby,"


	73. Chapter 73

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 2, 2011**

**A/N: Since this is basically a dark, intense story, I have decided to add a little "comic relief", (such as in the last chapter), here and there in the story to "lighten things up" a bit. I have used this particular literary device in past stories, and most of you seemed to appreciate it, so I hope you will also enjoy the usage here. I truly appreciate all of you taking the time to read and review my work! Thank you so much! Michelle**

(Sam feels a little better after talking to Steve, because talking to the love of her life _always_ makes her feel better no matter what, but she is still very concerned about the situation with Ens. James. Todd. For several minutes, she sits at her desk thinking about whether or not she should attempt to intervene on Ens. Todd's behalf once again. His father is a retired Admiral and has been for several years, so there really isn't anything he can do directly to create problems for her personally. On the other hand, he does have friends who are still on Active Duty and could _in_directly cause her trouble. Of course, her own father is an Admiral, and, although he is not currently on Active Duty, he is a Reserve Officer and can be called up should that be required. This gives Mike Thrasher a bit of an edge over Harrison Todd in the "importance factor" department, but Sam has never been one to "run to Daddy" anytime things didn't go her way. She never did it when her biological father was alive, she's never done it with her adopted father, and she isn't about to start. From a very early age, Sam was taught that an individual should earn whatever honors, accolades, and "atta girls" based on the person they were and not who they knew. In the case of Ens. Todd, however, Sam is sorely tempted to call Mike and ask for his help. Finally, she decides to have a little talk with Capt. Henderson about the matter. After all, he's about to become the Base Commander, and whatever happens with Ens. Todd will directly him as Ens. Todd was assigned to Pearl immediately prior to his new orders being cut. Knocking on the door of his office and receiving permission to enter, Sam stands at attention in front of his desk while he finishes a phone call. He completes his call, tells her "at ease", and invites her to take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.)

"What's on your mind, Commander?"

"Ens. James Todd, Sir."

"I was wondering when you'd be in here about him."

"I'm concerned, Sir. While Ens. Todd made great strides in overcoming his reluctance to fly after he was involved in the accident, I don't feel he should be assigned to a squadron on a carrier; particularly one that is currently in an active combat zone."

"I'm aware of your concerns, Sam. I share them and, as soon as I learned his orders had changed, I submitted a written report to the Pentagon stating it was my opinion as CAG, and yours, as Ens. Todd's commanding officer, that he, and the Navy, would be better served by his reassignment to the Pentagon. However, it would seem that his father has friends in high places, and I received a tersely worded response to my report stating Ens. Todd had passed all appropriate assessments and was, therefore, qualified for assignment to carrier duty. I also got an 'off-the-record' phone call from a friend at the Pentagon strongly advising me to let this one go."

"Are you aware that Adm. Todd paid me a visit this morning, Captain?"

"No, Commander, I'm not. Care to fill me in?"

(And Sam proceeds to do just that. When she is finished, Capt. Henderson's face is red with anger and his expression indicates he would like to do serious bodily harm to retired Adm. Todd.)

"He was out of line, Sam."

"Yes, Sir, he was. But he's also out of line with his insistence that Ens. Todd serve a full rotation on a carrier. Frankly, Sir, I believe Adm. Todd is more concerned with his family's reputation than he is his son's life."

"And therein lies the problem. Ens. Todd is the man's son."

"Capt. Henderson . ."

"Sam, I know what I'm about to say to you will make absolutely no difference to you or the way you feel, but I'm going to say it any way. Your name is on the short list for appointment as CAG here at Pearl, and the list just got shorter because Lt. Cmdr. Caldwell has requested a transfer to Oceana. Seems his grandmother lives in Virginia Beach and is in failing health. As I was saying, your one of three people on the list. If you push this issue with Ens. Todd, his father just may have enough pull to have your name removed from that list. I'd hate to see that happen."

"Sir, you must know that my objections are based solely on my concern for Ens. Todd and that I could, to be blunt, care less about how my actions might affect my opportunities for promotion."

"Relax, Sam, I'm well aware that you are most definitely NOT a self-serving individual. You're a damned good Officer and you'd be an outstanding CAG. Unfortunately, pushing this issue could prevent you from having that opportunity. Have you thought about . . Mentioning this situation to your father?"

"Yes, Sir, I have, but I'm not one to ask my father to intervene; especially in matters concerning my career."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. All right, Commander, let me think about this and see if I can come up with a game plan that will serve our purposes without calling undue attention to either one of us."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome. Now, aren't you supposed to be wheels up at 13:30?"

"Yes, Sir. Lt. Monroe and I are putting some of the new pilots through their paces."

"Get rid of the deadwood, Commander, and show them no mercy while you're at it."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

(Sam leaves Capt. Henderson's office feeling a little better about things and heads to the airfield to meet her Executive Officer. Capt. Henderson sits back in his chair and gazes out the window although he doesn't really focus on anything in particular. His mind is racing as he attempts to come up with a solution to the problem at hand. Finally, he picks up his phone and dials a number hoping his instincts are on the money.)


	74. Chapter 74

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 3, 2011**

(Holly Kalama is awakened by the bright rays of sunlight that are shining through the window of the upstairs bedroom. As she floats to awareness, the hair on the back of Holly's neck stands up and she doesn't know why until she opens her eyes to find Jake Anderson sitting on one of the chairs inside the cell. There is no anger on his face. In fact, there is no expression on his face at all and, for some reason, _that_ is far more frightening to Holly than any expression she has seen on Anderson's face. Although he's looking straight at her, his eyes seem to be distant; almost as if he's seeing something, someone, from another time; someone from his past. For a moment, Holly is afraid to move a muscle or say a word, but she has to go to the bathroom and forces herself to push her fear away and put a neutral expression on her face. She also works to make her voice sound calm and natural and is extremely proud of herself when her words come out clear and strong.)

"Good morning. May I go to the bathroom, please?"

"Sure, but make it snappy. I have breakfast downstairs and it won't be any good if it gets cold."

"Breakfast sounds great. What are we having?"

"You're having bacon and eggs. I already ate. Hurry up."

(Holly is confused. Anderson hasn't touched her in days, he's provided three hot, filling meals a day, and he speaks to her in a manner more suited to a friend than a hostage. Late yesterday afternoon, he left for a couple of hours but brought her a bag of new clothes and a pair of sneakers when he came back. He also brought her a brush and comb, toothbrush, and some dental floss. He has been treating her almost kindly, and a small kernel of hope begins to take root deep down inside of her. After she visits the bathroom, he takes her downstairs and again sits across from her as she eats. Holly decides to try and initiate a conversation with the man. After all, he's done just about every horrible thing imaginable to her he can short of killing her; what's she got to lose?)

"My name is Holly. What should I call you?"

"What do you want to call me? Bastard? Satan?"

"No, I . . Please, tell me what you'd like for me to call you. Obviously, we're going to . . be here for a while. I just thought it would be easier, for both of us, if I knew what to call you."

"Jake. Call me Jake."

"All right. Jake. Thank you for the clothes and other things."

"Well, as you said, we're going to be here for a while. Figured I might as well get you a few things to wear."

"Why did you bring me here, Jake?"

"I told you. I promised to do a favor for an acquaintance."

"Who?"

"Derek Kanuha. He asked me to kill you."

(Jake is expecting Holly to react strongly to this news; to cry or rant or turn pale and begin to tremble. To his surprise, she does none of those things. Instead, she silently nods her head and her expression is one of reluctant acceptance.)

"This doesn't surprise you?"

"No. I knew that either he, or my father, would send someone to find me; to make sure that I didn't cause trouble for them down the road."

"Who is your father and just what is your relationship to Derek Kanuha?"

"My father is Jared Kalama, President and CEO of Solstice Electronics. Derek Kanuha is my ex-fiancé."

"Your 'ex' fiancé?"

"I overheard Derek and my father talking one afternoon. They were discussing me, my inheritance, and Derek's ambitions to run for the Governor's office. My father basically promised Derek he would fund his political future if Derek married me and made me 'toe the line'. Derek explained that he would beat me into submission and my father offered to give him pointers on how to do it without leaving any visible marks. Seems my father used the same method with my mother and had no qualms about turning me over to a man who would abuse me for the rest of my life. . . All those years my mother suffered at my father's hands and I never knew; never suspected. . . So I took what money I could get my hands on and left Hawaii. I got as far as Phoenix before I ran out of money and had to find a job. Obviously, I couldn't use my real name, so I took a job as a waitress in that bar where you found me. I knew they'd find me one day; I just didn't think it would be this soon."

(Throughout Holly's narrative, Jake has been experiencing a feeling that is very foreign to him; protectiveness. He hasn't felt this way in years; not since the Major struck his sister, Claire, right in front of him and threatened to kill her for what she'd done, for disgracing the Major's family. He can still remember the night it happened and hear his sister's sobs; for her baby, her lost love, herself. Jake swore that night that, one day, he would help Claire and Charlie be together again with their baby, and that he would extract revenge on all those who had hurt them. Claire is dead and Charlie has moved on with his life, but their baby, Emma, is still out there somewhere and Jake intends to find her and return her to her father. It's all he can do for his sister now.)


	75. Chapter 75

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 3, 2011**

(Late in the afternoon, Steve is sitting in his office of the phone with yet another detective from the Phoenix Police Department. Apparently, the legal red tape involved in getting to the Bakers so they can question them or, at the very least, provide protection for them and their children is getting stickier by the minute. In addition to the temporary injunction the Bakers filed to keep all law enforcement officers away from their family, their attorneys in California are also filing a lawsuit against the state of Hawaii, Gov. Jameson, Hawaii Five-0, and Steve, Danny, Kono, and Chin individually for invasion of privacy. Hawaii's Attorney General has assured the Governor that such a lawsuit holds no merit and will be laughed out of court, but it is still a nuisance. The Attorney General also said that, in his opinion, the only reason the lawsuit is being filed is to put up yet another "roadblock" between Five-0 and the Bakers. Steve is just plain pissed off with the whole thing, and is very, very close to picking something up and throwing it; hard. His hand is, in fact, reaching for a granite paper weight when Chin sticks his head in Steve's office door. Glancing at both the look on Steve's face and his hand, Chin allows a small grin to spread across his face.)

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Brah. The Governor will not be pleased to get a bill for the window you're about to break."

"Yeah, guess you're right. What's up?"

"Nothing, and I do mean nothing' as far as the case is concerned. Lana wants to go out to dinner and thought it would be a good excuse to have a 'couples' night out'. You and Sam free?"

"Far as I know. 'Course, when I talked to Sam earlier she wasn't having such a good day. Let me call her and I'll get back with you."

(Chin shoots Steve a knowing grin.)

"You and Danny are very well-trained."

(Steve's only response is a raised eyebrow.)

"You are. When I asked him, he said he, too, needed to check with his wife. Kono, on the other hand, just said it sounded like fun and she and Tony would be there."

"That's because Kono's the wife. Wives make all the decisions about going out to eat."

"So I'm learning,"

(In spite of the crappy mood he's in, Steve can't help but smile after Chin leaves his office as it occurs to him that Chin is correct; he and Danny, and Tony, as well, are extremely well-trained. Then again, the advantages of being married to Sam, Caroline, and Kono far outweigh anything negative.

Picking up the phone, he calls Sam.)

"Hey, Sailor."

"Hey, Beautiful, you sound a little less stressed than you did earlier."

"A little. I talked to Capt. Henderson and basically put the ball back in his court."

"He'll take care of it."

"Not so sure about that. He'd already submitted a written report recommending Ens. Todd _not_ be assigned to carrier duty and got a very strongly worded response. He also got an off-the-record call from a friend of his at the Pentagon advising him to let it go."

"You tried, Sam; that's all you can do."

"Yeah. How're things going on your end?"

"We're getting stonewalled at every turn. I can't figure out why the Bakers are refusing police protection. They've been told just how dangerous Jake Anderson is and that we're fairly certain he's coming after Emma, and they _still_ don't want to talk to us."

"Something's not right here, Steve. I mean, if they don't want to tell Emma she's adopted that's certainly their business, but to deliberately put her life at risk by refusing protection?"

"Yeah, that's been nagging at me, too, Sam. I can think of about six different ways the Bakers could explain the police protection to Emma and her brother _without_ telling her she's adopted, so that excuse is wearing awfully thin with me."

"Well, whatever it is, I have no doubt that you'll figure it out and convince the Bakers to accept police protection."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Do we have anything planned for tonight?"

"Other than some really intense, seriously hot sex? Hmm, nope, don't think so." 

"Okay, 'cause Lana thought . . . Whoa, did you just say . . "

"Lana thought what?"

"Never mind. Let's go back to the really intense, seriously hot sex."

"We always have really intense, seriously hot sex, Steve."

"Not true, Sam. Sometimes we have really gentle, totally amazing lovemaking."

"Wow, that's incredibly . . . Romantic, Sailor. You're, um, not going to be late getting home, are you?"

"Hadn't planned on it. I'll just tell Chin we can't make it."

"Can't make what?"

"That's what I was going to tell you before you threw the really intense, seriously hot sex on the table. Chin's taking Lana out to dinner tonight and she thought it would be a good time to have a 'couple's night out', but . . "

"No, no, we can have dinner with everyone else; we'll just leave as soon as we're finished."

"You sure? 'Cause, you know, I think they'd understand."

"One, we need fuel for later, and, two, we'll each know what the other person's thinking about _all through dinner_. You know, let the anticipation build, think about what we're going to do to each other once we get home, dream up new ways to . ."

"Sam! I got it."

"No, but you most certainly will once we finally do get home. . Stud Muffin."

"Really, Sam? The 'Stud Muffin' thing again? Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yes, really, Steve. Again, I think it's catchy, and, yes, we are most definitely going to have phone sex if this conversation lasts much longer. Damn! . . What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

(And Steve is torn between groaning out loud at the somewhat aroused state he finds himself in and laughing at the fact that Sam is so busted and by a Junior officer at that.)


	76. Chapter 76

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 4, 2011**

(Danny sticks his head in Steve's office shortly after Steve ends his call with Sam to find a flushed and slightly flustered Steve jerkily shuffling papers around on his desk. Raising an eyebrow, Danny tells Steve where they're all going for dinner.)

"We're eating at Oceanarium; Kono's already got reservations for seven. That work for you and Sam?"

"Uh, yeah, seven's good."

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Danny, I'm fine! Sam and I will meet you guys at Oceanarium at seven. Happy?"

"I'm good. What's with this place anyway? Kono and Caroline were on the phone talking about what restaurant to go to, and Kono got all excited when Caroline mentioned it; said it would 'expand my Hawaiian education' whatever that means."

"Oceanarium's a great restaurant. The food's really good, but it's kind of like eating in a fishbowl."

"Eating in a fishbowl?"

"Yeah, the whole restaurant's a giant aquarium."

"O-kay. Kono and Chin have already gone; you coming?"

(But Steve can't, or rather shouldn't, stand up right now, at least in front of anyone, and he pretends to read the file in front of him as he waves Danny off.)

"Just need to finish reading this report and then I'm out the door. We'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

(Steve misses the ear-to-ear grin that has spread across Danny's face and thinks he's gotten away with disguising his momentary "problem" until he hears Danny's parting words.)

"Didn't know you were so interested in the office supply reorder list, Steve. Must be fascinating reading."

(And instantly Steve realizes that Sam isn't the only one who's been busted this afternoon. . .

Although no money has changed hands, Tony and Chin are discussing the odds of Sam and Steve getting to the restaurant on time while their ladies look on and listen in horror. Definitely not wanting to be left out, Danny jumps right in on the discussion.)

"Hey, I'm with Tony. When I left the office, Steve was reading an office supplies reorder form like it was the key to solving all the world's problems. Wouldn't get up and leave with me."

"Let me guess, he'd just gotten off the phone with Sam."

"Yep, and I'm fairly certain they were running some serious smack, Tony."

"Hmph, talking some serious trash is more like it. I swear, those two have a seriously bad case."

(Tony's statement does not sit well with any of the ladies but particularly with his wife who punches him in the arm with a frown on her face.)

"Hey! What was that for, K?"

"Because you're being a jerk! 'A seriously bad case?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, even Caroline says they act like rabbits, and . . ."

"Hold on there, Cowboy, I'm really glad my sister is married to a man who worships the ground she walks on, and, although I may joke about their relationship, I'm very thankful that they have a solid marriage."

"'Cowboy'? What's with that, Caroline?"

"Well, hey, you're shooting from the hip here, Tony, so I think it fits."

"I think it's sweet. All anyone has to do is look at Steve and it's plain as the nose on your face that he absolutes adores Sam, and she's head over heels in love with him, too."

"And no one's disputing that, Lana. I just think it's very amusing that Sam has Steve so wrapped."

(And that comment earns Danny a swift, but painful kick in the shin from his wife.)

"Oh, and _you're_ not, Romeo?"

"Oww, and I didn't say that, Caroline. I'm just not as obvious about it as Steve is."

"Yes, you are, Brah. You were quick to let me know you had to clear dinner with Caroline before you could give me an answer this afternoon."

"That's just common courtesy, Chin. Has absolutely nothing to do with me being wrapped."

"Oh, yes it does. You didn't see the look on your face."

"I'm totally wrapped and I readily admit it."

"Oh my God! A SEAL who admits he's vulnerable! I so don't believe this!"

"Quit being a smartass, Caroline."

"She's got a point, Tony. Your admission is really remarkable."

"Why, Lana? Kono is the most beautiful, amazing person in my life. There are not words in the English language to adequately describe how much I love her."

(And just like that, all three ladies instantly go from irritation to sweetness and Tony has effectively gotten himself, Danny, and Chin out of the doghouse; at least for the moment. He shoots Danny and Chin a look that says, "DO NOT screw up again" as Kono leans over to kiss him on the cheek. Danny, however, has the misguided notion that he has to "catch up" in the smartass department, and he cannot keep his mouth shut.)

"Whatever. I still say Sam and Steve will not be here by seven, which is,. . . Five minutes from now. Anybody care to make a bet?"

"Danny! I cannot believe you just said that!"

"What, Caroline? I'm just sayin' . . ."

"You'd have lost the bet, Brah."

"Yeah, Chin? Why's that?"

"Because Sam and Steve just got here."

(And, sure enough, Sam and Steve are walking toward the table. Sam, wearing a linen sundress in a pale rose color with matching pumps, is slightly in front of Steve and his hand rests possessively at the small of her back as they make their way to their friends. Ever the gentleman, Steve makes sure to pull out Sam's chair for her once they reach the table and make sure she is comfortably seated before taking the chair between her and Lana. Both he and Sam can tell there's been a lively conversation of some sort at the table, and, judging by the expressions Danny, Chin, and Tony came out on the short end of the deal.)

"Everything okay?"

"Of course it is, Sam. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, I don't know, Danny. Maybe because you and Chin and Tony look like little boys who've just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar?"

"You three were betting on whether or not Sam and I would be here, weren't you?"

"No, Steve, we did not bet on whether or not you and Sam would be here."

"But you were thinking about it, weren't you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Danny, did I not tell you that Sam and I would be here; at seven?"

"Well, yeah, but you were, you know, distracted when I left so I thought . . "

"No, I don't know. What to explain it?"

"No. Absolutely do not want to go there."

"Learned your lesson yet, Danny?"

"My lesson, Sam? What about Chin and Tony?"

(And the good-natured bantering goes on through dinner and everyone takes part. By the time dessert's on the table, they are all smiling and laughing; something that is most welcome and much needed after the seriousness of the case. As soon as they've finished eating, Sam and Steve excuse themselves and head home. Danny, Chin, and Tony are utterly shocked to see Caroline and Kono each handing a twenty dollar bill over to Lana who has a very smug expression on her face.)

"What are you doing, Caroline?"

"Kono and I lost a bet, Romeo."


	77. Chapter 77

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 4, 2011**

(After her revelations at breakfast, Holly is not the least bit surprised when Jake returns her to the upstairs cell, locks the door telling her he'll be gone for a while, and drives away from the house in the van. She could sense his anger while she was talking about the way her father and Derek had, and planned to, treat her, but Jake's anger wasn't directed at her; it was directed at her father and Derek. Holly is having a difficult time reconciling her feelings for Jake Anderson. He forcibly kidnapped, beat and raped her, and continues to hold her hostage, yet he has not touched her nor treated her badly in days. In fact, he's beginning to talk with her; to share information. Now, Jake seems to be . . protective of her somehow.

Hours later, when Jake returns to the isolated house, Holly is dumbstruck when he unlocks the cell door and walks back downstairs. She quickly follows him and finds him standing on the front porch looking off into the distance. Hesitantly, she steps closer to him and dares to reach out and lay her hand on his arm.)

"Why did you unlock the cell?"

"Because I'm letting you go."

"You're . . . You're letting me go?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to . . kill me?"

"No. I'll drive you in to town and give you some money. You can go wherever you like."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why are you just going to let me go?"

"Because you've suffered enough."

"She must have been very important to you. Who was she? Your wife, a girlfriend?"

"She was all that was pure and innocent and decent. She was the only good thing in my miserable life. She was my sister."

"What was her name?"

"Claire. It means 'clear, bright', and she was. She was so full of love and life."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed in a traffic accident in Paris, but she died a long tine before that."

"Tell me about her. . Please."

"Why?"

"Because she was important to you, and, sometimes, when we've lost someone who meant something to us, it helps to talk about them to someone else."

(Jake turns to look down into the clear, gray eyes of the young woman standing, unafraid, next to him, and he sees nothing there except honest sincerity. Once again, he is struck by how much Holly resembles his sister, and can't believe it took him so long to recognize this fact. Guilt at having raped and beaten Holly eats away at him. His realization that Claire would never have approved of the things he's done in his life is like the final nail in his coffin. Jake knows that he's not going to live much longer, but he's determined to bring his niece and her father, her real father, together before he dies; it's the last thing he can do for his sister. That, and letting this girl go; helping her to get away from not only him, but the two men in Hawaii who want her out of their lives once and for all.)

"Claire was kind and gentle and she cared about other people. She was always taking in stray animals and finding homes for them. She'd spend time with old people no one else cared about. When I asked her once why she spent a lot of her tine taking care of people she wasn't even related to, she said she had learned to take care of others from me because I was the only person who had ever really taken care of her."

(Jakes voice breaks as tears fill his eyes and Holly slides the hand that was resting on his arm down until she can grasp his hand in hers.)

"You said Claire was killed in an accident but that she died before that. Tell me."

"We never knew our father and our mother, . . Well, let's just say she wouldn't have won any 'Mother of the Year' awards. She died when we were very young. For the next several years, Claire and I were bounced around from one foster home to another. We were luckier than most, though, because our social worker made sure we didn't get split up. When Claire was five, we were living in a foster home that I thought was going to work out, but it turned out to be a living Hell. We were the only two kids there and we both had our own rooms, clothes, toys. It was great . . For a while. One night, after we'd been there about a month, Claire came into my room crying. She asked if she could sleep with me because there was a monster in her room. It became an every night thing until I decided to see what kind of monster was in Claire's room. So one night I hid in her closet. Our foster father came into Claire's room after his wife had gone to bed. He got into bed with Claire and, , "

"Oh my God, Jake, please tell me he didn't. . ."

"She was only five, so it was kind of hard for him to actually rape her, but he definitely molested her."

"What happened?"

"I flew out of the closet and hit him with the lamp on Claire's bedside table. Claire started screaming and I started yelling at him to leave my sister alone. When his wife came into the room and saw what was happening, she told him to go to their room and tend to the cut on his head. She told me and Claire to get our things together and then called our social worker. When they came to pick us up, she told our social worker that Claire and I had attacked her husband for no reason and that we couldn't stay there any longer. That was fine with us, but no one believed either of us when we told them what really happened."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Claire was five and I was seven. The foster parents were adults with an otherwise unblemished record."

"What happened after that?"

"We bounced around from one foster home to the other until we were adopted by the Major and his wife. That's when things really got bad."


	78. Chapter 78

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 4, 2011**

"What could possibly being worse than being molested when you were only five years old?"

"The Major was a hard-nosed Marine who ran his house tighter than a drill sergeant ran boot camp. His family was his own personal unit of soldiers to command, and we were all expected to toe the line twenty-four, seven, three sixty-five. The penalty for disobeying an order or not doing something properly as defined by the Major was ten times worse than anything the Marine Corp. every handed out. The only reason he adopted me and Claire was so he'd have the two of us around to help his wife do all the work at the house. Mrs. Anderson hadn't been well in the months before Claire and I were adopted, and she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer about six months after we got there. Didn't affect the way the Major treated her, though. Not one, little bit. If anything, he demanded more of her. Told her she was weak and unworthy of being a member of his family if she wasn't able to do things the way he thought they should be done."

"My God, the woman had a serious illness! Was he insane?"

"Yeah, I think he was. I remember coming home from school one day when I was in the third grade and finding Mrs. Anderson scrubbing the kitchen floor. She'd had a chemotherapy treatment a couple of days before and it had made her sick; literally. She was crying and really weak, and there she was down on her hands and knees because the Major had called her and told her he was bringing some friends home for dinner and he expected the house to be immaculate and dinner ready when they got there. She'd been cooking dinner when she'd gotten sick all over the kitchen floor. That poor woman was so sick she could hardly hold her head up. She should have been lying down and saving her strength. The Major should have been taking her out to dinner instead of expecting her to cook for four additional people.

I told her to go lie down and that I would clean-up the floor and finish dinner, but that just upset her even more. She said that wouldn't be acceptable to the Major and told me to go to my room and do my homework; she wouldn't let me help her. The Major decided to come home early to make sure everything would be ready when his friends got there. Mrs. Anderson had managed to get the floor clean, but the table wasn't set and dinner wasn't going to be ready for another hour. I was in my room, but I heard him yelling at her, and then I heard him hitting her. He told her that, as part of her punishment for disobeying a direct order, he was putting her on bread and water for three days. He also told her she wasn't allowed to leave the house until he gave her permission. He didn't let her out of the house for two weeks and she missed a chemo appointment."

"Why didn't she just leave when he was at the base?"

"Because she was scared to death of what he would do if he found out she'd disobeyed him, and because he stationed a Marine outside the house when he wasn't there. He told his superiors that his wife had cancer and was undergoing chemotherapy treatments and he was concerned that no one would be there while Claire and I were at school and he was on duty, so he got permission to have a Marine assigned to the house to 'look out for' Mrs. Anderson for the next two weeks."

"Wouldn't his superior officers have thought it strange that he only needed the Marine for two weeks?"

"No, because it was only two weeks until school was out for the summer. Claire and I would be home all day then, so we'd be there if anything happened."

"What did the Major do to you and Claire, Jake, and please don't tell me he molested either of you?"

"No. He didn't sexually abuse either one of us, nor did he physically abuse Claire. But he did his best to break us down mentally. Not a day went by that he didn't tell us we were stupid and worthless. He told Claire that she'd better learn how to cook and clean and learn well because he had no intention of sending her to college. Me, well, I was a different story all together."

"Tell me, Jake, please."

"When I got to junior high school, there were some older kids there who got off on terrorizing the young kids. There was this one kid, Harold, they really liked to mess with. See, Harold was born with one leg shorter than the other so he had this funny little walk. These older kids picked on him all the time, and, one day, I'd had enough. I told them to leave him alone so three of them waited for me after school, took me into the woods and beat me up. When I got home, the Major wanted to know why I had 'allowed' myself to be bested. I got another beating from the Major on the pretext of 'teaching me how to defend myself'. From then on, I had to 'act like a real man' or endure another 'lesson' from the Major."

"My God, Jake, no wonder you . . "

"No wonder I turned out to be a rapist, a murderer? That's strictly on me. Get some sleep. I'll take you into town first thing in the morning."

(Sam has taken all of three steps inside their house when Steve's hand snakes out and grabs her wrist to yank her back to him. His mouth crashes down onto hers as his strong, muscular arms tighten around her like a vise and she's toast. One of Steve's hands moves down to grasp her bottom while the other reaches for the zipper on her dress. Her hands are not idle and begin to work the buttons on his shirt free. He begins to slide the zipper down slowly as she flattens her palms on the skin of his chest and she hooks one leg around his and begins to rub it up and down. Sam groans as she feels Steve's erection pressing against her through their clothes and her hands immediately drop to his belt. Just as Steve gets her zipper all the way down and starts to pull the dress from her shoulders, his cellular phone rings. He rips his mouth from hers and, frowning exceedingly darkly, snatches the phone from his pocket. After answering, he listens for a few moments and his expression immediately becomes concerned. After telling the caller they'll be right there, Steve shoves his phone back in his pocket, pulls Sam's zipper back up and begins to re-button his shirt.)

"Sorry, Sam, but we need to go. Someone broke into Kono's and Tony's house and ransacked the place."


	79. Chapter 79

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 4, 2011**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! One thing I wanted to do with Jake was make him horribly monstrous **_**and**_** painfully heartbreaking. From your reviews and private messages, I think I achieved my goal! Please be patient and bear with me; all will be revealed soon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Michelle**

(It takes Sam and Steve only a matter of minutes to reach the Montgomery's house, and they find Kono and Tony checking around outside the house; both of them armed with 9mm Glocks. The two are just walking back toward the front, from two different directions, when Steve parks Sam's Porsche in the driveway and they get out of the car. Both Kono and Tony looked extremely pissed as they meet their friends at the front door.)

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but someone took our house apart while we were at dinner."

"Took it apart?"

"Yeah. Come on in and see for yourselves."

(When the four step through the front door, both Sam and Steve are shocked. The house has been totally trashed. Books are scattered about and drawers are open and the contents lying on the floor. Cabinets and file drawers are open and papers are haphazardly lying on the floor. Walking back into the great room, Sam and Steve are as puzzled as are Kono and Tony and the four sit down on the sofa and chairs while trying to figure out what's going on. Anticipating some of Steve's questions, Kono tells them what's she's done so far in relation to the break in.)

"I called Chin and Danny while Tony was on the phone with you and they're both on their way. I also called H.P.D. and got a crime scene unit en route. They should be here in the next few minutes although I doubt they'll find anything. Whoever did this probably didn't leave any prints."

"You're probably right, Kono

"What the Hell could they have been looking for?"

"That's what I want to know, Sam. I mean, I take my wife out to dinner and we come home to find that our house has been totally trashed. You think this has anything to do with the case you guys have been working on?"

"Why would it, Tony?"

"I don't know, Steve, but there was someone watching our house and we're pretty sure it was Jake Anderson's former teammates."

"True, but we think they were watching our house and Lana's apartment, too, and everything was fine at our place when Sam and I got home a little while ago. So, the question is, if it was Anderson's buddies, what could have possibly been in this house they wanted?"

"That really is a good question because we haven't been here all that long and the house was vacant for about a year before we moved in."

"Maybe it's not _what_ they were looking for but _who_."

(Steve, Kono, and Tony all look mystified by Sam's cryptically worded statement, but Steve sees the wheel turning in his wife's head.)

"What are you getting at, Sam?"

"Who'd you guys buy this house from?"

"Mary and Mark Hill. He's a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy and was transferred to Great Neck a year ago."

"Okay, who'd _they_ buy the house from?"

"I don't know. Where's the abstract, K?"

"It _was_ in your desk in the office we set up in one of the bedrooms. 'Course that room's been trashed, too. We'll have to dig through the mess and see if we can find it once CSU's through."

(Danny and Chin, with Caroline and Lana in tow, arrive about the same tine as CSU and are appalled at the condition of the Montgomery's house. Steve directs one group from CSU to the office to process that room as quickly as possible and the other group starts on the kitchen and great room. Realizing that there are way too many people at the crime scene, Sam suggests that she, Caroline, and Lana go back to the McGarrett's house so the others can focus on what they're doing. Within minutes, the three young women are back at Sam's and Steve's and Caroline and Lana head for the kitchen to make some coffee while Sam heads upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing,. By the time she comes back downstairs wearing a pair of cut-offs and a sleeveless tee shirt, Caroline and Lana are discussing the break-in.)

"I don't think this was a random break-in, Caroline. Not with everything that's been going on lately. I think it was Jake Anderson's buddies."

"Okay, I'll buy that, but what the Hell were they looking for?"

"Good question. Kono and Tony just moved in and, according to Tony, the house had been vacant for about a year before that."

"I think it's safe to say they weren't looking for anything that belonged to Kono and Tony."

"Yeah, but if they were looking for something that might have been hidden in the house itself, why didn't they just break-in while the house was vacant?"

(Sam hears Lana's last comment and suddenly, it clicks into place in her brain. Grabbing her cellular phone off the counter, she hits the speed dial for Steve and waits for him to answer. Two rings later, he picks up,)

"Hey."

"You're not going to find the abstract, Steve."

"Well, we haven't found it yet, but we're still looking."

"Listen to me; you are not going to find it. Whoever broke into the house has it; it's what they were looking for."

"Why would anyone want an abstract, Sam?"

"To find out who owned the house in the past. To get names and dates. They're looking for someone, Steve, someone who lived in that house."


	80. Chapter 80

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 6, 2011**

(Two hours later, Steve, Danny, and Chin get back to the McGarrett's to find Sam, Caroline, and Lana lying on the two sofas and the floor in the living room fast asleep; or so they think. Steve has taken exactly one step into the room, and on carpet no less, before he finds himself looking at the business end of Sam's Glock. Stopping dead in his tracks and throwing both hands up, Steve doesn't dare breathe until he sees Sam's finger ease off the trigger. He shoots her one of the sexy, little grins that turns her insides to jelly as he slowly lowers his hands and she lowers the gun in hers. Danny, for just a moment, looks like he's about to have a heart attack, but then reverts right back to his usual smart-mouthed self.)

"Is this some kind of weird foreplay for you two?"

"Shut up, Danny."

"Just saying . . . "

"Let that be a lesson to you, Romeo, NEVER sneak up on my sister."

"Uh, how do you do that, Sam?"

"Do what, Danny?"

"Go from dead to the world to wide awake deadly in less than a tenth of a second?"

"Survival training. You guys find the abstract?"

"No. I think you're right, Beautiful. The abstract was the reason for the break in. Kono's going to pull the records from the courthouse in the morning. Question is, who are they looking for?"

"How about Kate and Mike Baker?"

"The people who adopted Emma?"

"Yep."

"Sam, what makes you think the Bakers ever lived in that house?"

"What makes you think they didn't?"

"She's got you there, Boy Wonder."

"Sam, the abstract wouldn't have any information about where the Bakers moved to _after_ they sold the house, if, in fact, they ever lived there in the first place."

"You're correct, Steve, it wouldn't. It _would_, however contain the dates they purchased and then sold the house, and the date they sold the house would give anybody who was interested a time reference for searching utility records, real estate sales records, or financial records related to the sale or purchase of a house, and the list goes on. And if it is Anderson's buddies who broke in, they have the connections, equipment, and know how to hack into any computer system they want."

"You think they stole the abstract to try and locate the Bakers; to find Emma."

"Well, duh. And if they can hack into the Bakers' financials based on which bank or mortgage company they used when they sold the house and bought another one, they can find the Bakers."

"Sam, while your theory has some merit, why would they go to all the trouble to break into a house belonging to a Five-0 officer and a Navy SEAL just to get their hands on an abstract?"

"They're former Delta Force operatives! Do you honestly think SEALS are the only spec ops people who think they're invincible? They're CRAZY, Steve. Certifiable. Yeah, it would have been easier to get the information they wanted other ways, but _this_ way, they're 'rubbing your noses in it."

(While watching Sam and Steve is interesting, Caroline and Lana are both tired and ready to go home, and waste no time in letting Danny and Chin know it. Within minutes, they're out the door and Sam and Steve are headed upstairs to their bedroom. As he watches his wife's bottom in the snug cut-offs as she walks up the stairs slightly ahead of him, the last few hours melt away and Steve is right back in the moment they were in just before Tony called to let them know about the break in. He knows that Sam is a little ticked at him for his less than enthusiastic reception of her idea regarding Kono's and Tony's abstract, but he also knows exactly how to reduce her to begging, and a grin slowly spreads across his face. Sam has just cleared the door to their bedroom when she feels her wrist gripped by Steve's strong hand, and then feels herself jerked around to collide into the rock-solid wall of his chest. Before she can blink, his mouth is fused to hers and his tongue invades the honeyed warmth as she realizes that his other hand has gripped the bottom of her shirt and is pulling it up. In one, fluid motion, he pulls her shirt up and over her head pulling his mouth from hers only longer enough to allow the material to pass between them before fluttering to the floor. Sweeping her up into his strong arms, Steve makes it to their bed in two strides and gently drops Sam on top of it covering her body with his in record time. His mouth trails hot wet kisses down her jaw to her neck and latches onto the sweet spot at her collarbone and Sam completely forgets about being irritated with her husband. Her hands find the buttons on his shirt and she nearly rips them from the fabric in her hast to get them undone. Her breath is coming in short, little gasps and moans softly when he releases the clasp on her bra and throws it to the floor allowing them to be skin to skin, Steve is obviously tired of waiting and Sam couldn't agree with him more. She shoves the shirt off his muscular shoulders and he grins down at her while he pulls it the rest of the way off his arms and flings it, too, to the floor.)

"Steve. . ." 

"Yeah, Sam?"

"If _any_ phone rings . . throw it as far as . . you can."

"Not to worry, Sweetheart. . . We _are not_ getting interrupted . . this time."

"Good thing . . 'Cause I will _kill_ anyone who. . Oh my God!"


	81. Chapter 81

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-ONE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 6, 2011**

(During the ride to their apartment, Danny has been casting furtive, sideways glances at his wife. Caroline, pretending to notice, knows exactly what's on her husband's mind, but doesn't say a word. She has a hard time keeping a grin off her face all the way home. Once they get there, she walks through the door and straight to their bedroom without a word. Tossing her purse on the dresser, she turns around to reach down and slip the heeled sandals off her feet and sees Danny leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him and an inquisitive expression on his face.)

"Something wrong, Romeo?"

"Just wondering . . "

(Caroline is unable to keep her grin at bay any longer and allows a slow smile to spread across her face and, raising both eyebrows, walks into the bathroom leaving Danny standing there with several different thoughts running through his brain. On the one hand, he's exceedingly glad that Caroline is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and anyone else because of her training; on the other, he's not too thrilled that he's going to have to exercise extreme caution when sneaking up on his own wife. Pushing himself to a standing position, Danny pulls off his tie, tosses it on the dresser next to Caroline's purse, and begins to unbutton his shirt as he kicks his shoes off. By the time he hears the shower come on, he's shed the rest of his clothes, walks into the bathroom, and steps into the shower behind Caroline.)

"What took you so long?"

"I was debating whether or not this qualified as 'sneaking up on you' or not."

"Definitely not, Danny."

(Kono and Tony, with some help from Steve and Chin, managed to get their bedroom straightened out to the point where they can sleep in there comfortably. The rest of their house is going to take some work.. After having locked the door behind the last evidence tech from H.P.D., Tony walks into their bedroom to find Kono standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips and managing to look really, really pissed off and like she's about to cry at the same time. The more she looks around the room, the more it looks like tears are going to win out. Tony wordlessly walks up behind her and slides his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his solid body. Her arms automatically fall on top of his and she leans back against him somewhat dejectedly.)

"This was supposed to be our first home; our sanctuary. Now look at it."

"K, this _is_ our home, and we can put everything back the way it was."

"It won't ever be the way it was, Tony. Horrible people, strangers, were in our house, touching our things!"

(He turns her around in his arms so she is facing him and uses one hand to gently lift her chin so he can look down into her beautiful eyes,)

"Listen to me. This is our home and no one can ever take that away from us; ever. I don't like the fact that there were strangers in here and that they had absolutely no regard for our feelings or our property, but they will not beat us, K. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're together, we're home."

"How did I end up with such an amazing man?"

"Just lucky, I guess. Think you can bring yourself to put this aside for the next, oh, I don't know, several hours? I've got the perfect thing in mind for you to expend all that angry energy on that I think we'll both enjoy."

(In a seedy motel on the other side of the island, four tall, muscular and dangerous men sit around a table in one of the rooms and examine the documents in front of them. One of the men pulls a laptop in front of him and begins to enter data as another calls out information to him. It takes them a little while, but they eventually find what they are looking for. While the other three decide to take combat naps, the fourth man pulls out his cellular phone and places a call to his old teammate. . . .

Jake is standing out on the front porch staring off into the night when his cellular phone rings. Holly went upstairs to be a couple of hours ago and Jake has been standing there thinking about everything that's happened in his life and the terrible things he, himself, has done. He had reconciled himself to the fact that he was going to die soon, but, once Holly had told him her story, he knew that he had to delay that a while longer. Now that he knows what evil men Jared Kalama and Derek Nanuha are, he is determined to take care of them, as well, Not for Claire or himself; but for Holly. When his cellular phone rings and he glances at the caller I.D., he prays that the information he receives will be what he needs to end this once and for all. After listening to what the caller has to say, Jake issues a few quiet instructions, ends the call and makes his way upstairs to stand in the doorway of the room in which Holly is sleeping. For the longest time, Jake stands in the hallway and just watches her for a while; almost as if he's standing guard. The longer he stands there, the more sure he is that his plan is the only way to correct the mistakes of the past and, hopefully, right some of the wrongs he has done in his life. His only regret is that he will not live long enough to get to know his niece. At least, she and her father will be together.)


	82. Chapter 82

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-TWO**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 6, 2011**

(When Holly awakens the next morning, Jake is not in the house and, for a moment, she is afraid that he just left here stranded out there in the middle of nowhere. However, when she steps out onto the front porch, she sees him sitting on a tree stump out in the yard looking off into the distance. Cautiously, she approaches him but stops a few feet away. She isn't sure he's seen her as he hasn't turned to look in her direction or so much as moved a muscle. In fact, it startles her somewhat when he speaks.)

"Good morning, Holly. I hope you slept well."

"Good morning, Jake, and, yes, I did, thank you. Did you?"

"I don't sleep. I grab quick naps here and there. A man like me can't afford to sleep."

"Men like you?"

"You don't want to go there, Holly. I'm not the kind of man you want to know anything about. I've already told you too much."

"You haven't told me enough! . . I want to understand why you've done the things you've done, Jake. I _need_ to understand!"

"What I did to you was wrong, Holly, and I'll regret it for the rest of my miserable life short as that is. If it's any consolation, my soul is going to burn in Hell for all eternity for the things I've done; including what I did to you."

"I don't want your soul to burn in Hell! I want . . I want you to find some peace."

(Jake Anderson looks over at Holly in sheer disbelief and sees the sincerity in her eyes. For the first time in years, since he last spent any time with his sister, someone truly cares about _him_. For just a moment, anger floods through his system because he doesn't want, doesn't deserve empathy from anyone, but then he realizes that he's grateful that in these, his last hours on Earth, there is at least one person who gives a damn about him.)

"I will never find peace; either in this life or in the hereafter, but hopefully, everyone I've ever wronged, including you, will be able to move on with their lives knowing I no longer exist."

"Why are you so convince you don't have long to live? Oh my God, you're not going to kill yourself, are you?"

"I should . . But, no, I'm not going to kill myself."

"Then why . . "

"I am going to die, Holly. I have a week, a few days at the most. Hell, for all I know, I may have only hours. "

"I don't understand, Jake."

"And I can't explain it to you, Holly. I'm not sure I understand it myself. Get ready. As soon as we've had some breakfast, I'll take you into town."

"You're going to think I'm totally crazy, but I'm not sure I want to go. I . . I think you need someone to talk to, to help you figure things out."

"I'm not some stray animal you can pick up and take care of and find a home for, Holly. I'm a cold-blooded killer; a rapist. I'm beyond salvation so don't try. Go."

(And, although everything in her is telling Holly she should try and talk Jake into giving himself up to the police, she finally walks back into the house after a few more minutes. Jake has turned away from her not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. . .

Kono is at the courthouse bright and early and wastes no time in researching the information on her house. She's been at it about an hour when she finds something that totally stuns her. Pulling out her cellular phone, she immediately calls Steve to tell him what she found and, obtaining copies of everything, heads back to the office. . . .

Sam's cellular phone rings as she is putting some files in her briefcase in preparation for a meeting.)

"Hey, Sailor, I've got about five minutes. Have a meeting with Capt. Henderson and the Admiral.)

"Ah, is this it?"

"Don't know, but scuttlebutt has it they're ready to name the new CAG and I hear the other two candidates are going to be present, as well."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I either get it or I don't. I get to have really intense, seriously hot sex with you either way."

"That you do, Beautiful. I just wanted to let you know you were right. Kono just called me from the courthouse. Kate and Mike Baker were previous owners of the house."

"See? I actually do have a reasonable thought every now and then."

"You have them all the time. And, Sam?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Good luck, Sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you, too, Steve."

(Steve steps out of his office when he sees Kono walk into the Five-0 offices and Danny and Chin also meet her at the smart table.)

"So the people who adopted Claire Anderson's and Charlie Chapman's baby used to live in the house where Kono and Tony now live?"

"Danny, did you not hear me when I said those ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah, Genius, I heard you. I just wanted to make sure I'd heard you correctly."

"You heard him correctly, Danny. Kate and Mike Baker were the original owners of the house Tony and I are now living in. A fact which Anderson's friends have already used to track down the Baker's. We've got to warn them, Steve."

"We're trying to, Kono, but they're still refusing to allow law enforcement anywhere near them."

"And that's something else that's been bothering me. Why are these people refusing police protection when they know this maniac is coming after their daughter?"

"Well, if we could talk to them we might be able to figure that out, Danny."

(Chin's cellular phone rings and he steps slightly away to answers it. He rejoins their conversation a few minutes later with a grim expression on his face and they all stop talking and look at him expectantly.)

"That was Lana. Callie Newton died twenty minutes ago. She never regained consciousness."


	83. Chapter 83

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-THREE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 7, 2011**

(The news that Callie Newton is dead brings a somber mood to the Five-0 offices, and, for a few moments, no one says anything. Finally, Steve stands up from the somewhat bowed position he'd been in standing at the smart table with both hands resting on the side and quietly continues discussing the case.)

"Have we started running background checks on the Bakers yet?"

"I'm on it."

"Thanks, Kono. We need to know as much about them as we can. Chin, please call the Attorney General's office and see if they've made any progress on having the temporary restraining order rescinded."

(Kono and Chin head into their offices to do as Steve has asked, and Danny tells Steve he will follow-up with the Phoenix P.D. Steve has just sat down at his desk when his cellular phone rings and he pulls it from his pocket.)

"Hey, Beautiful, how'd it go?"

"Well, we're still going to continue having seriously intense, really hot sex, Sailor."

"Good to know, Sam, but that's not what I asked."

"The Admiral has been called to the Pentagon earlier than previously expected and they still haven't made a final decision about the new CAG."

"So, Capt. Henderson's going to have to continue serving as CAG and the new Base Commander?"

"No. Lt. Cmdr. Thorne will be the acting CAG until a final decision is made and they don't know when that will be."

"Thorne? Isn't he the one that you and Caroline, and everybody else for that matter, don't think too highly of?"

"That's him."

"What the Hell happened, Sam?"

"Retired Adm. Harrison Todd."

"Ens. Todd's father?"

"That's him."

"Talk to me, Sam."

"Adm. Todd didn't care for the conversation we had in my office the other day. He pulled some strings at the Pentagon, and, well, Joel Thorne is the acting CAG. And, since he'll actually be doing the CAG's job until they make a final decision, he'll probably get the job permanently."

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I know you wanted that position."

"Hey, Steve? News flash. I have almost everything I've ever wanted right now. I have you."

"I love you, too, Sam. Almost everything?"

"Yeah. When I have your baby I'll have everything."

"Damn."

(Danny is just about to pick up his desk phone to call the Phoenix P.D. when his cellular phone rings and Caroline's name and number pop up on the caller I.D.)

"Hey, Gorgeous."

"Does Steve know?"

"Does Steve know what?"

"That the thick-headed, misguided, idiotic powers that be named Joel Thorne as the acting CAG until further notice."

"Slow down, Caroline, and start over."

"Do you not remember Sam telling us that she was one of four officers on the short list to be the new CAG at Pearl due to the streamlining and realignments the Pentagon initiated? Do you not remember me saying that Joel Thorne was the worst of the bunch? Do you not remember Sam, who never, ever says anything bad about anybody if she can help it, agreeing with me?"

"Yeah. So, this guy's the _acting_ CAG, Caroline. They haven't made a final decision yet, and it doesn't mean he'll get the job when they do."

"God, Danny, you are such a civilian! Of course, he'll get the job when they make a final decision. That's how it works; they put someone in a position and say they're the 'acting' whatever, that person does the job for a while, and, unless they make a monumental mistake of some kind, they get the job permanently."

"What happened? I thought Sam was a shoo-in for the job."

"I don't know, yet, but I'm damned sure going to find out! I'm going to talk to Sam as soon as I get off the phone with you."

"How's Sam taking it?"

"She's being the good little Officer, Danny, what else can she do? There are some totally pissed off pilots and RIOs around here right now, and it's only going to get worse. Look, I need to go see my sister. I'll call you back later. I love you."

"Love you, too, Caroline."

(Danny debates whether or not he should go talk to Steve, but decides to wait until after he talks with the Phoenix P.D. Steve, completely touched and touched deeply by Sam's statement, takes a moment before he can respond with more than one word.)

"I absolutely hate not being able to find the right words to tell you how very much I love you right now, Sam."

"I think you just did, Steve. I'm fine; really. This will be okay."

"Of course, it will. You're too good of an officer to be overlooked, Sam, and I'm here. I'll always be here."

"I know you will be, Steve. You're my rock. Listen, I've got a meeting with Capt. Henderson and Thorne, and Capt. Henderson wanted me there early. Guess he wants to give me a 'pep talk'. You going to be late?"

"I'll be home when you get there, Sam. Promise."

"Steve, if you need to stay at the office to work on the case, I'll understand. Finding Jake Anderson and finding him quickly is important."

"Nothing's more important that my being with you right now, Sam. We've got a secure computer at the house and anybody who needs to talk to me has my cellular number. I'll be there when you get home. I love you."

"Love you, too."

(Danny walks into Steve's office just after he ends the call with Sam and the look on Steve's face clearly indicates that he's hurting for his wife.)

"That Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Caroline called me and told me what happened. She's mad as Hell; especially since she doesn't know why they named Joel Thorne acting CAG."

"Because a stupid, stubborn man cares more about his family's tradition and reputation than he does his son."

"'Cuse me?"

"Sit down, Danny, and I'll give you the short version. Then, you can tell me what you found out from Phoenix."

"Nothing, so I checked with Adm. Harte at Homeland. His guys haven't found anything either. So, now you can give me the long version."


	84. Chapter 84

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 7, 2011**

(The meeting between Sam, Capt. Henderson, and Lt. Cmdr. Thorne is supposed to take place at 11:30 hours, but Capt. Henderson asked Sam to be there at 1100. He invites her in and asks her to close the door to his office before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. The very fact that he asked her to close the door sends apprehension shooting through Sam because Capt. Henderson is known for having an "open door" policy; literally. The only times, and they have been rare, she's known his door to be closed when meeting with other officers is when one of two things is taking place: either he's giving them a serious dressing down, or he's telling them something they probably do not want to hear. When Sam takes a seat, Capt. Henderson looks her directly in the eye.)

"Well, Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, we seem to have a bit of a problem here."

"A problem, Sir?"

"You don't think having Lt. Cmdr. Thorne serve as the acting CAG is a problem, Commander?"

"Lt. Cmdr. Thorne is a very capable officer, Sir. His flight record is excellent, and he runs a tight ship with his squadron."

"Then explain to me, Commander, why every, single pilot and RIO assigned to his squadron has come to me and requested reassignment."

"Sir?"

"You know as well as I do that none of the officers or enlisted members assigned to Lt. Cmdr. Thorne's squadron are happy to be there. As a matter of fact, I was hoping to have him transferred to a carrier once I became Base Commander. I had already submitted the preliminary paperwork. Now. . Now, it appears that we are all stuck with him for an indeterminate amount of time. . . . This is going to be a problem; a big one. In the hour and a half since Lt. Cmdr. Thorne was named acting CAG, I've had every single pilot based at Pearl, including the ones who are currently off duty, either call me or come to this office to express their concerns."

"All of them, Captain?"

"Every last one of them. . . I need your help, Commander."

"My help, Sir?"

"I'll be leaving with the Admiral at 0700 in the morning for Washington. It seems that my promotion ceremony will take place there, and then I'll be in realignment meetings for the next two days. Since the CAG is second in command of the base, Lt. Cmdr. Thorne will be acting Base Commander and you will be acting CAG in my absence. I need the two of you to get along, Sam, and I need you to talk to the other pilots and diffuse the volatile situation caused by Thorne's temporary promotion."

"I'll do my best, Sir. I'm assuming there won't be any major changes until your return?"

"There'd damned well better not be! Both you and Lt. Cmdr. Thorne are to continue your duties as currently assigned. I will explain this again when Lt. Cmdr. Thorne joins us, but I wanted to give you a 'heads up' first. Sam, if Thorne tries to do anything, I mean so much as change a numeral on a supply report, I want to know about it immediately. Do you have my cellular number, Commander?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Use it if you think it necessary, and that is a direct order."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

(Lt. Cmdr. Joel Thorne, looking like the cat that got the canary, joins them and it is all Sam can do to keep from smacking the smug smile off his face. His tone and manner are extremely condescending toward Sam, and, although she is maintaining the professional decorum she's famous for, Capt. Henderson is well aware that she is very, very close to exploding. He does his best to make sure that Lt. Cmdr. Thorne understands that he is to do nothing to change any current orders while the captain is gone, but has a very bad feeling when he dismisses the two officers. For all of about two minutes, the captain sits in abject frustration until a most brilliant idea hits him, and, grinning from ear to ear, he picks up his phone and places a call to Washington. . . .

Sam, her face a study in suppressed anger, rounds a corner and is about five steps away from her office door when she spies her sister headed her way with a determined step. Sam never breaks stride but heads straight into her office and around her desk. Caroline , knowing that Sam is in one, extremely bad mood, breezes into Sam's office and stops just short of her desk with her arms crossed in front of her.)

"What the Hell's going on, Sam?"

"Not now, Caroline."

"Yes, Sam, now! Every pilot and RIO on this base is ready to commit mutiny, and I am so not kidding!"

"Not. Now, Caroline."

"Joel Thorne? How did this happen, Sam?"

(But Caroline backs off quickly when Sam's head snaps up and unshed tears are shining in her eyes. All of Caroline's indignation quickly turns into sisterly concern when she realizes that today's developments have gotten to Sam much more than she wants known.)

"Damn. . I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have come in here shooting my mouth off like that. Are you okay? Damn, stupid question. Of course, you're not okay."

"I'm fine."

"No, you are most definitely not fine."

"I will be. Listen, I need you to help me do something. Capt. Henderson asked me to what I could to get everybody 'settled down'. This is only a temporary situation, after all, and there's no need for anyone to panic. Everything will be fine while Capt. Henderson is gone, and, once he gets back, he'll make sure there are no major changes. I need you to help me spread the word."

"While Henderson's gone? Where's he going, Sam, and how long's he going to be gone?"

"He's leaving for Washington at 0700 tomorrow, and he'll be gone for two days."

"And who's going to be the acting Base Commander in his absence?"

"Thorne."

"God help us!"

"Now, see, it's that kind of attitude that's causing the moral problems."

"Samantha, Joel Thorne is about to be in charge of this base and everyone and everything on it for the next two days. Need I say more?"

"Yeah, you could say you'll put a smile on your face and be positive when you walk out of this office, and you can make sure that everyone else settles down, too."

"Okay, Sam, but we're going to talk about this eventually."

"Are you going to help me or not, Caroline?"

"Yes, Sam, I'm going to do exactly what you asked me to do. I may not like it, but I'm going to do it."

"Thank you."


	85. Chapter 85

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 7, 2011**

(When Sam pulls into the driveway that evening, Steve's truck is already there. The first real smile of the day touches her lips and, suddenly, she cannot wait to feel her husband's strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Apparently, Steve was keeping an eye out for her because he walks outside and reaches her car in time to open her door for her. She launches herself into his arms and he holds her tightly; one hand gently rubbing her back as he plants a kiss on top of her head.)

"I'm sorry you've had such a rotten day, Sweetheart."

"It just got a lot better."

"Yeah? Well, then, you're really going to like what I have in mind for the rest of the evening."

(Sam lifts her head from his shoulder and looks up at him with a wistful look on her face. Steve can't help but grin at her expression and laughs outright at her next question.)

"Really intense, seriously hot sex?"

"Absolutely, Beautiful, but I thought we'd start off with some steaks, baked potatoes, and a bottle of wine, and then we'd go for a swim and hang out down at the beach for a while before taking a long, hot shower. 'Course we can, you know, throw your idea in there anywhere you want to."

(And, once again, Steve has managed to make Sam forget all about her problems and his reward is the sound of her sweet laughter.)

"You know, Steve, as much as I adore taking long, hot showers with you, I'd like to take a long, hot bath with you every now and then. "

"Sounds great, Sam, but I'm pretty sure both of us won't fit into the bathtub at the same time."

"We could if we did a little remodeling and put in a bigger tub."

"Now, that, Mrs. McGarrett, has distinct possibilities."

"Okay, then. Where's that steak you promised me?"

"Go get changed and meet me in the kitchen."

(Holly Kalama sits in the American Airlines terminal at the Phoenix airport waiting for her flight to be called and lets her mind wander back to her last interaction with Jake Anderson. It was at a coffee shop just outside the Phoenix airport earlier in the afternoon and her heart is heavy as she recalls their exchange sitting across from one another in a booth in the back of the coffee shop.)

"Jake, it's not too late for you to stop this. You can still turn yourself in to the police."

"And spend the rest of my life in prison; caged like an animal? No. I'll die like a man; not an animal."

"Fine, don't turn yourself in. You can just walk away; disappear. Maybe you can go somewhere else; another country."

"I have some things I have to do. I can't do them if I run away like a coward."

"What? What is so damned important that you have to die for it?"

"Righting wrongs. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of every breath I take filing me with guilt for the things I've done. . I can't live this way any more. Here, this should get you wherever you want to go and keep you off the streets until you can find a job."

(The envelope he slid across the table to her contained over three thousand dollars in cash. Holly had been totally stunned, but not as stunned as she was by he next words.)

"I have no right to ask you this, Holly, but . . I hope that, one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did to you. Goodbye, Holly."

(And without another word, Jake Anderson had gotten up and walked out of the dinner, gotten into the van, and driven away. Shocked and frightened beyond words, Holly sat in the coffee shop for nearly an hour before pulling herself together and making a decision. She had quickly made her way to the airport and bought a one-way ticket with part of the money Jake had given her. Now, as she waits in the terminal, she is positive that she has chosen the right course of action. . .

Having, once again, donned a very good disguise and presented forged documents, Jake Anderson is sitting in a seat in coach aboard a United Airlines flight headed for Honolulu International. A strange sense of calm comes over him as he reviews his plan in his head. If his former teammates have done their job, he will soon be able to keep his promise to his sister. First, however, he is determined to take care of Jared Kalama and Derek Kanuha so that Holly will no longer have to suffer and can live her life in relative peace. . .

Chin is reviewing background information on Kate and Mike Baker when something catches his attention. Picking up the phone, he calls Kono's friend with the N.Y.P.D. and has an approximately ten minute conversation. After that, he starts a specific financial trace and paces in his office while he awaits the results. When he gets them, he rechecks them again. Sitting back in his chair, he is stunned. This case has more twists and turns than any he's ever encountered and it gets stranger by the minute. He is the only one still in the office as Steve, Danny, and Kono have all gone home, and he wants to be absolutely certain what he's looking at is correct. Running one, final cross-check, Chin grabs his cellular phone and hits a speed dial. Steve picks up on the second ring.)

"Chin, got something?"

"Yeah. . . A big something. Emma's adopted mother, Kate Baker, is Charlie Chapman's cousin."


	86. Chapter 86

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-SIX**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 9, 2011**

"Well, now we know why the Bakers didn't want to talk with us."

(Steve's tone is more dry than astonished and Chin realizes that his boss suspected something like this all along.)

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I went back and reviewed the preliminary background we initially ran on the Bakers and something caught my eye, so I dug a little deeper. Mike Baker was a mid-level manager for a large grocery store chain when they adopted Emma, and, in sixteen years, he's moved up to General Manager for one of the stores. Kate Baker was, and is, a stay-at-home Mom, yet they moved into a very large house in a very exclusive, gated neighborhood in Sacramento two months before they adopted Emma. They've since moved into a much more exclusive neighborhood and a much more expensive house in the sixteen years since they adopted Emma, but Kate is still not working and Mike's salary isn't nearly enough to make the house payments. Their joint bank account is fine and the activity is about what you'd expect based on Mike's salary except there's not mortgage payment being drafted from that account. Kate Baker has a separate account in her maiden name and the house payments are made from that; there are regular, monthly deposits into the account in amounts to more than cover their mortgage payments."

"Who's making the deposits, Chin?"

"Still looking for that. I'll let you know when I find the source."

"Do that. Kono and Danny know about this?"

"Not yet. Want me to call them?"

"It can wait til morning. You need to get out of there and go be with your lady. That's an order."

"Leaving now."

(Chin's call came in while Sam was upstairs putting on a bikini and Steve was starting the dishwasher and grabbing a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a couple of blankets. He slides his cellular phone in the pocket of his cut-offs just before Sam comes sailing into the kitchen wearing a sky blue string bikini that has Steve rethinking his idea about going down to the beach. Too late, however, as she grabs the blankets from the counter and, grinning mischievously at him, heads out to the deck with him right behind her. . .

Jake Anderson reaches the seedy motel to meet up with his former teammates just after the sun goes down. Only one of the men is there and he explains that the other three have gone to do the recon Jake asked them to do before he left Phoenix. He also sees how haggard Jake appears and tells him to get some rack time while he can. After extracting a promise that he be awakened when the other men return to the motel, Jake slips into the adjoining room and lies down on the bed. For a long time, he lies awake thinking about Holly Kalama and how, had things been different in his life, he and Holly might have had a relationship; one based on love instead of fear. Angry at himself for allowing such a ludicrous thought to even form in his head, Jake punches the pillow under his head, turns on his side facing the wall, and forces himself to relax so he can grab a few minutes of sleep. . . .

Danny walks into his and Caroline's apartment to find her in the kitchen sliding something in the oven and in a conversation, apparently with another officer from the base. He walks into the kitchen and gets a beer out of the refrigerator before propping against the counter and waiting for her to finish the call. They are obviously talking about the situation with Lt. Cmdr. Thorne and Sam, and he is somewhat surprised that Caroline is doing her damnedest to put a positive spin on things. When she ends the call and sits her cellular phone down on the counter, it takes her a minute to turn around and greet him. When she finally does, the strain is apparent on her face and he instantly pulls her to him for a hug.)

"Hey, you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"You look like you want to take somebody's head off. You, uh, haven't, have you?"

"No, but if I could get my hands on whoever it was that decided making Joel Thorne the acting CAG was a good thing . . . . "

"Afraid that's not going to happen."

"Yeah, I know."

"This will be okay, Caroline."

"We'll see."

"At least Sam's not letting it get to her."

"Yeah, Danny, she is. I didn't realize how much until I talked to her this afternoon. I think what's really bothering her is the reason this happened."

"Adm. Todd."

"Who the Hell does he think he is, anyway? Not only is he going to destroy his son's life and career but he's going to screw up Sam's, too?"

"Sam will be fine, and this will all work out, Gorgeous, it's just going to take a little time to sort it all out."

(Holly stares out the plane window into the darkness and prays that she's doing the right thing. Ever since Jake Anderson walked away from her in Phoenix, she has been gripped by a sense of urgency to do what she can to save Jake from himself. Fear of being discovered before she can put her plan into action has kept her from calling anyone and she is desperate to reach her final destination. Exhaustion begins to overtake Holly, and, though she struggles to keep her eyes open, she finally falls asleep with a prayer that she can stop anyone else from being hurt or killed running through her mind.)


	87. Chapter 87

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 10, 2011**

(Steve watches his wife closely the next morning as she gets ready to head to the base and her usual enthusiasm is severely lacking. This is disturbing to Steve because, as Sam once told him, flying is almost better than sex in her opinion. The very fact that Sam is taking more time than usual to get ready is extremely telling. Steve walks up behind Sam as she is closing the dishwasher and slides his arms around her slender waist. Turning her to face him, his drops a quick, but sweet, kiss on her mouth and sends a grin her way.)

"This will be okay, Sam."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not looking forward to spending the next couple of days putting up with Joel Thorne's crap."

"I know you're not, Sweetheart, but it is only for a couple of days."

"Come on, Steve, you know as well as I do how this is going to come down."

"Quit being a pessimist, Sam. Maybe Thorne was named acting CAG so he screw up royally and the Navy could get rid of him permanently."

"Not likely."

(Sam and Steve leave the house at the same time and she has a small smile playing around her beautiful mouth because of the way Steve kissed her goodbye and what he whispered in her ear just before she left. Steve finds that he's the last one to work, but isn't totally surprised. Since their marriages, Kono and Danny have fallen into the habit of leaving their homes the same time their spouses do just as he does, and Chin seems to be following suit. The other three are standing at the smart table reviewing the newest information from both the Phoenix P.D. on Jake Anderson's whereabouts and the latest update from the Attorney General's office regarding contacting the Bakers in Sacramento. Nothing new has come in overnight, but things change drastically when both Charlie Chapman and an unidentified young woman arrive at the office at virtually the same time. Charlie has a frantic expression on his face and is waving a piece of paper in the air, and the young woman looks positively terrified and has fading bruises on her face. Massive chaos erupts as both of the visitors start talking at the same time, and the Five-0 officers look at their guests and then one another in complete confusion. . .

Taking a deep breath, Sam picks up the schedule for the day's training flights off her desk and makes her way to Capt. Henderson's office. The door is closed when she gets there, and that makes her hesitate for a moment before knocking. Thinking to herself that she might as well get it over with, Sam knocks, receives permission to enter, and stops dead in her tracks. A huge grin spreads over her beautiful face as she looks at the officer sitting behind Henderson's desk . . .

Steve, having had enough of trying to calm everyone down quietly has become extremely frustrated and literally roars out a very loud "QUIET!" His tactic is effective as all conversation ceases and everyone looks at him in surprise. Finally having gained control of the situation, Steve points to the young woman and forces the dark frown from his face and gentles his tone of voice.)

"I'm Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five-0. Who are you and how can we help you?"

"My name is Holly Kalama, and, until six o'clock last night, I was being held hostage in Phoenix, Arizona by a man by the name of Jake Anderson."

(That statement is a bombshell, and everyone else, including Charlie Chapman, stares at her like she's got two heads. After a moment of stunned silence, Steve finds his voice.)

"You were held hostage by Jake Anderson?"

"Yes. He let me go and gave me some money to 'disappear', but I knew I had to come here and talk to you. You've got to save him."

"Save him?"

"Yes. He's going to do something to get himself killed if you don't stop him."

(Sam steps into Capt. Henderson's office and takes a seat at the invitation of the officer sitting behind the desk. Lt. Cmdr. Joel Thorne, oozing arrogance from every pore, steps in just as Sam is sitting down and the look on his face is priceless. Once he, too, is seated, the officer begins their meeting.)

"The powers that be decided they would like to have a flag level officer in charge of the base until the new Base Commander returns from Washington, so you're stuck with me for the next few days. I trust this is not going to be a problem for either of you?"

"No, Sir."

"Lt. Cmdr. Thorne?"

"No, Adm. Thrasher, it won't be a problem, Sir."

"Good. Now, let's review today's training schedule, shall we?"

(Steve and Kono are talking to Holly Kalama in Steve's office while Danny and Chin talk to Charlie Chapman in Chin's. As soon as Holly has fully explained what has transpired with her, particularly the past few days, Kono is immediately pulling up information on Holly Kalama, Jared Kalama, and Derek Kanuha. Within minutes, she has photographs of Holly's father and Kanuha as well as financial breakdowns. Danny and Chin are also having an interesting conversation with Charlie Chapman. The piece of paper he was holding is a note from Jake Anderson telling Charlie that Emma Baker is his daughter. Once she sees the photo of Derek Kanuha, Kono has a nagging suspicion she's seen him before. It takes her a minute, but she finally figures it out. Within minutes, she is stepping back into Steve's office to pass on what she's found out.)

"Steve, we need to get the bartender and waitress from the bar where Callie Newton was found back to take a look, but I think the guy who met with Jake Anderson that night was Derek Kanuha."

"Well, at least we know who his is now."

"There's more. Derek Kanuha works in Gov. Jameson's office."


	88. Chapter 88

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 11, 2011**

(As soon as Sam and Lt. Cmdr. Thorne are dismissed and step outside the office Adm. Thrasher is currently using, Thorne wastes no time in dogging Sam. He is about a half step behind her as she walks toward her office and he leans slightly toward her so that it will appear that they are in the middle of a discussion should anyone notice.)

"Your father being in charge of the base won't do you any good, Cmdr. McGarrett. As soon as Adm. Henderson gets back from Washington, I will be named the permanent CAG and we both know it. Your interference with Adm. Todd's son has assured that won't be getting the position. And once I _am_ the permanent CAG, I intend to have you reassigned to a carrier as far away from Hawaii as possible."

"Are you threatening me, Commander?"

"Not at all. I'm making you a promise."

"First of all, you're not the permanent CAG yet, and, secondly, the CAG cannot have anyone reassigned without the approval of the Base Commander. I seriously doubt Adm. Henderson is going to approve any transfer or reassignment orders you present to him; for me or anyone else. But thank you for letting me know who ran to Adm. Todd."

(And leaving the near-sputtering young man standing in the middle of the hallway looking like he wants to hit something, Sam walks into her office and firmly shuts the door. . . .

To say that Steve is furious is an understatement. He pulls his cellular phone from his pocket and hits the speed dial for Gov. Jameson's personal line. When she answers and he tells her about Derek Kanuha, his face darkens as he listens to her response. After a few minutes of discussion, he ends the call and turns to Danny who has just joined him and Kono at the smart table.)

"Charlie's beside himself. He's mad as Hell that his daughter's been with his cousin all these years, and he wants answers."

"Don't we all. Kono, the Governor says Kanuha took a couple of days off starting this morning. I want you and Chin to find him and get him in here for questioning _after_ you take Holly Kalama to the hospital and have her checked out. We got anything yet on where the deposits into Kate Baker's personal account were coming from, Danny?"

"Not as of twenty minutes ago, but I'm thinking they're coming from Charlie's parents."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking, too. Narrow the search and focus on the Chapman's business and personal accounts."

"No problem. . What do you want me to tell Charlie?"

"Tell him . . . Tell him we're trying to confirm the information in that note. Where'd he get it, anyway?"

"It was in a plain, white, sealed envelope someone had shoved under his front door. Found it when he was leaving for the prison this morning. Said it wasn't there last night when he went to bed."

(Sam, still fuming silently at Thorne's behavior, is trying to finish up some reports before heading out to the flight line when Caroline, already in her flight suit, walks into her office grinning.)

"You didn't tell me Dad was going to be the acting Base Commander."

"I didn't know. I was just as surprised as you are when I walked into Henderson's office this morning."

"How'd Thorne take it?"

"Not well. He told me that, once he became the permanent CAG he was going to have me reassigned to a carrier as far away from Hawaii as possible, and he's the one who put Adm. Todd onto the fact that I recommended Ens. Todd be assigned to the Pentagon."

"Okay, A., the CAG can't have anyone reassigned anywhere without the Base Commander's approval, and, B., I'm not the least bit surprised that Thorne tattled to Todd's father. He's too stupid to get ahead on his own."

"Yeah, but he still caused . . Concerns for Adm. Henderson and everyone else."

(Before Caroline can respond to Sam's statement, Sam's Executive Officer, Lt. Monroe sticks his head in her office door.)

"Red squadron's ready to be wheel's up when you are, Boss."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome, Ma'am. And Commander, glad to have your father on board. Believe me, everyone, with the possible exception of Lt. Cmdr. Thorne, is very, very relieved."

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Lieutenant."

(Caroline notices that Sam is somewhat disturbed by Lt. Monroe's comments and she has a feeling she knows why.)

"You think everyone's going to think you asked Henderson to bring Dad in, don't you?"

"Well, duh."

"Come on, Sam, anyone who has any sense knows there's no way that you could have pulled enough strings to get Dad named acting Base Commander while Henderson's gone."

"All the same."

"Let it go, Sam. Come on. Let's get upstairs and kick Thorne's six. I guarantee you the pilots in his squadron are so _NOT_ going to give us a hard time."

"They'd better! I mean it, Caroline! It's bad enough that Thorne's spreading it around that I had something to do with Dad being here for the next few days. I DO NOT need him accusing me of rigging the training exercises. Meet me on the flight line _after_ you pass the word; I want every member of Blue Squadron at the top of their game up there!"

(Steve is, on one hand, relieved that they are finally making some progress in the case, but, on the other, he's royally pissed that they've been operating pretty much on Jake Anderson's time table. And, after talking with Holly Kalama in more detail, he's a little confused as to what it is Jake Anderson is planning; especially since the Bakers are in Sacramento, California. One thing's for certain, whatever it is that's going down, it won't be long before it happens.)


	89. Chapter 89

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-NINE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 11, 2011**

(As Steve suspected, there are no fingerprints on either the envelope or the note that was inside it except Charlie Chapman's. The Attorney General's office finally calls them back to let them know that, based upon the recent revelation that Emma's adopted mother, Kate Baker, is actually Charlie Chapman's cousin, the temporary restraining order was being lifted and two detectives from the Sacramento P.D. were en route to talk with the Bakers. Danny, after making sure that Charlie is going to cooperate and wait in his office, is working at the smart table trying to chase down the deposits into Kate Baker's personal account. Kono and Chin are out looking for Derek Kanuha, and Steve is pacing on the other side of the table which is making Danny extremely nervous.)

"Do you really have to do that?"

"What?"

"Pace back and forth like that. You look like one of those ducks in a carnival shooting gallery."

"Really? A duck in a shooting gallery? Couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

"How about this? The monthly deposits into Kate Baker's personal account are from a company called C and C Enterprises. They're listed as property management consultants for several large corporations in the New York area. The President and CEO is none other than," (and he slides a photograph onto the monitors around the room), "Catherine Chapman."

(And Charlie, having been looking in their direction from his seat in Danny's office, rushes out to the smart table with an incredulous expression on his face.)

"That's my mother! What's she got to do with this?"

"The monthly deposits into Kate Baker's personal account for the house payment have been coming from your mother's company."

"Oh my God. My parents have known where my daughter is all these years!"

"Yeah, Charlie, I was wondering about something. If Kate Baker is your cousin, how is it you didn't know she and her husband had adopted a child? How is it you didn't put the timing of the adoption together with the date your daughter was born?"

"Because, Det. Williams, my family cut me off years ago, remember? Kate and Mike had only been married about a year when my daughter was born, and I hadn't seen or talked with either of them since their wedding the summer before my Senior year. . . My family has been hiding my child from me for sixteen years. What did I ever do to make them hate me so much?"

(But neither Steve nor Danny has an answer for the heartbroken man standing before them. Wordlessly, Charlie slowly goes back into Danny's office and sinks down into a chair propping his elbows on his knees and dropping his head into his hands.)

"I would _kill_ anyone who tried to take Grace away from me."

"Yeah."

(Sam's squadron won the training exercises, fair and square because Thorne's pilots did their damnedest to win, and are all in celebratory moods as they climb out of their aircraft and start walking across the tarmac toward the Flight Operations building exchanging high fives and tossing friendly little taunts at the other squadron. Sam is slightly behind her pilots and grinning at their antics when her right upper arm is gripped roughly and she is swung around to face Joel Thorne. His face is red with anger and his grip on Sam's arm is none too gentle.)

"You think you're smart don't you, Commander? You think besting me in a training exercise is going to win you the CAG's position?"

"I think, Lt. Cmdr. Thorne, that you had better remove your hand from my arm while I'm still willing to allow you to keep it!"

(Reluctantly, the angry man snatches his hand from her arm, but does not back off. In fact, he leans closer to Sam and gets right in her face.)

"Don't underestimate me, Commander. I _will_ be the new CAG here, and I _will_ have you reassigned."

"You done?"

"Yeah, for the moment."

(Sam, so wanting to smack the smug expression off the other officer's face, shoves him out of her way and continues toward Flight Ops. Caroline and a couple of the other pilots in her squadron, including her Executive Officer, Lt. Monroe, are waiting for her near the door and they all witnessed the confrontation.)

"What was that all about?"

"Lt. Cmdr. Thorne wanted to congratulate me on our winning the exercises."

"Bullshit. What'd he say?"

"Nothing important. I need your reports on my desk in forty-five, please. And, guys? Great job up there today! Thank you."

(Back at the Five-0 offices, Steve and Danny are scanning security videos from Honolulu International to see if they can spot Anderson when Steve's cellular phone rings.)

"McGarrett . . . Excuse me? . . . . Yeah, thanks."

"What?"

"The Bakers aren't at home. Dad started a two week vacation yesterday, and one of their neighbors says they were going out of town. Doesn't know where. . . Do we have photos of these people?"

"Nope, but we will. Give me a minute."

(Steve's phone rings yet again.)

"Kono, what've you got?"

"Derek Kanuha isn't at his apartment. Next door neighbor said she saw him putting a suitcase in the trunk of his care earlier this morning and then he left. She has no idea where he might have been going."

"Holly Kalama?"

"We're going back by the hospital now."

"Okay, if they release her, bring her back here. Everyone we need to talk to is disappearing fast; I don't want her getting 'lost', too."

"And if they decide to admit her?"

"Get a detail from H.P.D. to stay with her at the hospital."

"You got it, Boss."


	90. Chapter 90

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 11, 2011**

(By the time Kono and Chin get back to the office, Steve is in his office talking with Charlie Chapman and Danny is in his office on the phone with Solstice Electronics, the company owned by Jared Kalama, Holly's father. Steve glances up and, seeing them come in, excuses himself. Danny joins them at the smart table after slamming the receiver down on his phone.)

"Jared Kalama didn't come in this morning. His secretary says he called first thing and told her he had a couple of meetings and wouldn't be in today. She doesn't know who the meetings are with or where they're being held as they're not in Kalama's appointment book."

"I don't like this, Steve. Neither the Bakers, Derek Kanuha, nor Jared Kalama can be found and Holly Kalama said Anderson told her she wouldn't have to worry about her father or ex-fiancé hurting her anymore. Anderson and his buddies have them."

"Yeah, Chin, I'm getting the same feeling."

"Steve, Anderson wants Lana, too."

"Where is she?"

"At the hospital."

"Go."

(Sam, still completely pissed off at Joel Thorne's audacity, finishes her reports and checks in with her father before leaving the base for the day. She has just driven off base when her cellular phone rings and she sees Lana's name and number pop up on her caller I.D.)

"Hey, Lana, what's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sam, but I was leaving the hospital and my car won't start. I knew you would be leaving the base and I thought I'd see if you'd mind stopping by and picking me up. That way, I won't have to bother Chin. When I talked to him earlier, he said they had a major break in the case."

"No problem. I'll be there in ten minutes. Where do you want me to pick you up?"

"The Emergency entrance. Thanks, Sam, I really appreciate it."

(After picking Lana up, they head to Lana's apartment; neither of them aware they are being followed. . . .

All efforts to locate the Bakers, Jared Kalama, and Derek Kanuha have been futile for the entire afternoon and there is a heavy air of frustration in the Five-0 offices. Steve, having just gotten off the phone with the Governor to give her an update, walks out to the smart table where Kono is watching Charlie and Holly talking in Danny's office.)

"My heart aches for both of those people."

"Yeah. When I walked in there a little while ago, Holly was trying to convince Charlie that Jake Anderson wasn't all bad."

"I don't think it's going to take much convincing, Steve. Anderson did tell Charlie where his daughter was."

"What good's it going to do, Kono? The only parents the girl has ever known are Kate and Mike Baker. She's sixteen years old; how's she going to feel when she finds out her real mother's dead and she's been kept from her father all these years? Is she even going to want to meet him? Charlie's already strung out over all this; her rejection might just take him over the edge."

"I'd want to know. Guess we won't have the answer to that question until we find the Bakers."

"You get anything on the security tapes from the airport on facial recognition?"

"Not yet. Anderson's good."

"Not good enough."

(Steve's cellular phone rings and caller I.D. identifies the caller as Chin.)

"Chin, you got Lana?"

"No. She got off duty and left the unit, but her car's still in the parking lot. Anderson's got her, Steve!"

"Calm down, Chin, you don't know that. Have you checked the hospital?"

"Doing that now but there's only a couple of places left to look and she hasn't turned up. They've even paged her with no response, and she's not answering her cellular phone; it's going straight to voice mail."

"Okay, there could be any number of reasons for that. Her battery could be dead."

"She had it on the charger all night last night, Steve."

"Sit tight. We'll be there in a minute. . . Kono, get a security detail up here to stay with Charlie and Holly. Lana's missing."

(Steve, Danny, and Kono waste no time in getting to the hospital to meet Chin and arrive just as the search of the complex is completed with no sign of Lana. Security tapes show her getting in her car and out again a few minutes later to walk back inside the building. They're all apprehensive, but Steve's blood runs cold when they find video of Sam picking Lana up at the Emergency entrance. He immediately tries calling Sam, but her cellular phone goes straight to voice mail and there's no answer at their house. Chin has also been trying Lana, but still having no luck; not even at her apartment. . . .

Sam invites Lana to change clothes and then go home with Sam since they're pretty sure their guys are going to be working late. No sense in them spending the evening alone. Lana heads into her bedroom to change while Sam waits in the living room. It seems to be taking Lana a long time, and Sam gets up to head toward her bedroom when a large man steps out of the bedroom with a gun to Lana's head. Sam stops in her tracks and slowly raises her hands. Lana is completely terrified and Sam knows that all thoughts of trying to fight their way out of this are useless; especially when two more very large men enter the room. Within seconds, both Sam's and Lana's hands are tightly secured behind their backs, gags are in their mouths, and hoods have been dropped over their heads. As soon as they are deposited in the back of what Sam assumes is a van, their feet are also tightly bound.)


	91. Chapter 91

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY-ONE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 11, 2011**

(Although he's worried beyond words, Steve keeps his cool and sends Kono and Chin to Lana's apartment while he and Danny head for his and Sam's house. Steve has the Camaro flying low and isn't even slowing down for curves or turns. This time, however, Danny isn't saying a word. He's just as anxious to get to the McGarrett's as Steve is, and he doesn't want to have to tell his wife her sister's missing. Sam's car isn't in the driveway, but they get out of the car and search the house anyway. They are just jogging back out to the car when Kono calls them from Lana's.)

"Kono, you find them?"

"No, but Sam's car is here and the front door to Lana's apartment was standing wide open when we got here. I think Chin's right, Steve, I think Anderson has them."

"Danny and I are on our way. Get a team out there."

"They're already on their way."

(Sam concentrates on trying to figure out where they're headed by mentally following the route away from Lana's apartment, but they make so many different turns that she finally gives up reasoning that they may be deliberately taking a round about route to wherever it is they're going. The ropes binding her hands and feet are extremely tight and expertly tied, and Sam has a feeling that the men who abducted them are three of Jake Anderson's former Delta teammates. All she and Lana can really do at the moment is try to remain calm and wait for an opportunity to escape. . . .

The crime scene unit has arrived and already started to go over Lana's apartment by the time Steve and Danny get there. Chin, looking like he's about to come out of his skin, is pacing in the parking lot in front of Lana's building. Kono, her laptop sitting on the back of her car, is attempting to tie in to the GPS chips in both Sam's and Lana's phones. Steve walks over to talk with Chin while Danny moves over to stand by Kono.)

"This is not good."

"Ya' think?"

"Look at them, Kono, they're both about to explode!"

"But they won't; either one of them. They'll be fine, Danny."

"Yeah, I just hope Sam and Lana will be, too."

"Sam knows what she's doing, and Lana's training has been going well."

"They were taken by former Delta Force operatives, Kono. Sam's good, but she's not good enough to take out five spec ops soldiers."

"No, but maybe she can keep the two of them alive long enough for us to find them."

(The tension on Chin's face is very evident, and Steve, although he's every bit as worried as Chin is, does his best to calm Chin down.)

"Hey."

"Hey. Kono's trying to track the GPS chips in their cellular phones."

"Good, that's good. We'll find them, Chin."

"Yeah, but are we going to find them before or after Anderson and his buddies kill them?"

"Chin. . Holly Kalama said Anderson was remorseful; told her he didn't want to hurt anyone else."

"He's been trying to get his hands on Lana from the beginning, Steve! . . . And now he's got her. God, she's got to be scared senseless!"

"Hey, Sam's with her. She'll be okay; they'll both be okay."

"You really believe that?"

"Damned right, I do. The alternative is not acceptable."

(The van carrying Sam and Lana finally comes to a stop and they are none-too-gently hauled out, thrown over two of their captors' shoulders, and carried what Sam estimates about fifty feet before being dropped on top of something that feels hard and lumpy. Before they can catch their breath, the hoods are yanked from their heads and Sam and Lana find themselves facing four heavily armed men wearing combat fatigues. The fifth man, Jake Anderson, slowly approaches them with a hesitant expression on his face. As soon as she sees Anderson, Lana recoils in horror; at least, as much as she can tied as she is. Silent tears begin to slide down her face and stark terror fills her eyes. Anderson sees this and it cuts him deeply.)

"Hello, Lana. Please don't be frightened; I have no intention of hurting you or you either Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett. I just needed the two of you to help me finish my op. Here, let me remove those gags so we can talk."

(Pulling a large, wicked-looking knife from a pouch strapped to his right calf, Anderson approaches the two young women. Lana makes a strange noise and Sam, sitting next to her, glares daggers at Anderson as he draws near. However, he merely cuts through the gags and removes them. There is venom in Sam's voice when she can finally speak.)

"What do you want with us, Anderson?"

"I do apologize, Commander. Trust me when I tell you that your presence, and Lana's, is vital to the op I'm running."

"And just what op would that be?"

"Righting wrongs, Ma'am. . . Lana, I know that you can probably never forgive me for what I did to you, but I want you to know that I do regret it. If you will promise me that you won't try anything, I'll untie you."

"Neither of us is stupid, Anderson, and we're sadly outnumbered."

"All right then. Please understand that, if you decide to try and escape, the guys and I will have no choice but to stop you in whatever manner necessary. I swear to you both that you are in no danger from me."

(Once Sam and Lana have been untied, they are both a little more willing to listen to whatever it is Jake Anderson has to say. Sam keeps glancing around trying to determine if she should take a chance and attempt to neutralize their captors or wait. Unfortunately, she realizes she must wait and it nearly shatters her to do so.)


	92. Chapter 92

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY-TWO**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 12, 2011**

"I'm sorry I had to bring you here this way, but I'm pretty sure neither of you would have come voluntarily, and, as I said, both of you are vital to the success of my mission."

"What mission is that, Sergeant?"

(Sam's use of Anderson's former rank is deliberate; she's hoping that, by asserting herself as a superior officer, she can awaken his long-buried sense of duty and he will behave accordingly.)

"As I said, Commander, righting wrongs. I did things when I was younger that I now deeply regret. Hurting Lana was one of those things. I can't go back and change the past, but I can make sure that the future is better for Lana and everyone else I've ever wronged."

"You _raped_ me, Jake! How can you ever make that better?"

"I don't know that I can, but I can try. You're going to witness. . ."

"I'm going to witness what, Jake? What is it you're planning to do?"

"I'm going to bring Charlie and his daughter together. They've been apart too long and I think they have the right to know one another."

"Emma doesn't know she's adopted, Jake. The only parents, the only family she's ever known are Kate and Mike Baker and her brother. Did you stop to think that her finding out her biological mother's dead and her biological father has been alive but hasn't looked for her all these years might hurt her; might _destroy_ her?"

"She's my niece; my only sister's daughter! She has the right to know her real family, Lana! Did you know that Charlie's mother arranged for Kate and Mike Baker to adopt Emma _two months_ before she was born? Did you know that she has been giving them large sums of money for years so they could live in a big, fancy house in an exclusive neighborhood? _Did you know that Charlie's own parents kept his child's whereabouts from him all this time?_ The Chapman's and the Major are cold, cruel people, Lana. All they care about are their precious reputations! If they were decent human beings, my sister wouldn't be dead and she and Charlie and Emma would be a family now!"

"That's your excuse? Everything evil you've done is your way of showing the Chapmans and Major Anderson that you can destroy their lives?"

"It's not that simple. You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me, Jake. You owe me that much."

(Sam has been watching and listening to the exchange between Lana and Jake with interest. She's beginning to feel that, indeed, Jake Anderson and his buddies do not mean to harm either her or Lana, and she experiences a sinking sensation in her stomach when she believes she knows at least part of what Jake has in mind. Her mind quickly changes course and, instead of trying to figure out a way to save herself and Lana, she starts trying to figure out how to save Jake. . .

Steve and Chin join Kono and Danny at her car as her fingers fly over the keyboard of her laptop, In just a few minutes, she has a lock on both Sam's and Lana's cellular phones. The phones are located in the same place; a deserted stretch of highway in a sparsely populated area several miles from Lana's apartment. Within seconds, the four are in their vehicles and moving rapidly in that direction with Kono and Chin in the lead as she is calling out directions from the grid on her laptop. When they finally reach the designated location, they find the two cellular phones lying side by side in some high grass about twenty yards off the main highway, but nothing else. There are no prints on either phone, not even Sam's or Lana's. They've been wiped clean and this, for the Five-0 team, is confirmation that Sam and Lana are being held by Jake Anderson and his former teammates. They are all extremely tense, but Steve and Chin are strung so tight they look like they're about to explode . .)

"Claire and I never knew our father and our mother was a real piece of work. I can't ever remember her hugging us or kissing us or touching us in any way except to backhand us. When she wasn't working in the diner at the truck stop she was flat on her back in the cabs of the trucks in the parking lot. The other waitresses took care of us, sometimes for days at a time, while our whore of a mother was passed out drunk. If the other women were all working, I had to take care of Claire the best way I could. Do you know what it's like to be so desperate to feed your baby sister that you're willing to dig through the trash to find food? I was six years old, Lana, Claire was only four when the woman who gave birth to us finally went to far and stabbed a truck driver to death because he wouldn't pay her five extra dollars for . . It's not important. We spent the next three years being passed around from one foster home to another and never spent more than three months in any of them. The foster parents only wanted us there for the money the state would pay them to keep us. Most of the time, they spent the money they were supposed to be using to take care of us on themselves. Sometimes, Claire and I were lucky if we had anything to eat or clean clothes to wear. The only time anyone showed any interest in us was on the days the social worker was scheduled to visit. The social worker told us that it was hard to put two small kids in the same foster home and even harder for them to be adopted by the same family. When the Major and Mrs. Anderson adopted us, I thought we'd finally have parents who loved us and a real home. What a joke that turned out to be. Oh, we had plenty of clean clothes and food, but the Major was a strict disciplinarian. He had all kinds of imaginative ways to punish us if we did something he didn't like. One time, he locked Claire in a metal locker he kept in the basement because she accidentally spilled some milk at lunch. It was the middle of June and hot as Hell in the basement anyway, but it had to be like an oven in that locker. He kept her in there for _four_ hours. I had to listen to my seven year old baby sister cry and beg to be let out of that blazing hot oven for four hours."

"Oh, Jake."

"Don't! Don't you dare pity me! I don't want your pity and I don't deserve your compassion! I'm just trying to right the wrongs I've done in my life and do one final thing for Claire."


	93. Chapter 93

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY-THREE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 12, 2011**

(Sam, although still on alert and wary, has been touched by the information Jake Anderson just passed on to them, and her suspicions about what Jake is planning are as good as confirmed. She also recognizes the desperation simmering just beneath the surface inside Jake and knows that this is going to end badly. Closing her eyes for a moment, she sends up a silent prayer that Steve and the others will find them quickly _before_ Jake Anderson can carry out whatever it is he has planned and more people, including Jake, are either hurt or killed. . . .

Steve, Danny, Kono, and Chin return to the office and try to figure out where Anderson could have possibly take Sam and Lana. While Chin and Kono questions both Charlie and Holly again to see if they can glean any new information that might point them in the right direction, Steve and Danny check in with Homeland Security to see if their agents have found any leads on Jake Anderson or any of his former teammates. Danny is impressed with the manner in which Steve and Chin are conducting themselves. After an initial moment of stress at the sight where they found Sam's and Lana's cellular phones which involved Steve looking like he was about to have a stroke and Chin nearly breaking his hand when he hit a window of the car so hard it made a loud thud, the two men have, once again returned to their usual high levels of professionalism. Danny is, in fact, starting to feel less stressed over having to keep an eye on Steve and Chin while trying to work the case when his cellular phone rings. Glancing at the caller I.D., he looks up at Steve with an intensely pained expression on his face. Steve knows immediately who's on the other end of the phone.)

"Caroline?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to have to tell her, Danny."

"Yeah . . . Hey, where are you?"

"Just got home from the base. Had a great day, too. Dad's the temporary Base Commander, so we've all been saved from the clutches of Joel Thorne."

"That's . . Great. Caroline, Sam and Lana are missing and we think they've been taken hostage by Jake Anderson and his former teammates."

"You what? Are you serious?"

"Very serious. Where's Mike now?"

"Probably still at the base. Listen, you do what you have to do there, I'll call Dad and you can expect me, him, and Mom in about twenty minutes. And don't even think about arguing with me, Danny!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Gorgeous. . . . . We can expect my wife and our in-laws in about twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. . . Okay, where are we?"

"Nothing on the facial recognition from the airport as far as Jake Anderson and his former Delta teammates are concerned. If he did fly back here in the last couple of days, he's damned good at disguising himself and his forged I.D. must be flawless."

"The man's a former Delta operative, Danny, you can bet your six he's good. We hear anything new on the whereabouts of the Bakers, Jared Kalama, or Derek Kanuha?"

"Not yet."

(Kono and Chin join them at the smart table leaving Holly and Charlie, once again, in Danny's office. Kono reports their progress as Chin begins to run his fingers over the touchpad on the smart table. He slides four photos up on the monitors; a man, a woman, a teenage girl, and a boy who looks like he's around twelve or thirteen.)

"Meet Mike, Kate, Emma, and Seth Baker. Just got these in from the Sacramento P.D. They were taken at a high school football game this past year."

"Have we checked their names against flight manifests out of Sacramento International?"

"Yep. They're not on any of them; at least not in the last forty-eight hours."

"Expand the search. Run their names and photos through facial recognition and check the flight manifests for all flights to Hawaii from airports on West Coast."

"You got it, Boss."

"What are you thinking, Steve?"

"I'm thinking, Danny, that the Bakers are on their way to Hawaii if they're not already here."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Charlie's parents took his child away from him when she was born, they've paid a family member to take care of her all these years, and they don't want Charlie to have the chance to find her."

"Then why bring her here and run the risk of Charlie finding out about her?"

"Because I think Jake Anderson has contacted either the Bakers or the Chapmans or both and threatened to tell Charlie where his daughter was if they didn't bring her to Hawaii. I think Anderson's orchestrated everything to get everyone involved on this island."

"Again, why?"

"I don't think Anderson liked what happened to his sister and Charlie all those years ago; I think he's trying to bring Charlie and his daughter together."

"Then why did he have his buddies grab Sam and Lana?"

"I don't know yet, but we're going to find out; we're going to find them."

(After explaining some things to Lana, Jake walked outside of the abandoned house where they're being held and was gone for quite a while. When he comes back in, he, once again, sits on the floor across from Sam and Lana. While he was gone, Lana was very quiet and Sam knows she was thinking over everything Anderson said. Other thank telling Lana to try to stay calm and not make any threatening moves, Sam decided to leave her alone with her thoughts. The expression on Lana's face is both sad and thoughtful as she gazes at the man across from her, and Sam is, quite frankly, flummoxed by Anderson's actions and those of his buddies. Once he cut the ropes binding her and Lana, the men have treated the two women with courtesy. Sam and Lana are both very, very confused, and want to know what part they are supposed to play in Anderson's op.)


	94. Chapter 94

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY-FOUR**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 12, 2011**

(Lana has thought over the things Jake told them earlier but she's not ready to make a judgment just yet. There are questions she wants answered, so she decides to take a direct approach with Anderson.)

"Why did you kill my cousin David?"

"I didn't kill David. David killed himself,"

"Come on, Jake, you were seen leaving his apartment the night he died. David was about to graduate from medical school; he was doing what he'd always wanted to do. Why would he kill himself?"

"I'm not sure you'll believe me, Lana."

"Try me."

"David killed himself because he had lived with a terrible secret for a long time and he just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"What secret?"

"Do you remember Callie and David breaking up for a while just after school started?"

"Callie didn't like the fact that David spent so much time studying and she was tired of sitting at home a good bit of the time, so she broke things off with him for, what, about six, seven months?"

"Yeah. What you don't know is that about two weeks after they went their separate ways, David was miserable. He wanted to get back together with Callie, so he went out looking for her one night. It was the weekend Charlie and his family went to Maui for their family reunion. . . Unfortunately, David found Callie. She was taking care of half the football team down at the beach. David walked up on it and, well, David was your cousin so you can imagine how he took it."

"I imagine it came close to killing him; David was very much in love with Callie."

"Yeah, he was, and after he found out what was going on down at the beach, . . He went a little crazy. . He hooked up with some of the jocks; the ones who weren't doing Callie down at the beach, and they went to Phillip McIntyre's house. His folks were out of town for the weekend and he knew where the keys to the liquor cabinet were kept. David got drunk and went back down to the beach looking for Callie. He wanted what the football team got because he'd seen her first. Only he didn't find Callie. . . He found Claire Anderson instead."

"Oh my God, Jake, please don't tell me. . ."

"I'm sorry, Lana, but, yeah, David 'forced' Claire to have sex with him while he was drunk thinking she was Callie, and that's why he killed himself. He couldn't live with what he'd done."

"I don't believe you! You're making this up!"

"I wish I were, Lana. The Major and Mrs. Anderson were at a dance at the base that night and they didn't get home until almost two o'clock in the morning. I, however, was at the house when Claire came home with her clothes torn and crying. I made her tell me who'd hurt her, but she didn't want me to go after David. She talked me into letting it go; said David couldn't help what he did because he was drunk and in terrible pain because of Callie. Apparently, he passed out right after he attacked Claire, and she didn't think he would even remember what happened once he woke up."

"Why was Claire down at the beach at night by herself?"

"She was missing Charlie; she wanted to go for a walk on the beach."

"Fine. Why did you let her go there alone?"

"You still don't get it, do you, Lana? Claire was walking on the beach behind our house when David found her. She was twenty feet from the back door when it happened."

"And you didn't hear anything?"

"There was nothing to hear. When Claire first saw David, she thought he was sick so she tried to help him back to the house. But David thought she was Callie and he was drunk out of his mind and. . . "

"And you went to Cambridge when he was at Harvard and killed him."

"No! In spite of what happened with Claire, David Maxwell was . . I know what it's like to be hurting and out of control. Claire forgave David and made me promise to do the same."

(But Sam isn't buying it and speaks up.)

"Then why were you in his apartment the night he died?"

"I had been on detached duty in Boston and called David to see if he would meet me somewhere. I wanted to talk about what happened with my sister."

"You wanted to kill him for what he'd done to Claire! You thought he was the father of her baby!"

"No! I wanted to let him know that I forgave him because Claire did. Besides, Claire was already pregnant when it happened. I called David but he was in a bad way. Said he wasn't feeling well and couldn't go out anywhere. He asked me to come to his apartment and I went. When I got there, David looked like Hell. It was obvious that he hadn't slept in days; his eyes were bloodshot, his skin was gray, and the apartment was a mess. I begged him to let me take him to a hospital but he wouldn't hear of it. He said he'd been living with guilt because of what he'd done to Claire for years and he just couldn't do it anymore. Callie had been there earlier and they'd had a fight. I found out from her later that she'd thrown everything that happened back then in David's face. She told him she was sorry she'd ever gone out with him in the first place and the only reason she was there was for money. Apparently, she needed a fix and went to David because all her other sources had dried up. She also told him she knew about what happened with Claire and told him he was just as bad as she was; worse because he'd covered it up all those years. When I saw I couldn't get through to him, I left. I never thought he'd . . ."

"All right, Sergeant, let's assume, for the moment, that you didn't kill David Maxwell. Why did you kill George Gatney?"


	95. Chapter 95

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY-FIVE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 14, 2011**

(For just a moment, Jake Anderson looks at Sam with menace in his eyes, but the anger quickly fades and he drops his head for a few seconds before lifting his gaze to hers once again. His voice is matter-of-fact and resigned when he finally answers her.)

"I've been trying to find out the details of my niece's adoption for years; ever since Claire was killed in Paris. About six months ago, I got a call from an associate who told me he had found out which law firm handled the adoption. Imagine my surprise when I learned that the husband of Hawaii's Governor was a partner in that firm. This associate did some further digging and learned that George Gatney was the firm's investigator who checked out potential adoptive families. The adoption was closed, so I needed to either get Gatney's personal notes or talk to him to get the information I needed to find Emma. Mr. Gatney, however, didn't want to tell me what I wanted to know. He told me to go to Hell."

"So you tortured him to death."

"I needed to find my niece; I was running out of time, Commander! Gatney wouldn't give me the information I needed, so . . ."

"So you killed him."

"His death was unfortunate, but I could not allow him to prevent me from reaching my goal."

"And have you found your niece?"

"You know I have."

"If you didn't get the information you were looking for from George Gatney, how did you find it, Sergeant?"

"One of my friends is very good at hacking into secure computers. He managed to get into the law firms system without leaving evidence he'd been there and got me the name of the family who adopted my niece. Unfortunately, the only address the law firm had was the Baker's former address here in Honolulu; the house your friends just bought. I needed their abstract to get some information about the Bakers that would enable me to locate them."

"Why didn't your friend hack into the law firm's computers to start with? Why did George Gatney have to die?"

"My friend wasn't available until recently. As I said, I was running out of time."

"Yeah, why do you keep saying that, Sergeant? Why are you running out of time?"

"Because I don't have much longer to live, Ma'am."

(Caroline, Mike, and Libby are calm when they get to the Five-0 offices, but concern is written all over their faces. Libby, quite used to dealing with those she loves being in peril, pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down on one of the many sofas in the main room. Caroline and Mike, however, join Steve, Danny, Kono, and Chin at the smart table. Mike, puts a hand on Steve's shoulder hoping to offer comfort and encouragement.)

"All right, Son, sit rep, please."

"We're fairly certain that Sam and Lana were abducted from Lana's apartment earlier this evening by Jake Anderson and/or some or all of his former Delta teammates. We found Sam's car at Lana's, and both their cellular phones several miles away on a deserted stretch of highway; both phones were wiped clean. There was no blood or signs of a struggle either in or around the phones, Sam's car, or Lana's apartment. Other than that, we have nothing."

(Steve's cellular phone rings and he quickly answers it. After listening for a few minutes, his face grows pale and worry is reflected in his eyes.)

"H.P.D. just found Jared Kalama and Derek Kanuha at the bottom of a ravine in He'eia State Park."

"He told Holly he was going to make sure she never had to worry about either of them hurting her again. Guess he kept his word."

"Guess he did, Kono."

(Sam and Lana, both shocked at Anderson's last statement, are even more confused. Lana is having a very hard tine dealing with all she's being told, and desperately wants answers.)

"Why don't you have much longer to live, Jake?"

"Why do you care, Lana? I'll soon be out of your life forever. Det. Kelly seems like a nice enough guy. I'm sure you'll be happy with him. "

"It doesn't matter why I care, Jake, the point is that I _do_ care about what happens to you! Please, let us go, give yourself up. Sam's husband . . ."

"I'm well aware who Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett's husband is, Lana. I promise you that I'm not going to hurt either of you, or anyone else, if I can help it, but I'm going to finish this."

"How, Jake? What are planning to do?"

"All you need to know, Lana, is that you and the Commander are not going to be harmed. You'll both be back with the people you love in a few hours."

(And before either Sam or Lana can ask him any more questions, Jake abruptly gets up and walks rapidly out of the room. . . .

Steve takes Holly Kalama into his office and breaks the news to her of the deaths of her father and Derek Kanuha. Not so surprisingly, Holly does not cry or react violently at all. She merely nods her head slowly and stares down at the floor for a few moments before looking back up at Steve with sadness in her eyes.)

"I hope you won't think too badly of me for saying this, but, as much as I wish he'd found another way, I'm glad that I no longer have to live in constant fear of either my father or Derek. Jake told me he'd fix it so I could live my life without fear, and he did."

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting. Haven't been feeling well the last couple of days. Will do my best to get another chapter or two up soon. Michelle**


	96. Chapter 96

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY-SIX**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 14, 2011**

(Steve leaves Holly in his office and Charlie Chapman goes in to sit with her. The two are forming a friendship of sorts because of the case, and have grown somewhat dependent on one another. Caroline is sitting with Libby on one of the sofas and they're doing their best to stay positive. Danny, Mike, and Chin are reviewing information at the smart table. Kono is in her office on the phone with someone. Steve is keenly feeling Sam's absence and the ability to even talk to her, but walks over to join the men at the smart table with a determined expression on his face. Taking pity on him, Danny lets him know what Kono's doing.)

"Kono's on the phone with one of the H.P.D. detectives who took the photo of Derek Kanuha back over to the bar where Callie Newton was found to see if the waitress and bartender could make a positive I.D."

"Good. What else?"

"Nothing. We're running tracers on all vehicles rented on the island in the last forty-eight hours, but haven't found anything, yet."

"Derek Kanuha was definitely the man who met with Jake Anderson in the bar the night Callie was attacked. Just got confirmation from both the waitress and the bartender."

"Now we know how Jake Anderson was getting his information. Anything on the BOLOs we have out?"

"No."

(Steve's frustration level is rapidly rising as is his anxiety. The thought of his wife being held captive by a man like Jake Anderson makes him sick to his stomach, and he has to force the desperation he's beginning to feel back so that he can think straight. The last thing Sam needs right now is for him to lose control. He's just about to ask Mike to check with Adm. Harte at Homeland Security to see if they've found anything when his cellular phone rings. The caller I.D. indicates an unknown number, and Steve's gut tightens.)

"McGarrett."

"Your wife is fine and so is Lana and they will continue to be fine as long as you do exactly what I tell you."

"Where are they, Anderson?"

(And just like that, everyone else's attention is riveted on Steve's darkly scowling countenance. Chin is immediately on the phone asking for a trace on the call while Kono's fingers are flying over the touch screen in an effort to isolate and track the GPS chip.)

"All in good time, Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, and don't bother trying to trace this call because it's not going to happen. There's a storage building about a mile northeast of the ravine where I left Jared Kalama and Derek Kanuha in He'eia State Park. Be there in an hour if you want your wife and Lana."

(The call is disconnected and Steve immediately looks at both Kono and Chin, but they shake their heads at him indicating they didn't get anything. Steve relates the details of the call and they begin to formulate a plan. . .

The looks on Sam's and Lana's faces are incredulous when Anderson ends the call and pockets his phone. Sam has also noticed that there are only two other men with Jake and that the last two of his former Delta teammates have disappeared.)

"You told my husband where we are?"

"I told you that you would both be back with those you love in the next few hours."

"What exactly are you planning, Sergeant? You've lost two of your buddies, and you can't possibly think that the three of you can take on Five-0 and H.P.D.?"

"This ends here; in one hour, Commander."

"You're on a suicide mission. Who are Jared Kalama and Derek Kanuha and where did your other men go?"

"Not for you to worry about, Ma'am."

"Jake, please, we can help you!"

"No, Lana, you can't. No one can help me now."

(Leaving Caroline and Libby at the office to take care of Holly Kalama and Charlie Chapman, Steve, Danny, Kono, Chin, and Mike Thrasher head out to meet H.P.D. units at a temporary command post being set-up about two miles from the designated storage building. Steve didn't even bother to argue when Mike stated his intention of accompanying the Five-0 team; his SEAL father-in-law might just come in handy. They are all very quiet on the way to the command post and Steve and Chin are sporting extremely grim expressions. . .

Jake Anderson seems to have been overtaken by an extreme sense of calm, but Lana's desperation level is rising. She is beginning to figure out what Sam already knows, and wants to try and stop Jake before he gets himself killed.)

"How are you going to get Charlie and his daughter back together, Jake?"

"Don't worry, Lana, it's being taken care of as we speak. I thought about what you said, and you're right. I don't know that Emma even wants to be with her real father, but I think both she and Charlie deserve the chance to find out. I swear to you that neither of them will be in danger at any time. . . I hope that you have a very long and happy life, Lana. God knows you deserve to be happy after everything that's happened in your life; after everything I've put you through. Maybe one day you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me."

"You sound like you're saying, 'Goodbye', Jake."

"I am. As Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett pointed out, it's just me and two of my guys against Five-0 and H.P.D. We have to prepare for their arrival. The two of you will be safe here until it's over."

"Damn it, Jake, don't do this!"

"I don't have any choice, Lana."


	97. Chapter 97

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 15, 2011**

(Having geared up and checked and re-checked their weapons, the Five-0 team and H.P.D. tactical officers are reviewing their assault plan one final time at the temporary command post. Mike, although he's none too happy about it, will wait at the command post with a secondary tactical team unless they're called as back-up. Steve will approach the storage building alone from the front with Kono, Chin, Danny, and the split H.P.D. tactical team approaching from either side and the back. As far as they know, they will be facing five former Delta Force operatives, and they know the situation is extremely dangerous. After a last-minute plea from Holly Kalama, Steve has decided to try to talk Anderson and his buddies into giving themselves up before making an outright assault, but he has given orders to use deadly force if necessary. Just before they leave the command post, Mike pulls his son-in-law aside for a word.)

"Keep your head on straight, Steve. You're a SEAL; you know Anderson's going to try to play mind games with you. Don't let him."

"I got this, Mike."

"I know you think you do, Steve, but the stakes are different this time."

"I'm aware of what the stakes are, Mike."

"That's _your wife_ in there, Son."

"Damn it, Mike!"

(But when Steve's head snaps up from adjusting his tactical vest, he sees the concern and fear in his father-in-law's eyes and softens both his expression and his voice.)

"Mike, do you honestly think I'm going to do anything to put Sam's life in any more danger that it already is?"

"No, Son, I don't. I'm sorry, Steve, I just . . ."

"I love her, too, Mike."

"I know you do. All right, we'll be waiting but don't hesitate to call for back-up is this starts going south."

"I won't."

(Steve places a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder briefly before stepping over to where Danny, Kono, and Chin are waiting for him. As much as he hates himself for doing it, he looks Chin squarely in the eye and takes a deep breath before pulling him off to the side away from the others.)

"Okay, I know you're going to say I don't need to say this, but I'm saying it anyway. Are you going to keep your head on straight? 'Cause if you're not, I need to know right now."

"I'm good."

"I mean it, Chin."

"Steve. I'm good."

"Okay, then. Let's do this."

(And they move out into the forest leaving Mike and the remainder of the H.P.D. officers waiting anxiously. . . .

Sam, sensing that things are, indeed, about to come to a head, quietly tells Lana to stay alert but do not make an aggressive moves. Lana, however, seems to be much more worried about what's going to happen to Jake Anderson than she is about her welfare or Sam's.)

"He's going to deliberately do something to get himself killed, Sam! We cannot allow that to happen!"

"We don't have a whole lot of say so in the matter, Lana!"

"I need to talk to Jake again. I need to try and convince him not to do this!"

"You can try, Lana, but I think he's made up his mind and nothing you say is going to change it."

(Moving stealthily through the jungle-like forest as the sun drops below the horizon, Steve's SEAL training kicks in and his breathing begins to slow. He pushes everything and everyone except Jake Anderson out of his mind and focuses intensely on the op he's about to run. . . .

Jake's two buddies ease out of the building without a backward glance at the two young women and Lana gets up off the mat on which they've been sitting and starts pacing. Sam is desperately trying to figure out how she'd run things if she was in Steve's shoes and this were her op. The problem is Sam doesn't know that much about Jake Anderson and his tactical skills. Knowing that he's former Delta Force soldier, however, tells her that he's both highly trained and highly dangerous. Frustrated beyond words, Sam's gaze wanders around the large area of the nearly empty storage building and she spies something glinting in the shadows not far from where she's sitting. Not daring to believe what her eyes are telling her, Sam inches closer to the object, but stops in her tracks when Jake Anderson, looking like the ferocious special ops soldier he is, walks back into the building one, final time. Lana stops her pacing and walks right up to Jake. He is somewhat startled that Lana, quiet, little, sweet Lana is actually getting in his face. In fact, he takes a step back and reaches out to steady her when she falls forward. To both his surprise and hers, Lana doesn't so much a blink, let alone flinch when Jake Anderson's strong hands firmly grip her upper arms. She's mad as Hell and scared half to death; not _of_ Jake, but _for_ Jake.)

"If you slip out the back door, you can probably still get away before they get here, Jake. You can get off the island, get out of the country . . . You can just . . . Disappear."

"So you have forgiven me."

"Yes, Jake, I have. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself."

(Jake Anderson's expression is wistful and gentle as he looks down at Lana and gently touches the side of her face.)

"I wish things could have been different, Lana. I really do. Goodbye."

**A/N: This story is, sadly, coming to an end. With the season finale of HFO tomorrow night, I'm not sure what we're all going to do with ourselves until the new season starts in the fall! LOL Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this story. I have more story ideas for this series, and will try my best to start a new one in the next couple of days if you all want me to. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Michelle**


	98. Chapter 98

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 15, 2011**

(Steve stops when he reaches the bushes about ten yards from the front door of the storage building and kneels down on one knee for just a moment to do a quick assessment. Two clicks on his headset lets him know that Kono's in place, three and then four confirm Danny and Chin are, as well. Everything is quiet; too quiet, and Steve has the nagging feeling that something is off about this whole thing. There is no sign of Jake Anderson or any of his former teammates. Ever so carefully, Steve moves closer to the door until he reaches it and slips quietly inside. The only lights that are on are a few illuminating the very center of the room where he sees Sam and Lana sitting on what appears to be a training mat. Neither of them are tied up, neither of them appears to have any bruises or other injuries, but they both look worried. Moving closer with his gun raised in front of him, Steve slowly approaches the two women on silent feet. Just as Sam catches movement out of the corner of her eye and snaps her head around to make eye contact with Steve, Jake Anderson steps out of the shadows between Steve and the two women. His hands are empty and he doesn't appear to be carrying a gun. Lana, fear on her face, tries to run toward Jake, but Sam grabs her and keeps her from doing so.)

"Jake! Please don't do this!"

"Lana, no!"

"Are you all right, Sam?"

"We're fine, Steve. He didn't hurt us, and, Steve? He's alone. His buddies are long gone."

(Assured that Sam and Lana are all right, Steve focuses all his attention on the man standing in front of him. Physically, they are fairly evenly matched and Steve is confident that he is as well-trained as Anderson. Slowly lowering his gun, Steve attempts to reason with the man.)

"Give it up, Anderson. You probably know that there are Five-0 and H.P.D. officers crawling all over this place. You don't stand a chance even if you manage to get through me."

"I can't do that, McGarrett. Not without a fight, anyway. Tell you what, me and you, one-on-one, hand-to-hand. You win, I give myself up. I win, you let me walk out that door."

"Again, if you walk out that door without me, you're going to die."

"I'm willing to take my chances, McGarrett; are you?"

"All right, Anderson. Ono-on-one, hand-to-hand."

(Although it is killing Sam to keep her mouth shut, she does; especially as she's having a hard enough time keeping a surprisingly strong Lana Palea from jumping between the two men. Very carefully, Steve puts his gun down on the floor and slides it toward Sam with his foot. Lana has realized that there's nothing she can do to prevent what is about to happen and she stops struggling with Sam. Steve was able to key his headset so that everyone outside the building was able to hear his conversation with Anderson. They are slowly making their way into the building, but keeping their presence quiet for the moment. Steve removes his headset and tactical vest, and he and Anderson face each other in tee shirts, cargo pants, and boots. Sam edges slowly toward the glint of light she saw earlier as she watches Steve and Anderson circle each other slowly. She has moved no more that a foot or so when Anderson lunges toward Steve and the two men are fully engaged in the fight. Steve realizes at once that Anderson is fighting to the death, and he has no choice but to turn lethal as well. Sam keeps moving and reaches her target about the same time that Anderson pulls a K-bar knife from a pocket of his pants. The knife flashes wickedly in the artificial light, and Steve has to do some fancy footwork to avoid being sliced by the razor-sharp blade several different times. When Sam feels that he is far enough away from Anderson that he can glance away from Anderson for just a second, she yells out his name and throws the K-bar knife to him. He catches it handily but has not time to thank her as Anderson comes at him head on. . . .

Danny, Kono, Chin, and the tactical officers from H.P.D. have found their way into the storage building and Lana throws herself into Chin's arms as soon as she sees him. Sam quietly tells the rest of them to lower their weapons, explaining they can't take the risk of hitting Steve if they try to shoot Anderson. Although they know Sam's right, they are still frustrated and watch the two men tensely. To Sam, everything seems to be happening in slow motion and her nerves are stretched to the max. Steve manages to deflect a thrust of Anderson's knife only to have a narrow escape a moment later. Jake Anderson is extremely good, but Steve McGarrett is extremely determined. For the next few minutes, the two men fight with furious and deadly precision; until, Jake Anderson's foot slips and he falters. Steve tries to subdue Anderson without having to use the knife, but Anderson forces the issue and Steve ends up sending the knife into Anderson's chest. Staggering slightly from sheer exhaustion, Steve moves back from Jake Anderson's still form. Not caring that Steve is covered in sweat and blood, Sam walks straight to him and looks up into his beautiful eyes as she slides her arm around his waist and his goes around her shoulder. Kono and Danny are checking Anderson's body, and Chin is holding Lana very tightly as she begins to weep when Danny looks over at her and shakes his head to indicate that Anderson is, indeed, dead.)


	99. Chapter 99

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER NINETY-NINE**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 15, 2011**

(By the time Mike Thrasher makes his way to the storage building behind the crime scene unit officers, the people who were inside the building have moved outside. Lana is crying softly with her head buried in Chin's chest as he holds her, Kono and Danny are talking with the CSU officers, and Sam and Steve are standing off to the side. Steve, looking a little rough around the edges, is leaning back against a large tree with his arms locked around Sam's slender form. Relieved that both his daughter and son-in-law appear to be fine physically, Mike walks over to them and Sam lifts her head and smiles when she sees her father approach. After hugging her father tightly for a moment, Sam goes right back into her husband's strong arms and lays her head on his chest. Within minutes, they are all on their way back to the Five-0 offices; having called ahead to let Caroline and Libby know they're all okay.

When they get there, however, they're all in for a bit of a surprise. Caroline, Libby, and Holly Kalama are standing in the main room trying not to stare as they look at the five people talking in Danny's office. Charlie Chapman is sitting on one of the sofas in the office in serious conversation with a teenage girl who resembles him greatly. An older couple and a teenage boy are sitting on the other sofa, and the conversation seems to be peaceful. There is no need to tell the group who has just come in who the newcomers are and they leave them to their conversation. . . .

Holly is not aware that Jake is dead because neither Caroline nor Libby could find the courage to tell her. When Steve does, however, Holly manages to shed a tear which is more than she could do for her father and Derek. Steve has her taken home, to her father's house in an exclusive neighborhood, by an H.P.D. unit and promises her that the unit will remain there overnight although there is no longer any threat to her. While Sam is fussed and fawned over by her mother and sister, Steve steps into his office to call the Governor. He tells her that Jake Anderson is dead and that he confessed to killing George Gatney before his death. He further fills her in on everything that has happened and the death of Derek Kanuha. Once he finishes the conversation, he feels as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

Charlie and the Bakers are getting along quite well and take their leave of the Five-0 group. It seems that Emma took the fact that she is adopted quite well. She had, in fact, already suspected it because she doesn't really look like either Kate or Mike Baker or her younger brother. Once she saw Charlie Chapman, however, she knew he had to be her natural father. She truly wants to get to know him and learn more about her mother, Claire, and Charlie couldn't be any happier.

Steve, Danny, Kono, and Chin are shutting down computers and securing files while Sam, Lana, Libby, and Mike wait for them in the main room. Steve is just walking out of his office to join them when Sam's cellular phone rings.)

"Lt. Monroe, what can I do for you?"

(Sam listens for a few moments before her face crumples and tears start to escape her eyes and slide down her cheeks. So distraught is she, that the hand holding her cellular phone drops to her side as her other hand rubs its way across her forehead. Steve quickly slips one arm around Sam's waist and grabs her phone from her nearly nerveless fingers with the other hand. Mike's cellular phone rings at about that time. Steve, in the meantime, talks with Sam's XO.)

"Lt. Monroe, it's Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett. What's going on?" (and Steve's face becomes grim.) "I see. Thank you for call, Lieutenant. . . Sam, Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Don't, Steve. Just . . . Don't"

(And pushing him away, Sam practically runs into Steve's office with him right behind her. Ending his call Mike Thrasher looks first toward his daughter, who he knows must be in a great deal of pain, and the back at his wife and the others. Libby is about to jump out of her skin.)

"What is it, Mike? What's upset Sam?"

"Ens. James Todd and his pilot were completing a CAP this afternoon when a weather front moved in rather quickly and rather unexpectedly. They were forced to trap in extreme conditions and the deck was rolling and pitching. The pilot was new; not many carrier landings under his belt. They crashed into the deck, the plane exploded on impact, and both the pilot and Ens. Todd were killed instantly."

(They all know of Sam's serious concerns for Ens. Todd's welfare and the fact that she had gone above and beyond to get the Ensign into a position with the Navy that he would enjoy and of which his family would approve. Now, thanks to his father's insistence that the Ensign follow family tradition, the brilliant young man is dead. Through the glass walls of Steve's office, they can see Steve holding Sam very tightly. That she is sobbing like a baby is obvious. Telling Danny to hang on a few minutes, Caroline volunteers to help her father make the remainder of the appropriate notifications at the base, and they start making their calls. Libby says a quiet prayer for Ens. Todd, his father and the rest of his family, as well as one for Sam and for Steve in dealing with his very distraught wife. Libby's final prayer is for all of them that they may have some peace and a little happiness, at least for a little while now that they have dealt with Jake Anderson.)


	100. Chapter 100

"**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY"**

**CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED**

**Title: "Take My Breath Away"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Continuation of the "Salvation" series by popular demand**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: May 16, 2011**

(After her initial reaction, Sam gets a grip and bids everyone a quiet "good night", and she and Steve head home. She is silent on the way to Lana's to pick up her car and stares listlessly out the window of Steve's truck into the night. He sends looks of concern in her direction at every opportunity, but remains silent knowing he needs to wait until they get home before trying to talk to her about what happened to Ens. Todd. The stricken look on her face as she gets into her car tears Steve up inside and he curses retired Adm. Harrison Todd the entire way to their house. Sam is slightly ahead of him and has already disappeared into the house when he pulls into the driveway. When Steve gets into the house, he hears the shower running in their bathroom, but doesn't join Sam knowing she would not appreciate his presence at this particular moment in time. Sam takes her time, dries her hair, and slips into a pale green lacy nightgown before coming out of the bathroom. Steve is leaning in the door to their bedroom when she enters the room and his heart twists when Sam wordlessly slips into bed and turns on her side. Knowing that she's suffering in silence, and probably blaming herself for not trying harder to get Todd's orders changed, Steve quickly rids himself of his dirty, bloody clothes, takes a very quick shower, and slips into bed beside Sam pulling her slender body against his and kissing the side of her neck. Sam immediately turns to face him and gets as close to him as possible before her tears come in earnest. All Steve can do right now is hold her tightly. Finally, her tears slow and Steve knows she is ready to talk.)

"This is not your fault, Sam."

"I should have tried harder to get Ens. Todd assigned to the Pentagon."

"You did, Sweetheart, and then his father had his orders changed. Even Capt. Henderson was warned off. What more do you think you could have done?"

"I don't know, but I should have done something, Steve! A brilliant, young officer is dead!"

"You didn't kill him, Sam!"

"I didn't save him, either, Steve!"

"You can't save the world, Sam. You did everything you could possibly do for Ens. Todd. It was out of your hands, Sweetheart."

"At least you were able to solve your case. I'm sorry, Steve."

"For what, Sam?"

"That you had to kill Jake Anderson. I know that he didn't give you any choice, but I also know it still wasn't easy; it never is."

"At least he won't be terrorizing Lana or Holly Kalama or anyone else any longer."

"No . . . I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Sam. Try to get some sleep, Sweetheart, it's been a rough few weeks."

(The next morning, Steve is in his office working on reports on the case when Kono sticks her head in his door.)

"Max just called; he completed the autopsy on Jake Anderson. Anderson had an inoperable brain tumor, Steve. Max said he had four maybe five weeks left. He also said that the last couple of weeks, Anderson wouldn't have been able to move, would've probably been blind and unable to speak. He took Sam and Lana to lure you into a fight with him. He never intended to hurt either of them, but he didn't want to just waste away and die."

"He wanted to die like a soldier."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. Max also thinks the tumor may have had something to do with Anderson's behavior, as well. We have BOLOs out on his four former teammates, but I don't think we'll find them."

"I don't we will either, Kono, but leave them in place, anyway."

"Is Sam okay? I know it really upset her when she found out about Ens. Todd."

"She'll be fine. It's just going to take her a little while to get over this."

(A few days pass in which everyone involved in the Anderson case and with Ens. Todd have a chance to come to terms with everything that's happened. A bright, sunny day with blue skies and white, fluffy clouds is the backdrop a week later for a special ceremony at the Naval base.)

"I, Samantha Murdock McGarrett, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

"Congratulations, _**Commander**_ McGarrett."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And now it is my honor and privilege to formally present to the assembly, the Commander, Air Group, Naval Station Pearl Harbor, Cmdr. Samantha McGarrett."

(And as Sam takes the podium for her remarks, she looks out to the front two rows of the audience and smiles. Her husband, father, and sister, dressed in the dress blue uniforms, are smiling back at her with pride, especially Steve, who Sam thinks looks particularly "hot" in his uniform. Her mother is teary-eyed, and Kono, Chin, Tony, Lana, Danny, and Gracie are all smiling her way, as well. Even Gov. Jameson is present, and Sam, after some brief remarks to the assembled personnel, is more than glad to adjourn to the Officer's Club for a reception hosted by the new Base Commander, Adm. Henderson.

After they've been there about two hours, Sam locates Steve talking with her parents, Caroline, Danny, Kono, Tony, Lana, Chin, and Grace. Joining them, Sam wipes the small grin off her face and uses her best "Commanding Officer's" voice.)

"Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, please be so kind as to say your farewells, retrieve our covers, and meet me at the entry door in ten minutes."

(Everyone except the Naval personnel present look at Sam as if she's lost her mind with her somewhat formal speech, but Steve just grins and snaps to attention.)

"Aye, aye, Commander."

(And Sam, glancing at him perfectly straight-faced and raising one eyebrow, excuses herself and walks toward Adm. Henderson. Caroline and Tony are doing their best to keep from laughing out loud, and Mike isn't far behind them. Steve also excuses himself and goes to get his and Sam's covers as she asked. When he walks away, Danny voices his confusion out loud.)

"What just happened? I mean, did Sam just give Steve an order and Steve is actually obeying it?"

(And Caroline, Tony, and Mike are unable to contain their laughter any longer and all they can do now is keep their volumes down. Libby sends the three a look that promises serious scolding if they keep it up. It is Gracie, however, who answers her father's question,)

"Uncle Steve has to do what Aunt Sam says now, Daddy, she outranks him.

**A/N: This story is now complete. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I could almost cry! Silly, I know, but every time I complete a story, I feel like one of my children is leaving home! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your interest, for reading and reviewing, and for the awesome private messages! I hope to start another story in the Salvation series soon! Thank you all so, so much! Michelle **


End file.
